Temperance
by Banpaia Bara
Summary: I never expected to be so happy to see an army. I never expected to be happy about riding out to battle with my enemy at my side. Then again I never expected to fall in love and be willing to die for that love. Boromir/OC T maybe M later
1. Chapter 1

Temperance Chapter 1:

'Senia hadn't been one to seek adventure or go looking for trouble; she didn't expect to have an exciting life and didn't truly want it. She sought to finish her degree in computer engineering and to work for a company like Google or Microsoft. Her ambitions didn't send her into day dreams. She was by all definitions an unambitious girl. She didn't think of herself as any sort of athlete or artist. She was good with math she liked being able to type HTML and C++ and have it create something as wonderful as a program.

If someone asked her friends they would describe her as an overly kind person who was almost always happy. She was a loyal confidant to their troubles and sang whenever the mood caught her. She loves music and though she is no great singer she seemed to have a song for just about every occasion…'

"Senia! Stop writing that application paper and come out with us!" Rachel a rambunctious blond with the mentality of a six year old said with a smile. I looked up from my lap top and smiled saying.

"I need to get this done. I'll go next time I promise." I turned back to my computer about to start typing the college application essay once more when Rachel grabbed my arm and dragged me from the swivel chair I sat in moments ago.

I fell to the ground dragging Rachel down with me, who decided that she would rather land on me than the floor. I yelped as she sat her butt on my stomach.

"Rachel! Get up I can't breathe!" I gasped out trying to catch my breath as Rachel made a fake offended face and said.

"Are you calling me fat? I'll show you!" She said with a broad smile then proceeded to plank me. Had we been anywhere but our high school people would have looked at us awkwardly. Though for us it was common enough to see Rachel take part in the popular ritual of lying on things.

"Are you two done being premarital together and ready to go?" Duncan asked with a smile, he was our closest guy friend. Though from what I could guess he was the only guy that could put up with Rachel's untamed enthusiasm.

"Duncan! Help! I'm going to die!" I stretched my hand out towards him in a plea for help though the smile on my face and laughter bubbling up in my throat told of no need for rescuing. Regardless he considered the plea for help then grabbing Rachel around the waist lifted her off me enough that I could crawl out from under her. Then he dropped her, Rachel gave a yelp of protest as she realized he wasn't actually going to pick her up.

"You're being such a meanie Duncan!" Rachel whined rolling over to lay on her back looking up at us.

"You know that you shouldn't plank Senia. She is too small, you could actually crush her."

"I'm not that heavy." Rachel pouted, I rolled my eyes and closed my laptop and put it in my backpack. Saying as I nudged her with my foot.

"I'm five foot three. You are a six foot super model. You have the boobs and butt to crush me." Rachel smiled at that, she wasn't actually a model, though she was auditioning for several minor rolls in ads to supplement her carrier instead of going to college.

I smiled back, and though I would never admit to it, I was infinitely jealous of her beauty she looked like a Barbie doll and seemed to never get a zit. Next to her my plane looks were made even worse. My hair was the color of mud and my eyes the color of pea soup, my skin was two shades too light and my face almost always sported a zit across my forehead.

"Are we going out or what?" Duncan asked and Rachel nearly bounced up.

"Yes! Yes we are!"

"I have to get my applications finished they are due next week." Duncan and Rachel each grabbed one of my arms and said in near unison as they pulled me out of the library and towards the schools parking lot.

"Not on your birthday." Rachel seemed to think that more persuasion was needed and continued on.

"It is your eighteenth birthday and you want to spend it writing essays. We as your friends have an obligation to make you have fun today. School is done and it is time for you to have fun. Besides it's not like we are going anywhere too scandalous."

"Don't let her scare you we are going to do bumper cars at the arcade."

It had gotten dark early as it was February and driving in the winter had always made me nervous though I trusted Duncan to drive, I didn't trust Rachel. Who, was now driving. I sat in the back seat and hummed a song to myself, I had forgotten the words to this particular song though I recalled it from a children's movie about a girl who was a delivery witch.

Rachel ran a red light and the oncoming headlights were there for a moment before the world shattered into chaos. The chilling sound of ripping metal and breaking glass hit with a screeching of tires and a series of screams, the briefest vision of a figure in white, then nothing.

~~O~~

"Where do you suppose she came from?" I heard a man ask, I didn't open my eyes. I had a splitting head ache and felt nauseous. A deep voice of an older man answered the first.

"I am not sure, it is clear some magic brought her here though it was nothing of my doing I assure you." I was confused by the older man's words, magic? There was no such thing. I groaned and opening my eyes I was blinded by a golden light. Closing them immediately I slowly opened them a fraction to let them adjust to the bright light of an afternoon sun. Two men stood over me one looked to be about forty with long black hair and the other was an old man with a great grey beard.

"Ah you are awake," The older man said with a smile. "Child, do you remember how you got here?" I frowned and pushed myself up to a sitting position and wavered slightly putting my hand on my head trying to steady myself.

"No, I was going to the arcade and bumper cars then light and a lot of noise… I can't remember…" I trailed off looking around me, taking in the strange architecture of the building I was in and the strange way the two men were dressed I was confused, no one dressed in velvet robes and no one wore their hair so long. "Where… where am I?" I asked unable to hide the sudden fear in my voice.

"You have no reason to fret. You are safe in Imladris." The younger of the two spoke; now that I looked at him I realized how critically he was sizing me up in that moment. I wondered if he expected something remarkable to surface once I was awake that would put me on an equal level with Rachel's looks. Wait, where was Rachel?

"Where are Rachel and Duncan?" I asked, I didn't remember what exactly happened but I knew I had last been with them.

"You were alone when you arrived. Do you truly not remember how you got here?" The younger of the two asked. I shook my head; the younger man nodded slightly and continued to explain.

"We were in the middle of a council when you appeared in a flash of light and fell on several of the council members."

"Oh my god, I didn't hurt anyone did I?" I asked realizing that if I fell on people then I could have hurt them. Where I was falling from or how I came through a flash of light confused the heck out of me, none of it made any sense and I was certain that I was in a rather weird dream.

"No, you did not hurt anyone. Though is it a normal occurrence for you to fall on people? You seem rather at ease with the idea." The older man asked.

"Well no. I never go anywhere high enough to fall on someone. I would just feel really bad if I had hurt someone. I'm sorry. I am just really confused and I don't know where I am. I have never heard of Imladris, I've lost my friends and my applications are due next week and my head is splitting." I said running my hand through my hair. The two exchanged a look then the bearded man spoke.

"I apologize it seems we have forgotten our manors. I am Gandalf the grey, and this is Lord Elrond of Rivendell. What is your name?" The sudden change in attitude was odd they apparently had come to some consensus through the look and now were on a different train of thought.

"I'm Senia." I said warily, I didn't know why they suddenly cared about who I was. It made sense that they wanted to know how I got there, hell I wanted to know how I got here too.

"Lady Senia you should rest you did hit your head when you fell. Which is perhaps the reason your head is 'splitting'? Food will be brought for you later, for now rest." Elrond said then he and Gandalf turned and left. As the younger man turned I noticed his ears were pointed, quickly I looked at Gandalf's ears unable to see them through the unruly grey hair. They departed leaving me in the bright room panicking. The guy had pointed ears. Where the hell was I and why were they having some strange costume party? I had to get out of here, I needed to find Rachel and Duncan and get the hell away from this place. The sky outside looked like late afternoon which meant that we had been separated at least ten hours. If we had been kidnapped our time was quickly running out for being found. I recalled a show I had seen on dateline about most kidnappings that if not solved in the first forty eight hours never got solved.

It wasn't until I swung my legs out to the side of the impossibly large bed that I realized my clothing had changed. I was in a simple green dress with a skirt that was too long for my height. They had changed my clothes I realized with a chilling understanding that someone, probably the two men had seen me naked.

I got up off the bed and went around the room searching for a television or computer anything that could give me a clue as to where I was. In all my hours spent watching the travel channel I had never seen a place that looked remotely like the area outside the glassless windows.

Shelf after shelf there were only books in every table and dresser there was only paper and clothing. I didn't expect to find a television or computer but the realization that there was none made me panic even more. I nervously ran my hands through my hair, how the hell was I going to get away?

With no other ideas I went to the door and warily looked out. It wasn't locked which meant that they weren't worried that I would get away. As soon as I confirmed the hallway to be clear of people I edged my way out. Though I held the too long skirt of the dress up I was still tripping over it as I rushed down the hallway and through the twisting hallways.

Twice I came abruptly out of the hallway to a small court yard that served as a garden. I turned around again to go back down the hallway where I heard the voices of two men talking. In my haste I crawled through the dirt to hide under a bush.

"I'm telling you Pip, its strange business that girl falling on everyone in that flash of light." I listened to the first man speak to be answered by the other.

"Don't think we will ever see Strider so surprised again."

"She did fall right on the men, completely knocked Boromir over she did." Their voices soon faded and the area was quiet again. I waited for a moment before crawling out from under the bush I stood and saw a different exit to the court yard I had not noticed before. Picking up the long skirt I went through the arched door way and found myself in a hallway with a mural painted on the walls. Some man was holding a broken sword up to a big dark armored guy. I shrugged and saw the statue holding the platter on which the broken sword from the mural rested. I realized that it wasn't just a mural but a historical painting and turning back I looked for any sign of a place I might know.

"You really shouldn't be wandering around; it is very easy to get lost." A man said from behind me. I didn't even look behind me to see who it was but ran. "Wait! I'm not going to hurt you!" The man called out and started after me. There was a reason I never wore a dress, and the curse of tripping over air struck at the worst possible time. I went sprawling hitting my elbow painfully on the stone. The man stopped next to me and grabbed me under my arms and picked me up off the stone floor. I struggled as soon as I got my feet under me.

"Please calm down, I won't hurt you. I promise." He held me by my shoulders and I took a moment to look at the face of the man who held me. He had dark hair that was to his jawline with critical grey eyes, he looked to be in his late thirties. Though he was dressed oddly I was relieved to see he was not wearing the costume pointed ears.

"Please let me go." I said as tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. The man looked confused and said.

"What is it you are afraid of? No one here will hurt you." He let me go tentatively trying to show he was not going to harm me.

"You guys kidnapped me, I don't know where I am and I just want to go home."

"Were you not told? You fell on the council through a flash of light. No one knows where you came from."

"But, but if that actually happened, how am I supposed to get home?" I knew it was pointless to cry though he was the third person to tell me that I fell on some council in a flash of light. I didn't think that kidnappers would put so much effort into a story like that when they already had me captive. I was panicked and scared so I did what most girls who were completely lost and frightened did. I cried.

"It will be alright, we will find a way to get you home. Calm down." The man said as he looked slightly unsure how to react to my sudden tears. "Here, why not sit down for a moment?" He gestured back towards where the statue holding the broken sword was and I nodded slightly trying to fight back my tears as he lead me to the bench.

"My name is Aragorn, what is yours?" He said sitting next to me. I rubbed tears away and looked at Aragorn and said with a shaky voice.

"Senia." Aragorn gave me a comforting smile and said.

"Well Senia you must come from a distant land, I have never heard a name such as yours before. Where is it you are from?"

"Chicago. Where are we?"

"This is the elven city Rivendell. I have never heard of Chicago is it across the sea?" I must have had a look of utter confusion on my face because Aragorn went on explaining. "Rivendell is a haven for the elves. It is ruled by Lord Elrond. I believe you've already met him." I was about to ask Aragorn another question when a woman with long tresses of black hair walked up to us, her silent approach startled me as she was suddenly there. She smiled warmly at me then said.

"I am sorry to interrupt your conversation, my father wishes to speak to you." She turned her gaze on me as she said this and I saw her pointed ears. I was not completely certain she was actually an elf as Aragorn said. "If you will come with me I will take you to him." She said offering me her hand like I was a child. Though with how I had been acting I felt like I child. Not taking her hand I stood and looked at Aragorn who made no mood to follow.

"Arwen's father is Elrond. Do not worry you are completely safe in Rivendell." I nodded awkwardly and turned back to the taller woman and followed feeling a little foolish.

We walked for a while with an awkward silence that made me uneasy.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out suddenly not entirely sure why I was apologizing to this woman I didn't even know.

"Whatever for?" She asked looking down at me, which only succeeded in making me feel even more like a child.

"I over reached when I woke up…" To this she laughed lightly and said with a smile in her tone.

"Do not apologize, you were scared and have, from what my father has told me, lost some friends."

"I don't know what happened to them, we were all together last I remember, but I guess I blacked out or something because the only thing after being with them was a bright light and waking up with Elrond and Gandalf standing next to the bed I was in."

"I do believe that is what my father wises to talk with you about." Arwen said stopping outside a doorway she turned to look back at me and added. "Regardless of what you speak to my father about, know that you are welcome in Rivendell for however long you wish to stay."

"Thank you Arwen. I don't know if I will stay but it is nice to know I can." I gave her a halfhearted smile and went through the doorway she stood next to.

I entered into a warmly lit library and sitting room combination. I wasn't sure if it was one or the other as the walls were lined with bookshelves that were filled with a variety of books and scrolls. In the center of the room before the fireplace was a wooden table stacked with scrolls and papers. Next to the table stood Elrond who gave a small gesture towards the table and said.

"Senia, I apologize that our behavior frightened you. It was not the intent you must understand."

"No I do. Though I feel like I should be the one apologizing." I said feeling even more awkward as I glanced down at the table the papers that were unrolled and held with small carved stones displayed maps. Though they weren't like any maps that I had ever seen as they only marked forests, mountains, rivers, and towns. Where were the roads?

"I have to wonder though, how much do you know about the council you appeared in?" I looked up from the maps to Elrond and replied.

"Well, nothing really. I mean I heard two men talking about how I fell on Boromir, and someone named Strider being surprised. Then I ran into a guy named Aragorn who was there too." I could have sworn for a moment Elrond smiled though the expression was so fleeting I couldn't be sure.

"Indeed you did fall on Boromir. Though I don't believe Aragorn was the only one surprised when you appeared in thin air. Your clothing was rather…unusual for many of them. That is why you were changed. Fret not it was my daughter who changed your clothes. This was also found in one of the pockets of your trousers." Elrond held out his hand and in the middle of his palm sat the pocket knife my late brother gave me a week before his death. I hadn't even remembered that I had it with me when I suddenly appeared here. The sight of it nearly brought me to tears; I took it and said to Elrond.

"This means more to me than you could ever know." I idly flipped the blade out hearing the familiar click as it locked into place. Elrond gave it a curious glance.

"I did not sense any magic in the item, what spell causes the blade to become part of the hilt?"

"Oh, it's not magic. The blade is on a hinge like what is used for doors. So you can flip it out. The blade locks in place with a piece of metal that is bent slightly and it fits in under the bottom of the blade keeping it from going back into the handle. You just move the metal aside when you want to put the blade away." I smiled fondly at the blade and with a click returned the blade to its resting spot in the handle.

"Intriguing, such a mundane way to create something fantastic." Elrond said as he watched me clip the knife to the thin belt that I wore. "Though we should return to the more pressing matters. Can you tell me where on the map you are from? I am sure you have family awaiting you." I looked down at the maps and took the weights off the main map that was on the table and it rolled up on its own. I pushed it aside and looked at another map that showed a more eastern region on the other side of an area called Mordor. Again I let it roll up and opened another one, each map I went through not one looked remotely like the United States. I frowned and looking up at Elrond asked.

"Are these all the maps you have?"

"I am afraid so." I frowned and took a map labeled Middle Earth and pointed to the north.

"What is up here?"

"To the north of Middle Earth is the homeland of the elves."

"And to the west?" I said moving my finger to the sea west of a land called the Shire.

"Even I do not know."

"Then my home isn't anywhere that you could get me to." I said giving the map a once over though I knew I wouldn't see anything new.

"I am sorry Senia. You seem like a girl who has an honest heart. It grieves me that I cannot return you to your home."

"It isn't your fault Elrond." I sighed; I suppose I would have to take Arwen up on her offer to stay in Rivendell.

"I do not believe that you came here by chance. Perhaps you have some part to play in events to come." I smiled and looked at the elf lord and with a tone that contradicted my smile said.

"My father used to always say things like that. 'Things happen for a reason, even if we might not understand or like it.' That's what he would say. I guess in this case he is right… The council that I appeared in, what was it about?"

"It was to discuss what to do about the threat of Mordor. The ring of power has been found and must be destroyed in order to rid the world of the evil of Sauron forever."

"What is so important about this ring though? Why do you have the destroy it?"

"Sauron forged the ring in the fires of Mount Doom. Into this ring he put part of his soul, with it he the power to cover the whole of Middle Earth in darkness. If we destroy the ring, we destroy Sauron."

"So he split his soul and put part of it into this ring? If you can stay alive forever that way I guess it is kind of useful. I mean if you aren't an elf, you guy's live forever right?" I didn't really expect an answer to any of the questions I gave Elrond but the look he gave me made me think I said something wrong.

"Elves are long lived by birth; we are born with the grace of the Valar. To attempt to extend your years through splitting the soul is an abomination of nature."

"Hmm, I don't really know anything about such things. High school doesn't teach you about elves or magic. They only care about math and making sure people can read." I smiled at the memory of having to help the other seniors, especially Rachel, in math. While I took Calculus most of the seniors opted to take Statistics which was simpler though they swore it was hard. It took a confused look from Elrond to get me back on track. "So… how did the council decide to get rid of the ring?"

"It must be taken to the fires from whence it came and cast back into the flames. The only place it can be destroyed is in the fires of Mount Doom. A fellowship is taking the ring to Mordor to destroy it."

"That is going to be a dangerous mission." I mused my mind was still going a mile a minute and though I had become used to the idea that Elrond thought of himself as an elf and that everyone dressed like they came from a Renfest, I hadn't any clue where I would go or what I was going to even do. "Arwen said I could stay here in Rivendell, but I don't want to be a burden. I just don't know what I am going to do."

"Senia, you appeared during the council, if it is a sign then it is a clear one. You have some part to play in the fate of the ring, perhaps your place is with the fellowship."

"You mean go and destroy the ring?"

"If you wish to go, no one will force you to." Elrond said, I got the distinct feeling that he was afraid I though he was trying to get rid of me. Honestly I was unsure if I wanted to go on some dangerous mission with a group of people I didn't know.

"Who is this fellowship? Well that's not the right question; um would I know anyone who is part of this group?"

"You would know Gandalf, and Aragorn. Aside from Aragorn and Gandalf there is Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Frodo." I didn't respond to Elrond's answer at first, I gave it some thought before I responded. Honestly I wasn't sure if I wanted to go on some mission to defeat some evil guy who split his soul and put it in a ring. It seemed like a dangerous plan and I wasn't sure what we would face as we traveled to Mordor. Though where else did I have to go? I wasn't going to stay at Rivendell indefinitely and I refused to take advantage of Elrond's hospitality. Though, I somehow felt that I wasn't going to make it home in time to submit my college applications.

"When are they leaving?"

(Here is chapter one of Temperance, not too much happened I know but it is the first chapter of a new story. I find as I go through and work on my stories that I become a better writer with each new story. While I like my other stories I admit that they are not as good as they could be. So I while writing this story I plan on taking more time with each chapter to make them better. I am also going to try for an average of 4000 words per chapter so people have a bit more to read at a time. I know that when I read stories I always end up miffed because the chapters are so short and the author's note/ replies to reviews take up so much of the chapter. So I hope that you will stick with me through this story and review, feel free to tell me your thoughts on the characters and how I am doing.)


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance Chapter 2:

When I had asked when the fellowship was leaving I had expected it to be something like tomorrow, or that evening. I sat in the gardens with a week to wait. I had absolutely no clue what to do with my time. Elrond insisted that I learn to handle a weapon of some sort, though every weapon he gave me to work with seemed like an ill fit for my hands.

The elves had tried to teach me how to use a number of weapons from their slightly curved blades to the straight swords used by men. From bows to spears they had even had me try an axe a weapon not much used by elves. Every weapon they gave me was somehow wrong and I handled them all clumsily. Their solution was to give me a dagger which to me wasn't much of a dagger as the blade was as long as my forearm.

I sat idly wondering why I decided to go with the fellowship on this mission. The dagger was balanced on my knees and I starred at it looking for answers. I hadn't met many of the fellowship since I decided to go along. I had met Gimli and Legolas. They seemed like nice people when not having to deal with each other. Gimli I met when the elves were trying to find a weapon for me. He showed me the basics of an axe. He had been proud that the elves had to ask him to teach me. Some personal triumph for the squat man, I hadn't asked him about his height or beard but he had caught me starring and puffing out his chest informed me he was a noble dwarf.

I met Legolas when I was trying to find my way back to my room one night, ran straight into him. I had at the time been looking at the wall carvings which were beautiful. I wondered exactly how the elves managed such skillful art work and then smack. Ran right into Legolas, who in his defense, was standing to the side of the hallway and had announced himself. It had been an awkward series of apologies and him trying to reassure me that I hadn't caused any harm. Somehow it ended with him guiding me to a kitchen like dining area for tea. While I hadn't been any sort of connoisseur of tea before showing up in the flash I had sampled several Snapple varieties and Celestial Seasonings teas. This tea was sort of minty and had a licorice taste to it, over all it was the best damn tea I had ever had and it didn't even have sugar in it.

"I hear that a woman is joining the fellowship. I have to wonder what place a lady has in such a journey." A voice snapped me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see a man with light brown hair and grey eyes. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and was dressed in a fine tunic that had silver clasps.

"Sorry?" I said not really understanding that he was referring to me. He gave me a serious look over as if trying to size me up then said.

"You are the woman that has joined the fellowship are you not?"

"Oh! Yea that would be me. I guess I should have realized they would have told people that I was joining the mission." I stood not remembering the dagger resting on my knees and it fell to the ground with a clatter. Haphazardly I picked the dagger up by the handle and stuck my other hand out to the man and said "I am Senia." When the man took my hand he bent over as if to kiss it but was confused as I shook his hand with a firm grip. He gave me a look like he didn't understand why I was shaking his hand. "Your name is?" I inquired as I let go of his hand.

"Boromir of Gondor. Where are you from Lady Senia? Your customs are very odd."

"My customs? You mean the hand shake? Isn't that the normal way to greet someone?" Boromir smirked at this as if amused by my response, or it was he smiling at the fact that looked at my when I responded.

"Normally a man kisses the hand of a lady. I have never encountered a culture where people shake the hands of those they meet."

"Oh, where I come from kissing the hand of a lady is a really old way to greet someone. Everyone shakes hands now."

"You are avoiding my question." He stated simply.

"Oh! Right you wanted to know where I was from. I come from Chicago. It's a pretty awesome city. Oh, but you wouldn't know anything about it. It's um across the sea far to the west."

"So the kingdom that Chicago is in must have a great knowledge of magic if you are able to transport yourself in such a manner."

"What do you mean? Oh god! That's right! I fell on you when I appeared in the flash! I am so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?" At my sudden realization Boromir outright laughed at me. I felt my cheeks redden and looking up at the man I realized he had to be at least 6'4". I felt like such a child, was everyone so tall around here?

"I don't believe it would have been possible for you to hurt me by falling on me. Forgive me but you are very small." I made a fake pout and said.

"I am average height. Where I come from there are girls older than me but are shorter."

"Well your land may be fantastic but the certainty don't teach you how to handle a weapon." He said indicating the dagger I held awkwardly by the grip. "Why do you have a dagger in the first place?"

"Oh," I blushed slightly realizing that I had to explain how inept it was with weapons. "It is the only one they felt ok giving to me. I am not very good with any sort of weapon. The elves spent most of the day trying to find a weapon I had any sort of skill with."

"Personally I would have given you a short sword. It is the easiest weapon to manage without much skill."

"I think they were afraid I didn't know which end went into the bad guys." I said trying to keep up a smile but honestly I wasn't feeling very cheerful. Boromir caught onto this as his next question deviated from the current topic.

"It is very late, were you out here?" At this question I did let my fake smile fade no point on pretending when someone called you out on it.

"I'm just not sure if I should go on this quest. I mean, I appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the meeting you guys were having to decide what to do. Does that mean I am meant to go with you though? How much danger will we really face? I get that we are going into Mordor but I saw a map and Mordor is a far ways off. I feel like a pawn being moved around with no real purpose in mind. There is just so much more than meets the eye to this entire mission."

"You speak with a wisdom beyond you years, Gandalf said you didn't know how you came to appear in the council. He too suspects it is not mere coincidence. Though for the moment there is nothing to be done about the situation or the fact that the future is unknown to us." Feeling rather odd about talking to this man in the middle of the night I decided to initiate my sudden escape plan. With a broad smile I said.

"Your right, it wouldn't be an adventure if we knew the outcome." I stuck my hand out again and said "It has been a pleasure to meet you Boromir, but I need to get going." He took my hand and I shook it again then letting go I left, quickly weaving my way through the halls towards my room. I was pretty sure Boromir was confused by my sudden exit but something about the way he talked made me a tad uneasy to be alone with him. Thankfully I didn't trip until I was out of sight, I made a mental not to take a pair of scissors to the skirt of the dress the next morning.

~~O~~

I woke up in a room, well no not a room a space. It was completely dark in this place and it filled me with fear. Not because it was dark, but because I could feel something in the darkness with me. Something malicious and powerful, something that I hoped wasn't coming for me. Though as that thought came to me I started to hear whispers all around in a language I didn't know. They became louder as if getting closer to me. In not knowing where to go or what to do I ran. I hoped that this dark place didn't have any cliffs as I was terrible in dealing with heights. I was running and then suddenly falling through air, I let loose a scream of terror as the whispers became louder till it was a dark voice booming around me. Something grabbed my arms and legs preventing me from moving before I hit the ground in this darkened place.

I woke with a start, on the marble floor, tangled in the sheets from the bed. I groaned and struggled my way out of the sheets and got up. It was a lingering nightmare and I shuddered as that frightening sense from the dream remained with me.

I got up and took the dresses that the Elrond had said I could have and searched for a pair of scissors. Now I hadn't honestly expected to find any seeing as I was in some medieval world. So as expected I didn't find any scissors. The whole plan of hemming the dresses failed and I had to go about with a too long skirt.

Now I thought I had managed to get to the main hall area rather well. Right, I tripped like every ten steps. I honestly had to get these dresses cut down for my height. I managed to get inside the hall and with a sudden realization by how full it was guessed it was somewhere around noon, my stomach made an undignified growl reinforcing the fact that I was famished. People went about on their own business. The majority of people were sitting at long tables with benches eating and others were standing around talking, someone was singing beautifully in a language I didn't know.

I gathered my skirt up and started walking through the room trying to not trip again. I scanned the tables for somewhere unoccupied to sit. Everyone was rather well spaced I realized, and they all had a group. It felt like the first day of high school all over. Granted I had transferred to a different school junior year but it was the same effect here. I noticed a few people that I recognized. Legolas was sitting with other elves they were enjoying a smiling conversation. Gimli was talking with the other dwarves that were in Rivendell all enjoying a pint regardless that it was noon. Elrond was with Gandalf and more elves I did not recognize. There was a group of four small child size people who had the faces of adults despite their size; they all talked with each other as they ate. I got that feeling of wrongness again looking at the short men and shuddered shaking the feeling off as I looked about. I didn't see Aragorn, but saw Boromir sitting with several men and a few elves. As if on cue Boromir looked up and saw me looking at him and his group. To my horror he got up and started walking towards me. I glanced around quickly trying to come up with a place to be or someone to be talking to. I turned around again and saw Boromir standing right in front of me. He made a slight bow to me and said.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Lady Senia?" I must have paled or something because he laughed slightly and quickly stiffed the amused sound and continued. "I saw you looking rather lost, I only meant to offer a kind gesture."

"No no don't get the wrong idea. I'd love to sit with you guys. I'm rather hungry actually." I said with a smile. Boromir gestured back towards the table and began to lead me over; I noticed that as we walked over some of the men slid down the bench to make room for me. Of course I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking at this point having again forgotten that the skirt was too long and I went arms flailing face forwards sprawling on the ground. Several of the people around me gave looks of concern and some asked if I was alright. I sat up my face beat red with embarrassment and was going to get up when a firm hand grabbed my arm pulling me up. I looked at the person who had picked me up and saw it was Aragorn.

"Are you alright?" He asked with genuine concern, this having been the second time he picked me up from a fall.

"Yes it's this stupid dress," I said trying to kick the excess fabric and almost falling over again to have Boromir grab my shoulder to stabilize me this time "the skirt is too long and I keep tripping over it." Aragorn gave Boromir a look and both men seemed to be trying to contain their amusement though I saw the smirks on both of their faces.

"You could have said so sooner, here I'll take you to a seamstress." Aragorn said before looking to Boromir and said. "That is if you can be parted with the lady?" Boromir, smirk now gone, said.

"I simply was inviting her to eat with the men of Gondor. Though it appears she is in greater need of a seamstress than friendly conversation at the moment." I didn't say anything choosing to study the look between the two. There was a degree of distain for each other that much I could tell. Though I didn't get more time to study the two as Boromir turned and rejoined his companions at the table and Aragorn swiftly turned me and led me from the hall. My stomach gave a keening grumble as the food became farther from my grasp.

"What was that about?" I asked Aragorn as he led me through the halls, he had hold of my arm to keep me from falling. Having after the third time I tripped to simply hold onto my arm so I wouldn't fall.

"What was what about?" he said looking down at me catching me as again I stumbled.

"The thing with Boromir. You two had a sort of stare off back there."

"That is nothing to be concerned about a minor disagreement between us the other day. Though I am curious when you met Boromir."

"Oh, I met him the other night. I was sitting in one of the gardens and he was passing by I guess and saw me. He stopped to talk." Aragorn didn't respond to my answer but led me on.

"Hey Aragorn, can I ask a question?"

"Yes."

"Could you teach me how to use a sword?" At this Aragorn stopped walking and turned to face me and asked.

"Didn't the elves teach you?"

"Well they tried, but they didn't show me very much and I didn't understand most of what they tried to tell me. I just thought you might know how to use a sword. Seems like most people here do."

"Yes I will teach you to use a sword. Though do you have one?"

"No, the elves gave me a dagger when they determined that I wasn't good with any weapons." Aragorn started walking again and I followed along next to him.

"You need to ask Elrond for a blade then I will teach you." Aragorn stopped at a door that was opened to a brightly lit room. Inside there were several shelves filled with folded cloth of various colors and makes. Knocking lightly on the door Aragorn waited as an elven woman came over and with a smile waved them in.

"E' sii' sut aa' Lithienlien tua lle? (Come in how can Lithienlien help you?)"

"I' arwen hei n'uma curu yassen edhel. (The lady does not speak elfish.)" I stood there looking between the two as they spoke completely confused as I didn't know the language that they were speaking but I assumed that it was elfish. The elf woman looked from Aragorn to me then said.

"I am terribly sorry I did not realize that you could not speak elfish. Oh my dear! Whose dress are you wearing?"

"Uhm, I don't know. Elrond gave them to me." The elf woman took my hand and led me into the room and had me stand up on a short stone dais and spread the excess cloth of the skirt around and said.

"Indeed these must been some of Lady Arwen's dresses. The shoulders are too loose as well." I felt awkward standing on the stone dais. The elven woman poked and prodded me taking a piece of rope and messuring me out. Aragorn made a bit of a laugh and then said.

"I'll be off then, I am sure I will see you later Lady Senia."

"Wait!" I reached out after Aragorn though he was gone and Lithienlien took the measure of my arm.

"Fret not little one, I promise not to harm you. Though might I ask you something?"

"Uh sure." I wasn't really prepared for the onslaught of questions that the Lithienlien had.

"I know it must be an odd thing to ask, but how old are you?" It was an odd question, I couldn't think of a reason for her to ask me my age but I didn't see any harm in it.

"I am nineteen." I answered as Lithienlien gracefully moved away from me and over to the shelves of fabric pulling rolls of different colored cloth from the shelf.

"Eighteen… have you prospects? Your family must be looking for a suitable husband for you or have they found one already?"

"What? No, gods no! I am too young to get married. I don't plan on it, not for a long time if at all. My parents wouldn't arrange a marriage for me either. It is my choice."

"What an odd land you come from indeed, odd clothes and odd customs."

"It's not that odd. Since women's rights no one bothers getting married till they are at least thirty." Lithienlien started measuring the fabric and cutting it.

"That isn't the custom here little one. Word is you are going with the fellowship. On your travels be aware that not all those you meet will be kind of heart. You are a pretty girl, men's eyes will linger, so you must be on your guard when alone." The serious nature of the elven woman's words seemed odd to me and I asked.

"Why are you telling me this? I'm no beauty and have always succeeded in driving guys away."

"I am simply saying that you should be aware that men are fickle." Lithienlien said working quickly with needles and cloth. I became entangled in fabric and in a matter of minutes Lithienlien had me out of Arwen's dress and in a shift then covered with the cloth that was being pinned together and sewed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lithienlien looked up at me as she sewed the skirt together on me. This was the first time that anyone had to look up at me.

"What is on your mind?"

"Do you think I have any place on this trip with the fellowship?" She tied a thread end and started on another piece.

"That is a serious decision. You cannot change your mind after you start this journey. The road you will take and choices you must make will be difficult."

"But should I go?"

"You are asking me for my permission?"

"Well more like your opinion." Lithienlien smiled and said moving to work on the sleeves.

"I would not go on this trip on a whim. Elrond may speak of fate and destiny but I am not so much for believing in fate. You must assess your reasons for going. Why is it you wish to go with them?"

"I," I paused, why did I want to go? It took some consideration but I was able to answer "I don't have any place here, or well anywhere. So what is my purpose? If I can go with these people on this quest and make a difference in some way and help people then why should I stay here in comfort? Besides, I feel like there is somewhere I should be. That place isn't here though, it isn't my home either."

"If you have a place you feel you need to be then you should follow that feeling. Our hearts will never lead us astray, even if we do not know the destination." Lithienlien said working on the shoulders of the dress. I stood silent for a while as Lithienlien worked and considered her words; I wasn't sure if it was just me wanting to feel like I had a place in this world or if I just wanted to get out of Rivendell and away from these beautiful people with incredible skills. I know I hated the idea of sitting by and not doing anything. Though, my thoughts all led me to the same conclusion.

"Your right, I have to go where I feel I need to be. Thank you!" I said with a smile crossing my face I hugged Lithienlien only to be stabbed by the number of needles in the dress.

"Ow!" Lithienlien laughed at the little dance that I made when I was pricked by the needles.

"Yes do be careful on this journey. There and done." She said cutting a few threads and then gestured to a full length mirror. I walked over and looked into the mirror. The dress was beautiful it was a simple deep green color and had a light green trim. It was beautiful far more beautiful than any dress I had ever worn. It didn't suit me one bit. The shade of green made my skin look paler than it had been when I wore the brown dress. My dark muddy brown hair did nothing for my looks in this dress. I was quite sure that this dress couldn't be more beautiful and couldn't suit me less.

"You are thinking it doesn't look well on you, correct?" Lithienlien asked standing behind me in the mirror. Now that I was off the dais I was shorter than her.

"I'm sorry it's not the dress, I am just meant to wear beautiful things."

"I do not think this is the case. You do not see yourself as a beautiful girl. What I see is a very different woman in that dress. I see a woman who does not yet know her own beauty and must have lived with others who came into their beauty very early on." I looked at Lithienlien's reflection in the mirror and said with a slightly bitter tone.

"There is no beauty to find in that woman. She did live with people who were beautiful and even when she was away from those beautiful people everyone who spoke to her always asked about her beautiful friends. If they didn't ask about her beautiful friends they didn't even give her a glance." As I spoke anger rose up in me, an anger that I kept under lock and key for so long that it scared me slightly how quickly when the lid to that jar was loosened my anger burst forth. I grit my teeth and tried to reign in my anger. She didn't deserve my anger and I refused to give it to her. Lithienlien put her hand on my shoulder then drew it back like I had been burnt her.

"You will see it someday." I looked at Lithienlien and said bluntly.

"Sure. Thanks for the dress though."

"I will make you a few more for you to take with you on the journey." She went to the shelves and pulled out several rolls of fabric out and started in on working. My anger simmered down and I sighed and looked over at Lithienlien.

"Thank you. I am sorry I don't have any money to pay you for these. Elrond only gave me my brothers pocket knife back. I don't know what happened to the rest of my stuff but if I had my wallet I could pay." Lithienlien waved me off and said.

"I don't require money to help someone who needs it. Though, it wasn't a whim that Elrond only returned the knife to you. When you appeared your clothing was burnt as if you had been set on fire. Everyone was worried about you; you weren't in the best of conditions either. Though you recovered from the burns remarkably fast, can hardly tell that you even suffered like that."

"I was burnt up?"

"Yes, Elrond was able to heal you rather quickly but he didn't expect you to wake up so soon. He estimated your body to keep you asleep for at least two weeks. When you started waking up the next day Elrond and Gandalf remained by your side the entire day."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"I do not believe that Elrond wanted you to worry over it. No one has an explanation for why you were burnt or why you showed up in the flash. Nearly everyone in Rivendell saw that flash."

"I'm sorry I need to speak to Elrond. Thank you again for the dress." With that I turned and left thankful that the skirt was short enough that I didn't have to pick it up to walk. I suspected that Lithienlien had heard about me falling constantly and made the skirt stop at my ankles instead of the top of my feet. The few inches gave me the risk free movement that let me keep my balance and not trip.

I was making a determined march through the halls and towards where I remembered seeing Elrond last. So naturally I ended up lost again, which was a pain in the butt. Why hadn't he told me the condition I appeared in and why did he seem to think I should go with the fellowship. Things weren't adding up and it was making me frustrated.

"If I hadn't met you before I would have mistaken you for an elf." I turned to look at Boromir who was smiling.

"Boromir…Have you seen Elrond? I need to talk to him." I stood crossing my arms over my stomach and looked down at the ground.

"I haven't. Though we missed you at lunch, it looks like you got a dress that actually fits you."

"Ah yes so it seems. I trip a lot less now that the skirt isn't too long."

"That is good to see. You said you were looking for Elrond. Shall we walk together and find him?"

"Sure." I said with a smile and gestured for him to walk with me and started down the hallway.

"So tell me what it is like in Chicago." Boromir said. I looked forward and thought for a moment then said.

"Well Chicago is sort of like any city. There are places you want to and others that aren't so nice. I lived on the edge of the business district with my mother and father. We had a nice house and I lived next door to my best friend in the world. We did everything together and we were together last I remembered and appeared here. We were both in high school together and both of us working to get into college to make a life for ourselves. I was going to go to MIT and become a computer engineer. She wanted to become a model for InStyle."

"I am sorry what is a computer?" Boromir asked looking down at me with such a confused face that I almost laughed when I realized that he had no clue what a computer was.

"It's a, um, a sort of box object with a sheet of glass on it and in that screen you can see information. It shows pictures and you can find information of anything. You can even use it to talk to someone on the other side of the world. What I would study is how to make an interface to display that information and how to create new forms of getting that information. It's a really incredible device."

"It sounds like it. If I had such an object I would use it to speak to my brother in Gondor." I smiled and said.

"You have a brother, is he much like you? I never had a sibling but I always thought that I would like to have one."

"Feramir is my little brother. He is an intelligent man and always pushing himself too hard."

"It sounds like you care a lot for him. You can tell by the way you talk about him." I said walking ahead with a bounce in my step and humming a tune. I couldn't remember what song it was some in a movie I had watched recently. Boromir laughed as he walked behind keeping the same pace that we had been previously walking at.

"Your mood changes rather quickly." I spun around on the ball of my foot and said as I briefly faced him and turned forward again.

"I am a generally happy person. It's not easy for me to be overly serious of upset for long. I just have too much joy, like a bon fire that has a good supply of wood over a bed of coals. I have a long time to burn and don't plan on simmering down any time soon." I smiled over my shoulder as I walked ahead of Boromir. Boromir just shook his head and said.

"You baffle me. A woman your age should be looking to marry and settle down."

"What is with you people and trying to tell me to marry? I'm not interested in such things and don't want to be held back by some husband who will want me to cook and clean. I have my whole life ahead of me and don't need a husband to make any of my dreams come true."

"And what are your dreams my lady?" Boromir asked his tone had changed somehow and I wasn't sure if I was comfortable with the direction the conversation was turning. Though, he had offered to walk with me to find Elrond so I couldn't be rid of him as easy as the other day. So I opted for changing the subject and burst into a song.

"Money, get away. Get a good job with good pay and you're okay. Money, it's a gas. Grab that cash with both hands and make a stash. New car, caviar, four star daydream, Think I'll buy me a football team…( pink Floyd)"

"I am sorry, what are you talking about?" Boromir asked and I laughed. Which I am positive only made him even more confused.

"It is a song, and though people don't like to admit it many of them live the lives they hear in songs. Most of the world lives by that one. The goal is to get as much money as you can, so you can live a comfortable life."

"Why would people live their life for money? It isn't needed to have a good life. Hard work and someone you love is all you need to live a comfortable life." Boromir said and I smiled at the comment and responded.

"You are an honorable man aren't you Boromir?"

"I try to be."

I hadn't realized just how far we had walked until we came to the library where I had met with Elrond before to look at the maps. I knocked on the door and waited for a moment.

"Enter." Elronds voice emanated from the other side of the door. I turned to Boromir and said with a smile.

"Thanks for walking with me. I guess I will talk to you later." With that I turned and went into the library Elrond was sitting reading a book by the fire place. The day had grown late and the sun was beginning to set casting a golden glow to everything in the room.

"Ah Lady Senia, is there something you wished to talk about?"

"Well yes. I was with the seamstress Lithienlien earlier today and she told me that I had been burnt and my clothes scorched when I appeared." I said this with a shy tone I wasn't really all that mad at Elrond for not telling me about the condition I was found in but I did want to know why he didn't tell me.

"Indeed your clothing and condition suggested that you had been aflame before you appeared here. Do you remember something of this?"

"Well no, I was just wondering. Why didn't you tell me that I appeared in that condition?"

"I did not see any reason to worry you over it. When we spoke you clearly did not remember the events that led to your condition. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said looking down again feeling like a child. I was about to leave but paused. "Uhm. Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"Could, could I have a sword? I know that the elven trainers weren't able to find a weapon suitable for me, but Aragorn said he would teach me how to use the sword." Elrond considered me for a moment then said.

"Yes, I will have one sent to you in the morning."

"Thank you, I'll be going then." I turned to leave and was about to open the door when Elrond said.

"Senia." I paused and turned looking back at the elf lord. "Though you are to learn to fight and how to take a life don't forget your compassion and know that to learn to fight you must also learn how to stay you blade. Most of all remember that your companions will determine an enemy on sight, but you must be able to look past what you see on the surface and understand the soul within. Only then will you be able to accept the death you will cause." I looked at Elrond my eyes wide with the implications of his words. He knew that on this journey I would be forced to kill, from the sounds of it he thought that I would regret killing. I realized as my mind replayed the words that I would regret killing anyone.

I didn't respond to him and I don't think he expected me to. He sat there with the book open to a random page sitting in his lap watching me as I was rooted to the spot, trapped by the words that he spoke. With a small nod I left the warm library to an empty hallway. I was glad Boromir hadn't waited around for me it would have only made me uneasy about everything. I hurried back to my room and aside from venturing out to grab a small dinner I remained in that room. Lithielien had sent over a two more dresses, one a brown color the other purple. I ignored these and sat on my bed listening to the world pass outside my window. Without even meaning too I drifted off to sleep.

Again I was in that dark place where I could see nothing. I sensed that maliciousness again though this time I could more clearly sense the other that was there. They were far away yes but I could tell that they too were aware of me, and from them I did not feel that malicious intent. Though the presence of the other one did not stop the evil that hunted me before from seeking me out again. It whispered in that language I did not understand and called out to me. I again was running trying to escape from a force I knew would eventually find me in the darkness. I kept running until I saw something in that darkness. It was a pinprick of red far away but it was something. I ran as fast as I could towards it. The closer I got to the red light the clearer it became to me. It was a set of eyes watching me as if uncertain what I was. They were the color of a candied apple and held the knowledge of ages in their vast gaze.

'Help me please!' I called out to the person that those eyes belonged too. But as I spoke they narrowed and closed disappearing as the malicious force grabbed hold of me.


	3. Chapter 3

Temperance Chapter 3:

When I had woken up it was to an elf bringing a short sword in. They either didn't take notice that I was awake or they had not realized. Regardless they did not acknowledge I was there or that I was awake, they simply set the sword on an end table and left.

I rolled out of the bed and dressed it was mid-morning and I was starving. I set out of my room with a purpose, food. I realized that I hadn't eaten since the other day and my stomach would wait no longer for food. I made a bee line and got myself to the dining hall in record time. Inside it was everyone again all around, this seemed to be the number one place to hang out. I didn't wait for someone to come towards me and made my way for the first table that I saw and open spot at. I was in luck because the first open spot was a mostly empty table that was laden with food. It looked as if no one wanted the rolls and fruit that sat on the table.

I sat down and crammed a roll into my mouth and downed it with a swig of water. I for the most part was under the assumption that people were ignoring me, but I was pretty sure that a group of blond elves had witnessed my ability to fit a whole roll into my mouth and were trying to appear as if they weren't laughing at me. I managed to down the roll with the help of a glass of water and gasped for breath.

"You are going to kill yourself if you try and eat like that." Aragorn said sitting down next to me and grabbing an apple off of the platter in the center of the table.

"I'll manage. In high school I'd pull all-nighters and forget to eat then I'd realize how hungry I was and down food like crazy. So this is normal for me. How about you Mr. I'm-Only-Going-To-Eat-An-Apple?" I asked as I started in on another roll not shoving the whole thing in my mouth this time but actually taking bites. Aragorn shook his head and said.

"Apples are simple, and don't result in near the mess." He gestured to the crumbs on the table from the rolls. I smirked and flicked a rather large crumb at him.

"I clean up after myself. Oh! By the way. I got a sword from Elrond. So you can teach me. Already got lesson one down! Pointy end goes into the other person and not your own foot." I said with a smile and popped another piece of bread into my mouth. Aragorn laughed and shook his head.

"I wonder what I have gotten myself into by agreeing to teach you the sword."

"Ah don't worry too much. I'm sure it will be entertaining times of watching me try to cut my own arm off." I finished my roll and reached for an orange and started to peel it. Whatever Aragorn was about to say in response was cut off by Boromir coming over and inquiring.

"Are you going to be learning the sword?" His question was directed at me and unfortunately Aragorn was not going to answer for me.

"Yup, Aragorn said he teach me." I pointed over at Aragorn with a piece of orange peel which I set aside on my plate. I loved the smell of oranges and intended to rub the peels over my hands to make them smell nice an orangey.

"Ah, I would be more than willing to assist you if you should need; I am to teach the hobbits the sword as we travel."

"I'm sure I'll need to practice as we go so I might join in on the little tutoring group. Thanks." I said ending the conversation and returning my attention to the orange in hand. Boromir stood there awkwardly for a moment the made a small bow and left. Once he was out of ear shot I gave a small sigh of relief and ate an orange slice.

"I believe he was waiting for invitation to sit with you." Aragorn said to me, I glanced over at the man and responded.

"Maybe I didn't want him to sit with us."

"He has seemed to have taken a liking to you. Have you considered that he may be harboring affection for you?"

"If you mean the odd way he looks at me sometimes then yes I've noticed. I don't want his attention like that and the looks make me uneasy. Besides I don't have time for men or husbands. I have too much to do before I could even consider settling down."

"You should inform him of that then."

"I did, though he seems to have some illusion that I am going to change my mind on the matter. Besides he is so much older than me I couldn't marry someone with that big of an age difference. Heck I am barely legal as it is."

"People don't mind so much on age of their spouses in Middle Earth. What with the elves living for hundreds of years and the Numenorians with their extended lives. It is rather common for a large age difference between husband and wife." I sat there and thought about it for a moment then said wondering how we ended up on marriage when we had been talking about swords.

"Why are we talking about this? It isn't important at the moment, anyway I am going. When do you want to meet up to show me how to use a sword?" I stood and collected the largest piece of orange peel and started rubbing it on my hands while I waited for Aragorn to give me an answer.

"Let's meet in the training area in two hours. Don't forget your sword."

"Ok! See you later." I said heading off at a brisk pace waving at Aragorn as I left. I'm sure he just shook his head at me when I was gone.

I honestly wasn't sure where I was planning on heading or what I was going to do. So I ventured back to my room and picked up the sword that was left for me. It was an elven blade which looked a lot like a katana to me. It had a slight curve and when I pulled the light sword from the sheath it was sharpened only on one side. Elegant curved words ran the length of the blade and though I did not know what the words said the realization that this was no mere weapon struck me. Elrond had given me a gift greater than any I could have ever imagined with this blade. When holding the blade it felt like my world had paused for a moment that all distractions had disappeared. It made my world silent, and that frightened me more than the disturbing presence I felt lingering in Rivendell, or the other greater force I felt to the east. With a sigh I sheathed the sword and tied it to my belt opposite side of my brothers pocket knife.

I glanced down at the ground with a shutter as the presences I sensed returned and my world seemed to reawaken. I shook my head and rolled my shoulders as I walked out of the room and into the hallways, walking for the feeling of solidity that it provided me.

It wasn't long until my mood lifted and I was singing New Soul and skipping along I hadn't noticed Legolas was ahead of me in the hallway until I nearly ran into him.

"Sorry!" I said as he had to side step my failed attempt to stop mid skip.

"Have you always been of such a childish nature?"

"I don't know what you mean. I am just a happy person."

"You were skipping down the hallway singing. The other day I had to lead you back to you room because you were lost. Seems rather child like to me."

"Well maybe to you I am childish, but who would I be if I was anything different than what I am?" Legolas looked at me and I knew he was considered what I said.

"You would be mature, reserved, balanced. If you were different from what you are now that is what you would be. Where you came from made you who you were so anywhere else and you would be fundamentally different."

"Exactly, so that would make me just like you. All those traits describe you Legolas, but not one applies to me. That's what will make us such good friends."

"Sorry? I don't understand how that makes us good friends."

"People who are fundamentally different will always gravitate towards those who are unlike them. If they can manage to accept each other's differences then they will become good friends. That is how I became friends with Rachel. She is so different from me in personality and appearance that no one would have believed that we would become friends. Yet we are the closest two people can be without being related."

"You have an odd philosophy of how people come to be friends. If you have nothing in common with a person how can you become their friend?"

"I never said you had to have nothing in common but it is just normal that people who are drastically different become good friends."

"Then how different is drastically? If they have things in common then they aren't that different of people are they?"

"Drastically is a matter of opinion but I figure if they have as many things different as each other as they have the same that is enough of a difference to be considered drastically."

"Half? Half of the aspects of a person aren't very drastic for differences."

"It is as drastic as the differences between a girl and an elf talking about peoples differences."

"You think we are half as different from each other as we are the same?"

"See we are already becoming friends." I said with a triumphant smile which caused Legolas to smirk and say.

"So it seems."

"To think, that if I was more like you we wouldn't be talking to each other now. You'd have already figured my personality out and found it to be much like yourself and then you wouldn't talk to me because you'd get bored."

"I admit your logic has some sense with it, you are indeed an interesting person to talk to."

"I told you, anyway you've probably got better things to do than listen to me ramble." I said standing out of the way so he could pass me though he made no move to leave.

"I was actually looking for you." My gaze narrowed on the tall elf and I said slightly suspicious afraid that he too was as Aragorn had called it 'harboring affection' for me.

"Why?" Legolas gave me what I am sure he thought was a kind smile and said.

"Lord Elrond has requested that I act as a guide for you while in Imladris. According to him you have gotten lost several times." How the hell did Elrond know how many times I'd gotten lost? Though to be honest it was a relief that Legolas was simply doing a favor for Elrond and not behaving like Boromir. The man knew my position on marriage but seemed determined that I would accept his affections.

"Oh, awesome. Well I was just going to head towards the practice field for Aragorn to show me how to use this sword."

"The weapons master found your proficiency?"

"Well no, I asked for this one because they gave me a dagger. This seemed more useful."

"May I see it?" Legolas asked and I untied the sword from my belt handing it to him he drew the blade and gave a small gasp of awe.

"This is Rondor, a blade created and named after the great warrior Gil-galad who recognized Sauron through the disguise of Annatar. It is a most precious gift that Elrond has given you. The blade is enchanted; the writing reads 'I Rondor, fang of truth, protector of Senia, shield what cannot be cut.' It has been changed to protect you specifically. I have never seen such a mighty gift given to anyone before."

"I don't get what it means though, the inscription. Why would Elrond have the blade altered to protect me specifically?"

"It isn't always certain how the blade will protect you, though it is designed to protect the wielder from what cannot be cut. This could mean a number of things but probably means magic. If anything Elrond had this made to protect you by name because, he foresees you needing protection from things that cannot be cut."

"What do you mean foresees? What is he physic?"

"Elrond indeed had the gift of foresight it allows him to see what will happen. It ranges in the solidity of the events; some things are set in stone while others can still change. If he gave you the sword then he must be certain you will need it." Legolas sheathed the blade and handed it back to me then gestured for me to walk down the hallway as he continued to talk.

"Do not fear for what might happen Senia, you will be safe with the fellowship."

"I'm not afraid of what will happen; I knew that this would be dangerous when I joined up with you guys. I am more worried about if I can ever find my way home."

"If on this journey you discovered a way to get home, would you go?"

"You mean leave before we complete this task? I am not sure, I'd like to say that I wouldn't abandon this goal; to be honest I haven't a clue as to how strong my resolve is. Elrond has promised to try and find a way home for me and I know that he wouldn't lie to me; he has too much honor for lies. While I am here though, I want to be some sort of help, but my entire life has been comprised of events that have never challenged my resolve. To give an honest answer I don't know if I would stay or not." I looked up at Legolas noting that he was staring down at me.

"What?" I asked my eye contact causing him to look forward and speak softly.

"You are a truly honest person Senia, to admit how unsure you are of yourself. My suspicions of you somehow seem rather silly now, you probably have no idea." I frowned and stepping in front of him forcing him to stop walking. Hands on hips I said a frown still on my face.

"What are you talking about?" Legolas just smirked and said.

"You are doing it again. My how you don't even realize."

"Tell me what the hell you are talking about now!" I said getting frustrated with Legolas and his smug smirk. He leaned forward like he was about to tell a secret.

"Do you know what an effect you have on people when you display your emotions so purely?"

"Stop speaking in riddles Legolas."

"Your behavior and manor of holding yourself attracts attention. It is no wonder that poor man has practically fallen in love with you." With that Legolas stood straight again and walked around me continuing down the hall. Chasing after him I demanded more of an explanation that that.

"You need to need to be a little clearer since I am certainly not getting what you are saying." Legolas responded not even looking down at me.

"Think a moment on how you walk, and then consider how you hold yourself when standing in general conversation. How did you hold yourself just now when demanding an explanation?" I walked in silence for a moment trying to understand what he meant; I walked like every other girl I knew. Though Rachel had more sway to her hips than me I didn't think that was what Legolas was talking about. When in general conversation I always stood straight my hands often clasped behind my back or at my side. Save for the hands on hips I didn't understand how my stance was very different from whenever I stood.

"I just had my hands on my hips, how is that strange?" At this Legolas actually laughed but responded anyway.

"You really don't understand what you are doing so I will tell you. When you walk you sway your hips, you stand tall and always make eye contact. To you it doesn't matter who you are speaking with you meet their gaze. I suspect you would stock a king if you ever spoke to one. You speak your mind as well, rather unusual for a human woman to command such authority with her words. When you stood before me hands on hips pouting you were demanding with a no nonsense stance."

"How is that weird? Wait! Why did that make you suspicious of me?" Legolas shook his head and said.

"Women in this society do not sway their hips, and would not consider making eye contact with a man of higher rank. And outspokenness is a trait reserved for nobility. From the moment you appeared I knew you not to be a noble, yet I suspected you of pretending to be one to try and gain some advantage. Though I also suspected you of being promiscuous with the way you walked and the manor of your behavior. For example putting your hands on your hips is rather forward." This time I laughed and when Legolas gave me a serious look I realized he wasn't joking.

"Are you serious? I am that strange from the women here? Are you sure it's not just places you have been?"

"Senia I have traversed the majority of middle earth. Your behavior is a strange combination of royalty and harlot. So you see how I was suspicious? Though I do not believe you to be such a character now; you were simply acting unknowing to the implications." I walked silently for a moment consciously avoiding letting my hips sway as I walked.

"A harlot really? I feel like it's the 1900s again…" I muttered as the entrance to the training fields came into view.

"I apologize if I have offended you. Though I thought you would rather have someone tell you than end up in a situation." Legolas said.

"Don't worry about it. I'll try to avoid letting my hips sway, thanks for pointing that out." I said nudging Legolas with my elbow not so subtly pointing out that for him to notice he had to have been looking at my ass. Legolas merely nodded his face slightly flushed in embarrassment. I walked into the training grounds, I was early thanks to Legolas leading me there.

There were a few elves practicing their fighting skills. I picked a bench that framed one of the practice rings and sat watching the elves. Rondor resting against the weathered wood next to me and Legolas standing to my other side. I looked up at him and said.

"Why are you hovering over me? If you want to sit then sit, I'm not going to tell you where you can and can't sit."

"It is manors to sit next to a lady only if she invites you to." Legolas said sitting down leaving a good foot between us on the bench. Though it made sense after he pointed out how I was rather odd for women around middle earth.

"Was a really that odd?" I asked after a moment wondering what they must have thought of my jeans.

"I had several men and elves come up to me and ask if I knew you from the royal courts."

"Why would they ask you if I was royalty? You haven't known me for more than a few days."

"Senia, I am a prince. That is why they asked me." I had to admit I was shocked; Legolas didn't seem anything like a prince. In all of the movies that involved the old British royalty they had always had a holier-than-thou attitude and treated normal people with distain.

"You're joking, you're a prince? Next you're going to tell me that Aragorn is a king and is in exile." I said trying to determine if Legolas was joking.

"Senia, why would I joke about something like that? I do wonder how you know so much about Aragorn though; I suppose he must have told you."

"No no no no no Stop! You have to be kidding. You are a prince and Aragorn is an exiled king? What kind of a world did I fall into? Gods above none of this makes sense! There is no magic, no royalty, and no exiled kings on earth, so how is it that these things exists? Unless I am on a different planet this can't be real." Legolas put a hand on my shoulder and said.

"I can't explain why all of this is different from what you know to be true. All I can offer in advice is that while you are here you must come to terms with the truth. I did not realize that my being a prince and Aragorn being a king would upset you so. Was royalty bad in your state?" I gave Legolas a forlorn look and said.

"There hasn't ever been royalty in the United States. England has royalty but now they are just a figurehead for the country, in the past they were rather foul people though."

"Please do not think us to be cruel people. Aragon is an honorable man who does his best to do the right thing." Legolas said removing his hand from my shoulder; I gave Legolas a smile regardless of the sense of despair that raged through me.

"I don't think that you or Aragorn are cruel people. You have been anything but and I appreciate it." Before Legolas had a chance to reply Aragorn walked into the training field making a bee line for us when he saw that we were already here.

"Acting as a guide are we now Legolas?" Aragorn said with a smile as greetings to the two of them.

"What makes you think Legolas was being a guide?" I asked not expecting the simple reply that followed.

"You didn't get lost." Aragorn said and laughed at the frown that came across my face.

"Let's get started Your Royal Snooty Pants." I said hopping off the bench and grabbing Rondor going to stand in an empty practice ring.

"What did you call me?" Aragorn said laughing and looking at Legolas for explanation.

"She found out your past, your majesty."

"Oh, my friend you betray my secrets to everyone!"

"Your highness, perhaps we should start. I couldn't be a proper knight if I didn't know how to use a sword." I said doing a rather dramatic flourish of a bow to Aragorn who just laughed at me and walked into the ring.

"Very well Lady Knight Senia. Which end do you stick your enemy with?"

"The pointy end, come now I already knew that."

"Alright, now unsheathe that sword and take your stance. Feet shoulder width apart, balance on the balls of your feet. Angle your body sideways so you present a smaller target." Thus my lessons with the sword began. It wasn't until the sun set that we stopped practicing, Legolas had remained with us the entire time that Aragorn taught me. By the time that Legolas escorted me back to my room I was exhausted and my arms were sore from muscles I knew were there but hadn't realized how weak they were.

Upon entering my room I flopped on the bed sword still ties to my belt and shoes on I went to sleep. That night I did not dream.

The next morning when I got up it was to the painful sensation of lying on something hard. It took me a moment to realize that it was the hilt of Rondor pressing painfully into my ribs. Getting up I took the sword off my belt and leaving it on the bed I stood and became dizzy as sense of the two presences that I had thought I was accustomed to became startling apparent in my mind. The one in Rivendell seemed stronger and I had an odd humming in my ears that was reminiscent to the migraines I got from looking at a computer screen too long.

After changing I went to brunch and then proceeded to the training grounds and worked on my swordsmanship with either Aragorn or Legolas. Legolas had always found me during the mornings when I went to eat and didn't leave my side until he had escorted me back to my room at night. The few nights that followed after this pattern began were blissfully dreamless as I slept from exhaustion.

I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, I looked out the window and saw that it was early morning. Groggy I got up and pulled the door open to see Gandalf standing outside a kind smile on his face as he said.

"Good morning. Do you have a moment to talk?" He was far to chipper for being up this early in the morning. I nodded opening the door more and gesturing for him to enter, which he did. He took a seat next to the window and I leaving the door open went to a wash basin and scrubbed the sleep from my eyes.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said turning towel in hand drying my face off.

"Today we depart for Mordor; I wanted to be sure that you are willing to take this challenge. Once we leave there is no turning back." Gandalf was speaking in a casual seriousness that was meant to grab attention. It wasn't necessary as I had been paying attention, regardless I sat in the chair across from him and tapping my nails on the wooden tabletop said.

"I know I wouldn't expect to turn back after we left anyway. This mission is to stop a dictator and is far greater than me and my problems." Gandalf nodded in agreement though he studied me for a moment as if trying to determine if I truly believed my words.

"Aragorn tells me that you have improved greatly with your swordsmanship. Do you believe yourself ready to face the dangers we will encounter on this trip?" I glanced over to the dresser where Rondor sat then back at Gandalf and said.

"I'm just getting used to feel of Rondor in my hands, but I would not run from battle if that is what you are asking. I am sure that I will be the only one inexperienced with battle in the fellowship, but I like to think that I am brave when I need to be." Gandalf chuckled and said.

"You aren't the only one who has not seen battle, each of the hobbits scarcely know how to hold a sword."

"I haven't met them yet. I guess today is going to be full of introductions again." I said trying to remember everyone who was part of the fellowship.

"You have met everyone but the hobbits. They are a kind people so do not worry about meeting them. They have a love of songs as well, so be prepared for them to want to exchange songs with you."

"Gods does everyone know what goes on in my day to day activity?" I said I didn't think that Gandalf had been around any of the times I had been singing though they did talk to each other a lot so he could have heard from someone else.

"The halls carry a voice rather far. I've heard you on several occasions when I was reading in the gardens." So that's how he found out I said my face reddening I wasn't that good of a singer. A knock came from the open door and I turned to see Legolas standing at the door.

"We are waiting for you two at the gates; if you are ready we can depart."

"I am ready," I said nodding to a pack next to the door; I had changed into a clean dress the night before and wore it to bed expecting the early morning. I simply had to put on my belt with Rondor and my brothers pocket knife and I was set to leave. Lithienlien had sent over a few more simple dresses and a thick traveling cloak preparing me for all types of weather. Not that I'd wear a dress if I had the choice but it was what I was given and since it was free I wasn't about to start complaining.

"Great, let us be off then." Gandalf said standing and moving to stand in the hallway with a grace that I would not have expected to find in the old man. I quickly put on my belt and hefted my pack which honestly was a bit lighter than my school bag had been.


	4. Chapter 4

Temperance Chapter 4:

I hadn't expected to find such a huge group of people to see us off at the gates. They were mostly elves though there were a few men and dwarves scattered among the crowd. The moment that we got to the courtyard Gandalf wandered off to talk to one of the hobbits. All four hobbits seemed to be going with us and looking over the fellowship I realized that they were indeed the only ones I had not talked to at all. Legolas proceeded to talk to Aragorn and I for a moment felt lost as to where to stand.

It was a lost moment as I shuffled over towards the pack horse, a little thing that seemed to have far more to carry than it ought to have. A hobbit stood holding the horses reigns his hair was a sandy brown and he was rather hearty for one his size. It was the first time I had to look down at someone since appearing over a week ago.

"Hi there, I am Senia." I said offering him a hand which he took seeming slightly uncertain of the gesture. I shook his hand and letting it go he responded.

"I am Sam; I didn't expect you'd actually be coming with us on this mission Lady Senia."

"Ah, well we can't choose what the world has planned for us. If I wasn't meant to go on this trip then I wouldn't have fallen in on the council." I said with a smile and Sam returned the gesture smiling and saying.

"Yes that looked like it hurt though. You didn't fall any short distance, at least by hobbit reckoning."

"I'll take your word for it that I fell a ways. I don't remember it but I am sure that I wouldn't have enjoyed the experience." Sam turned and looked over to Gandalf as he seemed to come to a conclusion with the hobbit at the front of the line.

"Looks like we are setting to leave, do you want to tie your pack to Bill?" Sam asked looking at the bag I carried.

"He has a lot already, are you sure he can handle another bag?" Sam seemed to stand a bit straighter as I talked about Bill the horse and said defensively.

"Bill here is the best pack horse you're likely to find this side of the mountains. He could carry twice as much as he's got now and still be steady." I laughed slightly and smiling responded.

"Ok, I see that Bill here is your horse and I'll take your word on this too. He is a strong beast to be sure." I tied by bag onto the pack horse earning a smile from Sam in return. I looked up the line and realized that everyone was preparing to leave. I looked over at the crowd of people and knew only Elrond and Arwen. It was a solemn departure as the only farewell was from Elrond wishing them the luck of all free folk. To me, it sounded more like a wish that none of us would die. For perhaps the hundredth time I wondered if I was making the right choice by joining the fellowship. The finality of my decision hit me as I passed through the gates of Imladris followed closely by Sam and Bill. I did not look back, as we drew away from the city that had held one of the presences I sensed. It took me ten minutes of walking to realize that the presence was among the fellowship. The farther we got from the city the more apparent it became to me. While it was unclear who I was detecting so aptly I knew for a fact that they were ahead of me. SO Sam and Bill were not to be suspected of that unsettling feeling I was getting.

After twenty minutes of walking in silence I grew bored of it all and began to whistle the theme to Legend of Zelda. I was almost instantly interrupted by Boromir who was in a rather grumpy mood from what I could tell said.

"You should not draw such attention to us Lady Senia." I frowned and said.

"What are we to be afraid of? These are just woods what is the worst that could be out here? A bear?"

"There are fouler things that prowl these lands than bears. Orcs for one thing are everywhere." I didn't know what the matter with Boromir was but he seemed to just be pissed as hell about something and was venting on me now. I being the brilliant person I am, was about to come back with a rather fine retort when Legolas joined the conversation.

"We are still quite close to Imladris we should not have to worry about Orcs yet."

"Regardless this cannot become a habit which I fear it already is." Boromir said with a frown.

"It's better than being unsociable and taciturn, this is no short journey and I suspect that after a time I will run out of songs." To this Boromir stopped and gave me a look that was rather disbelieving that I just said that to him.

"If you lot are going to insist on making noise it might as well be singing." Gandalf said with a slight chuckle at the whole situation. Boromir hadn't started walking again clearly waiting for me to catch up. When I did he fell into step beside me and said in a low hiss.

"You ought to not seek out trouble. You are poor with that sword and don't know when to hold your tongue." I looked up at his scowling face and said.

"I never said I was looking for trouble, and in this instance I don't think my sword skills matter." I said quickening my pace moving up the line and walked with Legolas and Gimli leaving Boromir to fume at the back of the line.

What I hadn't expected was two of the remaining three hobbits to slow their pace to meet up with me and introduce themselves.

"I'm Merry and that there is Pippin."

"Senia, it's nice to meet you." There was an awkward moment of silence then Pippin said.

"What sort of songs do you know? I figure they are ones we haven't heard."

"I know quite a few songs, though I have to admit I am not that great of a singer."

"Oh that's not an excuse after you just argued to be able to sing. Everyone is expecting you to now." Said Merry with a smile, and I realized that indeed they were right. I had argued to be able to whistle, I hadn't expected that they would want singing instead. I felt rather silly as I tried my best to come up with an appropriate song.

"I can't think of any right now. You should sing a song to get this started."

"Nope, you have to sing first Lady Senia." With a glance over to Legolas who had a smirk on his face I knew that I wasn't going to get out of this. So I sighed and thought of a song.

"Someday, when we are wiser,  
>When the worlds older,<br>When we have learned...  
>I pray someday we may yet,<br>Live to live and let live.  
>Someday, life will be fairer,<br>Need will be rarer,  
>And greed will not pay.<br>Godspeed this bright millennia,  
>On its way, let it come someday.<br>Someday, our fight will be won and,  
>We'll stand in the sun in,<br>That bright afternoon...  
>'Til then, on days when the sun,<br>Is gone, we'll hang on,  
>If we wish upon the moon.<br>There are some days, dark and bitter,  
>Seems we haven't got a prayer,<br>But a prayer for something better,  
>Is the one thing we all share.<br>Someday, when we are wiser,  
>When the whole world is older,<br>When we have love,  
>And I pray, someday we may yet,<br>Live to live and one day, someday...  
>Someday, life will be fairer,<br>Need will be rarer,  
>And greed will not pay.<br>Godspeed, this bright millennia,  
>Let it come,<br>If we wish upon the moon...  
>One day, someday...soon." The entire time I sang I focused intently on the ground before me not looking at anyone's face for fear of judgment. It was surprising when they hadn't stopped me from singing, looking up at them it was a rather strange sight. They all appeared to be thinking about the song. Like actually considering the words and what it might mean.<p>

"Very appropriate for this journey I think." Aragorn said finally breaking the silence; I took a moment and considered the words then realized how right he was. That song fit this mission perfectly. It spoke of fear and hard times, but that the future would be better.

"That was a wonderful song, let's hear another." Pippin said with a bright smile.

"No, that wasn't the deal you have to sing now." I said trying to get the attention off of me; it was rather odd to have so many focusing on me at once. Honestly I didn't like that much attention.

"You sing so wonderfully though. I'd rather hear you sing than Merry, he is terrible at remembering the words." Pippin said getting a "hey" from Merry.

"Leave the girl alone, she sang a song like you wanted." Gimli said grouchily to the two hobbits. They gave the dwarf a look then started singing songs together. What they were I wasn't quite sure, most of them seemed like drinking songs. One sounded a lot like the October fest song from last year. There were several references to a green dragon which I gathered from listening was a pub.

The day progressed with much more singing from the hobbits, at one point Gimli was singing too. Though it was odd to see the serious looking dwarf singing about bars and tavern maids it was not as awkward as the random stops we had to make. I admit I was cursed, I have the bladder of a squirrel and having to explain this to Gandalf who led the group was even worse. The old man seemed to think my description of my curse was rather funny but agreed to make semi regular stops pretending he was tired so I could find a suitable bush to take care of business.

When we stopped for the night it was in a small clearing of the forest that had several boulders in it. By this time I was already feeling quite bad for having to stop everyone every hour or so.

"We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier. I am Frodo Baggins." The last hobbit came up to me holding his hand out to me. I smiled and said.

"I am Senia; it is good to finally know everyone in the group." I took his hand to shake but drew back almost instantly. The moment my hand touched his I felt like I was in my nightmares again in that moment when the evil that chased me had finally caught me. The voice had sounded again in my mind. Though it was different this time, it did not sound intimidating or threatening. It sounded more like it was trying to convince me of something. I shivered as the last echo of that voice left my mind. It was only now that I noticed Frodo looking at me oddly, but it wasn't just him. Aragorn and Gandalf had noticed as well.

"We should get a fire going before it gets too dark." Boromir said to no one in particular but I jumped upon this opportunity to be away from Frodo and whatever darkness he had.

"I'll go collect some wood." With that I turned and walked into the trees not waiting for anyone to volunteer to go with me. I walked a good ways from the camp, picking up sticks as I went, but mostly just letting the sounds of the forest setting calm me down. Whatever Frodo was or had with him that made him the terror that chased me in my nightmares worried me. I hadn't expected to be confronted by the presence at all let alone in a simple greeting. The memory was enough to make me reject handshakes for the rest of my life.

I let my free hand rest on the hilt of Rondor the magic in the sword giving me momentary relief from the presences that hummed in my mind. The one that was farther away did not concern me nearly as much as the one that Frodo had. It was so distant so weak in my mind that I was able to easily ignore its existence. With a sigh I let my hand slip from Rondor and went to pick up another piece of wood as the humming entered my mind again. The one that originated from Frodo was far stronger now that it had been before my introduction.

"Are you all right?" I turned to see Aragorn walking up to me a few sticks in hand.

"I'm fine, are you alright?" I said trying to pretend that I hadn't pulled away from Frodo like he was on fire. I knew it wouldn't work, Aragorn had seen my reaction.

"Stop avoiding the topic. You know what I am talking about. What exactly happened back there?" I really didn't want to talk about what had happened, Aragorn would probably proclaim me to be insane. I met his gaze feeling much like a child in that moment.

"When I touched Frodo, something spoke to me in my head, in a language I don't know." I expected to be called insane, to have Aragorn ridicule me for being silly and making it up for attention.

"Do you have any idea what it was trying to say?" His question floored me; I really hadn't expected him to believe me.

"Well it almost seemed like it wanted something from me, but I don't know. It's crazy I was probably imagining it." I said trying to make myself believe I had imagined it all.

"You are not crazy. Frodo carried the greatest burden of all of us. He is the ring bearer and is the one who holds the one ring. The ring is pure evil created by Sauron and will do anything to get back to him. It was trying to seduce you. Don't ever let yourself believe what it says, even if you can understand it. It will only harm you. Did Lord Elrond not talk to you about the ring?"

"He did, but he never mentioned that it had a consciousness and could communicate. How is it that Frodo isn't effected by the ring?" I looked at Aragorn who picking up another piece of wood said.

"I suspect it does affect him, but he is stronger than most. He has carried the ring for years without it affecting him. I just hope that by the end the ring won't be able to seduce him like it has so many others." [Note: in the books Frodo has the ring for like 50 years before Gandalf figures out that it is the one] Aragorn said now holding a rather sizeable stack of firewood.

"Come on, we should return. Besides if I leave you here alone you are bound to get lost."

"Gods above! My sense of direction is not that bad!" I said smacking him in the arm with a stick, he just laughed at me and pretended that I had actually hurt him. He reminded me so much of my brother.  
>Admittedly I would have gotten lost on my way back to camp if I had been alone. Aragorn didn't need to know that though. As we piled the fire wood up and built a small cooking fire everyone had started to lay out their bed rolls. Which were pretty much a sleeping bag that weren't very good at keeping you warm; seeing as they were a thick mat and blanket.<p>

Sam had gone and unpacked Bill tying him to a tree that had a good patch of long grass under it. As I looked around the camp I was able to see how everyone had found their place. All the hobbits had their bed rolls lined up and Gimli had put his bedding to the right of them as Legolas was to the left. Aragorn was in a rather neutral spot on the other side of the fire while Gandalf had his roll positioned close to one of the boulders. Boromir was just setting up his bed roll next to one that was on the left of Legolas' bed. I could only assume that the extra one was mine as they all more or less formed a circle around the fire.

The hobbits had set to making dinner as the sky faded from its ruby shades of sunset to the deep blue of night speckled with the first stars. While the clearing that we camped in was not very large I was able to look through the canopy of the trees and see the stars appear. It left me in awe as I had never seen so many stars occupy the sky. Even through my limited view I counted several dozen stars.

"Senia." My attention was pulled from the night sky to those around me when I heard my name. Pippin held out a metal plate to me that had what appeared to be a sort of stew on it with a piece of bread.

"Thanks." I said taking the deep plate. It was an odd dish as it was too deep for a plate and too shallow for a bowl.

"With any luck we should be at the feet of the Misty Mountains by this time tomorrow." Gandalf said.

"Don't think we'll have enough songs for that Pip." Merry said with a jovial tone and gave me a rather pointed look. I had somehow managed to only sing the one song to them and I was rather glad that I hadn't been pressed for another that day.

"Well thankfully for you the fellowship isn't made up of three people. I am sure you could persuade songs from these gentlemen if you run out of songs."

"Aye and we'll be listening to a never ending tirade of songs made by point eared elves." Gimli grumbled.

"Far better to have songs by pointy eared elves than drunken dwarves." Legolas said which riled Gimli who was about to come back with a retort.

"Hey now, both of you stop this. You are not allowed to fight. You are a dwarf and you are an elf. While you are both different races it doesn't matter at this point. On this mission race and gender don't matter. If you could look past that then you would probably become good friends." I said cutting Gimli off before he could speak. It was an odd reaction that I saw in the group. Gimli looked rather flustered at my words but went silently back to his meal. Legolas on the other hand was trying to not smile as if what I had said was somehow funny. The hobbits, save for Frodo were smirking. Frodo had a rather worried look, like he didn't understand what I was trying to get at. Boromir and Aragorn shook their heads, only Aragorn had a smirk on his face and Boromir did not. Gandalf, well Gandalf laughed after a moment.

"Well now, that I would have never expected. Senia I do believe you have successfully lectured two far older than yourself." Gandalf said still chuckling.

"My dear friend you forget. Common sense is not limited by age." At this Merry started laughing and said.

"Well she has you figured out Pip!"

"Hey. I've far more sense than you think!" Pippin said giving a look that said he was offended. The face might have been convincing if he hadn't faltered and started laughing. To which the entire group started to laugh in their own way.

After the laughter settled down Aragorn spoke in a more serious tone.

"We should get to sleep we will have to start early tomorrow if we want to reach the base of the mountains. We should also get in the habit of having one of us on watch at all times. The land won't always be a safe place to travel."

"I could take the first watch, if you want me to." I said offering. I still stayed up well into the night from my school habits. Besides it seemed like everyone was used to being up with the sun. Well at least that was what it seemed like to me as every day in Imladris I seemed to be the last one to be up.

"Alright, I'll trade off with you at midnight." Aragorn said as the others started to settle down to go to sleep.

"Sure, but how will I know when it is midnight? I don't have a watch."

"What is a watch?" Aragorn asked confused. My cheeks reddened slightly as I remembered that they didn't know about technology or anything from my world.

"It is…how should I say it. It's like a piece of jewelry that has little hands on it that move around in circles and they tell you what time it is. In Chicago I had one that was beautiful, it had small crystals that were blue for hour markers and the noon stone was a tiny emerald. It was the finest thing I had and I never wore it because it was…. Sorry I am rambling; it is a thing that tells you the time." I looked down as Aragorn smiled at my embarrassment, regardless he said.

"Look up at the sky. Once the moon has left the portion of the sky that we can see from here it will be around midnight."

"Awesome, thanks." I said going over to one of the medium sized boulders and perched on top of it, it couldn't have been past 8 though the majority of the fellowship had settled down to sleep. Aragorn chuckled slightly at my antics but settled down to sleep as well; I suspected he knew that I had no clue how to keep watch. Regardless I knew that I'd have to prove I was of some worth on this mission.

Everyone in the fellowship was indisputably useful, except me. I was no fighter, I had no medical skills. I seemed to lack any skill that would be useful to this group and their mission. Aragorn knew about my hearing the ring talk in my head when I shook Frodo's hand. Though no one knew that I could sense the ring, and I didn't dare talk about the presence I sensed far away.

Looking at the sleeping figures of the fellowship I skimmed over each of them. I paused on Gimli and Legolas thinking back to the comment Gandalf had made about me lecturing them when they were older. I didn't know much about their races but I did recall that elves were supposed to be immortal, so it was possible I suppose for Legolas to be far older than me. As far as dwarves went I was so uncertain, I wasn't one for such stories.

Nearly an hour went by as I just sat on that boulder looking around the trees, the humming of the ring and whatever the other thing was like a fly buzzing around my head. Though these weren't the only sounds, owls screeched occasionally and as the men fell into a deeper sleep they began to snore. Gimli was by far the noisiest of the group.

I started to hum the theme to Dragon Heart (a fantastic old movie btw) as I got bored. The fire was starting to sputter down and become a mass of glowing coals. I was entertaining myself by watching the dancing shadows cast by the sputtering fire. I admit myself longing for a computer or laptop, something to work on while I waited. Absently I looked up at the small patch of sky, it shone brilliantly with stars but the moon had yet to make an appearance. I never really paid attention to the moon or stars before, and absently I wondered if it was a new moon tonight. Perhaps Aragorn had made a mistake and forgotten to account for the moons monthly absence from the sky.

"You are very distracted." A voice said next to me, I yelped falling off the boulder landing on the far side. The figure turned towards me silhouetted by the sputtering fire.

"Senia, are you alright?" It took me a moment to recognize the man to be Boromir, though when he offered me his hand I took it.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"It is fine, serves me right for spacing out. What are you doing up anyway?" I said dusting off and sitting on the boulder again.

"I was unable to sleep. Then you started to hum, and I figured you weren't paying attention to keeping watch."

"I was watching, just not what is around."

"Then what were you watching?" Boromir said giving me a hard look, again I felt like a child.

"The flames or more the shadows they cast. It's like a beautiful pattern, which is only beautiful because you will never again see one the same way. I never spent much time camping but I always did like to stay up and watch the fire die at night." I smiled looking back towards the fire and the shadows it cast.

"I never thought about a dying fire as something that could be beautiful. I have only ever had a camp fire when traveling or in battle. When you are outnumbered ten to one against orcs the last thing you want is for your camp fire to go out at night." My smile faded as I looked up at Boromir's face shadowed in the night.

"Battle? You fought in a war?"

"I am fighting a war. Gondor has been battling to forces of Mordor for years. It is what I was raised to do."

"I'm sorry; it must be terrible for you then." I said my voice quite.

"Do you mock me?" Boromir said his tone becoming something close to anger.

"No, I pity you. If you were raised to fight in a war, then your brother was as well. You don't strike me as someone to complain about their life or what cards fate dealt them. Your brother though, you must worry for his safety, especially now when you are bound to this quest and most likely won't see him till this is all said and done." I idling turned my brothers pocket knife over in my hands not looking at Boromir. When he spoke it was subdued but inquisitive.

"This quest should protect my brother from fighting. Tell me though; you said you had no siblings. I find that hard to believe with the way you are talking. So why did you lie to me?"

"I never lied, I don't have any siblings. Not anymore. Once I had a brother, older than me, who always looked out for me and made sure I never felt like I was alone in the world." I stopped talking as my eyes stung with tears that threatened to fall. I refused to cry, it had been years since my brothers passing and I would not wallow in that pain again. I pushed back the emotions of sorrow and grief I felt towards my brother and locked them tight within myself.

"What happened to him?" Boromir asked, though he knew the simple answer. No Boromir wanted to know how my brother died, information that I was not yet willing to give to this man.

"He died." I stated apathetically, clipping the pocket knife to my belt once more. Boromir must have realized that he sought too much information from me and said.

"I am sorry; it is not my place to ask such questions."

"Place, such an odd word with so many meanings. That is the real wonder isn't it? I haven't a clue why I am here or how I even got here, but hey while I try to figure it out might as well join a group on a dangerous mission." I said changing the topic with a gesture around the camp.

"You doubt your choice of joining the fellowship?"

"I doubt everything." I said with a sigh and wrapped my arms around myself to fight off the chill that filled the air now that the fire had died down.

"I wouldn't worry overly much about joining the fellowship. Because of that choice you get to stay with those you have come to know in the past week. Granted we haven't gotten as much time to talk but you seem to have gotten close to Legolas and Aragorn."

"Aragorn has been teaching me to use a sword so I spent most of the day with him this past week. Elrond asked Legolas to help me figure my way around Imladris so he was with me pretty much all day as well. Thinking on it, it is kind of odd that they spent their days with me, I am sure they had other things to do."

"When a guest in Rivendell there is always a want for something to do, I suspect that Aragorn and Legolas simply had nothing to do for that week, as I was also in search of occupation that week."

"Oh, you should have come to the training fields with the hobbits. They could have started their lessons too." I glanced up at the sky, the moon was just overhead now, and it was nearly full. I should have figured that Aragorn would know what faze the moon was in. Oddly enough I was not so uneasy talking to Boromir in the dark like this. I couldn't see his expression and I was pretty sure he couldn't see mine. Our only indication of where we were was the vague silhouette that we each had in the soft glow of the moon. I suspected he knew that I was uneasy around him, what with my sudden departures from conversation.

"The hobbits had preparations of their own to make and were thus occupied in that past week. I also had gotten the distinct impression that you were avoiding me." To this I did look up at him, I couldn't see his face though the tilt of his head told me that he was looking down at me.

"I wasn't avoiding you; I was at the training fields. Besides I hardly saw you this past week. Most of the time it was in the dining hall and you were always talking to someone." I covered myself quickly, I had been avoiding him to a degree, and I had made sure that I wouldn't be caught alone with him that past week. It had proved easy to do as Legolas was with me the majority of the time.

"Indeed. As to your earlier comment about your place in the fellowship, I cannot tell you where it is you belong. Your circumstances make you an anomaly, but do not regret joining the fellowship. Remember that several members of the fellowship are glad to have you with us, myself included."

"Hah anomaly that's a pretty nice way of saying I appeared in some weird flash of light and was on fire before I landed on you." When Boromir replied the humor was clear in his voice.

"Yes well, had I known that you would fall on me I would have caught you."

"If you say so, I have my doubts though." I said with a smile though he probably couldn't see my smile.

"You doubt everything, remember?"

"Ah yes. Well there are some things I am certain of, they just aren't here." I glanced again at the sky it had just past beyond my view as the glow was bright against the leaves of the trees. I hadn't realized that I spent so long talking to Boromir though when I went to wake Aragorn he settled down to sleep. It was then that I realized he had decided to stay up with me on watch when he caught me spacing out. In reality he had been keeping watch while I was simply up and talking to him.

Several weeks travel away from the Fellowship a figure walked down a stone hallway their steps echoing along to corridor. An orc trailed after the figure keeping a respectful distance behind their master. The figure came to a balcony and looked out over their hoard of orcs who were preparing for war. The orc that was following stood back a few feet and said.

"What is your command my Lord?" Its beady black eyes darting about uneasy as it waited for its master's response.

"Find the girl, bring her to me." the figure said without even turning to look at the orc who bowed and acknowledged the command and quickly leaving the balcony.


	5. Chapter 5

Temperance Chapter 5:

The next few mornings had been torturous, getting up with the sun was not my thing. It didn't take long for me to switch my sleeping patterns as I now went to bed with the rest of the fellowship. I had taken to sleeping with Rondor in hand as holding the sword blocked my nightmares as well as killing the insistent humming in my mind from the ring and other presence.

This though made my mornings worse as the moment I let go of the sword the humming returned in full force and with a vengeance causing a headache that often did not fade away until the afternoon.

Legolas was the first to notice my seemingly constant headaches and alerted the rest of the fellowship to it. I had lied to them claiming I had allergies to the pollen in the air. From what I could tell they bought it, though I wasn't certain with Gandalf. The old man was so hard to read, his thoughts never clear on his face.

We had just managed to get out of the forested hills of the misty mountains and were now traveling into a gauntlet of boulders that covered the mountain sides along with some scraggily bush that I didn't recognize.

We made notably less progress in the mountains as much of our time was spent trying to find the safest rout for Bill. I was grateful for Bill and I often snuck him bits of apple or bread when we ate. The horse was a god send because it meant that I didn't have to carry my heavy pack through the hills. Now I had never been one for hiking so this leg of the journey was taking a toll on me as my legs and sides were sore every night after walking.

We had stopped for the evening though it wasn't particularly close to night in my opinion. I estimated we had at least an hour of good light left before it started to get dark. Four days into the journey and everyone, except maybe Gimli, wanted a bath. Though everyone smelt mostly like smoke from their pipes. I was acutely aware of my own body odor as I didn't smoke the smell hung the least on me. After day two I started braiding my hair to hide how greasy it was. I don't think anyone in the fellowship cared, they were all men so they wouldn't notice little things like that, I hoped.

I was sitting next to the fire trying to scrape off the thick layer of mud that had dried to my boots from that days walk. Gimli was sitting on a rock to my side smoking and chatting idly with Gandalf about possible routes to take through the mountains. The hobbits and Boromir weren't sitting around the fire; they had gone to practice their sword skills. Aragorn was helping Boromir get them through the basics. Legolas was standing atop a rather tall boulder keeping watch. Once we left the forest every time we stopped we had someone on watch. Oddly enough every time it came around for my turn to be on watch Boromir would conveniently not be able to sleep or want to take in the view of the area.

"Senia." Aragorn said from behind me getting my attention. I looked up at him from the mud encrusted boot as he continued.

"Would you like to practice?" He gestured at Rondor when he finished speaking.

"Yeah!" I said shoving my still mud encrusted boot back on my foot and getting up quickly dusting my dress off as he lead over to a relatively flat expanse of ground near where Boromir was teaching the hobbits.

I hadn't gotten a chance to practice my sword skills since we left Imladris almost two weeks ago. I was eager to have a reason to hold onto Rondor and banish the humming of the ring and other presence. That and I actually liked sword fighting; it was graceful like a dance with death. Though, whenever I practiced with Aragorn it wasn't a dance for my life but the beginning steps of a much greater dance, as I was still learning. Indeed I was a novice with the sword though Aragorn taught me by slowing down his movements so he was just a few strikes faster than me, forcing me to improve or get hit. We still practiced with scabbards on the blade

He held his sword up towards me and I freed Rondor from my belt and took my stance. Aragorn let me strike first and easily blocked my attack moving with a practiced speed to strike me in the side. I moved to block not getting Rondor there in time as his sword tapped my side then was gone on the move for another attack. I kept trying to block and always failed, I event tried ducking out of the way only to have Aragorn adjust the angle and hit my shoulder.

Fifteen minutes in and I was noticing a pattern. Aragorn would strike four times: side, arm, shoulder, and head. Then he would leave an opening for me to potentially hit him which he always blocked. As he blocked my attack for the opening an idea formed in my mind and I watched the movement of his swing as he went through his four strikes at me. I attempted blocking but did not focus on the fact that I still missed each block. There had to be an opportunity, and there it was. The strike for my shoulder was a wide swing, one that if he had been fighting for real I was sure would probably kill the opponent who failed to block.

When he left me an opening after the four strikes I swung blatantly for his head which he blocked with ease. Now was the hard part. He went to strike, side, arm, and now! He began to swing wide to strike my shoulder and I darted in towards him and hooked my leg behind his foot and pulled back as I pushed forward sending both of us to the ground. He landed with a heavy OOF and I let out a yelp as I wacked myself in the shoulder with Rondor.

The first thing I registered after falling was one that I had pegged Aragorn's sword arm to the ground with my body, secondly that he had the wind knocked out of him from the fall, thirdly people were laughing. I ignored the third thing I noticed and sitting up and put Rondor against his neck.

"I win." I said breathing hard but smiling as the laughter from everyone became louder, even Aragorn started to laugh.

"It seems that I was bested by you. I'll have to try harder to stay alive next time." Aragorn said jokingly. I stood and turned to face the rest of the fellowship. Gandalf and Gimli were laughing so hard their pipes shook. The hobbits were all laughing and smiling while Boromir was smiling at me with something akin to amusement or awe I wasn't sure. Legolas smiled brightly at me and gave a nod before returning to his watch of the landscape. They all seemed extremely entertained by the fact that I had been able to best Aragorn. I was sure it wouldn't happen again.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" I asked offering Aragorn a hand helping him up. The laughter started to die down as people went back to what they had been doing.

"Senia, I am fine, you are too small to have hurt me by falling on me." Aragorn said with a smile.

"You just landed kind of hard and it would be stupid to get hurt in something like sword practice." I somewhat reluctantly tied Rondor to my belt again the humming in my mind returning.

When all the sword practicing had stopped and we all sat around the fire for dinner the topic of me besting Aragorn came up.

"You looked amazing Senia, like you knew exactly what you were doing when you tripped Aragorn!" Pippin said excitedly, my little show had given the hobbits a renewed interest in learning how to use a sword.

"If she knew exactly what she was doing she wouldn't have fallen over too." Said Pippin, who was scoffed by Sam.

"I thought it all looked like she meant to do it. She went down on purpose so she could put her sword across Aragorn's neck" Sam said confident that it was what I had intended to so.

"So did you intend to fall over?" Frodo asked and I smiled tapping the side of my nose with my index finger.

"That's for me to know and you to speculate at."

"So you won't tell us?" Frodo asked with a slight frown.

"Nope!"

"It was just funny to see Aragorn be taken down by a little girl like you." Gimli said chuckling at the memory of the moment.

"A girl that can best a trained ranger, what is the world coming to?" Gandalf said chuckling.

"Just wait Gandalf, next she will figure out magic and best you as a wizard." Aragorn said teasingly

"Now that would be something!" Gandalf said with a smile and lit his pipe again.

"Right, enough about that crazy random happenstance. How is the learning going for you guys?" I ask directing the attention towards the hobbits instead.

"It's alright not as fancy as you yet but we will get there." Pippin said with a smile. Conversation then went on about the progress each of the hobbits made with their sword skill and continued thus until the sun finally set and the sky began to turn black.

I retired early not wanting to admit how tired I truly was. I fell into my bed roll and was asleep in moments Rondor in hand.

When I woke it was dark all around, I could sense the presence of the ring close by and it started to whisper to me the voice getting louder as it approached. I ran through the darkness searching, for what I did not know. I didn't see the candy apple red eyes until I ran into the person they belonged to. They looked down on me scrutinizing me, as the ring drew closer still whispering wicked things in the language I could not understand. Then the figure with the red eyes spoke, his voice deep and menacing it shook me to the bone and drowned out the whispers of the ring. I took a half step back in fear but the eyes did not show hate or anger, more curiosity. So tentatively I spoke hoping that this man would not attack me the way the ring did.

"Who are you?" The eyes of the man narrowed as if I had done something rude by asking, he did not say a word though. He simply stood there waiting, watching.

" I am Senia, who are-" My question was cut off by a shrill scream as the man grabbed me and pulled me towards him, no not towards him through him. The presence of the red eyed man surrounded me and invaded my mind. Memories of Chicago flashed through my thoughts so rapidly that I could hardly tell what was going on. Then they started vanishing as if the man was tearing me apart so I was no long an individual but part of him. I screamed in terror as the words of the unknown language boomed around me changing and twisting into something I understood.

"Senia, Senia! Wake up!" I bolted awake; I was back at the camp with the fellowship. Stars shone overhead and Boromir knelt next to me. I was shaking, covered in a cold the only stability in my world was Boromir holding tightly onto my shoulders. He apparently had to shake me awake.

"Are you alright? You started thrashing about in your sleep." Boromir said softly, as if I might not understand. I looked around the camp; Legolas and Aragorn were awake as well, apparently woken by me. I closed my eyes to try and figure out exactly what had happened only to have pieces of the dream flash through my mind. I shuttered and Boromir's grip tightened to an almost painful degree.

"It…it was just a bad dream." I said softly opening my eyes. Boromir let go of my shoulders after I spoke, though my voice was shaky the fact that I responded seemed to comfort the three of them.

"Go back to sleep, I'm alright."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aragorn asked softly, the thought of having to relay that dream was almost as bad as the dream had been to begin with.

"No, it was silly now that I think about it. Hamsters can't touch a light bulb and become astrophysicist and take over the world. Seriously I am alright, just go back to sleep, all of you." The three of them looked confused as to what exactly I had just said which was good because with any luck they would pass it off as nonsense about my home.

"Alright, but if you need anything wake us up." Legolas said as they settled down again into their bed rolls.

"Aren't you going to sleep Boromir?" I asked, thankful that the fire was still burning strong.

"It is my night to be on watch." He moved away from me to sit on a long stone near the fire. I got up and wrapped my blanket around myself and sat next to him on the stone. He gave me an inquisitive look to which I replied.

"I don't want to sleep anymore." I glanced back at my bed roll and noted that someone had gone and moved Rondor from the roll the packs. So that is why I dreamt. I hadn't thought that sleeping with the magic of my sword preventing my dreams would make them all the worse when the sword was absent.

I felt a bit of despair at this concept though; if I used Rondor to prevent the dreams then they would become worse if I ever forgot the sword. If I didn't use Rondor to prevent the dreams then each night I was tormented by the presence of the ring and the nameless red eyed man. It was a no win situation as I could not possibly sleep with Rondor in hand every night. Should I try then the moment I did not have the sword I felt it was quite possible for the evils of my dreams to kill me. In a way I almost expected them to. It was the matter of choosing the lesser of two evils; unfortunately both were rather equal in my mind.

"Tell me, what did you really dream about?" Boromir asked breaking my chain of thought. I met his gaze and saw the concern he harbored for me.

"I told you." I said looking away not wanting to admit my terrors.

"And that was a lie, the way you were trying to claw your way out of your blankets …That is not the reaction one has to a silly dream." I refused to look at him; he would see that he was right. Telling him would be so risky though, if I said to much about sensing the ring and the red eyed man then he would know it wasn't just a mere dream.

"You might as well tell me, I am not going to let the subject go." Boromir said seeing that I was trying to come up with a buyable story to tell him. I sighed; I was caught and at this point just didn't feel like trying to lie. He didn't need to know everything though.

"Darkness, it surrounded me. That wasn't it though, there was something frightening about that darkness, and when it surrounded me it began to pull me apart like it was trying to figure out who I was, and make me part of it." I pulled my blanket closer as I finished speaking and looked up at Boromir, his face lit with the warm glow of the fire. I saw genuine concern in his gaze, something I hadn't expected. I had expected him to scoff at me and tell me that I was being childish.

"There is evil everywhere and it always tries to corrupt. Senia, you are a pure soul and to be so pure even at your age is uncommon. Evil will always try to corrupt you simply because you are pure." Boromir was trying to console me I knew, though it seemed like his opinion of me was the truth though. It was strange to think that this man, who was so strange to me and gave me such strange signals, thought I was a pure soul.

"I am not pure Boromir. I…I just refuse to let it affect me. If it weren't for me, things would be very different. He wouldn't be dead." I muttered kicking a pebble with my bare toe. Boromir put his arm around my shoulders; I instantly tensed at the contact.

"You must not blame yourself for things like that. Death is inevitable, you cannot always prevent death and blaming yourself will not bring back the dead. Your purity has nothing to do with your experiences in life either. It is dependent on the person you choose to be, you are one without corruption. I suspect that is why you had the nightmare; you fear the evils of the world. Am I correct?"

"I never feared evil or whatever you want to call it. Not before I came here."

"Then do not fear it here either."

"But there is magic here, there was no such thing in Chicago. It's almost like anything is possible, and my dreams feel as real as sitting on this rock."

"Magic or not, do not fear corruption from evil. If you were to be corrupted it would have happened by now. It will take more than a nightmare to tarnish the purity with which your soul shines." He squeezed my shoulders trying to reinforce the words he just said. I remained silent, though I suspected that he hoped I would continue to talk. When I didn't he let go of me and resumed watch, I simply sat and stared at the fire.

As the hours passed I stared at the fire, fighting off sleep. I suspected that Boromir was supposed to have switched watch by now. Though he did not, and I could hardly stay awake to tell who was on watch.

I opened my eyes and saw, nothing but darkness. I could hear the whispers around in the darkness out of sight, though I had never been able to see anything here. I crouched down and wrapped my arms around my knees. I would not run this time. I refused to be chased and led to the other presence. The one that would tear me apart if I was near.

The presence of the ring found me first as it always did. It seemed for a moment confused why I didn't run. That moment was fleeting as it began to whisper wicked things to me, at first I couldn't make out the words but they no long sounded strange. I knew the language but knew that I could not speak in that language if I tried.

'_Weakness, useless. That is what you are, complete weakness. No one wants you, you are a burden.'_

I put my hands over my ears trying to block out the sound though it did nothing to help me. The ring continued to speak its voice carrying through my hands as if I was not even trying to block the sound.

'_I should destroy you, you are weak not worthy of life.' The ring wrapped its hands about my neck its grip tightening._

I woke with a gasp my hand darting up towards my neck, there was nothing there.

"It's alright; you just drifted off to sleep again." Legolas said, he must have taken over watch so Boromir could sleep. It was only then that I realized I was leaning against Legolas; I sat up immediately and said with a blush.

"I am sorry."

"It is alright, you can't expect to stay up all night. You are only human Senia."

"It is just, every time I sleep, I dream. I don't want to dream anymore they are just a bunch of nightmares and never anything good."

"Don't worry too much about your nightmares. You are just having a bad night is all. Promise me that you won't try to stay awake all night."

"Yeah, sure." I muttered and brought my legs up to side cross legged on the rock. Legolas shook his head and stood walking over to gaze out around the darkened landscape. For the remainder of that night I did not sleep. By dawns light I found relief from the shadow that lingered in my mind. I had dreamt of the dark land twice that night and both times I felt my identity disappear. What frightened me more was what the ring said. It was right, I was weak. Damned it all I wish I wasn't, I wanted to be strong to protect and aid in this mission. I was not sure how to become this person though.

'With me you could be strong…' The rings voice echoed through my thoughts taunting me. I closed myself off from the ring ignoring the words it spoke. I knew the ring was evil and I knew that if I accepted that evil I would be something terrible and cruel.

"Legolas, do you think I can be a strong warrior, even though I am a woman?" Legolas was the only one up at the moment; I suspected it would be soon until the others started to get up.

"What you are does not dictate what you can be Senia. Just because you are a woman does not mean that you cannot also be a strong warrior. Why do you ask this?" Legolas said turning towards me.

"Because I am not a strong person, I am no warrior and I've no skills that would be useful in this mission. I want to be of some value to the fellowship and this mission, but unless I change, become strong, I don't think that I would be of help." Legolas came over to stand next to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and said.

"Do not worry over your value to the fellowship. You bring them something that cannot be cut by a blade and cannot be learned. Senia you are a light for them, you make them laugh and keep their spirits up. They perhaps do not realize that you do this for them, in time they will realize what you do, how you keep their spirits up. It is clear to see, at least for me it is. Aragorn and I have been friends for many years and I have not seen him smile so frequently than he has these past weeks with you around. Do not be so eager to have value with a sword in hand, it is a cold cruel strength, one that will not leave you in peaceful times." I did not pursue the conversation as Aragorn stirred along with the others. I stood leaving Legolas next to the sputtering coals of the fire and went to my bed roll and began packing it away.

"Did she get any sleep after you started watch?" I heard Boromir ask Legolas in a hushed tone.

"Briefly, it could not have been for more than ten minutes or so. Then she refused to sleep." Legolas said softly to Boromir, it irked me that they would so blatantly talked behind my back.

"She cannot go without sleep." Aragorn imputed. Seriously? He was whispering behind my back too? I jerked the cord tightly around my bedroll and tied it to my pack, then proceeded to strap Rondor to my belt. I turned suddenly towards the three who all looked at me with degrees of concern.

I was sure I looked like crap. It felt like it had been ages since I had a bath and I was sure that there were dark circles under my eyes. I had taken to wearing my brown dress most often as it showed the accumulation of dirt the least. I stretched my arms up over my head hearing a satisfying pop in my back.

"Senia you look rather tired." Sam said as he started building up the fire some to make breakfast.

"I didn't sleep very well last night. There was a rock under my bedroll that I couldn't seem to rid myself of." I lied easily to the hobbit, though with Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas talking about my being up the entire night it wouldn't be long until the entire fellowship knew of my nightmares.

A few weeks travel away from the fellowship the heavy gates of the keep opened barely in time to accomidate the troop of orcs that came charging through them. The company held several hundred and as they left and began to split off into three different groups that headed in three different directions. A final group exited the keep the leading orc with bright yellow globes for eyes watched the other three troops leave. One direction left, one chance to earn the favor of his master. The orc turned to his troop and gave a howl and then led the charge out of the keep, in search of the girl. The orc did not understand why his master would want a human woman; he suspected it was for sport. Then again, his master was a mystery to him and he did not pretend to understand why his orders were what they were. It was his job to obey.

(Please leave a review)


	6. Chapter 6

Temperance Chapter 6:

It was two days later we trudged through the waist deep snow of the mountain pass. I had managed to sleep a minimal amount these past few days only allowing myself to sleep in short naps, and purely out of exhaustion. It was all I could do to fend off the nightmares and even then it was not certain thing. I once decided to sleep when we stopped for lunch it ended up with Aragorn shaking me awake from my nightmare.

It was no secret now to the fellowship that I suffered from nightmares, though none of them knew the extent to which they tormented me. The ring taunted me now, claiming that I could only be strong with it.

I was now resigned to short bursts of wakefulness. Short bursts of normal behavior. I was in the middle of this short burst. Legolas frustrated me to no end with his ability to walk on top of the snow.

"I don't see how you do this." I yelled over the noise of the wind and my foot broke through the thin layer of ice again sinking my leg to the knee. I had been able to walk a few careful steps at a time on top of the snow before my foot broke through the snow and sunk my leg into the frigid cold.

"Senia stop playing, this is hardly the time or place." Gandalf bellowed over the howling winds.

"Fine." I said not willing to argue at this point, my exhaustion dampening my spirits. I slid down into the rut that the fellowship, save Legolas, had formed through the snow. It was colder down here in the snow pack. Regardless of the cloak and heavy woolen dress I wore I was freezing. I walked slowly behind Sam and Bill letting my mind wander trying to occupy myself as I began to feel tired once more.

"We must get off the mountain; it will be the death of the hobbits." Boromir yelled at Gandalf who denied the statement.

"There is foul voice on the wind." Legolas said, I could barely make out what he was saying.

"It's Saruman!"

"He's trying to bring down the mountain." I looked down at my hand at the snow that covered my hand and turned them stiff with the chill. I was feeling more tired now than I had before. I knew that if one became too cold they could become sleepy and die of the cold. If it was due to my lack of sleep or the cold I could not tell.

I could hear two things on the wind; one was a voice that I did not know a name to. The voice sounded very familiar though, like a memory half forgotten. The other was Gandalf's voice; he spoke against the wind and against the voice of the unknown person. It was pointless, somehow I knew that. Somehow, the voice on the wind was stronger than Gandalf, why I was unsure. All I knew was that that voice held power far more power than Gandalf, but not as much as the ring I think.

It was becoming hard for me to think clearly and I was not sure I could anymore. Though at the moment it didn't matter as a bolt of lightning hit the mountain overhead of us. The flood of snow that fell upon us created a deafening sound. I was forced down under the mound of snow. I was not sure what happened at first. I was cold everything was like ice surrounding me. I could only make out muffled sounds of voices after the snow settled. I couldn't see it was dark all around me, much like my dreams but cold.

I tried to move my arm, to pull myself free from the snow that covered me like a blanket, though I could not. Either the mass of snow was too large, or my body simply was not responding, I guess it didn't matter. I was stuck, my clothing getting soaked by the snow that melted from my body heat. I was far too cold to shiver anymore; maybe I should just close my eyes and rest a bit.

No, no, I could not rest now; there was something wrong about resting right now. I couldn't remember why I had to do something; it was something that I had to do before I slept. What was it? I could hardly tell anymore, my head hurt and I was so very tired. What was I doing here? Someone yelled my name the voice was so muffled and I could hardly tell it was my name that was being called out. My mind became more and more fuzzy and I could no longer hear the person calling out my name.

'_What sorcery is this, what are you?' _The ring's voice echoed through my mind before everything went black.

"Senia! Where is she?" Aragorn yelled over the howling winds.

"She should have been right behind us!" Gimli yelled as Legolas pulled himself up out of the snow going to where he had last seen her and began to dig. Sam despite having lacked the height to not to sink completely in the snow, started to dig along with Legolas.

All in the fellowship started digging near where Legolas had last seen Senia, they all searched and in moments found Senia.

"Here, she is here." Legolas pulled Senia from the snow; she was unconscious and cold to the touch. Legolas might have believed she was simply sleeping if it were not for the blue color to her lips.

"What is the matter with her? Why won't she walk up?" Pippin asked the worry on his face turned to despair as he saw the worry of the others in the fellowship.

"We need to get her out of this weather if there is to be any hope for her." Gandalf said directing them all to turn around and head down the mountain. Gandalf was conflicted at the situation. He did not wish for the world to lose the light that Senia brought to it, but at the same time he wondered if her death would bring about an end to the evil they fought. The matter was out of Gandalf's hands, it was up to Senia now if she fought and survived or gave up and let herself die.

The orc lead his troop through the forest that he did not know the name to, it was a putrid place full of rotting plants and small rodents that climbed the trees. He hated this task that his master had given him. Retrieve a human woman and bring her back to him untouched in every way possible. He had been promised a great reward should he succeed though he was not sure he wanted to wait until he had delivered the woman for a reward. His life had been filled with promises that he had yet to see come to reality. He thought that the woman would be a good prize to take before delivering her to his master. Though he had also been given a promise about that, if he took the woman or even harmed her in the slightest before delivering her his master vowed that he would have his manhood removed in a most painful manor.

"Ulgruk, there is a group of humans ahead. Looks to be a small cabin, two females and one male, what do you want to do?" A scout interrupted Ulgruk's thoughts and he growled at the scout but responded anyway.

"We will check to be sure the females are not the one we want. If they are not then I do not care what you do. We will kill the male. Thalruk lead in your squad, kill the male, capture the females but do nothing else. I do not want to have the whole troop getting into a riot." Thalruk was a large orc next to Ulgruk, his eyes were a sick green and his skin blotched his ears were small and despite his foul appearance, even among orcs. Thalruk was a strong orc and regardless of his appearance he was the most loyal to Ulgruk and his lead. It was strange for Thalruk who had such potential to be a troop leader to be so subservient especially to Ulgruk who was not as tall or built as he.

"I will go now, keep the rabble away scout." Thalruk spat at the small scout orc that delivered the news then stalked away. Ulgruk looked back at the scout and said.

"Zul return to the other scouts and tell them to stay put. If they question you tell them that I could explain it again if they do not understand." Zul nodded with a toothy smile and headed off.

In the beginning when Ulgruk first came into command of his troop many of the orcs challenged him. It took Ulgruk months to fully discipline the troop and he was still dealing with a few troublesome orcs. Each time one decided that Ulgruk was unworthy to lead the troop Ulgruk would challenge them, and each time the disobedient orc ended up dead or beaten within an inch of his life.

All orcs ever did was think bluntly and behave foolishly, Ulgruk was only a leader because he did not. He was a strong orc, he stood nearly seven feet tall but that was average for his troop. Ulgruk was a strategic thinker his troop was not based on brute strength like the others. Ulgruk selected smaller orcs for his scouts; they were all schemers and plotters. They didn't dare betray Ulgruk though as he had made them several promises to a few and when they broke them he was sure to exact a devastating punishment. They all had to be trustworthy for Ulgruk to use as scouts and with those few promises he had earned their respect. Taking the time to learn their names after the fact gave him their loyalty.

It was a stunningly simple method to earn their loyalty. Ulgruk did not think at first that it would matter if he knew their names or not. The scouts had been an experiment in developing loyalty between him and his troop. The fact that it worked so amazingly well made him learn the names of each orc he selected for his troop. He started small and built his troop by squad each one with certain skill sets and certain strengths. As a result he came to know each squad leader beyond their name and distinguishing features. Thalruk was one of his most trusted squad leaders and his undisputed second. Should Ulgruk be killed each member of the troop understood that Thalruk was in charge. Through when Ulgruk informed Thalruk of this the hulking orc did something that even Ulgruk would not expect. Thalruk informed Ulgruk that he would rather die than lead a troop. Ulgruk did not understand why Thalruk was so against leading the troop, though Thalruk continually informed Ulgruk that he would not end up leading the troop.

Ulgruk was proud of his ability to create such a loyal troop; he did not need to worry about betrayal. Though, Ulgruk had always been one to let his group enjoy the spoils of a good battle, so this task of retrieving the girl would be difficult. His troop would not like that they couldn't have their way with the girl when they caught her. It was a challenge that was presented to his group; Ulgruk knew that it would come at a cost. He simply had to be sure the troop felt like it was able to enjoy the spoils of this mission. That is why he took round about paths through the forest raiding small villages and home when he had the chance. He was using these humans as diversions for his troop. It would be even more difficult on the way back with the girl as they would see her as the prize. The diversions would have to be more frequent on the trip back. If anything happened to the girl it was his manhood on the line, so he took precautions to protect the girl from his own troop.

He had a number of squad leaders assigned to the task of guarding and transporting the girl when they found her. Ulgruk also intended to watch the girl closely. Ulgruk formed this squad of squad leaders among the most loyal of the squad leaders; naturally Thalruk was part of this squad.

Ulgruk was different from the other troop leaders; as far as Ulgruk knew the other troop leaders did not create such subsets in their troop and did not give power to any. Many of the other troop leaders often had to replace many of their orcs after each mission. The survival rate was so low for the troops and Ulgruk never liked how many of his kind died so easily. It was one of the reasons that Ulgruk made squads in his troop once a squad was formed their leaders received instructions from him and then trained each squad to perform together as a fighting unit. Ulgruk had created a troop that was far superior to a human one, and on average lost far fewer orcs in a mission than any other troop. Several time the returned with no loss of life at all.

Ulgruk's master often berated him for creating a troop formed so similarly to a human one. Ulgruk never argued with his master, to do so would spell his death. Though in Ulgruk's opinion if the orcs did not learn from the humans then they would never be able to survive. Their race had nearly been wiped out once before and Ulgruk did not intend to go down easy.

A range of howling pulled him from his thoughts as Thalruk and his squad returned. Thalruk pulled the younger of the two females along behind him as his second Rashek pulled the other older female. A brute of Thalruk's squad called Malrok carried the corpse of the male. Malrok was an interesting orc for he had survived more than most twice his age. The orc had an ugly scar along to side of his face that caused him to be forever grimacing. Not that the orc did much besides grimace or frown.

"Are either of these the female?" Thalruk asked throwing the girl he had to the ground in front of Ulgruk. Ulgruk knew the females that were at the cabin wouldn't be the one they were hunting. He had received much information on where the woman was supposed to be and what she looked like. These females did not even match the description and were found in the wrong circumstances to even be a possibility.

"No, do what you will with them. When you eat them be sure to share with the others." Ulgruk said as the woman shrieked in horror. Ulgruk stalked away from the humans and back towards the camp fire that he shared with Thalruk and a few other squad leaders. The entertainment of the humans they caught would last into the night and Ulgruk did not expect to get the troop moving until dawn. It wasn't ideal and certainly wasn't the way he wanted to go about this mission. If he had his way he would simply spirit the woman away in the middle of the night and leave the men she traveled with. This was not the case though as his master wanted the men dead so they could not seek her out.

(Shorter chapter with a new character, tell me what you think I love hearing back from those who read my stories. I appreciate it when people give me reviews. I am hoping to get us at least partway through Moria in the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who reads and double thanks to those of you who review.)


	7. Chapter 7

Temperance Chapter 7:

I was warm held tightly by someone; the smell of a camp fire was one of the few things my foggy mind could register. I felt as if I had been run over by a car as my body simply ached. Someone, I suppose the one who was holding me opened my mouth gently and then poured a small amount of water into my mouth. I sputtered and gasped opening my eyes for the first time since I became aware of my surroundings. Boromir smiled brightly down at me before saying.

"You are finally awake." I looked around trying to figure out where we were it was nowhere near as cold even though it was night. It might have had something to do with the fact that I was wrapped tightly in a thick fur cloak. Or perhaps my proximity to camp fire had something to do with it.

"Where are we?" I was astonished at how weak my voice sounded even to me.

"Outside the gates of Moria, you sure gave us a scare, how are you feeling?" Boromir asked sitting me up his arm still around my shoulders offering support which I honestly didn't need.

"I am fine, what happened on the mountain? I don't remember anything after the avalanche."

"That is because when we found you in the snow you were passed out. We were unsure if you would survive or not." Legolas said as Sam grabbed a deep plate and started dishing out some sort of stew into it.

"Here you are Senia, you are probably starving." I struggled free of the fur cloak and Boromir's grasp and reached for the bowl fighting back a wave of dizziness that struck me at the movement. I could tell that it had been at least a full day since I was on the mountain pass simply because when I got a whiff of the stew my stomach growled fiercely.

"Uhm, how long was I out?" I asked blushing at the rather unladylike growl my stomach made.

"A day and a half, you should finish that quickly or it will get cold. Also Gandalf wants to talk to you when you are ready." Aragorn said walking over to sit down next to me.

"Alright, so did I miss anything important?" I said taking a large bite of the stew; I wasn't sure if it was because of being out of it for so long or if it was just a really incredible stew.

"No, nothing much happened, save for us all being worried sick over you." Merry said slightly tiredly. I paused, my spoon half way to my mouth and studied the fellowship. Those who sat around the fire, they looked so tired all of them. Even Legolas had a weary look to his fine elven features. I looked at Boromir and though he smiled softly at me he looked tired, more so than the others.

It dawned on me how much they worried over me. They looked like in that day and a half that I was passed out they hadn't slept much at all. I knew than I was friends with the hobbits, and even though Frodo carried the ring we still conversed on random topics. I knew that Legolas and Aragorn were best described as close friends. Gimli and Gandalf were comrades though they did not talk to me as often as the others. Boromir, I wanted to consider him as a friend, though he did not treat me as such. Since the moment I met Boromir he seemed to think of me in a different way than the other members of the fellowship.

I wouldn't consider what Boromir felt towards me as love. It was too early for love and he treated me the same way since he met me. If I had to label how Boromir treated me it would be attraction. I unfortunately did not feel any attraction towards the man let alone love. Perhaps it was the social expectations and stigmas that I had grown up with but Boromir was not one I would ever consider to love. None of the fellowship I would consider as people I could love.

Friends they could be, friends is what I wanted them to be. I feared never being able to return home, to my friends and the future I had planned. I held little hope for returning home, but still I tried to remain detached from them. Friends I could leave behind, friends I could survive leaving. If I allowed myself to love them any of them, I would never be able to leave. If I did somehow leave I would not recover from such a loss.

I finished off the last of the stew setting the deep plate down and standing meaning to head over to Gandalf to see what he wanted to talk to me about.

"Here, take my cloak and keep warm." Boromir said standing and wrapping the fur cloak around me again. His hands seemed to linger on my shoulder even after wrapping the cloak around me. So this cloak was his and now it was wrapped around me. It was such a strange action, it was done back home and was a sign of endearment. The meaning held no differences here.

"Uhm…thanks. I am going to go and talk to Gandalf." I said walking away from Boromir tripping once on the cloak but otherwise keeping my balance. Gandalf sat on a rock near a glowing vine design on the stone wall. He smoked his pipe and watched the wall as if he was contemplating it.

"You wanted to speak to me?" I asked sitting on a rock next to Gandalf's, he looked over at me for a moment then said.

"So tell me how a dream can be so terrible that you refuse to sleep?"

"What?" The question shocked me, I hadn't any idea as to what Gandalf had wanted to talk to me about but I had never guessed that it would be about my dreams.

"What are these dreams that you have?"

"They, they are of darkness, and evil things. They chase me and try to destroy me." Gandalf's face hardened at my words but responded.

"You can't continue to refuse to sleep. The next time you find yourself in a dream like that create light, conquer your dreams Senia for you cannot continue to jeopardize the safety of the fellowship in this way. They are all far too fond of you; they have all hardly slept since they found you passed out. They took care of you when you were asleep; made sure you did not become dehydrated and even changed your clothing." I looked down at myself to find that I was in my purple dress the only one I had yet to wear since the beginning of the trip. My face turned beet red.

"Who changed my clothes?" Gandalf's serious mood faltered when he saw my look of horror at the concept of some of the fellowship changing my clothing.

"I believe it was Legolas who changed you. Though, time was of the essence as you were completely soaked through. Since that Boromir has managed to keep you wrapped tightly in his cloak."

"Yeah, he is being very kind to me. I just hope he doesn't get the wrong idea about me."

"If that is how you feel then he already has the wrong idea about you. The man is clearly infatuated with you, so decide to either return his affections or make it clear beyond a doubt that you are not interested."

"I know, I am just not sure what to do, because regardless of what I might feel I have to go back to Chi…Cha…I have to go home and I don't want it to be any harder than it will have to be." I frowned as I could not remember the name of the city I lived in.

"You don't have to return to your home Senia, even if we found a way to send you back it does not mean we will force you to leave."

"There is the trouble too, there is no guarantee that I will be able to go home. I don't want to make myself used to the idea of living here and then find that I can go home because then the problem is choosing where to be. Do I stay here with those I have become close to, or do I return home to my parents and family? Do you see my problem?" Gandalf nodded understandingly. He knew that I should not have to choose between my family and my friends, unfortunately it was a choice that was waiting for me when a way to my home was found.

'_You think you will be able to leave this world? So foolish, so naïve. You were trapped the moment you became aware of us.' _I shuttered as the ring whispered to me, I quickly glanced over towards Gandalf wondering if he noticed the subtle reaction to the ring. He seemed to not notice a thing, I mentally sighed in relief.

I wouldn't tell them of the ring speaking to me; it would do no good to make them worry. Aragorn had said that the ring tries to seduce those around it in an attempt to get in the hands of someone weak minded. Just because the ring spoke to me did not mean that I would give up or give in. I had to remain strong, for the sake of the fellowship and the mission.

"So, are these the doors to Moria?" I asked after the moment of silence, Gandalf was focused on the glowing lines that were on the rock face.

"Indeed they are, if one can remember the password."

"You can't remember the password for the doors? Did you try Open Sesame?" I said with a smile hoping that the old man would understand the joke. I heard a stone plop into the lake behind us, then a second. I glanced over to see Aragorn stop Pippin from throwing a third and whisper something to the hobbit.

"Why would Open Sesame be a password? Anyway that is not the password for these doors."

"Well does it give you any hints? I mean the writing has to be a hint."

"All the writing says is 'Speak friend and enter.' Hardly a hint of any sort hint, because if you were to a friend to the dwarves of Moria you would know the password."

"What if it is easier than you think? Speak friend, and enter. Have you tried saying the word friend in different languages? Maybe whatever language it is written in." Gandalf made a face that told me he hadn't thought of what I had just said.

"Mellon…" Gandalf muttered and the wall cracked and shuttered opening to a dark cavern beyond. In the dim light of the moon nothing could be seen inside.

"He's remembered." Merry said jumping up and grabbing his bag and putting it on his shoulders. I too stood and walked swiftly over to where the bags were piled up. I took off Boromir's cloak and tossing it over my arm I tied Rondor to my belt and then hefted my own pack onto my shoulders. I walked over to Boromir and offering out the cloak said.

"Thanks for letting me use your cloak but I don't need it anymore." Boromir took the cloak with a smile and said.

"I am glad I could be of some service to you."

"You are a great friend, one of the best." I said trying to get across what I considered him to be. To solidify the meaning of my words I clasped Boromir on the shoulder as I had seen Aragorn do to Legolas. I figured it was a sign of friendship because the Aragorn and Legolas were old friends. I would have said that they had been friends since they were children. But that was impossible because Legolas was an elf, so I assumed he was far older than he looked. Aragorn could not have been more than thirty, so to classify them as old friends would only be true in a human sense.

I pulled my hand back as Boromir gave me that look again. It was endearment, I could see that now. I quickly turned away from Boromir and walked towards the entrance of Moria. I did not want to see that look, I knew I could not stop it but I did not want to see it directed at me. It was clear that Boromir didn't understand the Friend Zone; I should have expected that though. No I would have to be blunt about it. Though the idea troubled me, I did not want to be so cruel to him. He was my friend but he put me in such a situation that I saw no way of not hurting him. If I did nothing Boromir would continue to have hope for a relationship with me. He would one day profess his love and I would be forced to tell him that I did not love him.

If he waited for me to show some sign of affection beyond that of a friend he would either be sorely disappointed or misunderstand an action to suit his desire for me to love him. If that happened he would come to misunderstand our relationship and I again would be forced to harm him by denying his love. Then again if I simply told him that I was not interested now, then it would hurt him yes, but it might save him more pain in the future. Or he could simply refuse to believe me and continue to pursue me.

Oh what a mess I had gotten myself into, how I wasn't even sure. It seemed like I had become an object of Boromir's affection from the moment I met him. I never had much experience with romantic affairs but it seemed to me that this affection from Boromir was very sudden. I just didn't understand how he came to have such affections for me to begin with, I was a plain girl. I didn't understand what had attracted Boromir to me in the first place. I might have believed that he liked me because of who I was as a person but he did not know me when we first met. When his looks first began.

I shrugged my shoulders adjusting the straps of my bag as I walked behind Gandalf into the darkness of Moria. I honestly expected it to be better lit for a Dwarven city. Though I honestly didn't know much about dwarves, but I was pretty sure they couldn't see in the dark.

"Soon you will be enjoying the fabled hospitality of the dwarves Master Elf. Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This is my cousin Balin's home and they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli spoke with an excitement that I had never seen before in him. Gandalf fumbled with a stone and putting it in the top of his staff and blew gently on it causing the stone to glow. All around on the floor were corpses they were rotted dried husks of beings. Arrows jutted from their armor that had tarnished and darkened with age.

"This is no mine, this is a tomb. We should never have come here, we make for the gap of Rohan now get out of here. Get out!" Boromir said as he saw the corpses making to turn and leave when Frodo screamed.

"Strider!" Sam yelled to Aragorn, I turned to see Frodo being dragged out of the entrance. A sudden need to protect Frodo struck me as if someone had thrown boiling water in my face. I ran and as Frodo was being lifted into the air I wrapped my arms around his legs holding on to him tightly as the tentacle lifted both of us into the sky. I cried out as the presence of the ring filled my mind and surrounded my spirit. I wanted to let go to free myself of this sensation that such proximity to thing created.

The ring's presence completely surrounded Frodo; it somehow could not corrupt the hobbit and possess his mind so it did the next best thing and surrounded him. I suspect the ring actively wore away at the hobbits mind trying to corrupt him.

The tentacle beast swung us around in the air and shook me from thought. Why had I even let my mind wander in the first place? I still clung to Frodo trying to not let my mind be consumed by the ring. I could not understand exactly what was going on, the fellowship was fighting whatever it was that held Frodo and I suspended in the air. We were swung haphazardly around as the water began churning and the head of the beast appeared. It opened its maw of a mouth. Frodo and I screamed together at seeing the deep hole that we were to be dropped into.

An arrow was shot into the tentacle that held us in the air. We were swung away from the maw and thrown through the air. The sense of falling was sickening but as we began to fall it was that same urge to protect that kept me calm. I gritted my teeth and pulled Frodo close to myself turning in midair so that when we hit the ground it would be me who hit and not Frodo.

A moment later we struck the water it was cold and the impact stung. What hurt more was the rock I hit just under the surface. The water was probably only a few inches deep and I could feel every rock that pressed into my back.

"Senia, Senia come on, we have to move. Can you get up?" It was Sam who spoke trying to get me to loosen my grip on Frodo.

"Senia let me go." Frodo said pushing my arms away. I let the hobbit go groaning as I sat up and with the help of Sam got to my feet. I was ushered into the mines as Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir fought back the beast that tried to eat Frodo and I. We all retreated into the mines as the beast gripped the stone doors pulling them free and causing the roof to collapse.

As the dust settled Gandalf lit the stone in his staff once more.

"We have but one choice now. We must face the long dark deep of Moria. Swift and silent as shadows we must be, it is a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope our presence may go unnoticed. There are fouler and darker things than goblins in the deep places of the world." Gandalf started to walk into the mines and everyone began to follow.

I had been leaning against the cool stone wall for support as I let the pain of landing ebb away. I took deep breaths and tried to reclaim my breath that I had lost in landing. I pushed myself away from the wall and glanced around the floor for my bag which I had dropped when the beast attacked. It had to be close to the door way but near the door was buried under rock and my bag was nowhere in sight. I sighed, as I realized that all I had was what I carried on my person.

"Senia thank you for saving me." Frodo said walking up to me; he seemed to not notice my limp which was good. I didn't want to worry them over something as pathetic as a few bruises.

"Don't worry about it; I just am glad that you are alright. It doesn't due to lose one of our own so early on."

"Regardless I owe you, the landing must have been hard, you landed flat on your back and were weighed down by me as well."

"I am telling you I am fine. I just got a bruise or two nothing more." With that I walked ahead of Frodo with the rest of the fellowship. None of the others seemed to have noticed I limped at a determined pace. My back ached and I was sure that I would have several bruises, I was just lucky that I did not break any bones.

We walked for hours it seemed, I knew it was night when we entered Moria and since then we were surrounded by darkness. Gandalf's staff the only light in this dark place, I was thankful for that because it meant that I would not be trapped in darkness completely in this leg of the journey. With how dark the entire place was I was focusing on the ground before my feet so I wouldn't trip. Gimli apparently did have some sort of night vision as he was at the front of the group leading everyone through Moria.

It was not long until we left the narrow paths and entered a rather large room that appeared to have once been a sort of break room. There were broken stone tables and a well like stone set up that had a rotted wooden cover.

"We will break here for the moment." Gandalf said sitting down on a stone block that appeared to be a sort of chair. Everyone started to settle down and Sam brought out a loaf of bread and cheese and started to dish up the cold meal for everyone. I limped over to sit next to the others grimacing as I sat and realized that my tail bone was also bruised.

"Senia are you alright?" Legolas asked noticing my gimace.

"It's fine, just a bruise."

"What happened?"

"Nothing, I tell you I am fine."

"She hit the ground on her back when the beast dropped us. She sacrificed her safety for me." Frodo said walking over a piece of bread and cheese in hand. Legolas looked at Frodo then back at me, he moved to stand next to me brushing my braid aside to look at what little of my back was not covered by the dress.

"Senia you are black and blue, you have to let us look at it. You could be seriously injured."

"I told you I am fine. Why are you so worried over a bruise?" I asked brushing Legolas' hand away and letting my braid fall over my back again.

"If you are hurt Senia let Legolas have a look. I won't stand for you to be foolishly self-sacrificial." Gandalf grumbled at me. I frowned as the entire fellowship was watching us now. Then as if in unison they all moved to sit facing away from me, everyone save for Legolas who found the knot in the back lacing to my dress.

"Hey! What are you doing Legolas?" I said trying to pull away but he already had hold of the cord.

"Senia I have to see how bad the bruising is, please don't be embarrassed I have always treated you with respect. I simply need to have a look at your back." I sat silent as Legolas brushed my braid aside and started to unlace the back of my dress. I was beet red with embarrassment and glanced over towards the rest of the fellowship. Everyone was facing away from me, I suspect in respect of me but it was still the most embarrassed I had been since coming to this world.

Legolas pulled open the back of my dress and let out a gasp. I shivered as the chill air of Moria hit my back.

"This is far worse than I thought. Senia why did you not say anything before now?"

"It can't be that bad. Just a few bruises." Aragorn turned his head slightly as if he was going to turn around but stopped. I looked down at my hands and sighed I didn't want to feel this weak to be an infant among the fellowship. Yet no matter what I did they treated me as something fragile and weak. I saved Frodo from being hurt in the fall and now I was sitting down like a child as Legolas looked at my back.

The moment Legolas touched my back pain shot through my body and I hissed in pain.

"I am sorry; please just bear with me I have to make sure that nothing is broken." I gritted my teeth as he felt along my spine and shoulder. It hurt yet I could tell that Legolas was trying to be as gentle as possible. Finally he checked along my ribs then his hands left my back and he started to fumble with something I could not see. Then Legolas touched my shoulder gently with what felt like a wet rag. He spread it over my back and let the cloth stick to my skin.

"It is just a temporary salve but it should help with the bruises and pain. These bruises are serious Senia; they could cause your muscles to cramp or cut of circulation to your nervous system." Once the cloth was pressed across my bruised back he laced up my dress. He pulled the cords tight, either to hold the cloth with the salve tight against my skin or to try and keep the swelling down with the pressure.

"Thank you." I said as Legolas knotted the cord to my dress taking my braid and resting it across my back before finally letting me go. This last touch was more than simply being concerned for my wellbeing. It spoke of emotions that threatened to turn into something more than friendship, that I could not let happen. I quickly got up and moved away from the elf and over to the rest of the fellowship sitting next to Gandalf. I looked over at Legolas and met his gaze it was something akin to reluctance and longing that I saw there. A look vastly different from the enamored looks Boromir gave me but all the same it spoke of a similar emotion.

I really didn't want this to happen, to have them fall in love with me and emotion that I could not return. I did not want to harm either of them but my fears of traveling with the fellowship were beginning to turn into a reality. If this kept up I would soon see such looks from Aragorn and the others.

How on earth did I get into such a mess?


	8. Chapter 8

Temperance Chapter 8:

I sat in complete darkness unable to see a thing. My dreams had been a place of terror and fear I never wished to be. Gandalf had told me to create light in this place, to turn this darkness into something that I did not fear. I closed my eye and made a mental image of light. It was a simple park I had been too once as a child.

I opened my eyes and all around me was grass, I sat in a field lush and green as new spring grass. Trees stood swaying in a breeze I did not feel and the sun shone brightly. It was a simple place, a peaceful place. I stood and looked about, the park searching. Somewhere here the ring and the other one still lingered. I began to walk searching for them wherever they were, I figured that I could see them now since I lit this world and gave it surface. This time I sought out the ring and the other presence. As I walked I became surrounded by trees.

'_Why have you brought light to this place?'_ I turned to see a black shadow consuming the light around a wide space of a few meters.

"Why did you fill it with darkness?" I challenged the shadow at first I thought it was the ring who spoke to me but as I asked my question I saw red eyes open and look at me. So this was the other one and not the ring.

'_The world was cruel to me and has disfigured me severely. So much so that I am forced to surround myself in darkness.'_ I let nothing betray emotions as I looked at the shadow. One could not be so disfigured that they wished to surround themselves with darkness only.

"What is your name?" The red eyes narrowed at me for a moment as if trying to understand why I asked such a question.

'_Long has it been since any wished to know my name little dove. If you wish to call me by anything then know me by the name Annatar. Tell me little dove how did you come to be in this place?' _I frowned now, where did this Annatar get off calling me "little dove"? Regardless of how irked his pet name made me, if I wanted more information I had to play this game and answer him.

"These are my dreams; every time I sleep I end up here. So tell me Annatar why are you in my dreams?"

'_These are your dreams indeed, but they are also parts of yourself you perhaps are not aware of. Your fears and hopes. Your soul as it is in its entirety.' _

"Then why does the ring exist here, in my dreams?"

'_Have you considered that the ring may be a part of yourself that you refuse to acknowledge like you have until now refused to acknowledge me?'_ I frowned at the shadowed figure of Annatar; I did not like how he shadowed himself hiding who he was. If what he said was true then he was part of my mind and it did not make sense to me how he could be scarred. I focused on the light that filtered through the trees and made everything brighter. It barely diminished the shadow around Annatar and his red eyes narrowed.

'_You try to force myself to be seen, you think because I allowed there to be light in this place that you control it. You are a fool little dove.'_ Suddenly the world became black again. I focused trying to light the world again but nothing happened.

'_Understand little dove, you do not control this place. I allowed you a degree of freedom but never forget that I am your strength. I will always be stronger than you.' _ The world lightened again yet the dark shadow remained around Annatar. I grudgingly accepted the fact that he was in control here as I stopped trying to dispel the shadow around Annatar.

"You say you are disfigured, but you are only disfigured if you let yourself be. I have seen people who have lost their legs and arms but are no more disfigured than I am." I started walking towards the darkness around Annatar. He didn't speak as I walked towards his cloud of shadow. I remembered the last time I had gotten near Annatar he had nearly torn me apart. I feared that shadow that he surrounded himself with. I would not let fear rule me though, and I walked from the light and became surrounded by the darkness. I noticed that even though I was walking into the darkness it was not as dark as before I lit this world. I looked back over my shoulder to determine if I could see the light and forest beyond. There was nothing but darkness. Facing forward the only thing I could see were Annatar's red eyes staring at me. He was perhaps a foot in front of me and I stood immobile watching his eyes. I came to realize that I was where the light was coming from. My skin glowed dimly, weakly in the darkness that Annatar surrounded himself in. Even now with how close I was to him my light did not permit me to see his appearance.

"Why are you scared of me seeing you?"

'_Because then you would fear me.'_ I frowned at this his tone suggested that he was trying to hold on to this strange relationship that had developed between us.

"I fear more what you hide from me. The last time I met you, you pulled apart my mind and identity. It is this shadow you hide in that I fear, you should know from my memories that I have never feared a person. I will not be afraid, not any longer." Annatar looked down at me with an uncertain look but said.

'_If that is what you wish, but know that you cannot forget once you see.'_ With those words the shadow around Annatar began to fade.

Then I woke up to Aragorn gently shaking me awake. I sat up in a hurry looking around only to have my bruised back complain. I hadn't seen Annatar before Aragorn woke me up, it sort of disappointed me that I had been unable to see that part of myself. Now I understood the dreams I had, I no longer feared them.

Around the fellowship were all getting up, it was hard to tell time in Moria. Since everything was dark we went by a watch system. It was dictated by when Gandalf woke and when he decided that we were done for the day. It was a simple system but it was better than walking without any idea when to stop or start.

Standing up I tried to stretch my muscles out but found that I could scarcely raise my arms to shoulder height, what Legolas had said was true and my muscles were cramping up. I hoped that once we started walking they would loosen up; I didn't really have any other options. It was a relief that we soon started to walk again.

I had to admit that since I came to this world I had been in far better shape than any time I could remember back home. In the few weeks that I had traveled with the fellowship I had notably lost weight. My legs had become strong from the walking and I had the beginnings of warrior muscles on my arms and shoulders. I had never thought of simply traveling on foot like this to be such a great way to get in shape. Still I regretted the lack of the normal commodities of town, like being able to take a bath daily. Though even this had a strange silver lining, I was used to the individual smell of body odor that each member of the fellowship had. Their smell all included smoke for they all indeed did smoke but it was strange. As I noticed certain smells that stuck to some but not others. Legolas had the smell of a forest; trees, moss, and rain. He was the least smelly of the lot, I suspect it had to do with the fact that he was an elf. Because his hair also lacked any sign of grease or dirt, another elf quality I guess. Gimli smelt always of dirt and pipe smoke, and I suspected when available of ale or some sort of beer too. The hobbits all smelt strongly of the tobacco they smoked. Aragorn and Boromir were by far the least pleasant for natural odors as they both just smelt sweaty and smoke covered. Gandalf was a mix of smoke and an almost ginger like smell. I really didn't want to think about how bad I smelt to them, I was to the point that even my braid could not hide how dirty my hair was. To say the least if we had to run from a pack of wolves they would have no trouble smelling us out.

I looked ahead as we came to a great hall with large pillars of stone supporting a roof that was too far above us to see.

"Can you imagine the echo you'd get in here?" I whispered in awe of the room.

"Far better than the fields of the Shire that is for sure." Pippin said with about as much awe in his voice as I had. Gimli cried out in alarm pulling our attention away from the room. I looked towards the dwarf who ran to a room that had a pillar of slanted light shining in it.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called after him and started to follow, and then we all followed. Into the smaller less impressive room where dwarven corpses littered the floor, the shaft of light landed on a stone slab that had strange writing on it. Gimli was crying over the slab and Gandalf read the name of Gimli's cousin who was lord of Moria. It struck me, that they were all dead, that whatever this force of goblins was it was strong enough to slay an entire city that was dug into the mountain. I put my hand on Gimli's shoulder in a consoling way as Gandalf began to speak monotonously from a book.

"We cannot get out. They have taken the western hall and shafts. We cannot get out. Drums. Drums in the deep. We cannot get out, they are coming." The moment Gandalf stopped speaking something clattered down a shaft. We all looked towards the sound; it was Pippin he had caused the head of a corpse to fall down a well shaft. Then to our horror the rest of the corpse fell along with a chain and bucket. We all stood tense as the noise echoed throughout Moria. When it finally hit the bottom of the shaft Gandalf slammed the book closed.

"Fool of a Took next time throw yourself down instead and rid us of your stupidity!" Quietly softly there was a thumping sound. Then again, this time Gandalf and the others seemed to hear it too. A faster pace thumping responded to the first, and then they started in earnest all around the room. It only took a moment to realize that they were drums. I looked to Aragorn who along with Boromir ran to the doors to shut and bar them.

"Bar the doors, hurry." Boromir reached the rotted wood doors first and pulled his head back as two arrows hit the wood where his head had been moments before. Then the terrible sound, it was a cry of some sort from what I could not tell. No beast I knew of could make such a sound, though my speculation was not long as Boromir closed the door he turned to us and said.

"They have a cave troll." Gods above, he said troll. I did not believe that trolls were real and now one was heading for us along with whatever a goblin was.

"Let them come, there is yet one dwarf who still draws breath." Gimli said with a growl in his voice standing on the tomb of his cousin axe in hand. I drew Rondor and took several steps forward to stand in line with Aragorn and Boromir.

"Senia get back with the others." Aragorn said pushing me back past Legolas to where Gandalf and the hobbits all stood. The monsters were at the door now hacking away at it with axes. The moment a hole appeared in the door Legolas shot and arrow through the space causing the goblin to cry in pain as it backed away. I could not see much of what was happening but it was mere moments before the door broke open and chaos spilt into the room.

The moment the doors broke and the goblins spilt into the room Aragorn and Boromir spun into motion, Legolas shot a constant stream of arrows each landing with a near fatal blow. Gimli became a whirling dervish of death as he took his revenge on the goblins.

Goblins, they were terrible green and black skinned beasts with beady eyes and pointed ears. They were long armed and short in stature but none the less terrifying. They only took moments from getting in the door to finding someone to attack. One had clued in on me and with an evil smile stalked towards me jagged sword in hand.

"Gods give me strength." I whispered then hardened my expression and gave a primal scream at the beast and charged raising Rondor to strike. The goblin was foolish and did not expect me to actually attack it, its mistake cost the creature its life. Its black blood splattered across my face as Rondor cut the beast with ease. I cringed as my back complained from the movement, but I could not stop now, my friends needed help and I would not be safe even if I did not attack. I cut haphazardly at the goblins, they were more cautious of me now as they saw the blood of one of their own splattered across my face. I was honestly amazed with myself as I took down my third goblin. I had found myself near the hobbits again protecting a frightened Frodo. I had no sense of urgent need to protect right now, I didn't need such a feeling to fight. Frodo had probably never seen a cruelty of this kind in the world before. Regardless it struck him scared and he was not fighting. Sam had taken to smacking goblins over the head with a pot. It looked like we were going to win this fight as the number of goblins was decreasing.

We weren't winning, they were clearing out. That terrible cry I had heard before echoed through the halls again and this time the arched stone door came smashing down and the troll entered the picture. The beast had to be at least fifteen feet tall and wielded what looked like a tree as a club. Around its neck was a metal collar and chain attached, and alongside my terror at the beast there was pity. This creature did not want to be here, it did not want to have to fight. I thought for a moment it wouldn't attack as it stood there in the room looking at us. Then Legolas shot it with an arrow and the fellowship attacked and the beast retaliated. I bit back tears and walked forward to join the attack, for that poor creature now posed a threat that we could not escape.

I did not see the goblin that had been hiding behind a ruined pillar, though it certainly saw me as its blade came down across my back. I cried out in pain as the crude sword the creature had cut along the length of my back and I fell forward. I turned over despite the pain to see the creature standing over me about to stab me through. I weakly struck out with Rondor at the goblin who easily blocked the attack with ease until it was hit upside the head with a rock. It fell to the ground and I quickly got up and stabbed the goblin with Rondor ending its life. Then Sam was at my side pulling me away from the goblin's corpse and the troll to the area behind the pillar. He pulled me back away from the fight and I sat on my legs raggedly gasping for breath as the shock of the cut hit me. It was like fire had been set to my back and my hands visibly shook.

"S-sam. How bad is it?" I gasped out clenching my hands into fists trying to force my words to be steady. Sam looked at me concerned and said.

"I don't know you are bleeding an awful lot." The troll threw something about that I did not see, the only reason I knew it was the troll was the fact that Aragorn had given a warning cry to someone else just before the object hit.

"Beg your pardon Senia but I can't just let you bleed." With that Sam took off his jacket and tied it around my middle where I assumed the gash was the worst. The jacket was small though and couldn't possibly cover the entire wound.

"Th- thank you, s-sam." It was quiet, this struck me as odd and with Sam's aid I stood up and we moved to the other side of the fallen pillar to see the troll dead and everyone gathered around Frodo each looking quite shocked from something the hobbit did.

"Senia!" Boromir called my name and rushed over to me grabbing my arm to steady me as they all saw the injury. I must have looked like shit because their faces became masks of horror. I knew I was covered in blood but at this point I wasn't sure if there was more goblin blood on me than my own.

"We have to go. Someone carry her we can't expect her to run like that." Gandalf said moving towards the doors. Boromir unceremoniously slung me over his shoulder with his free arm, and someone took Rondor from my hands. The movement of Boromir running while carrying me caused the laceration to hurt even more and prevent it from scabbing over at all. I'd have to buy Sam a new jacket.

'_If you had me she wouldn't be hurt…'_ The rings voice whispered, I could only assume to Boromir, though I could not tell if he was paying attention to it or not. I hoped not because as I was being hauled along with the fellowship there was a hoard of goblins running behind us.

It was not long before in the beautiful hall with the grand pillar we were surrounded by goblins. The snarled and thrust their swords at us. While they had us surrounded they did not attack, I wondered what they were waiting for. Then it sounded a deep rumbling growl that echoed through those magnificent halls and to our ears. The goblins surprisingly began to flee; the words of Gandalf were even more frightening.

"This foe is beyond any of you, run!" they were brief and barely there before he started to run from the orange light that was filling a part of the hallway quite far from us. Regardless we were running again and my vision was beginning to blur.

My mind had faded out and I was unsure how I had gotten to the far side of this bridge set down on some steps as we all paused and watched Gandalf stand alone on the thin bridge as the giant flaming beast called a Balrog stood trying to pass and chase us.

"You shall not pass!" Gandalf struck his staff against the ground causing a burst of light to appear and then form a bubble around him.

"Go back to the shadow!" Gandalf yelled at the Balrog and for the first time I noticed how incredibly tired he looked. I struggled to my feet and watched as the giant beast took a step onto the small bridge causing it to crack under its weight. The whip of fire was enough to frighten all of us yet Gandalf stood firm holding his staff up and used his pure while light against that monster of flame and shadow. It was then that the bridge broke and the Balrog fell into the darkness below, Gandalf turned to us breathing a sigh of relief believing the event to be over. At the tail end of that sigh the end of that flaming whip lashed up from the darkness and wrapped briefly around Gandalf's leg pulling him down.

"Gandalf!" Frodo and I yelled in unison and we moved forward to help him. Boromir stopped Frodo clearly not realizing that I was standing and forcing myself to move despite my pain. I got to the edge of the bridge when Aragorn grabbed me and pulled me back. I watched in horror as Gandalf's face became that of great sorrow, he knew that he was going to die. He also knew that we were aware of this fact too.

"Live for tomorrow, now folly you fools." With that he let go of the ledge and fell into darkness.

"NO!" I was not sure who screamed this out but my throat was knotted with sorrow and my eye stung with tears as Aragorn pulled me back and up the stairs leading out of Moria. Forever I would condemn that place where I had lost my friend and companion. Dwarven city or not it was now a tomb in my mind. A tomb for Gandalf the wizard and friend.

On the rock hills outside the gate of Moria I sat tears flowing freely down my face as I tried to sit still long enough for a makeshift bandage to be wrapped around me. Sam's jacket had been saturated with blood and the new bandage made of a blanket from one of the few surviving packs was doing a poor job of stopping the bleeding.

"We need to get to Lothlorien. Come on get them up, Legolas." Aragorn said whipping the remaining blood off his sword. I had gotten Rondor back from Sam who had been carrying it the entire way out of Moria. It was still bloody sitting in its scabbard on my hip.

"Give them a moment for pities sake!" Boromir said as he tied off the makeshift bandage. I was trying to not pass out at the moment.

"By nightfall these hills will be swarming with orcs! Come on now on your feet." Slowly everyone started getting up. Aragorn took it upon himself to carry me this time, it was a little more dignified as he carried me piggyback instead of slung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes as Boromir had carried me. I closed my eyes and cried silently. It was so eerily similar to the events that led up to my brother's death. I was covered in blood and being carried to safety while I cried like a helpless child.

Granted the circumstances were very different than what happened with my brother, but the feeling was the same.


	9. Chapter 9

Temperance Chapter 9:

I was unsure how I came to be in Lothlorien, I had lost consciousness a little while after we started towards the forest. I suspected that I would have stayed asleep if it had not been for the feeling of a needle piercing my skin and sewing up my back. I whimpered slightly at the pain and the feeling of my own blood running down my sides and around my front. I was laying stomach down on a wooden table that had a white cloth thrown over it. The surgeon paused slightly at my sound but continued to work stating simply.

"I will be done soon." I really hoped that he would be done soon; the needle was a pricking that woke up the pain from the gash across my back. The more the surgeon messed with it the more it hurt, but at least I was alive. I bit my lip to keep from making another complaining sound as the memory of seeing Gandalf fall came crashing back into my mind. It was by no means the first time I had seen someone die, but it had affected me nearly as much as my brother's death. He though was my fault, Gandalf's death was not.

Tears slid down my face as I tried to tame my sorrow at the loss of Gandalf, my effort was futile. I put my forehead against the wooden table and hoped that the surgeon did not see my tears. It was a pathetic attempt to hide the tears as the surgeon saw and commented.

"What happened to you?"

"It is clear what happened isn't it?" I said trying to not let my voice shake as it was inclined to when I cried.

"I can see the result of whatever happened, but I wish to know the events that led to you coming to me in this condition child." I turned my head to look at the surgeon; he was an elf with dark brown hair and a fair face only beginning to show the first signs of age. He didn't look at me; he was focused on stitching me up.

"A goblin snuck up on me and nearly killed me."

"A goblin snuck up on you?" He said with a slightly scornful tone.

"We were in the process of fighting a cave troll at the time, I was a bit distracted by the giant troll trying to kill us."

"What of the bruising? The salve patch you had over your back would have been a good thing to heal the bruising but only did you harm when you were struck. The salve would have caused infection if you had not made it to us as quickly as you did."

"The bruises were from falling out of the grips of some tentacle monster outside the doors of Moria. It wasn't an ideal landing as I had a hobbit to hold onto."

"You sacrificed yourself to protect one of the hobbits? That is very brave, stupid of you but brave." I grimaced as he tied off the thread and cut it. He turned away from me and set the needle and extra thread aside. When he turned back to me he had a small jar in hand, it appeared to be another salve of some sort and he began to spread it along the stitched wound. It was cool against my skin and almost immediately began to dull the pain.

"Yes well they are my friends, I would protect them. Stupid or not, I don't ever want to be useless again." After spreading the salve along the wound he again turned away from me for a moment, this time he had a towel and a roll of bandages.

"Sit up, so I can wrap the wound. You sound like you were unable to protect someone you cared about. Who was it?" I sat up as he requested cringing as my sore muscles and newly stitched back complained. I was thankful that they had thought to put me in an underskirt when they started in on my wound. I was though topless and blushed deeply as the surgeon used the towel to wipe the excess blood from my back and begin to wrap the bandages around my chest.

"It was my brother, forgive me for being blunt but it is not a story that I have shared with anyone. I do not intend to start telling it either."

"If you do not wish to share I will not continue on the topic. The group you were with has been very worried about you. They insisted on being with you during this process, Lord Celeborn was able to convince them that it was not the best idea. What is your purpose with that group; it is a strange escort for a woman to have."

"It's nothing like that, we are on a mission. We all are working to rid the world of evil."

"Strange that you would seek to destroy the ring, though I suppose it is in your nature." I frowned at this comment, what the hell was he talking about? Perhaps he was referring to the fact that I was a woman. More and more I was getting the impression that women didn't go on adventures, and certainly didn't travel with a group of nine, now eight, men. I think the surgeon didn't really care; he was just making small talk with me.

"I don't think it is strange that a woman should want to help. I know it is not normal but I am not some dainty flower that needs to be protected."

"I could see you becoming a capable warrior, though I think you are a ways from being a true warrior." He tied off the bandaging, the white fabric ranged from my waist to my neck. I could feel my stitches still bled as the bandages started to absorb my blood.

"Here let me help you with your dress. You should avoid moving about too much, walking should be no problem but I advise you to rest. It is the quickest way for you to heal." He said tossing a pale silvery purple dress over my head and pulling my arms through the sleeves like a doll. It had a swooping half-moon neckline that was mimicked in the back. He pulled me off the table and to my feet spinning me around to lace up the back. He did not tie the dress very tightly as to be kind to my sore state. After he tied off the dress he handed me a pair of cloth ballet flats, they not surprisingly matched the dress. I didn't feel right wearing the shimmering purple dress, it felt to fine for me. I was also hoping that the bandages prevented my blood from staining the dress. Blood was near impossible to get out of clothing and I would feel even worse if I ruined this dress, I feared I was becoming a burden to the fellowship. I slipped on the flats and looking at the surgeon said.

"Thank you; I never caught what your name was. I am Senia."

"My name is Thaldrian, it is not necessary for you to thank me Temperance. It is Galadriel who you ought to thank. Were it not for the lady you would not be here right now."

"If I see her I will be sure to thank her then."

"To join your comrades follow the path there until you reach the pond and turn right." Thaldrian said turning away from me and started to clean the area. It appeared that he was finished talking to me so I followed his instructions.

I had to admit I was worried about getting lost in the woods that I now walked through, this was not the issue as the path was clearly defined through the ferns and underbrush of the forest. The forest was something spectacular, the trees larger even than those of the redwood forests of my home world. The trees had a silver blue tint to their bark and the leaves acted as a thick cloth over the sky. A sky which in the forest could not be seen, my only indication that it was daytime was the fact that it was bright.

I was completely in raptures at the beauty of the forest around me that I didn't realize that I had reached the pond until my foot went into the water. I stepped back shaking what I could from my foot. The pond was filled with white and silver fish that seemed to float in the crystal clear water. I took a good five minutes just watching the fish in the pond as they swam around circling each other.

When I finally made it to where the fellowship had settled down I realized that it must have been very early in the morning as most of them were asleep. All the hobbits slept in beds that were nestled between the roots of a great tree; Gimli was snoring loudly on a bed that was formed into the side of a giant root. Legolas was nowhere to be seen. It took me only a moment to locate Aragorn and Boromir, they were on the other side of the tree talking softly. I walked over intending to greet them when I caught their conversation and paused.

"Boromir if you are so sure of your affections then I am not one to tell you what to do about it." Aragorn said softly, I half hid behind a root and watched them. I was perhaps ten feet or so away but their talking was the only noise aside from Gimli's snoring.

"I know you are not indifferent towards Senia, what are your intentions towards her Aragorn?" I paled; please let that statement not be true. I didn't want Aragorn's affections at all, I already had Boromir, and I suspected Legolas as well. Aragorn would be simply too much.

"Senia, how can I explain it? She is like a little sister to me Boromir. I worry about her and I care about her, but that is it. Boromir, I am engaged. I simply don't love Senia in that manner." I gave a soft sigh of relief, thank the gods! Aragorn thought of me as a sister and not as a romantic possibility. On top of that he was engaged? I had no idea that he was engaged, I assume it happened before I met him. It made me happy though, that their lives were not as terrible as they made it seem. They didn't have to kill evil monsters daily and they had normal lives waiting for them after this was all done.

I noticed that Aragorn turned his head slightly when I sighed, he couldn't have heard me. That was impossible I barely made a sound. Yet as I listened I got the distinct feeling that he knew I was there now.

"Still I would not risk breaking the fellowship because of my affections. It is clear that Legolas also has feeling for her."

"Legolas will not allow himself to love Senia unless he was sure that she loved him back. The sorrow of unrequited love can be enough to kill an elf." Boromir gave a frustrated growl and said.

"I simply do not know what to do about this. She has made no sign of favoring anyone, let alone me. I do not know if I can go through with this now Aragorn. We did not know these facts about her before, in my heart I want to pass them off as lies. How could I continue now knowing what I do?" Aragorn ran his hand through his hair and said with a slightly helpless tone.

"None, of us knew. Except Gandalf, he chose not to tell us. Most likely because he knew it would cause us to become conflicted about this mission. Regardless we must continue there is far more at stake here, the safety of Gondor and its people are only a small portion of those we will save."

"It is true though, no matter how much I wish to deny it I cannot change this fact. Nor can I change how I feel. Strange how natural it seems that she would accompany us on this mission to destroy the ring and Sauron. I should never have let my feeling affect me so."

"I suggest that you talk to her when she is not bound to the house of healing anymore. Decide what you wish to do, but know that if you do decide to love her it will change nothing." There was the proof, he knew I was here; the comment was my cue to come out of hiding. I was deathly curious as to what about me they didn't know but now did. I wanted to ask about it but got the distinct feeling from how vague they were being that they did not want to talk about it at all. To be honest I was at a total loss for what they might be talking about. I had figured out my dreams and knew that they were nothing to fear anymore. While I still sensed the ring and heard its whispers to me I guessed that it was tempting the other members of the fellowship as well. So I wouldn't be so odd to be experiencing that. They said it was something that Gandalf had known but didn't share so it was very possible that it was something I didn't know either. Perhaps it had something to do with Thaldrian calling me Temperance; I made a mental note to ask Aragorn about it later. I started walking over towards them; it appeared that Boromir was yet unaware of my presence.

"Hey there, finally got patched up." I said as I reached them. They both turned to face me though their expressions were a mix of happiness and guilt. Did they blame themselves for my getting hurt? Their eyes were clearly trained in on the bandages visible above the neckline of the dress.

"Stop starring it's not that bad. They stitched me up and then wrapped it. How have you all been?"

"I am sorry for you getting hurt Senia…" Boromir started but I cut him off with a stern look.

"Do not blame yourself. It is no one's fault but my own for not paying attention and it's my own fault for getting hurt." He looked slightly taken back by the confidence and honesty behind my words but smiled and said.

"I am glad to see you are up and about again."

"Speaking of being up why is everyone still asleep?" I asked looking at Aragorn; he was the one who usually got the fellowship up and moving each day.

"We are in the safety of Lothlorien resting up for the next stretch of the journey. Though shouldn't you be resting Senia?" Aragorn asked as if knowing that I had just gotten patched up today. I gave a sly smirk and said.

"Well they told me to rest, but they also said I was good to walk around. Besides I want to stretch my legs and I need to find some elf named Galadriel to thank her for letting me in Lothlorien."

"We thought you were unconscious when that happened. I am sure that she will be by to visit at some point. You can thank her then, but I have to insist that you rest for now. You just got 'patched up' as you put it. It would be pointless to cause your body stress by trying to do too much right now." Aragorn said as he started to walk gesturing me back towards where the rest of the fellowship was asleep. Boromir followed on my other side silently glancing over at me then straight ahead. It was frustrating, what did Gandalf not share with them that apparently since coming to Lothlorien they knew? I was 99.999 percent sure that Aragorn knew I was there for that bit of the conversation but I decided to go tactfully about the subject and start out with a simple question.

"Do you think I have any place trying to destroy the ring with the rest of you? I have hindered the fellowship more than I have helped it and have overall been a burden upon you all." I glanced between the two, the expression on Aragorn's face told me to drop the subject, Boromir on the other hand looked like he was trying to come up with a way to avoid telling me whatever it was that I didn't know about myself.

"You want to help save Middle Earth like we all do, you have been willing to fight and sacrifice your own heath for this goal. I would say that you have a place in the fellowship." Boromir answered, I suppressed a sigh, the question was not direct enough clearly.

"I just feel like there is so much I don't know about myself. Like why did I appear in the council and what possessed me to join the fellowship when I am from a different world entirely?"

"Those are questions that I don't have answers for Senia, they seem more like things you have to discover on your own." Aragorn answered this time, when I looked at his face though he wasn't looked at me but at Boromir. They both then dropped the topic and decided to side track me.

"Senia would you like something to eat?" Aragorn gestured towards a half moon shape that two roots made. Inside was a table with benches, it was laden with food. I smiled as I saw that Merry and Pippin were both now up and eating breakfast. I would let the topic go for now, I could corner one of them later and demand answers.

"Senia! It's wonderful to see you out and about!" Merry said spotting me first, I marched forward ahead of the two men and sat with the hobbits.

"We were so very worried about you. They wouldn't let us see you at all when they took you to the house of healing." Pippin said his mouth half full with cold chicken. I had to admit that the bounty of food was appetizing and my stomach gave an undignified growl at the smell of the fresh bread and hot oatmeal. It appeared that the elves had gone to a great deal of trouble to provide a large variety of food. I took a wooden bowl and filled it with the oatmeal and tossed some blackberries into it before digging in.

"Senia don't eat so fast you'll choke!" Pippin said alarmed at the rate which I ate. I swallowed my current mouthful and said with a smile.

"Are you kidding I am as tough as an ox! Nothing can kill me!" I said in a joking voice hitting my fist against my chest then faking a cringe. Merry shook his head and said.

"Now don't be silly Senia, we were all terribly worried about you and you're making fun of us."

"What is life without laughter? I appreciate you being worried about me though, I am happy to see that no one else has gotten hurt since, well since Gandalf." My smile died at the mention of Gandalf, I honestly worried for the fellowship, and Gandalf had led the group everywhere it was going. I didn't know the way to Mordor, I am sure that Aragorn could get us there. At the same time, Gandalf's confident leadership and unquestionable sense of direction had gotten us this far. The only true danger we had faced since starting the journey was in Moria and Gandalf had been reluctant to go there, for good reason it appeared.

Everyone had become quiet since my mention of Gandalf and I wish I hadn't said a thing about him. We all felt his loss and were all trying to come to terms with it. I handled my pain by trying to lock it away and avoid it. So instead of thinking on Gandalf I ate my oatmeal rather mechanically focusing on the flavor of the berries.

A while later and the rest of the fellowship was awake. The awkward silence was banished as the other two hobbits and dwarf joined the breakfast table. A jovial mood returned when Pippin boasted that no one could eat more than a hobbit, Gimli took this challenge and an eating contest commenced. To be honest Gimli was making an admirable effort at it, so far two whole chickens had been consumed and now they were on to rolls. Gimli was starting to slow down in his eating as Pippin sat with a smile and steadily took out another roll.

Gimli picked up another roll and practically turned green at the sight of it. He tossed the roll down and shaking his head and said.

"I give, you win." Pippin smiled broadly and the rest of us just laughed as he finished his roll, as if to say that he could continue on eating. Legolas walked up returning from wherever he had ventured off to, he looked over at me then said.

"Shouldn't you be resting? Your injuries were severe." I was about to say that it was unnecessary that I felt fine when Frodo piped in.

"You should get some rest Senia." I tossed my hands up in defeat and said.

"Fine I'll go take a nap, I feel fine though, I mean I would rather take a walk."

"Not a chance, now go lay down." Aragorn said with a smirk as I got up and made my way towards where the beds had been made into the tree roots. I found a nice one where the roots formed a cocoon shape. I crawled up the side of the root and flopped into the bed. It was warm enough that I didn't bother trying to get under the blankets and as still as I was it was a chore to even get into the bed nestled between the roots. Lying on my stomach I rested, my head on the side of the root, the wood was smoothed over from years of wear and was a comfortable curve.

For perhaps a half hour I simply watched the forest around the grove we had occupied. I hadn't seen any elves aside from Thaldrian. I wasn't sure how large the city in this forest was but the elves here seemed inclined to leave us alone. For once though I was content to be left alone.

I could faintly hear the fellowship which was still gathered around the table as I finally drifted to sleep.

When I opened my eyes it was to the park that I had created in my dreams it was not as bright as when I had created it, for the most part everything was the same. I grimaced as I stood the movement hurting the still healing wound on my back. I found it odd that my injury would carry over to my dream, regardless I set out for the trees with a purpose now that I was in my dreams.

'_You barely survived that little encounter, you should be more careful.'_ I turned around to see a vague outline of a person though it was hard to see them. They were clear and their form was wavering as if it was made from mist, the person registered in my mind as the ring. I wasn't sure how I came to that conclusion but it felt as true as saying the sky was blue.

"I didn't intend to get cut up by a goblin, he snuck up on me."

'_You did not listen to me when I told you that you were weak. If you had me then you would not have gotten hurt and Gandalf would still be alive.'_ I frowned at the ring; it was a part of me that I would rather be without. When I didn't respond to it the ring spoke again, I couldn't see its face because its face wasn't there, and the mist form was like that of a shopping mall mannequin.

'_Aw did I upset you? You know that I am right; you know that if you had me then you would strong enough to save them. He died because of you.' _ The ring stopped its verbal attack and turned looking into the trees; I followed its gaze and saw the dark shadow of Annatar. Ignoring the ring I started towards him. When I got to the tree line I looked back towards where the ring had been but saw nothing. I looked at Annatar and sighed.

"I thought we were past the shadow clouds, come on and drop the cloud."

'_It is right you know, you must be more careful, it would not due to have one of us die. You are the weakest of us, the most vulnerable, because you are the only one that is mortal.'_

"You might be right, but I don't want to become stronger at the cost of who I am. If being stronger means that I will change into something I don't like it isn't worth it. Besides you are just saying that to avoid dropping the cloud. Now stop stalling."

'_You are far too interested in seeing my deformed state; do not be disgusted when you see me though. I have warned you.' _With that the cloud of darkness started to draw itself inwards towards Annatar. It congealed into a deep black that covered his body like paint had been dumped on him.

'_Are you sure you wish to see me? This is your last chance to change your mind.'_ I remained silent waiting, he sighed and the black coating that surrounded him transformed into black robes that fell around him. His skin was pale which contrasted drastically with his long black hair. He had a fair face that was made captivating by his candy apple red eyes. He was tall; taller than Aragorn and Boromir, he was unnaturally tall and his build was that of a warrior. I had a hard time believing that he was part of me; his stature was too intimidating to be me. Though he had called himself my strength he seemed to be stronger than I could ever be.

If I spotted him on the battle field I would have turned tail and ran. He was in no way scarred or deformed as he had described. This seemed to shock him too as that was the expression that dominated his face as he looked at his hands. I did however notice that he was missing a finger on his left hand. In all he looked very similar to the elves.

He fixed his gaze on me for a moment and scrutinized me then he seemed to come to some conclusion and smiled at me.

'_It would seem that you have healed me, I finally understand your purpose. He was a fool to bring you here.'_

"What are you talking about? You know who brought me here? Do you think they could send me back home?" He ignored my questions completely taking two long strides towards me he stopped and stood towering before me. In one smooth gesture he pulled me into his arms and holding me tightly despite my injury and whispered.

'_Sleep now little dove in dreamless peace.' _ My world faded away and the last thing I saw were Annatar's candy apple red eyes watching me with amusement.

When I woke up it was dark in Lothlorien, well darker. Everything glowed like it was lit with moonlight even though the canopy of leaves prevented the moon from shining down on the forest floor. It was singing that woke me, but it was in no language I understood. I identified it as being elfish for it sounded the same as what I had heard in Imladris. I groaned slightly as I sat up, whatever Thaldrian put on my cut to kill the pain had worn off. I gingerly hoisted myself out of the cocoon bed that was nestled between the tree roots and made my way over towards where the fellowship was lounging silently. They looked over to me as I approached; Boromir stood offering me his seat on a bench that only he was occupying at the moment. I sat down and Boromir sat next to me on the bench.

"Why are they singing?" I asked softly still tired from my nap that lasted far too long.

"It is a lament for Gandalf, this will be the second night they have mourned him." Aragorn said softly as if not wanting to interrupt the song. I had to admit for a lament it was beautiful, I wished that I could understand elvish as I would have liked to know what they were saying. We all sat in silence for what seemed like hours and the more I listened the more I wanted to share in the lament. Finally I came to a conclusion and started to sing.

"Lay down  
>Your sweet and weary head<br>Night is falling  
>You have come to journey's end<br>Sleep now  
>And dream of the ones who came before<br>They are calling  
>From across a distant shore<p>

Why do you weep?  
>What are these tears upon your face?<br>Soon you will see  
>All of your fears will pass away<br>Safe in my arms  
>You're only sleeping<p>

What can you see  
>On the horizon?<br>Why do the white gulls call?  
>Across the sea<br>A pale moon rises  
>The ships have come to carry you home<p>

And all will turn  
>To silver glass<br>A light on the water  
>All Souls pass<p>

Hope fades  
>Into the world of night<br>Through shadows falling  
>Out of memory and time<br>Don't say  
>We have come now to the end<br>White shores are calling  
>You and I will meet again<br>And you'll be here in my arms  
>Just sleeping<p>

And all will turn  
>To silver glass<br>A light on the water  
>Grey ships pass<br>Into the West" When I started singing the fellowship was half asleep around me now that I was done I had succeeded in putting Pippin to sleep with Merry nearly there. The others were still awake and now trained on me.

"Not as great as the elves singing, but it's the only song that I know that is suitable for a lament." I said explaining the song to the others. Quickly wiping tears from my eyes before they fell trying to reign in my emotions.

"It was beautiful, thank you for sharing that with us." Aragorn said settling back in his chair with a contented sigh. Legolas watched me as I tamed my emotions and stopped the tears.

"You should not bottle your emotions of grief so."

"I never let my grief out; it is my way of coping. When people don't know you're grieving they don't know you are vulnerable."

"Bottling up your emotion will only force it out later in force."

"My life has been filled with grief Legolas this is how I deal with it." Legolas nodded and said.

"Just know that there is no shame in showing your sorrow." We all fell silent and resumed listening to the elvish lament songs. Slowly one by one people left to go to bed, I despite having the sleepiness that resulted from sleeping too long stayed up. As the night lingered on the fellowship had all retired for the night save for Boromir and myself.

"Senia, may I speak with you about something?" I looked over at him and said.

"I had a feeling that you've wanted to talk to me. What is it?"

"How do I begin? I am sure that you have noticed my affection for you by now. I know that you have said that you would not marry; I simply ask that you give me a chance. Love is not a thing one easily comes by and to find it in a chance meeting is rare." I remained silent for a moment considering Boromir's words. He was asking me on a date that much was clear; I just didn't understand how he expected to have a proper relationship with me. I was going to go home, as soon as I figured out how. Annatar had said something about the person that brought me here but then caused me to sleep a dreamless sleep. Then there was also this new information that the fellowship had about me, I still didn't know what it was but it affected Boromir's choice to tell me outright he loved me. Whatever it was he decided he loved me enough to ignore the information.

"What are you all not telling me? What is it about myself that I don't know?" Boromir looked shocked at my question but I continued on.

"I overheard you and Aragorn talking about me, what is it that I don't know?"

"It does not matter, I have chosen to love you regardless of the information provided to us. It is not important beyond that." Boromir said. I looked down at my hands as they rested in my lap.

"What if I find a way to return home?"

"I will just have to make you so madly in love with me by that point that you will not want to return." Boromir said with a smile, he could tell that he was swaying me. After all he only asked for a chance. I was not indifferent towards Boromir; I cared for him as a dear friend. If it was enough for love I did not know.

(Thank you to everyone who has reviewed the story thus far, I have sent replies to several of you clearing up a few points that were made. Please keep in mind that the story is, save for small portions, from Senia's point of view. So when ages of characters are mentioned it is Senia's guess at their age. I know that many people fear this turning into a Mary Sue but do not fear it will not turn out that way [ at least not intentionally]. Many of these comments about Senia being a Mary Sue have stemmed from her personality. Please understand that Senia is a very jovial character and behaves so intentionally. She is meant to be a kind hearted and understanding person because of her past( yes I know there is little information beyond the fact that her brother died and she blames herself for that). Just a note but the next chapter is going to have very little LotR plot in it as they will be in Lothlorien for the majority of the chapter. Depending on how I write it might carry into the chapter after that. Again thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing.)


	10. Chapter 10

Temperance Chapter 10:

"When the day comes that I have to choose between worlds, if I choose to leave you have to promise me something. You have to promise me that you will not give up on finding happiness. Agree, and I will give you a chance as you want me to." Boromir knew that he had a limited amount of time to change my mind from going home. Yet as he smiled at me I knew he would take that challenge.

"I promise." He stood before me and taking my hand kissed it gingerly.

"Thank you Senia, I know that you do not see me in a romantic light but you are giving me a chance. Now though, you need to get some sleep."

"Alright, but thank you."

"For what?" He asked confused as I stood he looped my arm around his and walked next to me guiding me towards the cocoon bed that I had nestled down in before.

"For giving me a choice and not blindly perusing me regardless of my response, it means a lot to me. You are a man of honor." Boromir smiled remembering the first time I called him a man of honor.

"I try to be."

~o~

Ulgruk received a messenger just before he was going to start his troop to march again. Thalruk was sent off to tell the troop that they were not yet going to march. Ulgruk stood by the ash pile that had been his camp fire the messenger hunched over panting for breath. It was a smaller orc one that was not built for fighting.

"Relay your message you are wasting my time and holding up my troop." Ulgruk was irritated; he hated the morning sun it always shone too brightly for his taste. He much preferred the evening sun where it was beginning to get dark and the night world woke up.

"Our master wants you to hurry up and find the woman. He says that the plans have changed and you must bring the woman back on solid march."

"Solid march! How does he expect me to keep my troop from harming the woman when they are unable to enjoy the spoils of traveling through human lands?"

"It doesn't matter to me or our master if your troop is happy. He wants the woman as soon as possible."

"Get out of here you scum. I've heard the message and understand." Ulgruk growled at the messenger who shrank back from Ulgruk fearing an attack. Ulgruk was tempted to attack the messenger, he was in a foul mood, and it was very tempting. I am not the mindless rabble. Ulgruk told himself and turned away from the messenger stalking towards the head of his troop. Orcs shied away from him as he passed through their ranks. They knew better than to get in his way when he was in a mood.

Solid march. Ulgruk growled at the thought, a solid march was a headlong run across the land trying to reach the destination as quickly as possible. Ulgruk was considered a good leader among the orcs because he treated his troop well. He rewarded them for success; he had never put them on solid march before. It meant no rewards for their success which meant they would be in a foul mood for the entire march.

Ulgruk's troop was rather small consisting of only a hundred orcs. When one of his orcs died the unclaimed orcs would get in a frenzy trying to prove that they were more valuable than the next orc. Ulgruk's troop was considered an elite force, and the benefits were tempting to every orc who did not belong to a troop already. The last mission Ulgruk's troop went on was very rewarding, they had on their way back destroyed a small village in the mountains. It had perhaps twenty humans who were all turned into dinner and or sport. On top of that the village had several hunting cottages, they all returned with fine pelts and a good supply of dried meats.

Thalruk met up with Ulgruk at the head of the troop and asked.

"You look more pissed than usual, what did the messenger say?" Ulgruk glared at Thalruk and said.

"When we find the girl it is solid march back. We have been instructed to also hurry our hunt for the girl. Apparently Sharkey wants her as soon as possible. Pressure from up the eye I guess."

"Fuck that is a pain in the ass. The troop won't like it, but you have been good to them. They will just have to forgive the lack of rewards on this trip."

"We are north of where Sharkey thinks the girl and her companions will travel. We shall leave most of the troop here, and take only those we need to retrieve and protect the girl. It will be easier to travel if there are fewer of us. We won't bother to kill the girl's companions, I intend to spirit her away and head directly north then back east. What do you think?"

"It has the potential to back fire if we leave the girls companions alive. They will follow, if we spirit her away then we might get a good days march before they realize she is gone. I would expect that they will have a lookout also. We will have to kill the lookout silently if we want to steal the girl."

"We will bring several scouts. They are sneaks and could kill the lookout without alerting the others to our presence. Go collect the guard and the best scouts we have. Leave Crudge here with instructions to keep the troop here and wait for our return. He is capable of handling the troop for a few days."

"Understood. I will have them together in a few moments." Thalruk made his way through the groups of orcs, the ones standing near them were passing the word around that they were not going to march today and they started to set up the camp again.

Ulgruk was pleased with how his troop responded, loyalty. It was something that he treasured above the spoils of a good raid. He could trust his troop to follow orders and not betray him. Many of them were proud to be associated with Ulgruk, others were damn near respectful.

Since the raid on the small mountain village Ulgruk had taken to wearing the pelt he claimed from the village. It was wrapped around his hips held in place over his pants by his belt. Other troop leaders gave him shit for wearing human crafted armor and clothing. Ulgruk was no fool; human armor was stronger than what the orcs made. He valued his life more than his social standing with the other troop leaders. Each time they tried to belittle him for wearing human armor he said the same thing 'When orcs make better armor than humans I will wear it.'

~~O~~

'_Little dove I had not thought you were unaware of your situation. My, my, has your memory been broken so severely that you do not remember me from before?'_

"Remember you from before? Before what?" Annatar gave a handsome smile and propped himself up on his elbows. We were sitting in the grass field, this time he had not bothered to shroud himself in darkness. The ring hovered not far off his misty form barely visible in the sunlight.

'_Before you were banished to that other world, do not look so shocked. It is true we exist in Arda, this is where we came from. Only now you have returned are you able to converse with yourself as you are now.'_ I frowned; I hardly believed that I came from this world. True everything about me seemed to be changing in this world of magic and monsters. I didn't belong here and having yourself split into different people in your dreams seemed unnatural even for this world.

"My earliest memories of when I was a child with my parents and brother."

'_They were not your true family though; you simply happened into that family then caused the boy's death.'_ I glared at Annatar and said.

"Don't you dare bring up my brother; I have no reason to talk to you about that. You don't need to know about it either so just shut up."

'_So testy, do you think you can hide things from yourself? I am a part of you and I know everything about our life in Chicago. Yes you were walking home from school, just a normal day but you were tired so you decided to cut through an alleyway. You didn't know about the gang that was in that alley. They saw you and proceeded to beat you, when you were inches from death they started talking about raping you. Then your brother came, oh big brother saved you from those gang members. He carried you to the hospital and all seemed well. Only it wasn't,'_ I covered my ears and gave a pleading look.

"Please stop it, stop." Annatar ignored my plea and continued.

'_While you were recovering in the hospital those same gang members ambushed your brother, and killed him. They did it because he saved you, when you found out it was devastating. This could have been the end, but for a brief moment you accessed a strength that you have not ventured near since. You found the main area where that gang hung out, and accessed our strength. You slaughtered them, gun in hand you started shooting everyone in that house. Men and women, even the children who were being initiated into that gang. Unyielding and relentless you shot them all, you didn't see their faces only a nameless enemy that was your brothers killer. Only when you had killed them all did you realize what you had done, your strength vanished and you fled. Smartly you dismantled the gun and tossed parts in different areas of the river, you burned your clothing in an old trashcan. On top of it all you cried for those you killed, you cried because you enjoyed the killing and that scared you. You still enjoy killing don't you? Even though you refuse to access our strengths you enjoy it.' _I slapped Annatar succeeding only in making him laugh at me.

'_Little dove, you are crying again. You know what I say is true, the reason I could pin down those feeling so well is because we are the same. With one major difference, I am not in denial of our nature.' _

"I am not in denial, you are wrong. What I did appalled me; I had become a monster far worse than those who killed my brother. I don't care if you think that I am weak, I refuse to become that monster ever again. If I kill it is for self-defense, nothing more."

'_You need to be more ruthless, if you do not kill with fury and confidence you mark yourself as a target. As being weak, and then you will die.' _

"That isn't true; I don't have to be ruthless to survive."

'_But it is true, the proof is here.' _Annatar sat up and leaning forward ran his hand down my back along the stitched wound that was slowly healing. I knocked his arm away and said.

"I refuse to become what you want me to be. There are different kinds of strength and my strength is not yours." Over the past few nights as I slept I had become more accustomed to the intimidating appearance of Annatar. We had a routine now; we met up in the dream world and talked. Only today was the only day that Annatar had been cruel to me.

Annatar smiled at me then said softly.

'_If you insist little dove.'_

I woke to the fifth day since I had gotten out of the house of healing. Each morning Thaldrian met me just outside the meadow that the fellowship stayed at. He walked me to the house of healing and then redressed the wound on my back. Today was different only in the fact that Boromir was waiting with Thaldrian.

"Boromir what are you doing?"

"I wanted to walk with you, don't worry I will wait outside of the house of healing for you. Thaldrian was just telling me that he was impressed with how fast you are healing." I looked at Thaldrian, the cold tempered medic did not show any expression to this.

"Is that true? I am healing fast?"

"Faster than a human would normally heal from such a wound. I would not say that I am impressed though." I shrugged it was as good an answer as I hoped to get from the surgeon.

"Shall we go then?" I started walking on the path towards the house of healing leaving the two to follow me. Boromir caught up with me lacing my arm around his walking at my side.

To be honest I had no clue how to be in a relationship, it was a learning process and Boromir was patient enough that I did not feel awkward around him. The first time he tried to put his arm around me I became ridged as a statue and he had to convince me to relax that it was nearly the same as him looping my arm around his as we walked together.

In that time Merry and Pippin had taken to teasing me about how awkwardly I reacted to Boromir's gestures. At one point they tried to coach me on how to act, they ended up dancing around like fools. Gimli had called me foolish to get in a relationship with Boromir. I guess he knew these secrets about me too, secrets that no one was telling me. On top of that Annatar, my cruel strength and forgotten wisdom seemed to know these secrets too. Logically it would mean that I knew these secrets and they were only locked away in my memory.

Though Annatar had also said I was born in Arda, or Middle-Earth. For whatever reason I couldn't remember those days, to me they were like the memories of being a baby, you knew they were there but it was distant enough that they were no longer individual memories. Just moments of life with flickering periods of clarity. Except those periods of clarity were unobtainable, every time I tried to think back farther than my memory of family and was met with darkness. There were no memories past my family it didn't seem all that surprising to me though. It was just another secret, but Annatar had said that I would remember everything if we could connect.

I didn't understand what he meant by connect, we were the same person but represented in different ways. Maybe he meant that I would remember if we became one again, that would also include the ring though. While I knew that the ring in my dreams was not the ring Frodo carried it felt the same to me. Then again the ring from my dreams was probably my fears and denials about myself and the world.

When we arrived at the house of healing Boromir released my arm and said.

"I will wait for you out here." Thaldrian brushed past us and into the house of healing, I looked to Boromir and said.

"I'll try to be quick." I turned away from Boromir who sat on a bench outside the door.

"You try to have a relationship with that man, but you behave as if you don't even care for him. Why play with that man's emotions?" Thaldrian asked as I closed the door behind me, I walked over and Thaldrian gestured for me to sit down and remove my dress. It had become habit to wear an underskirt with the dress as every day Thaldrian had me come to the house of healing to change my bandages and check the wound.

"I am not playing with his emotions; Boromir and I are new to this. Well at least I am." Thaldrian looked at me scrutinizing and then said as he removed the old bandage.

"You certainly don't act as if you like him, let alone love him."

"It is too early for love, I like him but I don't know if liking him is the same to loving him."

"Well I would figure that out if I were you, because he knows about you and has chosen to love you regardless of your nature. If you cannot determine if you love him then end it now. He does not deserve the heart ache you will cause if you choose to continue on this path without loving him."

"What is it that everyone knows about me? What is so bad about me that I don't know?" Thaldrian looked at me as if I had said something outrageous.

"If you do not know, and no one has told you then it is hardly my place to talk about it. If you want answers ask that man and have him tell you about yourself." With that Thaldrian was finished talking and he silently dressed and wrapped my wounds again. After he finished rewrapping my wound he turned away from me and began to clean up.

"How long will it be until I am safe to travel again? I am the reason that the fellowship has remained here so long." Thaldrian looked at me over his shoulder before saying.

"Four days you are safe to travel. Another week if you want to travel fully healed, I can remove the stitches in four days. I would recommend you wait the full week though, if you do not clean the wound daily if you leave early you are liable to have it become infected." I nodded and knotted the dress ties, before I left I paused hand on the doorknob.

"Thank you Thaldrian. I know that you don't like me because of the information that I don't know, yet you have treated me well regardless of those facts. That sort of kindness is the most honest and pure. You don't heal based off emotions or opinions but because you love to help others." I stood for a moment to see if Thaldrian would respond, when he did not I left.

Boromir met me outside and stood when he saw me. The expression he wore told me that I was making an odd face.

"Is everything alright?" He asked offering his hand to me, I took it and said.

"Yeah, Thaldrian says that I should be fully healed in a week. I am ok to travel in four days though, so we can get out of here then."

"Didn't he warn you about potential infection if you travel without being fully healed?"

"He did, but I think that the risk of me getting an infection is low." Boromir shook his head to this as we walked and said.

"No, it's not worth the risk regardless of how low it might be. We will wait until you are fully healed."

"I am holding up the mission Boromir. The sooner the ring is destroyed the better."

"This mission is a long term goal; it cannot be accomplished by trying to rush it."

"But the sooner we destroy the ring the sooner Gondor will be safe from Mordor." Boromir had a pained look in his eyes as he said.

"We have already lost one of the fellowship on this mission, please do not put yourself in unnecessary risk. The road ahead will be dangerous enough as it is, for now we are safe. Let yourself be safe for another week, please." I watched that pained look, the look that said he expected the road to be far more dangerous than what we had already faced. It was a look that scared me more than my dreams had, it was a silly fear but the unknown was always a bit frightening.

"Alright, I'll wait until I am fully healed before we leave." Boromir wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head and whispered.

"Thank you."

The remainder of the walk was in silence as we returned to the fellowship Boromir held my hand as if he feared I would pull away from him. Thus far though nothing he had done was incentive to make me end this fledgling of a relationship we had. Strangely enough this relationship felt very much the same as all the others I had in my own world.

Those however never lasted more than a few weeks. They had all be immature children that thought if they dated me I would have sex with them immediately. I had never been so desperate as to give myself up to a guy that expected sex after two weeks of dating. The moment I denied them they dumped me. It wasn't surprising that it was only what they wanted from me; they didn't care about my personality or who I was as a person. The only value they had seen in me was what was between my legs.

I knew it would probably never come to that with Boromir; he wasn't a sex driven teenager. Though he was nearly twice my age, while I had matured significantly during this trip it still felt odd. I still considered dating a man so much older than I was to be a stigma. That was something I would have to get over in time.

When we arrived back at the clearing several people were still sleeping while Aragorn was nowhere to be seen. Legolas sat at a bench reading a book. He hadn't spoken to me since I agreed to give Boromir a chance. I had to talk to him to explain, it would not be an easy conversation but a necessary one.

"Hey, I need to go and talk to Legolas. I'll meet you at the dinner table after ok?" I said to Boromir pulling my hand free, he looked at Legolas then nodded and walked off towards the table. I made my way to where Legolas sat and seated myself next to him on the bench.

"Do you think that we could talk?" Legolas flipped his book closed and looking up at me before speaking.

"If that is what you want."

"I know that you have feeling for me, and I know that it hurt when I choose Boromir. Allow me to explain why though. You are an elf; you live for hundreds of year and never age. I am human, I will age and die. My life will be like a year for you. I cannot let you choose to be with me when I will only die."

"Death is certain for everything Senia. It is only a concept of time that you speak of."

"Aragorn said that grief can be enough to kill you. I don't want to cause you that kind of suffering. Regardless of what I could do to be with you Legolas, it would always end with me hurting you. I know that this is hurtful now, but this is the least pain I can offer you."

"So this is what you have decided. To reject me because you fear hurting me?"

"No, I have decided to reject you before you decide to love me, to save you."

"Call it what you will Senia. It hurts all the same." With that Legolas stood and walked away. I sighed and looked down at my feet, that went worse than I intended. I had hoped that Legolas would be understanding of my reasons and accepting of my choice. I should have known that he would react that way, he was rejected and he was hurt. It would take time for him to come to terms with my choices. I only hoped that in time he would see that it was for his sake that I rejected him.

I stood and glanced at the place where Legolas had disappeared to; he had forgotten his book on the bench. I picked it up and opening the front cover was met with curving writing that made no sense. I flipped through a few pages and decided that it was beyond me to even understand the writing let alone read it. I closed the book and set it down on the bench, presumably Legolas would return for it at some point. I really didn't want to piss him off any more than he already was.

When I reached the dining table and sat down Boromir gave me a questioning look but did not ask what I talked to Legolas about.


	11. Chapter 11

Temperance Chapter 11:

Later that night we all sat around together listening to Frodo recite tales of adventure that his uncle Bilbo supposedly had. They seemed rather farfetched but with what I had seen it was all very possible for Bilbo to actually have gone and done what Frodo said.

Boromir sat next to me his arm around my shoulders; I sat straight and listened absently to Frodo. I considered what Thaldrian said about me not even behaving as if I was interested in Boromir. It reminded me of something Rachel had once told me.

'Senia you know why you can't hold a boyfriend don't you?' The conversation spurred from her just finding out that my current boyfriend had just dumped me. I had been seeing him for perhaps two weeks, the night he dumped me it had been because I would not make out with him.

'Because I am a cold hearted bitch?' I said quoting what my ex had told me when he left. It caused Rachel to give me a hug holding me tight as if I would disappear. The hug was something that happened only when Rachel wanted to be comforting. We had the usual breakup fair, Titanic was playing on the old clunky TV and we had a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream half melted with two spoons sticking out of it on the floor before us. We sat on a pile of old pillows and couch cushions, which we had collected over the years. There was even a giant teddy bear that my brother had won at a fair one summer. The area we sat in was in the basement of my house, it was effectively my domain as I was the only one who lived in the basement. Rachel always stayed over on the breakup nights; she worried that I would do something stupid, especially after my brother's death.

'No because you don't treat them like they are special.'

'I am not going to become a tramp just to keep some guy around.'

'That's not what I meant and you know it.'

'Do explain.' I said taking one of the spoons and licking it clean of ice cream.

'You treat every boyfriend like just another friend. You don't behave like a girlfriend Senia. Yes you hold their hands when they want to walk with you, but you don't hug them, you pull away when they try to kiss you.' I kept looking forward at the old TV; Jack was being falsely arrested for stealing the Heart of the Ocean. Rachel paused the movie forcing me to acknowledge her words.

'Those are gestures of love Rachel, when they try things like that, I don't feel as if I love them.'

'Senia you won't love them at first, love takes time. You date someone because you like them, but if you don't show them 'gestures of love' as you call it they will get the impression that you don't even like them. That is why they dump you; they get the impression that you don't even like them as anything but a friend when they want to be your boyfriend.

'That's why Chris dumped you today because you wouldn't kiss him. Not because you wouldn't make out with him. He texted me asking why you hated being touched, don't give me that look just because you guys broke up doesn't mean that he has to be a villain.' I frowned taking to remote from her and pressed play.

'I don't want someone who expects me to love them so quickly.'

'Senia if you don't show a guy that you like them they won't stay with you, and you will end up alone.'

I frowned Rachel had been right, if I didn't show that I cared more than a friend then I would end up alone. I had seen Rachel exhibit proper girlfriend behavior many times. I suspected that she made sure to have her boyfriend around when I was with her as a learning process.

Right now I was in a prime situation to exhibit girlfriend behavior as Rachel called it. Boromir's arm was around my shoulders, I slowly, hesitantly in fact, leaned against Boromir bridging the gap that was between us. Boromir shifted slightly looking down at me, perhaps he was surprised at me, I couldn't tell because I did not look up at his face. The rest of the fellowship seemed to notice though as Merry and Pippin were smiling like fools, Sam looked rather shocked.

Frodo kept telling the stories of his uncle, I hadn't really been listening but when Frodo mentioned the ring my interests were perked. So that is how Frodo came to have the ring, Bilbo had found it. Though the fact that the dwarves had gotten Bilbo in on their mission to burgle things made me doubt that Bilbo actually found the ring instead of stealing it.

Near half an hour passed and Boromir had slowly wrapped his arm tighter around me pulling me closer to him. He had been tentative to hold me closer; perhaps he was afraid that I would pull away if he tried. To be honest I didn't blame him for being so tentative towards me and my newfound show of affection. I hated to admit it but Rachel was right, no one would stay with me if I didn't show them any affection.

Aside from that I had to admit I was cozy leaning against Boromir. I must have noticeably relaxed in his hold as he rested his head on top of mine. It was a gesture that reminded me of those classic romance movies. I felt that this scene was only missing the Italian romance music and a full moon that we would be watching. I snickered slightly at the mental image; I couldn't help but visualize such a scene in my mind. Aside from this though I was quite comfy, I understood now why Rachel was rarely without a boyfriend. There was a strange sense of security that cuddling up next to Boromir offered, and it was not entirely a bad thing.

To say that I was entirely comfortable with my situation at the moment was not true. I feared that this would progress too quickly for me and I would shatter this thin foundation of a relationship. I suddenly realized that I wanted to make this work; I wanted to be with Boromir. It was an odd feeling, one that I was not familiar with. Similar to the feeling you get when you were with a beloved friend only far stronger. The sort of feeling that, if you imagined losing that person, would bring tears to your eyes. I did not even want to think of possibly losing Boromir. I did not understand this feeling or what it meant but I did understand how it would affect me. At this point I knew I was past the point of return, I couldn't leave Boromir now. My heart would be his; perhaps this was what love felt like.

How ironic that I had until now refused to show signs of affection for someone I didn't love. Now that I did show an affectionate sign towards Boromir I realized that I had been denying my love this whole time. Had I been more affectionate before now I probably would have realized that Boromir was more than a friend sooner. Still I feared moving too quickly, I was still uncomfortable with the idea of a man touching me. I honestly wished that I wasn't so afraid, five years since the event and I was still scared. That was something that Rachel never understood, I didn't always hold back because I didn't care, but because I was scared. (Note "the event" is what led up to her brother's death, so her almost rape then her brother's death, and her revenge.)

It wasn't until Boromir gently shook me awake that I realized I had fallen asleep leaning against him.

"Senia, sorry to have to wake you, but you should sleep in a proper bed." I rubbed my eyes looking around the dimly lit forest floor; everyone else had retired for the night, leaving me with Boromir. I wondered how long he had let me sleep against him before he decided to wake me.

"Sorry, I hadn't meant to fall asleep against you. How long did you let me sleep?" I asked sitting up though Boromir was reluctant to let me go.

"Not long, Aragorn just left a moment ago. You fell asleep before Frodo was even done telling his stories. After that Merry and Pippin started sharing songs with us."

"I suppose it is very late. Did Legolas join the group at any point tonight? I haven't seen him since I talked to him."

"No, he has not been around much. I saw him a few hours earlier but he was simply passing through. Tell me what you talked to him about."

"I told him that I couldn't return his feelings for me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I condemned anyone to suffer just because my life span is shorter than theirs."

"I suspect it is taking him time to accept this."

"I'm sorry; I just was worried about him. I should probably get to bed though, it is late and you look tired too." I said standing grabbing his hand and pulling him up from the bench. He smiled down at me and leaned in slightly. I instantly pulled back away from the oncoming kiss and Boromir. He looked taken aback as he saw the terror in my eyes.

"I apologize for my behavior, it was inappropriate. I will be sure to not try such a thing again." He said his tone flat as if he thought I was disgusted by him. I froze; he was going to end the relationship. I saw the sadness in his eyes as he spoke; he honestly thought it was his fault. Then again what was he supposed to think, he didn't know about my brother or about what happened. He didn't even know about my fear and how uncomfortable I was in relationships because of it.

"Boromir, stop my pulling away is not your fault. You couldn't understand unless I told you the story of my brother's death." I paused, never had I told anyone to complete truth about what happened, I hadn't even wanted to accept that those events had happened. I was only thirteen at the time and it was far worse the first few years after it happened. Back then the prospect of a guy even touching me was terrifying. If I wanted to be with Boromir, I had to tell him the story. The whole story.

"I'll tell you but you have to let me finish before you say anything. It is not necessarily a short story, and goes beyond my brother's death to what happened after. I only ask that you don't judge me based on this past. It is not who I am, or ever wanted to be." I sat down on the bench again and Boromir followed suit. This time we sat on opposite ends of the bench. I sighed this was it; I was finally going to tell what really happened.

"It was five years ago that it happened, so I was thirteen at the time. I often stayed after at school to use to computers in the library, so when I left I had to walk home. I lived only ten blocks from the school but the business district wasn't the safest area to begin with. So to be safe I would always walk through the park, it was the only place that was actually watched by authorities. Only one day I was feeling rather tired so instead of taking the rout through the park, I opted to go down an alley way that would make the trip home shorter.

"It would have been fine if the alley way had been empty, by the time I realized that there was a group of men in the alley way it was too late to turn and run. I did try to leave but one of them grabbed my arm before I could get away. At first they just wanted whatever money I had on me, but it was a small amount and they decided that I needed to pay for coming into their territory. They decided that I would pay with my body. At first they simply beat me; two men held my arms and the other three began to abuse me. I would have been alright if it had ended there, but it didn't. I don't know how they decided that they should rape me but when they did their whole attitude changed. They began to taunt me and insult me as they tore at my clothes. At some point a knife was against my throat and I had just given up on getting away.

"Perhaps it was my crying that alerted my brother to where I was, but he found me before they were able to rape me. When my brother attacked the men I was thrown back against the wall. What happened next was foggy for me. The next thing I remember was my brother carrying me to the hospital. I imagine we were a strange sight, my brother walking down the street carrying a girl who was beaten up with mangled clothing. It would have been tolerable if it ended there. I would have been able to get over what happened; only it didn't end there.

"It happened when I was in the hospital, my brother's death. My mother hadn't left the hospital at all while I was there. They thought I was sleep when my father came in, he was crying. That was the first time I had ever seen him cry. When he told my mother she broke down into tears, I did my best to pretend that it wasn't true. I tried to pretend that my brother was still alive, but I knew that this was only an illusion. Those same men that tried to rape me found my brother and killed him. They beat him to death and then cut the symbol of their gang into his forehead. At the funeral we had to have a closed casket because of what they did to him. In those weeks between my hospitalization and the funeral I didn't speak. I had tried to console my mother at first, but it came to the point that when she looked at me she just broke down. I had taken to living in the basement of my house avoiding my mother as much as possible. I would watch her during the day; I would lurk in the shadows of my house and watch as he broke down every day. Whenever she saw a picture of me or something of mine lying around the house she would lose it. Some days she didn't leave her room. Those days, and some nights I would work my way through the house and removed all signs of my existence. The more I removed myself from the house the less my mother broke down. She still cried over my brother daily, but the less she saw me the less she broke down and the more normal her life began to get. My father simply ignored me completely, since the funeral he shut down completely. Every time I saw him he wore a frown and his was cold as a dead winter. Since the funeral my existence was a grudging burden and sorrow that my parents put up with.

"I hadn't killed my brother, but I was the cause of his death. Those men killed him because he saved me. If I hadn't been lazy and tried to take a shortcut then it would never have happened in the first place. As time passed I started to become more and more depressed. I hardly went to school and couldn't stand any guy getting near me let alone touch me. I began to withdraw from my friends and stopped speaking at all. My friends still hung around me but they let me be, they tried cheering me up at first and eventually gave up. It was inevitable that I would eventually snap. When I did my sorrow and depression turned to anger. Anger at myself at those men, at my parents, and my friends, I was simply angry at everyone. It wasn't until that point that I came to a conclusion, I figured that if I got rid of those that hurt me and killed my brother I would get better. I was so foolish back then and thought that by killing those men that I could somehow bring my brother back. No one knew what I was planning to do; I didn't talk so they had no way of knowing.

"When my parents were gone one day I trashed my house, making it look like it was robbed. I took the silver dining set and most of my mother's jewelry and the money that my father kept hidden in his socks. I tore the place apart. Before I left the house I took my father's gun. A gun is like a small powerful bow that fires only the arrowhead. It's the most dangerous weapon a citizen could own, most kept them for protection. I took these things from my house and dumped them in the river, all but the gun. After I that I went to the alley where I was attacked, I don't remember how I found my way from that alley way that run-down house. In that house they were all there the men that tried to rape me, and the ones that helped to kill my brother. When I saw them there laughing and acting like they hadn't killed my brother all of my anger all of my pain came to the surface. I killed them, all of them. When I first held the gun up they laughed at me and began to taunt me. They didn't believe that I would actually shoot. Their laughter solidified my convictions and I started shooting them, I guess I sort of fell into a blind rage because it wasn't until I had killed them all that I realized what I did. So I ran, I ran through the night and made my way along the river. I pulled apart the gun and at each bridge I came across I would drop a part of the gun into the river. At some point it started to rain and by the time I got home it was near dawn, the authorities had come and gone from my house and my parents were inside asleep. I don't think they even realized that I had been gone all night.

"Naturally I caught a high fever from being out in the rain so I simply stayed in bed for the next several days and tried to forget what I had done. Though I couldn't forget, while I was sick I realized that I had become a monster worse than those that I killed. I had only made my life worse by killing those men and I had completely given up by this point. It seems that the moment you lose all hope is the moment that things change. It was a tentative sound that came from the hallway to my room, it was my mother. She had ventured down stairs and was checking on me. It was the first time since my brother's death that she was able to acknowledge me without breaking down. When I didn't respond to her she came into my room, she had a bowl of soup for me. I realized that she hadn't forgotten about me in the time since the death. She hadn't been able to face me, but she was still worried. She still checked every day in the kitchen making sure that I had ventured up and gotten some food. When she noticed that food had stopped disappearing from the kitchen she told me that she had made meals for me and set them out. When those were left untouched she finally ventured down to check on me. When I looked at her I could still see the pain that she suffered, I also saw worry. She set the soup aside and pulled me into her arms and apologized she constantly apologized saying sorry over and over again. She blamed herself for me getting sick, she blamed herself for being a bad mother, for not being there for me to help me through what happened. She had felt like she had failed in her duty as a mother. She kept saying sorry and I cried.

"After that I started getting better, slowly. My mother would hardly leave me alone after that, she made sure that I ate and she made me socialize with my friends. She had them come over to visit me while I was sick. Once I was better Rachel convinced me to come back to school. I had missed enough at this point that I had to stay back a grade. Rachel, she helped me study and get caught up so that half way through the year I was able to switch higher level classes. I took summer school and worked hard focusing on school above all else. By the time that I entered high school I was back at grade level, Rachel then made it her personal mission to help me through my fear of men. Though I am still healing. I just need you to be patient with me Boromir, I am a scared soul." Boromir pulled me into his arms and said softly.

"I am sorry, Senia I had no idea. I will wait, till you are ready." I didn't say anything; I had talked enough for the night. Besides it seemed that Boromir actually understood that I was still trying to get over my fears. I only hoped that he meant what he said about waiting till I was ready.

( I have to say that I am sorry for the late update, I would have gotten it done over the weekend but it was a Guild Wars 2 Beta weekend event. So let's be honest with each other, the beta took priority. I'd love some more reviews, I realize that this chapter is pretty much all back story for Senia but next chapter will be more exciting I promise.)


	12. Chapter 12

Temperance Chapter 12:

It was finally the end of the week and I had to admit I was getting cabin fever. I wanted to be on the move again, traveling with the fellowship felt more normal to me now than lounging around and relaxing. When Thaldrian removed the stitches I finally got a look at my back, the wound had healed reasonably well but there was an ugly red scar across my back. It was an ugly symbol of how weak I was, but in a strange way I was proud of it. It was proof that I had fought for those I cared about and proof that I was not perfect. It was also proof that I needed to improve with my fighting skills, and that I needed to find a way to be strong.

I knew that I could have the same strength that Annatar displayed in my dreams, though that was not an option in my mind. That sort of strength was no different than the monster I became when I killed those men. I refused to be that monster again, when I killed those men I changed and was not the same after. Somewhere the monster I had briefly become was lingering in the recesses of my soul. I had managed in the five years to lock it away; I would never let it rule me again.

We were all preparing to leave; I honestly didn't have any preparation to do. Though a messenger brought a selection of traveling dresses to me, he claimed that they were from Galadriel. I tried to get the messenger to take me to Galadriel so that I could thank her for everything, but he wouldn't. He simply left me with the dresses and said that I didn't need to find Galadriel.

The dresses were amazing for travel dresses, there were three in all. One a pale blue that echoed the light that seemed to exist in the forest. Another was a pale purple color much like a lavender flower. The last was a silver dress that looked like it was made of liquid silver instead of fabric. With these three and the dress that I currently wore I felt spoiled. They were better than anything I owned at home and would probably be the best things I would ever own. I strapped Rondor to my hip and packed the dresses into a pack with care. It was a small bag one that was barely big enough for the dresses and the bed roll I carried. It was meant to be convenient for travel as we wouldn't have a pack horse. We were also given a supply of Lembas bread. I hadn't tried any of it yet but from what I heard it was a form of travel provisions that were very filling.

"Senia come on, we need to pack the boats before Celeborn and Galadriel see us off." Aragorn said walking past me. I tossed the bag over my shoulder holding only one of the straps as I followed Aragorn to the little dock on the river that we would be taking. As we walked over Boromir caught up with me and tried to take my bag.

"Hands off mister, just cause I got a scar doesn't mean that I can't carry my own bag."

"I was going to carry your bag because you are my lady. If you do not wish me to that is fine. You must be looking forward to setting out again. I don't think you have been this happy since we arrived at Lorien."

"I don't know if that's quite true. I liked Lothlorien a lot, but I just want to be on the move again. Because the sooner we get this quest done the sooner we can all relax. It's not very noticeable but Frodo hasn't really gotten any rest here. I don't think he will get any rest until the ring is destroyed, because the evil of the ring torments everyone it is near. So naturally Frodo is going to suffer the most from the ring. I don't want to see him in any more pain than he needs to be."

"Why are you so determined to protect him?" Boromir asked his tone sinking slightly.

"Because, he is my friend and I care about him. I want to be able to protect those I care about. I have come to care about the members of the fellowship, when we lost Gandalf I felt like I was useless. In a way I was useless. When it came down to it I was too weak to protect him, I could have saved him. I could have gone back out on the bridge and pulled him up. I could have saved him and I didn't. So I refuse to stand by and let other suffer."

"Senia you were practically cut in half in Moria. Even if you tried to save Gandalf as you say you couldn't have done anything. In reality you would have only succeeded in getting yourself harmed or killed."

"Perhaps at the time that was true, but honestly I need to be stronger."

"Do not try too hard to be something that you are not Senia. You were never meant to be a warrior; killing is not something that comes naturally to you. That is a blessing and you should never forget that." We arrived at the docks and I put my bag down in one of the boats, Legolas was explaining what Lembas was to Merry and Pippin. Sam and Frodo were talking with Gimli by a tree. Aragorn was talking to some elf I did not know. The elf had a regal look to him and spoke with a serious face, I couldn't hear the conversation but I suspected it had to do with the quest. As I was looking around my gaze fell upon an elven woman in white with long golden hair. She met my gaze and gave me a sad smile. Boromir followed my gaze and said softly.

"That is Lady Galadriel.

"I'll be right back I need to talk to her." I said leaving Boromir by the boats and heading over towards Galadriel. She stood in a small patch of sunlight that broke through the branches of the trees. It cast a luminous glow around her and made her look more like a divine vision rather than an actual person. Galadriel didn't say anything when I first got over to her but she watched me as if unsure what I would say.

"I was told that if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been allowed entry to Lothlorien. And it was you who sent me those dresses. I can't thank you enough for everything you have done for me. I am a complete stranger, and I know that there are some things that I don't know about myself that are bad. Please, please accept my deepest thanks for everything you have done."

"You walk a darker path than the others of the fellowship. It is your misfortune that you came to this path and there is no turning back you must see it to the end."

"What are you talking about? What do you mean?" I asked confused, Galadriel's sad smile faded and she spoke with an almost prophetic tone.

"You will suffer more than the others on this mission. You will experience great pain and lose yourself on this journey. If you do not hold to your convictions all will be lost and the love for those you travel with will amount to nothing as darkness will fall upon this land by your hand."

"I don't understand. What are you trying to tell me? Are you saying that I will betray the fellowship? Explain!" I said my voice rising as I spoke. Galadriel placed her hand on my cheek and said softly.

"This is all I can give you for the journey ahead. It is a woefully inadequate gift, I wish there was more I could give you to help. Anything else would simply prove to be useless." Her sad smile returned and she said.

"If you truly love that man, you will end your relationship before it is too late. Now it is time to bid you all farewell as you continue on this journey." Galadriel gestured for me to head over to where the rest of the fellowship was gathered. I nodded slightly realizing that I would not get any more information from the elf woman.

I walked quickly over to stand in line with the other members of the fellowship as we were all given cloaks with leaf broaches. Then Galadriel proceeded to give everyone a gift. Legolas received a new bow while Merry and Pippin got daggers. Sam got a length of rope; it appeared that Gimli got some of Galadriel's hair. Frodo got a vial that looked to be filled with water, and Boromir received a golden belt (not seen in movie but is seen in the books). Galadriel simply gave me a nod and walked past pulling Aragorn aside to talk to him. I hadn't expected her to give me anything, she had been clear that no gift she could give would be of any use to me. Regardless she had given me enough to think about and more than enough of a gift in the form of the dresses.

Galadriel's words were worrisome because it sounded as if she knew that I would do something to cause Frodo to fail in destroying the ring. It was no secret to me that Galadriel was some sort of witch, but was she able to see the future? I didn't know but my opinions of such things as seeing the future were solidified.

In my opinion the future was like a river and that nothing was the same or guaranteed. You couldn't tell what was around a bend in the river by where you currently were and in my mind the future was just as shifting and uncertain. So if Galadriel did see the future I was not convinced that it would be my future.

After that we all loading into the boats I was getting into my boat when Pippin called my name.

"Huh? Ack!" I yelped as I capsized the small water craft, I popped up out of the water to Boromir wading in after me. It was deep perhaps seven feet or so.

"I'm ok, I can swim." I said laughing at Boromir's worried face. Sam looked at horror in the boat that he was about to enter. I griped the edge of the boat and pushed it up and got the boat right side up. It was half full of water and our bags were soaked. I grabbed several of the bags and tossed the soaked bundles into the boat. Boromir grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the edge and made me get out of the water.

"What? But our bags."

"We will get them but it's pointless for you to get sick after you just got better." I sighed but consented to his request and got out of the water shaking off as much water as I could in the process. Boromir followed me out with a sigh and removed his soaking cloak ringing out what water he could. Once we were out and as wrung out as we were going to get we emptied the extra water from the boat and rewrapped the provisions that were still good and replaced the others.

In less than fifteen minutes we were on our way. Boromir insisted on helping me into the boat the second time around. Pippin was with us though he seemed hesitant to be in the same boat as me, I didn't blame him because I was planning on teasing him the whole time we were in the boats. A sort of pay back for making me lose my balance and falling into the river. As we traveled down the river I flicked some water at Pippin. He looked back at me and I started off into the distance pretending not to have done it. I did this several times before Pippin turned around at me and said.

"Senia stop splashing me with water, I know it's you so stop."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." I said with a smirk.

"Yes you do now stop." I flicked more water at him and he made a face and splashed water at me causing the boat to rock violently.

"Both of you stop you are going to tip the boat." Boromir said with a frustrated sigh at us, as we smiled sheepishly. Boromir shook his head at us and said.

"When did you two turn into children?"

"When Pippin called my name causing me to topple the boat at the dock. This is all payback."

"Why are you getting back at me?" Boromir asked confused.

"Oh I'm not getting back at you, but it's a consequence that I happen to be annoying you while I get back at Pippin."

"Oui I didn't cause you to topple the boat." Pippin said trying to defend himself; he didn't expect me to grab his sides. He yelped and I laughed as he hugged his sides trying to shield himself from my grab. The only problem was that I was sitting behind him so he really couldn't avoid me.

"For the love of! Senia stop tormenting him. I don't want to have the boat tip again."

"But that is no fun!" I said in a very childish voice leaning my head back looking at Boromir upside down. He just smirked at me and shook his head.

"You know I didn't mean for you to fall in the water. I was just trying to figure who you would be within the boats. So no hard feelings?"

"That is the sorriest apology I have ever heard but I will take it. You are forgiven." I went silent as I saw the giant statues carved into the mountains that the river cut through. It left me in awe at what was accomplished with so little technology. I could hardly imagine how long it must have taken to build such a thing. Even with the modern technologies it would have taken months maybe even a year or so to complete the statues.

They looked like kings blocking the passage through to the lake beyond. The way that they were carved so regally looking forward with stern faces, they must have been kings from the past. According to Boromir we were now passing into what was once a realm held by some kingdom. I hadn't caught the name of that kingdom but from the sound of it the kingdom had long since fallen.

Later that afternoon we docked at some seemingly random point that was relatively near a waterfall. The river had expanded into a wide lake that we were going to cross at night. I was helping pull all the bags out of the boat and started setting up the bed rolls. Aragorn was insistent that we rested up for the evening. Boromir had gone off to fetch firewood. I just finished setting up my bed roll, my bag sat next to the meager pillow my cloak from the elves haphazardly tossed over it. It was cool out but not terribly cold, I guessed somewhere around sixty degrees which was comfortable in my opinion.

Aragorn and Gimli were having a spat about the road that we were supposed to follow. From the sounds of it we were going through a marsh that had a bad rep for smelling to high heaven. To be honest most marshes stank rather badly. I wandered over to where Sam was intent on helping him make dinner. It was then that Merry looked up and asked.

"Where is Frodo?" Aragorn looked around the camp; his eyes paused on Boromir's stuff then set out to look for him. Legolas and Gimli got up and followed after him; I looked at the hobbits then stood and said.

"You three stay here; I am going to look too." I followed after the three and veering off further into the forest. I could faintly hear Gimli calling for Frodo, the echo of his voice through the trees caused a sort of panic to creep up in my heart. Where was Frodo? Where was Boromir? I knew that the ring was tempting people; did the ring succeed in seducing Boromir? Why was Aragorn so concerned when Boromir was not at camp?

There was some sort of panic that that came from nowhere that set me frantic. I moved faster through the trees and called out Boromir's name. I got no response, so I called to Frodo, again no response. I ran through the trees now searching for either of them, I caught a glimpse of Gimli through the trees he was heading more north but he was so far off that I wasn't going to follow him he was too far ahead of me. The more I searched the more I got a sinister feeling. Like something was watching through the trees.

~~O~~

"Interesting, they don't escort her everywhere she goes." Ulgruk says as he watched Senia running through the trees. The woman was not much in his opinion. From the human women he had seen in his life this one was simple. Brown hair pale skin and a heart shaped face, far from the strong willed women of Rohan or the proper form of the Gondorian women. He wasn't sure why his master wanted the woman or why he was now on full march, now that he saw the woman he was put in an even fouler mood than he had been before.

"Do you want us to capture her now?" Thalruk asked looking at his leader, he could tell that Ulgruk was in a terrible mood that was boarder line the most angry he had ever seen him. That was quite a while ago when Thalruk was new in Ulgruk's troop. Thalruk had been determined to challenge Ulgruk's authority because he was taller and stronger of build. So when Thalruk tried to take Ulgruk's sword for his own. Ulgruk nearly ripped Thalruk's head off, he was so beaten up after the fight that Thalruk was sure that he would be left for dead. Ulgruk however did not leave Thalruk to die. Rather Ulgruk picked up Thalruk and carried him to the healer and waited until Thalruk was healed. After that Ulgruk offered Thalruk a place of leadership in his troop.

It was the most shocking thing that happened to Thalruk, he had never expected to even be allowed back into Ulgruk's troop let alone offered a place of leadership. It had made Thalruk want to understand why Ulgruk choose to keep him. So far though Thalruk failed to understand his leader any more than the day he was offered a place in the troop. True Thalruk had understood Ulgruk's mannerisms and preferences but he could never figure out the Ulgruk's way of choosing a course of action or his planning. Ulgruk had tried to explain to Thalruk a few times but it never made sense to him. Thalruk had come to the conclusion that Ulgruk somehow got the brain of an elf and mastered their witting ways.

"No, we will wait. If we go for her now she will call to her companions and we do not have the forces to secure the woman and have a defendable retreat. We will wait till Lurtz goes in and attacks before we go for the woman. We have to be careful because that maggot head will not care if his snaga's kill the woman or not." Ulgruk was not happy about the fact that his master had sent Lurtz and his troop after the same group. Apparently Lurtz was sent to get the hobbits from the group, though he was also under instruction to kill the remainder of the group. When Lurtz found that Ulgruk was supposed to get the woman from the group it was made very clear that Lurtz didn't care if his troop killed the woman.

This left Ulgruk in a tight situation because he would have to extract the woman from the fight and then get away without the woman's group knowing she was gone and before Lurtz's group would kill her. A scout came over to Ulgruk and said.

"Lurtz just attacked the men of the group. They are currently fighting towards the ruins. A man, elf and dwarf, two halflings were spotted heading towards the ruins." Ulgruk nodded and said to the small group he had with him.

"Alright blend with Lurtz's troop, avoid combat and find the woman, bring her back towards the lake and we will all meet up before we head out." The group nodded and then set out among the trees, Thalruk remained with Ulgruk as the two headed through the trees in the direction they last saw the woman heading.

~~O~~

Senia eventually doubled back heading towards where the fellowship was bound to be, as she got closer though she could hear the sound of battle drifting through the trees. It was then that a horn sounded through the trees, Boromir's horn. I drew Rondor and charged through the trees towards Boromir. I ran past orcs they didn't seem to concerned over me. They were horrifying in comparison to the ones I had seen in Moria they were taller, stronger of build. I was infinitely happy that they were ignoring me as I ran through their ranks and through the trees. I crashed through a shrub and came to a half next to Merry and Pippin who were holding stones and staring ahead at Boromir who stood gasping in pain. An arrow was jutting from his shoulder, as if on cue he turned and looked back at us. When he saw our faces he pulled his sword up and began attacking again.

I looked forward to see an orc holding a bow ready to fire again at Boromir. A group of orcs was heading in towards us now though they appeared to be a different group; they started attacking the orcs that were around us. The orc that held the bow up towards Boromir and fired a second arrow lodged itself into Boromir's chest. I let out a strangled cry as Boromir started to go down.

I ran forward dropping Rondor and catching Boromir as he fell. The orcs were ignoring us nearly completely. The scheme of the battle was constantly changing, a new group of orcs had just started attacking and now the larger group was retreating running past us.

"It's ok; it is going to be ok. Just breath it will be ok." I said tears streaming down my face as I held Boromir cradling his head to my chest trying not to panic as I found myself unable to look away from the arrows protruding from his chest.

Two grabbed Merry and Pippin on their way, the smaller group chased them off then paused surrounding Boromir and me.

"Take the women, kill the man."

"No!" I yelled at the orc that spoke it was smaller than some of the others that surrounded us and it had bright yellow eyes. The orc looked down at me with a glare and then looking at his fellows said.

"What are you waiting for? Take the woman and kill the man."

"No! You will not kill this man! Please, I'll do what you want and go with you but please leave him alone. Don't hurt him."

"Senia don't they are monsters." Boromir said trying to get his sword in hand. I held on to him tightly causing him to cringe from the arrow in his shoulder. The yellow eyed orc looked at me scrutinizing, I must have looked desperate because the orc seemed to consider what I said.

"Fine take the girl and leave the man, if he tries to follow kill him. Woman get up and should that man try to follow we will kill him." I nodded and looked at Boromir.

"Senia don't do this; don't let those monsters take you."

"Hush now, they have already taken Merry and Pippin, if I don't go they will kill you and take me anyway." The orc became impatient and grabbed my arm roughly pulling me up away from Boromir. They started dragging me away and I watched Boromir weak and laying on the ground.

"Live for tomorrow." I called out to him as the orcs pulled me away from the clearing. They eventually got tired of trying to drag me and an ugly faced orc that was taller than the yellow eyed one threw me over its shoulders. They began to run and it was mere seconds before I lost sight of Boromir and my world collapsed. The only thought I could maintain was one of worry for Boromir.

(It took a while for me to figure out how to write this chapter as I needed certain events to happen and it was a bit awkward but I hope that you like it enough to stick around for further chapters. I do have a plan for things to come and I hope that you all will stick around till the end.)


	13. Chapter 13

Temperance chapter 13:

They had carried me for near a mile before pausing just long enough to tie my hands. I was now being carried with my arms looped around the neck of the frighteningly ugly orcs neck. I was in unknown territory and had no clue as to where I was going. I had assumed that I would end up in the same group of orcs that took Merry and Pippin but this wasn't the case. As we left the forest behind I was able to see a plume of dust far in the distance kicked up by the group of orcs that had fled this group that now had me. I suppose Merry and Pippin were with them, I hope that they were safe. I couldn't help but let my mind wander back to Boromir, I hoped that Aragorn had found him before it was too late. I was no expert in injuries but two arrows to the chest was serious.

By midafternoon we were heading through a different forest and the orcs hadn't once stopped running. Where ever they were going they were trying to get there as quickly as possible. There were a few things that I was certain of: firstly whoever was in charge of this group wanted me alive, secondly these orcs wouldn't hurt me because of it. Third they had been willing to compromise and leave Boromir alive so I wouldn't give them a hassle.

As worried about Boromir as I was I couldn't just sulk and let these orcs take me to god knows where. I was not going to make this easy for them to cart me across the country. So I started talking to the orc that was carrying me, if I could get any information then I was better for it. I just hoped that my assumptions were correct, because if they weren't then I would probably be injured by the time this was over.

"So where are you heading? You are rather strange for a goblin. Far too tall to be a normal goblin, like a giant northern goblin. Are there many of your kind of goblin? You can speak I know you can because I heard that yellow eyed one speak. So who put you up to this? What does this person want with me? If it was just a chat they could have sent a letter. Do you goblins have names? What is your name?" The orc that carried me gave a snarl to the leader who stopped the group. The orc threw me to the ground and the yellow eyed one stalked towards me. Glaring, it was clear that he was tired and he was pissed at me.

"You ought to shut up, you are the prisoner here and aren't the one asking questions or else."

"Or else what? You'll hurt me? Kill me? If you were going to do that you wouldn't have taken me alive in the first place. Let alone agreed to leave the man unharmed so that you could take me without a hassle. So why not answer some of my questions? For example why bother charging across the land after you already got me?" The orc glared at me and picked me up by my neck and slammed me against a tree.

"You think that just because our master wants you alive mean we won't harm you. The trouble is that my master couldn't care less if you come to him a little beat up and mangled. So I am free to do whatever I want to you, so long as you are still breathing." His breath was disgusting it was worse than dog breath. I brought my bound hands up to grip his arm and grimaced as I could hardly breathe. The orc seemed to realize that I was about to pass out and dropped me to the ground. I coughed gasping for air; I got my legs under myself and stood up. I met the orcs glare with one of my own and said with a rasping breath.

"Just because you can do whatever and deliver me barely alive I don't think you will. Because let's face it your master isn't going to want me all beat up and mangled. Judging from your reluctance to harm me more than a light choking and a slam against a tree I would guess we are only a few days from wherever we are going. Maybe two weeks. Nothing but a few bruises will heal in that time." The orc glared at me then hit the tree above my head causing its leaves to rattle and some to fall.

"If I cannot shut you up then you will talk to me. Remember this woman if you ask a question I do not have to answer you." He growled at me grabbing my arms and picking me up he started the group to moving again.

"So what is your name?" I asked the yellow eyed orc that now carried me. He wore human armor which was strange for an orc.

"Ulgruk." He reply was curt an attempt to dissuade me from talking. I wasn't planning on shutting up though this orc knew that just as well. I doubted that I could annoy them enough to just leave me behind but it was worth a shot. I clearly wasn't going to get away from them while we were on the move, so I hoped that we would stop at some point. If they rested then I would have a chance to get away.

"So what kind of goblin are you?"

"I am not a goblin, I am an Uruk Hai."

"What is an Uruk Hai?"

"A superior orc."

"So Ulgruk what does your master want with me?" Ulgruk didn't say anything so I opted for a different question.

"Alright so you don't want to talk about the boss man. So where are we heading?" Again no reply from Ulgruk this was going to get very boring if he didn't say anything.

"So why aren't we with the other group of goblins?" I sighed as Ulgruk didn't respond again but I wasn't going to give up on annoying him just yet. It was probably stupid of me to test my boundaries so much but I was fairly confident that he wouldn't actually hurt me.

"Do you have a problem with the other goblins? I thought you guys generally got along with each other. The goblins in Moria didn't seem to have issue with each other."

"Do you ever shut up woman?" Ulgruk said with an irritated growl. I smirked so I could get him to talk.

"Not generally no, so you might as well talk to me. Who were the other goblins?" Ulgruk sighed and said.

"It is a different group. We don't get along at all unless we have someone powerful enough to force us to all work together."

"So your master is strong enough to make you all work together? So is that where you are taking me?"

"Yes."

"No need to be so grumpy. Why do you wear human armor? How did you get it?"

"I killed a man for it. I wear it because it is better than orc armor. Are you done asking questions?"

"Not at all. Do you lead this group?"

"Yes." Ulgruk said with a sigh.

"So why is it so small? The other group was at least three times this size."

"This is only a small portion of my troop. Why do you insist on talking? Shouldn't you be sulking or something woman? You are a prisoner."

"I talk to try and figure you out. Just because I am a prisoner doesn't mean I have to sulk. I won't be staying with you and your 'troop' long anyway. My friends will find me and I will be free. Doesn't matter if you run all day and night, they can run just as fast."

"Women sulk and wait to be rescued only no one will rescue you. Your friend with the arrows in his chest will be dead by now. The remainder of your group was nowhere to be seen as we were leaving so they are likely dead. No one will save you woman."

"Hardly, a bunch of goblins couldn't kill them off. We have faced greater dangers than your kind and survived."

"I am not a goblin. You probably ran from whatever danger you faced, what was it a wilds bear?"

"First was the watcher at the gates of Moria, and then a Balrog while we were in Moria. Both are dead now, what do you think of that goblin." It was a little bit of a lie and I hoped that Ulgruk couldn't tell. I wasn't sure if the Balrog died when it fell but I knew that the watcher was still alive, we hadn't done enough to kill that thing.

"Uruk." Ulgruk corrected not seeming to care about what I said.

"Same thing goblin."

"It is not the same woman. A goblin is a cannibalistic maggot, Uruks are powerful warriors and infinitely more intelligent." I almost scoffed at Ulgruk, he was very defensive about not being a goblin.

"I don't see any difference between you and any other goblin. So I think that you are just wishing there was a difference when there isn't."

"What would you know of my kind anyway? Exactly how many 'goblins' have you sat down and talked to woman?" Ulgruk spat the word goblins like it was derogatory. I guess he probably thought it was derogatory to be called a goblin. I hated to admit it but he did have a point, he was really the first orc I had ever talked to.

"None of the others I've met seemed too interested in talking to me. All they have ever done is try to kill me."

"Humans have always tried to kill us first; we simply retaliate now as precaution." Ulgruk said in a disgusted tone, it sounded as if he wasn't interested in fighting. It almost sounded like he wished he did not have to fight.

"Are you saying that you would not fight humans if you had a choice?"

"Woman I said nothing of the sort. Humans have some aspects of society that I like the idea of that is all."

"Like armor?"

"Why do you persist in asking me these things?"

"You are the first gob- Uruk that has ever talked to me; I want to understand your kind better."

"That is a pointless goal; your kind will never come to understand my kind."

"You sound awfully sure of that, have you ever tried?"

"Woman just like those orcs in Moria did not try and talk to you, no human would try to talk to me. They would rather kill me based on actions of past wars."

"I am trying to talk to you."

"You are a very strange woman. How is it you are not even scared right now?"

"I am afraid, but not of you or where you are taking me. I am afraid of losing another person that is dear to me."

"The man with the arrows in his chest?"

"Yes, he is someone I care for. I can only hope that he will get better. But I fear that he will not."

"You are a strange woman indeed. Most would be more worried about themselves instead of others at this point."

"I guess I am not most people. Though you should consider your position, you said you would never get to have a conversation with a human and now you are talking to one."

"Woman this is hardly on equal terms, you are still a prisoner no matter how much you talk."

"Well you could let me go and we could talk on equal terms then."

"You are a failure in the art of trickery and deception." Ulgruk said calling my attempt to try and get him to let me go. I knew I was no good at tricking people into things but I had to at least try. My mind was working on how to escape because no matter how much I didn't want to admit it. Ulgruk made a valid point that Aragorn and the others could be dead. If they weren't dead they simply could be following the group that had Merry and Pippin instead of the small group that now had me. Granted there were twenty or so of the orcs in my group the other would be easier to track. There had to be near a hundred in the other group. I couldn't count on Aragorn and the other to save me; I didn't have Rondor with me. I had dropped the sword during the battle, but there was a silver lining. I still had my brothers pocket knife; the orcs had not taken it from me because they didn't recognize it as a weapon.

If we ever stopped for a rest or something I could cut the rough rope that bound my hands and make a run for it. With them carrying me cross country like this I had expended no energy at all. So in theory if we stopped, they would all be dead tired and perhaps not able to keep up with me when I ran. It was a slim bet but one I was willing to take.

"Maybe when my group catches up with you I'll ask them to let us have a chat before you all get into a fight."

"Still so confident that your comrades will save you."

"I won't lose hope like that; you see I am an eternal optimist." Ulgruk didn't respond to me and I remained silent for a while. It wasn't until late that evening that we stopped. The moon was high in the sky and the entire group of orcs was gasping for air and holding onto their knees to support themselves. I was tossed to the ground in the middle of the group they were all quickly pulling together a camp.

I had to admit they might have been my enemies and they might have kidnapped me but they were damn efficient in the way they set up their camp. It was less than twenty minutes and there was a fire with a supply of wood for the remainder of the night and one had managed to catch a doe which was now roasting over the fire. I had been ushered to sit next to a large boulder that had a sapling growing right against it. My wrists were tied to the tree with a two foot length of crude rope and I was generally being ignored. This was good the quieter I was the easier it would be for them to forget I was there. So I remained silent while they ate the doe and started to drift to sleep. Two were awake on watch when I decided it was time.

Quietly I pulled the pocket knife from my belt and pulled the blade out being a quiet as possible. The two on watch weren't looking at me they were starring off into the trees as if expecting an attack at any moment. So I carefully began to saw away at the rope, I worked on the knot where the rope that tied my wrists was tied to the length that was attached to the tree. I worked slowly so as to avoid making more sound than the crackling fire made.

I got about half way through the rope when one of the watchers shifted. I dropped my knife and kicked my skirt over it quickly taking a relaxed position and closing my eyes to pretend to be asleep. As soon as the shuffling orc settled again I opened one eye to peak out. The watch had changed and now Ulgruk and a small lithe orc were on watch. I carefully shifted out of my relaxed position being careful to mind the two now on watch as I slowly reached for the knife. The small orc shifted slightly as I picked up the knife but did not look over at me.

Inwardly I sighed in relief. I would not get another chance at this. If I got caught that would be it and escape would be impossible. So I began to saw again through the rope. Several agonizingly slow minutes later I was finally through the rope. I carefully unwrapped my wrists and set the rope on the ground. This was it. The moment to run was now and I slowly shifted my feet to be under my body as I adjusted the skirt so I would not trip.

Knife in hand I sprang up and ran. I was out of the firelight before the two on watch realized I was on the move. I crashed through the underbrush running as fast as my feet would carry me. Once again I was thankful for having soft leather boots, they let me run as if I was bare footed. I heard Ulgruk yell at the other orcs to get up and it was moments until they were crashing through the forest behind me. I wove through the trees heading for where they grew closer together with the idea that they might not be able to pass as easily as I could. What I didn't expect was that those close trees would give way to a clearing. I changed my running now moving headlong through the grassy field trying to get towards the other side as quickly as I could, hoping beyond hope that I would reach it before the orcs got to me.

I didn't lock over my shoulder but I could hear their breathing behind me. I knew that if I slowed down even for a moment that they would catch me and this little attempt at freedom would be over. The trees were close again but the initial path I would take into their close security was blocked by a bramble bush. I was never much for jumping but this seemed like the best time to try so I built up a little more speed and jumped arching my legs to crest the bush and land on the other side scratching my legs up on the thorns as I went. I spared a quick glance behind me; Ulgruk skidded to a stop at the bramble and was changing direction to go around. That was the last look over my shoulder that I would make. I started to run again weaving through the trees glad for their closeness that would slow down the broader orcs.

It was unfortunate that the trees did not remain close together as it was not long before they were nicely spaced, years of growth and decay leaving only the stronger trees while the weaker ones died and fell. I was not built for long distance though and was quickly getting tired; adrenaline now fueled my body as I ran.

I shouldn't have been surprised when Ulgruk grabbed my arm pulling me back and stopping my escape. I was not ready to give up yet though. So even though I hated my violent nature if it meant escape then I would allow myself to become that monster I had been five years past. I spun around and lashed out with the knife, it scraped along his metal chest plate and made a small cut across his shoulder. He grabbed my wrist that held the knife violently crushing it in his grip till I dropped the knife. I kicked at him now that he had hold of both of my arms. I got perhaps two good hits on his shins before he threw me to the ground and pegged me down.

"Get off me!" I yelled at him with a snarl in my tone as I struggled beneath his weight. He just watched me with an entertained expression. We both knew that I wasn't getting away now that he had hold of me. Regardless I wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"A decent attempt woman, but you will never be faster than us." He said pulling me off the ground and started dragging me back towards the clearing. I still struggled against his grip only to have his hand tighten painfully on my arm.

When we got to the clearing the rest of the orcs were waiting for us all of them looked amused by my attempt to get away. They gathered around Ulgruk and I waiting for orders from him.

"We are going to head out again, only this time we will tie the woman's feet as well."

"So cute that she tried to run for it." One of the smaller orcs said sneering down at me; I kicked him viciously between the legs. He let out a howl of pain and got a murderous look that I met with my own glare. The stare off did not last long as Ulgruk yanked my arm pulling me to stand before him as two orcs tied my wrists and ankles.

That was that, we were on our way again. I had ruined my chances at getting away and now would never get that opportunity again. Somewhere in the dead leaves that were the forest floor my brother's knife rested and I was still a prisoner.

Strangely enough though as soon as my hands were tied I no longer felt like that violent person I had once been. Perhaps it was surrender I was feeling that made me calm again, but I did not think that was the case. No this was a different kind of monster I had unleashed; it was not so foreign feeling to me. Almost like I had always been this way but never allowed myself to behave so. It was very similar to the protective feeling I got when the watcher had hold of Frodo at the gates to Moria.

~~O~~

As they started in on running Ulgruk had time to think. He had come to the conclusion that he liked the woman; she had ferocity akin to that of an orc but knew when meekness was a wiser choice.

Granted she was annoyingly talkative it was something that Ulgruk did not mind as much as he would claim. She was the first human that he really talked to. True he had talked to other humans that were prisoners but they had all be frightened things that would piss their pants should he even look at them.

Had he not his livelihood to be concerned about he would have let the woman go. Hell he would probably have talked with her for a while before letting her leave. It was a rare thing to find someone who was not afraid of him. He had only ever encountered one other human who had been willing to talk to him without fear. Though he rarely got time to visit them anymore, they had shown him far more kindness than he felt he ever deserved as and Uruk. Indeed it was they who gave him his human armor. After he had delivered the woman to his master he would pay his friend a visit. Perhaps he could disappear from his life of war.

Ulgruk shook his head clearing his thoughts. Leave his life of war? That was a joke no orc would ever be able to live a life free of battle, humans only saw a monster to be killed. He would never see his dream to fruition.

Unfortunately the woman he now took to his master was probably the closest he would ever come to that dream. He was not sure why he thought that about the woman; perhaps it was the way she behaved when she tried to escape. Even when she knew she was caught she did not stop fighting. The knife that she had somehow concealed until then had left a decent cut across his shoulder and even scratched his armor. He would have taken the knife for himself had he not lost sight of it in the darkened forest.

Her nature was similar to that of the orc scouts, they were witty and avoided conflict because they knew they would not win. If they did end up in a fight they would not give up until it was beyond any doubt that they had lost. It was much the same with the woman who did not stop fighting him until he had gotten her hands and feet bound again. Somehow she thought that she could still get away so long as her arms and legs were not tied. It didn't seem to matter when he had her pegged to the ground or when she was surrounded by orcs. She had even kicked a scout in the crook of his legs.

Had their orders not been specific Ulgruk was sure that the orc would have demanded combat with the woman. If only to regain his honor, but that would not happen. They could not risk further harm to the woman. As it was she would arrive with the remnants of bruises on her skin. Ulgruk had not been kind when he caught her. He knew that come morning where he had grabbed her arms she would be badly bruised. It was strange how delicate human women were even when they were determined to fight as this one had.

Ulgruk could only hope that the woman would not end up dead after being delivered to his master. If anything she had earned his respect, and that was enough to hope that she would not die.

( So new chapter for everyone, I have to admit that this story will not be much longer, perhaps five chapters to go. It really depends on how much I feel like putting into it the further I get along with it. I am planning on sticking mainly to Senia's point of view as I have been so you won't be seeing much of the fellowship for a little while. I am not revealing yet if Boromir lives or dies. Oh I recently found out that the octopus thing at the gates of Moria is called the watcher. So if you were confused I am sorry. Please review, I am considering writing a separate story for Ulgruk so let me know if that is something you would be interested in or not.)


	14. Chapter 14

Temperance Chapter 14:

By midday on the fifth day since my attempted escape we met up with the remainder of Ulgruk's troop. When we had Ulgruk had sent three scouts ahead to inform his master that they were on their way with me in tow. He commanded a much larger force than I expected and now we were all charging towards wherever their master was at a full sprint across the barren landscape. There was still no sign that we were being followed by Aragorn and the others. I would not allow myself to think that Boromir was dead, if only for the fact that I did not want to break down in front of these orcs.

"Ulgruk, will you please tell me where we are going?" I said with gritted teeth, my arms were covered in bruises from Ulgruk grabbing me. The one on my wrist was particularly painful as it was the worst and constantly being irritated by the crude rope that bound my hands. Five days and the bruises hadn't changed, perhaps they even got worse.

"So you are talking again, and I thought I had finally gotten you to shut up."

"Don't be like that; you knew I would try to get away."

"Tell me where did you hide the knife?"

"Seeing as I don't have it anymore I guess it doesn't matter if I tell you. It was on my belt the whole time. You just didn't think it was a knife because the blade was hidden. Now stop avoiding my question. Where are we going?"

"To my master, it is the only reason we bothered to capture you." I sighed and said.

"Where is your master?" It seemed that Ulgruk was tired of avoiding my questions and gave me a one word answer. Which was fine with me because so long as he was willing to talk then I would be able to get information out of him. He was not like the other orcs in his troop; he seemed to have a desire to be accepted by humans. I hadn't spent any time with orcs so I was not sure if this was a running theme among them, but it made me wonder. Why were they so despised as a people? Sure Ulgruk had said that they were involved with many wars and it seemed that they were always on the unpopular side of things. Did that make them evil people though? I did not think so, but that was only because Ulgruk had been rather reasonable as a person transporting a prisoner could be.

He humored me in conversation and from what little I did learn about him he was not an evil person. Just mixed up with people who were on the opposite side of the battle field as me. I wonder why the orcs seemed to always be with the side that humans were against.

"Isengard."

"So your master is Saurmon? Didn't realize the old man was that strong."

"Wizards are deceptively strong."

"Ulgruk why do the orcs always end up enemies to the humans in these wars?"

"Because the humans are always fighting against a powerful person that they label as evil. In the past it was mostly the eye that the humans labeled as evil, but orcs fight for who they see as strong. The eye has always been a powerful being in the world and the humans fear his power because of how long he has been around."

"Exactly how long has this 'eye' been around?"

"Far longer than my lifetime. I do not know exactly how long but I know that in the last Great War three thousand years ago the humans almost destroyed the eye. Your human kingdoms are fighting against the eye once more."

"That is who we are fighting against, Sauron?"

"The eye, yes. Saurmon is a pawn of the eye. It is strange that you humans cannot accept that the eye is stronger than you can hope to be."

"No one wants to be ruled by a tyrant."

"That is just a label you humans put on a leader you do not like." I rolled my eyes even though Ulgruk could not see the gesture. I remained silent for the remainder of the trip; I was really tired of being dragged around the countryside. I was rather convinced that I had gotten as much information out of Ulgruk that I was going to get. I was not as comfortable with the idea of trying to talk to Ulgruk about random topics now that we were with the rest of the troop. I was more concerned about the other orcs that Ulgruk had not trusted to bring to retrieve me. They were all in a foul mood and I was not in the mood to push my luck.

While Ulgruk had restraint to not actually hurt me, I did not trust the other orcs to be so controlled. Indeed they all seemed to be directing their angry glares towards me as well. The only comfort that I had, was the group Ulgruk had trusted to kidnap me was surrounding me at the moment. Though the one that I kicked in the crotch was in the same boat as the others.

With the prospects of being rescued quickly dwindling I was beginning to hope that we would reach Isengard soon. True I did not know what exactly would happen when I did get there; maybe Sarumon would have me killed. Perhaps he intended to use me as a gambit to try and get the ring from the fellowship. It was all entirely possible that he would interrogate me.

I thought to all the spy movies I had seen where the main character ended up being interrogated but would not give up any information and ended up being tortured. I don't think that I would last long if tortured for information. I would like to think that I wouldn't give in to such things but I had never been in such a situation and you really never knew how you would act in any situation until you were in it. I really hoped that I wouldn't have to find out what I would do in that situation.

As we marched through the forest the smell of smoke wafted through the trees towards us and we suddenly broke through the tree line to a wide area of clear cut forest. What hadn't been cut down had been long since burned and the landscape had suddenly turned from green to black and grey. Below in the valley was a structure. An immense tower that had a wall around it that made a circle roughly a mile or so wide around the tower. Inside the wall there were several places that the earth had collapse leaving pits which smoke rose from. The fires in the pits cast a red glow to the smoke and the area was teeming with orcs. They were black dots across the landscape there was a frightening amount of them.

I wasn't sure exactly how long we had been on the move since Boromir was shot down but it had been at least five days since I tried to esc ape from Ulgruk. Looking down at the valley that Isengard rested in I knew that this was the end of the road. As the group made their way down to the entrance to the gate groups of orcs started to gather around watching us heading in. Once we past the stone gate to Isengard groups of orcs started to break away from Ulgruk's troop until it was only the initial kidnap group that entered the tower. As soon as we were inside I was dropped down and the binding on my feet was cut.

"Walk" Ulgruk grumbled at me hand on my shoulder directing me through the tower and up innumerable steps until we reached an arching doorway. Everything in this place was black and had a cruel architecture that created sharp corners and snaking shadows. An orc opened the door and gestured for us to enter, as we came into the throne room it was an octagonal room that was surprisingly small for a 'throne room'. It had some strange pedestal with a cloth covering whatever it held in the center of the room and against one wall was a high backed chair that stood on a dais. In that chair sat an old man in a white garb that shifted colors with the light. This I suppose was Sarumon.

"You can leave." Sarumon said to the orcs that stood around. I watched them as they all shuffled out of the room closing the door behind them.

"Do you know why you are here?" Sarumon asked me with a superior tone to his voice as he looked down at me. I had to admit he looked like he was having trouble seeing past his bushy eyebrows but regardless I was careful with my words.

"Not really, mind telling me?"

"You are what the elves would call the Temperance. I am sure that you know what that means."

"Honestly, no one has told me anything so you would probably save time by assuming I have no clue what you are talking about." I said interrupting him, he looked irked that I had interrupted him but when my words registered he laughed.

"Yes they wouldn't want you to know too much would they? The temperance is a force that can control great powers. Each temperance is specific to a certain power and it is rare to find temperance. You are the Temperance of Sauron; do you know why you are his temperance? No you wouldn't know. It is because you are a fraction of his soul. Very similar to how the ring has a portion of his soul in it, you are a portion of his soul that was unintentionally separated. Your fraction was separated during the destruction of Numenor when Sauron lost the ability to change form."

"That can't be true. I was born in Chicago, I am not part of some monsters soul."

"You cannot deny the truth of the matter. Try and tell me that you have not been able to sense them, Sauron and the ring. No matter how much you might want to deny it this is the truth. Had that fool Gandalf not interfered with my summoning you would have appeared here when you came to this world and Sauron would not be yet aware of your existence."

"So what is it you intend to do with me? Lock me up?"

"Had you remained hidden yes, as things are now this is just a waypoint for you. One of the Nazgul is in rout to collect you. Sauron apparently wants you with him."

"So you are just a peon of his. Typical." I said glaring at Sarumon who glared in return.

"You can make more of a difference in Mordor than you would anywhere else. You could tame Sauron's violent nature and bring peace to this land. It depends on how strong your will is, though seeing you now I understand why you are such a weak creature. Sauron never had much good nature so it makes sense that the part of him that you are is weak."

"I am my own person. I don't care what you think I am or even what Sauron thinks I am. I am not part of him." I said clenching my jaw tightly. I refused to believe that Sarumon was telling me the truth.

"If you want to help your friends then you will accept what you already know to be true. You can turn the tide of this war if you tried to. Weaken Sauron; compel him towards mercy and diplomacy. Convince him that there are other ways to go about this war besides brute force. Consider how many lives you would be able to save should you do your duty as a temperance. You could even save the members of the fellowship that are still alive."

"You could have made certain that this war would not be lost to Sauron had you not betrayed the trust of those who respected you." I said and spat on the floor before his little dais. That was a mistake though as Sarumon stood and thrust his staff at me. I shot up in the air towards the ceiling screaming. An invisible force carried me up through the air, I looked up at the ceiling as I was about to hit. I closed my eyes bracing to hit the tall vaulted ceiling. I didn't though I was suddenly outside again the invisible force absent now I sat on the roof of the tower. Around me six spires went up into the air for a decorative finish to the tower. I edged towards the side carefully and looked over the edge. I was shaken by a sense of vertigo and shuffled back to the center of the roof as quickly as I could.

I had a terrible fear of heights and this was by far the worst place for me to be. I wasn't sure how long Sarumon was going to leave me up here but I was sure that I was stuck here for a while. So I sat in the middle of the roof as the wind whistled past me I hugged my knees.

Temperance, it wasn't the first time that I heard the word in reference to me. If I was the temperance to Sauron that could be what the fellowship found out in Lothlorien. I wondered if being part of Sauron's soul was a requirement to being his temperance. If so then I did not care how much I could change I did not want to be a temperance. I did not want to be part of something that was so evil. Sauron was the ring and the ring was as evil as anything I had encountered. Even the Balrog had nothing next to the ring and its presence. It made me worried about what Sauron would be like.

Though I had a sneaking suspicion that what Sarumon said was more than a little true. If I was a portion of Sauron's soul then it would explain my sense of the ring and the presence of Annatar. It would also explain my dreams where I conversed with Annatar, and the mist spirit of the ring. It did make me wonder how I had deluded myself into thinking that my dreams were something that was not strange. I don't know if it was just reluctant acceptance or if it felt natural to have my mind split so in my dreams. It made far more sense now if I was truly a soul split into three different pieces that somehow existed separately.

I did not want to accept that I was not my own person though. It would have been a different case if I was my own person and somehow had an extra fraction of a soul within me. It hardly made sense that his fraction of the soul that was within me was his ability to change form. If I had such an ability I had no idea how to use it, though maybe that was for the better. The less I used his power the less chance I had at corruption in my mind.

I had to admit that I was far less caring to Boromir as I should have been. He had known about this and had decided to love me regardless. It gave me hope that at least he thought I was my own person. That was if he was still alive. I was hardly certain on anything anymore and I wished I could at least be certain of Boromir's wellbeing. It seemed that everything had in the course of a week been turned upside down and the world lost all sense of normalcy.

It was late into the night before my situation of being stuck on the roof changed. I had dozed off when a loud thumping sound woke me. The moon was high in the sky and the thumping sound I soon discovered was that of giant beating wings. Some dragon like monster was descending on the roof of the tower. I screamed backing up till I was near the edge of the roof. I could hardly go anywhere if this thing was going to eat me I didn't really have an option. It latched onto two of the spires and its legs planted on the roof, this thing took up the majority of the space on that roof and I was debating on moving back more only to get away from its short head that was mostly a toothy mouth. It wasn't until it lowered its upper body to the roof that I realized there was a rider. What kind of demonic transportation was that thing?

A man wearing a black cloak dropped off the beasts back and looked down at me then held his hand out towards me. I didn't move at all and the man soon grew tired of waiting. He walked over to me grabbing my arm in a firm grip he pulled me up and dragged me over to the beast tossing me up onto the saddle. He got on the beast sitting behind me and gathering the reigns said before flicking them and spurring the beast into motion.

"Do not fall off." His voice was raspy and old sounding; I looked up at him his face barely distinguishable in the faint light of the moon. When the beast jumped from the top of the tower and into the air I clutched the front of the saddle trying to not lose my stomach. I closed my eyes trying not to look down and held the saddle so tightly that my hands hurt.

It was not long until the beast stabilized in its flight and was gliding along the sky. I opened my eyes slowly looking out across the landscape that disappeared around us as soon as it appeared. It might have been like flying in an airplane but more dangerous. The man who sat behind me was no doubt the Nazgul that Sarumon had mentioned. When Sarumon said Nazgul I had imagined some foul creature of evil not this man who looked like he had avoided death for hundreds of years. Indeed he was not a normal man his skin was a sickly blue green tint and he looked like skin and bones. Had I not been scared to death of falling or this strange man I would have asked him about these things.

I honestly just wanted something I understood right now. Flying beasts and ghostly men were not normal things though. I did not see my life becoming normal any time soon either because I knew where I was going. Indeed Mordor had been the initial goal all along but I never expected to go there alone and to be prisoner to Sauron. I was scared of what that land would be like, from what I had heard it was a land filled with death and destruction. It was the home of the enemy and the mountain of fire where the ring could be destroyed.

As the sun rose we were soaring across mountains that were covered in thick forests. I made the mistake of looking down and became very shaky in my seating on the beast. The Nazgul wrapped on arm around my waist stabilizing me and said.

"Do not fall." I frowned and focused on the scales of the beast's neck. I felt very meek as the Nazgul seemed to think that I was too unstable to sit on my own and his arm remained around my waist. I became very familiar with the scales on the beast just before the saddle in the next few hours. Once we left the mountain range behind we were too high up to see people on the farms below. The houses were small dots of brown on the relatively green landscape. I watched as a city came into view, it appeared to be all wooden buildings and it was constructed on a small hill.

"What city is that?" I asked braving to speak to the Nazgul for the first time. He barely spared a glance down at the city before answering.

"Edoras." Edoras, I remembered seeing the city on Elronds maps. It was part of Rohan but it was also rather far from Isengard. If we were able to travel so far in less than a day it made me wonder how long it would be until we reached Mordor. I watched as we passed over Edoras and it disappeared into the distance. I wondered if Aragorn and the others had managed to save Merry and Pippin, and I wondered if Boromir was alive. The city made me wonder if those people below were even aware that Nazgul could so easily move through their country. I doubt they even knew that the Nazgul flew over their city. From the ground we probably looked like a small bird. When we were well away from the city the Nazgul directed the beast downward towards the ground.

"What are you doing?" I asked having to nearly shout over the roar of the wind.

"My fellbeast needs to feed." He said simply as we quickly dropped altitude and in the matter of ten minutes we were landing in a grassy field near a small stream. The Nazgul pulled me from the fellbeast and nearly as soon as we were off the beast took off again. The Nazgul pushed me down to sit on a rock and stood to my side on guard. I looked around and wondered if I would have any better luck if I tried to run from the Nazgul. There wasn't really anywhere I could go and hide if I did run. We were in open plains and I would hardly get anywhere if the Nazgul ran after me. All debate on running was slaughtered when the Nazgul's hand came down on my shoulder and he said.

"Do not consider running, you will not get away." I looked at the shriveled face of the Nazgul and said.

"Can I walk around and stretch my legs?"

"No." I sighed and sat quietly as we waited for the fellbeast to return. It was near an hour that we sat there before the beast returned. Then it was back onto the saddle and the beast took off again. By nightfall we were still flying through the sky, I had no distinction of where we were as clouds marred any light the moon gave. At some point I must have fallen asleep because when I woke it was near noon yet the sun was covered in a haze. We were much lower to the ground now and a marshland extended around us. The Nazgul had the fellbeast making a wide circle over a section of the marshes.

I had not sensed the ring close since the day that Boromir was injured so when I felt it near I looked down at the marshes. I could not see anyone down there in the misty haze but I could feel the ring. Somewhere in that putrid smelling swamp was Frodo, he at least had survived so there was still hope that our mission had not yet failed. It made me happy to know that at least one of my friend was still alive and that they were still true to the initial goal of the fellowship.

The Nazgul directed the fellbeast to stop circling and we continued on towards a wall of mountains.

"Why were you circling the marsh?" I asked though I already knew the reason.

"I thought I felt the ring close."

"Oh." I said not talking anymore to the Nazgul it did not seem to care either way if I asked it a question or not. It made me wonder exactly what the creature thought of me. Did it consider me to be the same as Sauron? I didn't think that this was the case, if the Nazgul considered me as it did Sauron then I would have been able to leave it at any time.

Regardless of what the Nazgul thought of me we flew towards Mordor. My heart went out to Frodo who was somewhere hidden in the marshes below. I hoped that he was not alone that the rest of the fellowship was with him. This I doubted it would have been hard to hide so many in the marsh, no it was probably just Frodo down there.

( SO you now know who and what senia is, please let me know what you think so far. I was not sure exactly how fast a fellbeast could fly so I guessed at it. They seemed to be able to get everywhere pretty quickly. Please review.)


	15. Chapter 15

Temperance Chapter 15:

When we entered Mordor it was like leaving all life behind as the land became black and the sky tinted red with the glow of lava from Mt. Doom. The air was stagnant a visible layer of smog hung low to the ground. I suspected that this dark land got no wind of any kind; the only wind I felt was due to the fellbeast. It was surprisingly cold in Mordor for the proximity of the volcano. Not far from the mountain stood a black tower similar to the tower of Isengard. Only far grander, the tower would have been an architectural wonder had it not looked like a prison to me. On top of the tower between two fangs like spires was a giant slit eye, it burned covered in flame. The pupil of the eye was pitch black as if drawing in all light and devouring it.

I shuddered as the eye turned from the land it was scanning to look directly at us. The Nazgul did not seem to be affected by the gaze of the eye. I could sense Annatar within that tower his presence far stronger than the ring, it felt as if he was standing right next to me. I had not expected to actually be heading towards this tower. It was no comfort when the Nazgul spoke.

"Barad-Dur, great keep of Lord Sauron and your new home." His words were like the final nail in the coffin as the fellbeast swooped upwards and landed on a large balcony near the top of the tower. In the arching doorway to the balcony stood a disturbing creature, it was tall and dressed in black like the Nazgul. Only its mouth seemed too large for its face. As the fellbeast landed and the Nazgul pulled me down from the saddle the creature smiled. Its yellow teeth, like its mouth were too large for its head. I frowned at the creature; the fellbeast took off again causing a gust of wind that moved my messy hair. I savored that last breath of wind as I suspected that I would probably never again feel that sensation.

"Greetings, Lord Sauron will see you now. Follow me." The toothy creature said turning and walking into Barad-Dur. From the moment that I landed on the balcony the sense of Annatar's presence was increasingly strong. It was followed by a sense of wrongness, an inexplicable feeling that something was just wrong in this place. As if it had been touched by something evil, and that evil was still palatable. The Nazgul pushed on my shoulder forcing me to walk forward and into the dimly lit room beyond the arched doorway. Inside the tower it was far stranger than I expected. There was a sense of cruel elegance to the decoration and was lit by a strange mechanism that created a pale cold light. The ceilings were tall making the high hung chandeliers impossible to see what was used to light them. The room was wide and set up like a living room with tables and various seating areas, as if Sauron entertained guests often. I almost laughed at the idea of that faceless evil throwing a dinner party. The room also sported two huge fireplaces on either side of the room, they were not lit and there was no wood next to or in the fireplaces.

The toothy creature leads out of the farthest door and into a hallway of similar decoration as the living room. It led to the end of the hallway where two huge double doors were closed. Along the walls in the hallway there was a series of murals that depicted a tall figure in full armor fighting in wars. The closer we got to the double doors the more regal the armored figure was being depicted. The ones next to the doors showed the armored figure sitting on a great throne with masses of people kneeling towards him. I suspected that the armored figure was Sauron, he was rather vain to have every mural in his own keep featuring himself.

The doors were pulled open from the inside of the room by two orcs. The toothy creature gestured me into the room and the Nazgul, hand still on my shoulder pushed me in. The room was a wide rectangular room that had a throne at the far end. It was made of some sort of black stone and had elaborate patterns carved into it. The room had black pillars that led up to the throne. The orcs pulled the doors closed behind them as they left. On the throne sat the armored figured that was featured in the murals. He did not move but something indicated the Nazgul to push me forward until I stood near ten feet from the throne. The closer I got to the armored figured that I assumed was Sauron the stronger Annatar's presence became.

When the armored man moved I realized just how impossibly tall he was. He stood and pulled one of his gauntlets off, then the other handing the armor off to the toothy creature. His hands were twisted and covered with scarred tissue. It was old scarring and had turned silvery with time. He walked slowly towards me. He reached up and pulled off his tall helmet to reveal a face just as scarred as his hands. He had no hair and his nose was twisted to the side as if broken multiple times without being set. The only thing that was not marred with scarring was his eyes, candy apple red. He stood directly before me, I tried to back up but the Nazgul standing behind me trapped me where I stood.

Looking into those eyes I felt like he was somehow invading my soul and understood my fear. He smiled crookedly at me and reached out saying.

"Welcome home, little dove." His hand cupped my cheek and I staggered as I suddenly felt incredibly weak. His skin rippled and became smooth, hair began to grow on his head and he took the familiar appearance of Annatar. My legs gave out as I felt as if I was being sapped of my very life. The Nazgul held me up as I felt like I would pass out. Annatar removed his hand from my face looking at his skin with an expression of satisfaction. While he inspected his hand I was panting trying to catch my breath and regain some of my strength. It was rather pointless any strength and endurance I had was spent on Annatar's vanity.

"That is better. Now, shall we fix you little dove?" I weakly tried to pull away from him as he reached towards me again. I didn't know what he meant but I knew that I didn't want to be 'fixed'. It was pointless as I didn't even have the strength to stand let alone fight my way out of the Nazgul's hold on my arms.

"No, please." I said shying away from him as he reached out to touch me again. My voice was shaky and faint, if he could even hear the minute sound that I made he ignored it and touched my face again. This time there was no extreme sense of weakness of sapping of strength, there was pain. It shot out from where he touched my face and consumed my entire body. I screamed it was a shrill sound that was hardly a human sound. Then my world grew black as the pain forced me from consciousness.

When I woke my entire body ached as if I had broken every bone twice. I groaned and cracked open my eyes, the world came to me in sharp clarity. The pale light from the high chandeliers felt more than adequate at lighting the room I was in. I turned my head to the side to look around the room, the effort of the small movement making me tired. The room was smaller than the others that I had been in the wall that I was looking at now had several windows that overlooked the black landscape of Mordor.

Right, I had nearly forgotten I was in Mordor and prisoner to Sauron. Who as it would happen was the exact same person as Annatar, proving to me beyond a doubt that I was somehow connected to that evil ring, and its master. I was not entirely willing to believe that it was because I was a portion of Annatar's soul. Though, it unfortunately made sense if I was part of his soul. Sarumon had said that I was the portion that allowed Sauron to change form, and indeed that was what he had done the other day apparently at my expense.

From the corner of my eye I could see the shape of a wardrobe. Which would confirm that I was lying on a bed; though, my body was too sore to tell the texture of what I was lying on. The door opened and Annatar sat on the side of the bed next to me, a smug smile on his face.

"Perhaps your human form is too weak to handle such magic. I am glad that it did not kill you. That would have been very unfortunate if I had gone to all the trouble to claim you only to have you die."

"You have gotten your appearance back, can I leave?" I asked my voice weak and rasping. My mouth was dry which did not help steady my voice any.

"Little dove that is only part of the reason you are here. You belong to me and will remain by my side."

"Don't call me that."

"Little dove you are in no position to be making demands of me. Come you must eat something." Annatar said lifting my head up as he put a cup of broth to my mouth. Where he got the broth was beyond me, I hadn't noticed it until he made me drink it. I was disgusted with myself for being so weak as to be unable to move. Insult to injury as it was Annatar who was now taking care of me in this weakened state, I felt like I had become a sort of pet now.

"What did you do to me?" I asked as he set the cup aside letting my head rest against the pillow again.

"I simply used my ability to change form. It is unfortunately a portion of my soul that you have; such a weak form for that ability to be trapped in. Though, I need not worry about losing you to an aged death now. Sleep my little dove, when you next awaken you will be stronger." The overwhelming force of his command to sleep pulled me into unconsciousness once again.

When I next woke it was to a headache, the kind you get when you sleep too long. My body was no longer sore but it was stiff. I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep the view out the windows was the same. I had recovered enough strength to move again so I sat up. It took some effort, yes I had regained my strength but I was still weak. This was not as alarming as other thing though, someone had changed my clothes. I wore a black dress with a red eye emblem embroidered to the bodice, there were a few red stones in the embroidering that made it sparkle slightly when I moved, the back of the dress was low cut and had no sleeves. I swung my legs off the bed and stood on wobbly legs. I got a better look of the room now the wall that had the dresser also had a vanity with a mirror hung over it. The bed was against a wall with larger arching windows over it. The final wall held the door to the room, at the corner where the wall met the dresser wall was a embellished changing screen in colors of black and red. Now looking around the room everything was a shade of black or red. Even the wood for the furniture was stained a vibrant red color. I shook my head it certainly fit the image of an evil overlords castle.

Something dark whisked past my face causing me to pause as the small lock of hair settled in front of my face. My hair was brown, not black and not nearly this long. I rushed on shaking legs to the vanity mirror and looked at my reflection and saw a stranger. Black hair with wide curls, cream white skin, and candy apple red eyes set into an angular face with slightly pointed ears. I looked nothing like myself; I didn't even look human anymore. I looked like a female version of Annatar.

My face hardened into a scowl and forgetting my wobbly legs I left the room. The room I woken up in let out into the living room. It was one of the several doors that the room had. I followed Annatar's presence through the halls and came to the throne room. No orc opened the door for me so I pushed one of the large doors open.

Annatar was there sitting in his throne this time dressed in a regal looking robe similar to the style of the elves but in black with gold and red trim. On his head sat a gold circuit that made a V down over his forehead. At the V a red stone was set; the stone was the same shade as his eyes. Around the throne stood the toothy creature as well as several of the hooded Nazgul. They all stopped talking as I entered, Annatar smiled at me.

"What the hell did you do to me! Change me back!" I yelled at Annatar causing him to get an amused look while the others became uneasy. They looked towards Annatar in uncertainty wondering what he would do.

"Is she not an image of beauty?" Annatar said to the others around him resting his chin on his hand still smiling.

"I was better looking before, now change me back!" I stalked towards the throne anger boiling within me. Still Annatar did not change his expression. When I came to a stop before the throne he said.

"You look tired, sit." As he spoke an unseen force came down on my shoulders forcing me to the ground, I tried to get up but found that invisible force would not let me raise more than a few inches.

"Now stay there silently so we may finish the discussion you so rudely interrupted." Annatar said the invisible force wrapping around my neck with the threat of tightening should I speak. So I remained silent and glaring. Annatar smiled and started speaking.

"Where are we in regards to the preparations for attacking Minas Tirith?"

"It will take some time yet before the army is prepared to attack my lord. We currently hold Osgiliath and will be able to continue to hold the city indefinitely. Gondor is far too weak to take the city back, they haven't the men to guard both Osgiliath and Minas Tirith." The toothy creature said bowing slightly to Annatar.

"Good, Isengard's forces are on their way to destroy Rohan as we speak. Sarumon is proving more useful than expected. What news of my ring?" This time one of the Nazgul spoke.

"Sarumon's orcs were unable to deliver the Halflings with your ring my lord. It seems that they were rescued by a group of horsemen. It's location is currently unknown." To this Annatar frowned slightly causing the group to shy back slightly.

"Pity, it seems like ages since I was in one place. You do not know where our other piece is by chance?" Annatar asked looking down at me, the unseen force around my neck disappeared giving me permission to speak.

"Even if I did I would not tell you-"My words were cut off by the invisible force closing around my neck tightly silencing me, Annatar was now frowning and spoke to the entire group.

"You fools cannot in three thousand years locate one ring. Perhaps you are simply incompetent and are in need of replaceing." I tried to edge away from Annatar as steam was literally rising off his form from his anger. The others in the room bowed lowly to Annatar and waited in that position as if expecting some sort of punishment. The atmosphere in the room became very tense as everyone was at the mercy of Annatar's anger. I was the only one who was not currently staring at the ground, and saw Annatar sigh his anger still clear across his face he spoke softly dangerously.

"Get out, and be thankful that I am in a good mood today. Take her with you. Emissary until further notice you are to watch over my little dove and see that she does not get into any trouble." The toothy creature bowed even lower in acknowledgement, then grabbed my arm and pulled me up as the group collectively backed away towards the door.

Once out of the throne room the group seemed to relax some and the Nazgul wandered off as the Emissary turned nanny let go of my arms and said.

"Come girl, there are few rooms that you are permitted. Do you wish to see them?" I looked up at the Emissary and sighed knowing that no matter how much I might want to look like my old self now was not the time to annoy Annatar.

"Yea sure. Not like I can go back in there now anyway. What is your name? I might as well know if you are going to be my nanny while I am here." The Emissary looked irked by being called a nanny but said as he gestured for me to follow him.

"It has been years since I have had a name beyond my rank."

"Then I will call you Nanny if your name is your rank." 'Nanny' frowned at this but said nothing against it as he led me down the hallway and into the living room.

"You may come to this room at any time as well as the balcony. Through that door is your room, and is stocked with all that you will require. This room is the wash room, for hot water simply light the stove and draw the water from the corner well." Nanny opened up a door to show the wash room then closed it again and continued over two doors opening it to show a formal dining room.

"Here you will take your meals. You are permitted in these rooms if you wish to go elsewhere you must first have the permission of Lord Sauron." I frowned and said pointing to the one door that was not showed to me.

"What is in there?"

"That you do not need to know. Are these rooms not enough for you?"

"I don't even want to be here. It doesn't matter how many rooms I am allowed in if I get the chance to escape from this place I am leaving." Nanny frowned at me and said with an irritated tone.

"These rooms were constructed for your arrival. Lord Sauron ordered it to be prepared when he became aware of your existence. You could show some gratitude for the effort that was put into making you feel comfortable here." I frowned and said.

"Oh sure gratitude for the villain who kidnapped me and changed my appearance to mirror his own vanity, why would I be comfortable in a prison? You act as if I wanted to come here; I was happy where I was. So forgive me if I don't behave like I am the luckiest girl in the world."

"Your soul is a portion of Lord Sauron's own soul. It is impossible for him to reclaim the portion of his soul you have so your place is by his side."

"Don't I get any say in what happens to me?"

"No, you have flown free of Lord Sauron's safety long enough. The scar across your back is proof enough that you should have come here sooner." I craned my neck and looked at my back and sure enough when Annatar changed my appearance he left the long scar across my back.

"What exactly did he do to me besides change how I look?"

"That I do not know for certain. This you must ask Lord Sauron." We stood for a moment then I asked.

"Nanny, what is it I am supposed to do while here?"

"It is not my job to entertain you, only to keep you from getting into trouble." I sighed and wandered to the balcony and looked down at Mordor. It was just as bland as the first time that I saw it, a seemingly endless field of black that ended on the horizon with dark jagged spikes of mountains. The clouds were dark grey masses of ash caused by the volcano. Only a sliver of the sky was visible and they were in patches between the peaks of the jagged mountains. Those small bits of clear sky were my only indication that there was a world outside of Mordor. The dark land was so vastly different from anything I had seen in middle earth that it didn't feel like it was part of the world. To me the land looked sick like it had been poisoned for years on end and now was on the verge of death. It looked a lot like the oil fields in Africa, the tunnels were old and broken so the oil seeped to the surface and poisoned the land. Hundreds of miles of land became dead soil as nothing could grow once the oil mixed with the earth.

As I spent time on the balcony I eventually sat near the edge looking through the stone railing down at the camp fires of the army below. There were few structures in Mordor aside from Barad-Dur and it appeared that most everyone lived in tents. I didn't know who everyone was but it was probably orcs and other creatures that had the same philosophy on loyalty.

"Your meal is ready." I looked up at Nanny who stood next to me; I wondered how long I had been sitting there on the balcony looking out over the land. Yes I was hungry yet I was not about to go and give in to their control completely.

"Not hungry." I turned back and looked down at the land again. Nanny stood there for a moment but when it was clear that I was not going to move. He left to go lurk in the shadows of the rooms. I knew he was still close I could feel his eyes on me waiting. He must have been bored out of his mind, I was bored to death. Becoming Nanny must have been a huge blow to his ego, he had been Emissary. Not that he had much to do as an emissary; I doubted he ever went on peace talks with the other countries.

Somehow Annatar was just not the negotiating type, couldn't imagine why I thought that. I didn't know what I expected to happen while I was here. I didn't really have a set expectation of what Mordor would be like. I knew that I was a prisoner but the idea of getting my own rooms was a foreign idea. I expected a small cement cell with steel bars. I had a guard yes but I had yet to test what I could get away with. In all honesty I wasn't sure that I wanted to try and get out of the rooms. Nanny was frightening enough lurking in the shadows with his too big teeth. The Nazgul were not as frightening they looked more like mummies than anything else. Orcs, I could handle they didn't scare me, but I knew better than to think that I could walk through a crowd of them and be fine. I simply didn't know what else was in Mordor, and that scared me. It was like I was in some horror film, I knew there were monsters outside the door but I had no idea what they looked like. It was what made the whole thing so frightening. I tried to imagine what the other creatures of Mordor looked like. I got a mental image of the alien monster from the movie Alien (unfortunately unimaginative title but good film).

On the horizon between the jagged mountain tops the clear sky was growing dark signaling that night was nearly upon the world. There was the shuffle of cloth moving behind me but I did not turn to look at Nanny.

"Still trying to be defiant are we?" Annatar whispered in my ear, I leaned to the side to move away from him as he grabbed me under the arms pulling me up and held me in his arms.

"Not eating is not the way to be rebellious."

"Let me go! Annatar." I said slipping out of his arms and retreating to the living room. I watched Annatar walk in after me with a smirk, I just glared at him. He walked around and sat on one of the couches not saying anything just smirking.

"You are just so proud aren't you? So smug that you can satisfy your vanity by forcing me to look different." I was livid my anger from earlier rekindled. He smiled and gestured for me to come over to him. I stayed where I was and watched him suspiciously.

"Come here little dove I do not want to shout. Are you so angry with me that you refuse to talk to me as we did when you slept?"

"That was different; you couldn't hurt me in a dream."

"Love if I wanted to hurt you I could have done so while you were awake and in the sanctuary of elven cities. Now come here I am not about to harm you." I was still suspicious but edged closer and stopped a good three feet away.

"Turn me back to the way I was. I want to look like myself." Annatar's arm shot forward grabbing me and pulling me down next to him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and leaned close to me despite my attempt to push him away.

"You are too weak to survive having your form changed again, besides I like you this way." His face was inches from mine as he said this; I pushed his face away and said.

"You only like me this way because you made me look like a woman version of yourself. Now get off me and change me back." He did not let me out of his arms but didn't try and pull me closer.

"I told you. You are too weak to survive another change."

"You are lying. I was strong enough to survive you changing your appearance as well as mine."

"Have you forgotten what it feels like to have your form change? You are better off this way, and despite what you believe on the matter I will not change your appearance again. You are far too precious to die."

"No you are far too vain to accept that I don't want to be your definition of beautiful."

"You are far too stubborn to admit that you like how you look now."

"If I liked looking like this then tell me, why would I bother to demand you change me back?"

"You are arguing for the sake of arguing now. So tell me why did you give Emissary and new name?" I frowned trying to pull away again; it was no use as he tightened his hold on me his smug smirk plastered across his face.

"He said he didn't have a name beyond what his rank was. You made him my nanny so I am going to call him Nanny." Annatar laughed, it was a normal laugh. It was a heart deep laugh woefully similar to Aragorn's. I suppose it was silly to expect an evil cackle from him this wasn't a movie after all.

(So here is the first chapter that we get a peek at the darker side of middle earth. If it seems like this version of Mordor isn't that evil it's because I wanted to portray a realistic version of what it would probably be like. In the movies you don't get a great scope on what goes on in Mordor, it isn't all torture chambers and orcs wanting to kill everything. Barad-Dur is, aside from a fortress, a castle. With the mouth of Sauron I am using him to show the loyalty of Sauron's subjects. There is little different between Sauron's forces and the forces of Gondor really. I also wanted to keep Senia's character traits present in this chapter. That is why she calls the mouth of Sauron Nanny. It was important to me that Senia's personality doesn't disappear because she is a prisoner. Also working with the concept that while Senia has Sauron's ability to change form she is unable to use it on her own.)


	16. Chapter 16

Temperance Chapter 16:

I sat on the small stool at the vanity looking at my reflection. The face that looked out at me was one of terrible beauty and I hated it. The only physical feature that I could identify as my own was the red puckered scar across my back. I ran my fingertips along the scar and wished that I knew how to change my appearance so I could turn myself back to how I used to look. I tightened my jaw as the thought of seeing the fellowship once again entered my mind.

Would they even recognize me? Would Boromir even like me as I looked now? I knew that he loved me before, but would he be able to overlook my resemblance to Annatar. After all Annatar was the embodiment of evil in Boromir's mind.

I frowned at my reflection, I felt nothing like myself anymore. Even my clothing was out of character for me. The wardrobe was stocked with dresses that were all primarily black. They had either red or gold trim. The dresses were all elaborate for what I was used to wearing but there was one that outshined the others for how fancy it was. The dress had several layers of skirts, it was the only dress with sleeves they had red and gold embroidery. They belled out and were brought together by cuffs that had stones sewn to it. The dress looked like something that royalty would wear. It had the red eye on the bodice like the other dresses but instead of simple embroidery it was beaded with red stones that were rimmed with gold stitching. I didn't know what Annatar was expecting to happen that would require such a dress, but I was sure as hell not going to wear it for his entertainment.

There was a soft knock on the door and I ignored it. Nanny had been knocking every hour for at least three hours. The first time he knocked on the door it was to announce that breakfast was ready. There was some unspoken agreement that Nanny wouldn't come into my room, probably a boundary set up by Annatar. It had been made clear that I was some sort of prize to him. Another hour later and Nanny knocked again.

"Please come out, Lord Sauron is not going to be pleased if you continue to refuse to eat." So he was begging now. My stomach growled ferociously as the concept of food came to me but I would still not leave the room. A few minutes passed and another knock came at the door I sighed and said.

"Nanny I am not coming out. If he wants me to follow orders he needs a reality check, because I don't want to be here let alone listen to him!" The door opened and Annatar strode in with a long stride.

"What the hell, get out!" I yelled at Annatar he picked me up tossing me over his shoulder and started walking out of the room.

"What are you doing? Put me down! Annatar!"

"You are being stubborn and I will not have you endangering yourself because you think that you have to be rebellious. This is your home so you might as well enjoy it."

"This is no home this is a prison! Would you put me down?" Annatar walked through the living room area Nanny trailing behind. Annatar took me into the dining room and deposited me in a chair at the table. It was set for one and had several platters of food. It was mostly fruits but there was also a platter of cold meats.

"Eat." Annatar said crossing his arms over his chest. I sat there and stared at Annatar not moving towards the food at all. He sighed and turned towards Nanny who stood just inside the door.

"She does not leave that chair until she eats."

"Yes Lord Sauron." Nanny said bowing his head.

"Of course just do whatever you are told like a good little pawn, Nanny." I said in a livid tone as Annatar walked out. I threw one of the forks at Annatar's back as he left, it fell short landing dully on the floor. It didn't matter he had already left.

I ended up spending the whole day in the dining room sitting in that chair. I had tried to leave twice but Nanny wouldn't let me get half way to the door. I had plenty of time to look at the dining room there was not much to look at though. The space was mostly taken by the large table and dozen or so chairs around it. At the head of the table were two chairs set side-by-side they were different from the other chairs around the table. They had higher backs that were decoratively carved. It was clear that those chairs were meant for the Annatar and whoever he decided to have sitting next to him. I was happy that my plate had been set up at the middle of the table, even though I didn't eat anything it meant that the chair at the top of the table was not for me. Or at least not yet.

When Annatar finally returned he sighed and looked expectantly at Nanny who bowed and said.

"She tried to leave twice my Lord, but she has not touched any of the food."

"Little dove why do you persist in this self-destructive endeavor?" I just looked at him as he pulled the chair out next to me and sat down looking at me waiting for an answer. When I didn't give him an answer he sighed and said.

"What is the matter my little dove? I know you think that this place is a prison but we are part of the same entity we are supposed to be together." I felt my emotional shield cracking as he spoke; it was like his words were stones against a piece of glass. My eyes pricked with tears and I bit my lip trying to hold back the sorrow that was seeping through the thin shield I had built up.

"Love you can't hide your feelings from me l know you are terribly sad, what I do not understand is why."

"You wouldn't would you?"

"I can only understand if you explain it to me." I shattered as the first tear slid down my cheek.

"I miss them, my friends. I understood life when I was with them, I just feel so lost now. I don't even know who I am anymore. You have taken away everything, my friends, my appearance, and my soul. I have lost myself and I can't expect you to understand that, because you did this to me." His expression changed to one of pity and he reached out to me intending to comfort me. I stood moving away from him my expression turning cold and forcing my tears to stop.

"Don't try to comfort me, you did this and you can't fix this with simple pity."

"Love I never intended hurt you so. Is it possible for me to make this any better?" Annatar seemed sincere when he said this but I knew there was a limit to what he would do.

"Let me go, let me go back to my friends." He sighed and looked down remaining silent for a moment. I couldn't figure out what exactly was going through Annatar's mind but I was certain he was not happy with my request. The thin tendrils of steam that rose off his clothes and body were indication enough and I started backing away from him. He looked up at me his face a mask of anger.

"You just do not understand do you? You will never leave me again. You belong to me and you will obey!" Annatar lunged out grabbing my shoulders; his skin was like fire and burned his hand prints into my skin. I cried out as he pulled me back to the table and forced me to sit in the chair.

"Now eat or I will force you to." I shuddered as my skin was blistering under his touch. I apparently moved too slowly for him as he grabbed a peach from the fruit platter and forcing my mouth open with his other hand shoved the fruit into my teeth. I coughed and pushed his hands away trying to get away from him.

"I told you to eat!" He yelled at me trying to force the peach into my mouth again.

"You're hurting me!" I cried as he forced my mouth open griping my jaw painfully. Nearly as soon as I spoke he pulled back away from me as if in horror. I coughed out the peach my body shaking from the pain that followed the burns. I turned to look at Annatar but he was fading into a cloud of darkness that he summoned around himself. He expanded that darkness until the whole room was pitch black before speaking.

"Treat her wounds, and then send her to bed." Annatar stopped talking for a moment then addressed me his voice so soft that I could barely hear it.

"I am sorry." Then the darkness vanished from the room and Annatar was gone. I took and cleaned my face off with a napkin as Nanny cautiously approached me.

"With your permission I would treat the burns as lord Sauron has ordered." I gently touched my cheek where it was burnt and blistered. I sighed and nodded slightly following Nanny out to the living room.

"Sit, I will return momentarily with a salve." With that Nanny wandered off exiting to the hallway. I sat for a moment looking at the door where I wasn't allowed. I was pissed at Annatar, I knew that he had cruel ideas of strength but I didn't know he was so obsessed over control. A day and a half of refusing to eat and he tries to force feed me; I was tempted to just give up and listen to him. Though I honestly didn't want to give up because I hadn't lost all hope of escape. I stood and walked over to the door that was still a mystery to me. As I reached for the handle Nanny returned and I dropped my hand and watched him. He knew that I was about to open the door, but didn't say anything to me simply gesturing for me to sit. He was holding a clay jar of relatively small size, as I walked over the pungent smell of the salve within was nearly unbearable. It smelt like road kill skunk.

"Is that actually going to help? It smells terrible." I said flopping down in the chair before Nanny.

"To you it might smell bad but there is no better medicine to be had. Even the elves are hard pressed to create such medicine."

"If you say so." He nodded and applied the salve liberally to the burns.

"Why did I get burnt?" My question was voiced softly as Nanny put the salve on my cheek.

"When Lord Sauron becomes angry he loses control of his power and his skin begins to burn. This is mild compared to what has happened when he is in battle. I was not there for it but the Nazgul were when Lord Sauron grabbed an elf by the head. His anger causing the elf to burst into flames before he was thrown across the battlefield. The elves wrote songs about the event though I do not know them."

"He seriously set someone on fire with his anger? I'd call you a liar if it were not for the burns I have." Nanny was frowning as he finished applying the salve.

"What's the matter?" I asked but Nanny did not answer.

"Nanny, what is the problem? If you are afraid of being set on fire don't be. I have never been able to burn people with my anger."

"It is not my place to speak against Lord Sauron's actions."

"I don't see him around. If you are going to be stuck watching me all the time then you might as well talk to me." I said trying to convince him as I was failing at ignoring the smell of the salve. He looked uncertain but spoke anyway.

"You should be treated more delicately. While he has shared his longevity with you he does not seem to realize that you do not have the same resilience to injury as he does. If he is not careful he could very well kill you by accident." I was a little shocked by what Nanny said. All this time I had assumed him to be just as evil and cruel as Annatar. Though it really seemed to me that he wasn't, he was worried about me. Which was strange I didn't understand why he would care at all what happened to me, but one thing was clear he was not evil in nature just trapped within evil.

"You aren't as dark and evil as the others here in Mordor."

"No one is inherently evil; to consider someone evil is an opinion. I do not see Lord Sauron or the Nazgul as evil beings."

"Why are you here?" Nanny put a small lid on the jar and tied it with a string.

"I am here for the same reason that a captain in Gondor serves his leader. Loyalty."

"But why are you loyal to Annatar? What has he done to earn your loyalty?" Nanny gave a toothy smile and said.

"I need not share my past with you. Now go on to bed the salve will do the work of healing your burns over night." I sighed but went along to my room, I had pushed too far and Nanny had decided that he wasn't going to talk to me.

The next morning I woke before Nanny came to get me up for breakfast. I had to admit that whatever was in the salve it worked magic on the burns which were nearly gone. Granted I smelt terrible from the salve being on my skin the entire night. So I went for a bath. It took me maybe fifteen minutes to figure out how to light the stove with the pieces of flint that were left next to a pile of wood. The bathroom had been stocked with a kind of soap that had a spiced smell similar to the smell of mulled cider. There was a bar that was partially used resting on the side of the wood tub. Upon further inspection I noticed that the tub was slightly damp. It had a clever drain made of a large cork at the base, there was a hole carved into the floor heading down and a small metal grate covered it. Someone used this bathroom besides me. I felt foolish that I hadn't noticed this earlier. So for the sake of not wanting to risk someone walking in on me I wedged a rather long piece of firewood behind the shut door to prevent it being opened. The bathing process was very involved as I had to pull the water up from an impossibly deep well in the corner of the room before putting it in a pan over the stove to heat it and then pour it into the tub. By the time I had the tub filled all the water I heated had become cold and at that point I just didn't care. I was covered in ash from the stove and was overall feeling dirtier than when I came in.

When I finished with the bath my mind wandered back to food; and my stomach growled at the thought of food and I had downed nearly a liter of water before deciding that I would check if the table was set or not. Opening the door I found that the food had been cleared away and the room was set for a meal that had not yet arrived. I sighed and closed the door looking around for something to do while I waited. My eyes landed once more on the door that was still mysterious to me.

I had nothing better to do so I wandered over to it and took the handle and tried to turn it. It was stiff as if it had not been opened in years. I pulled harder and it eventually gave a loud screech of metal long rusted coming free. I was about to pull the door open when a hand appeared overhead pushing it closed. I turned quickly to see Nanny frowning at me.

"You are not permitted within this room. Come your meal should be ready now." He directed me away from the door and I sighed with contempt. Lo and behold he was right! In the few moments that I had spent trying to get into the forbidden room platters of food had been brought to the table and placed around the spot where I had sat the other night. It was hardly the standard breakfast but then again this was Mordor. There were three platters of assorted meats, a pot of some sort of stew, and the now despised fruit arrangement. I had no clue how Annatar managed to get such things in the desolate lands of Mordor. I suppose he had to import them because I had not seen a plant since crossing the jagged mountains on the back of the fellbeast. Regardless I sat down and ate. I shied away from things I could not identify. Which resulted with me having a meal of apples and some other fruit, but it made my stomach happy to finally have something substantial in it. Nanny seemed pleased that I was eating now too, after all it meant that there wouldn't be a repeat of Annatar's force feeding.

Once finished I was again out on the balcony looking out over the land. It was a truly depressing sight, everything was black and grey. I was bored. I wasn't sure exactly what Annatar expected me to do with my day but I certainly didn't want to spend it in the rooms. Nanny was lurking by the doorway when I got the idea. I turned quickly and walked fast over to where the forbidden door was. I tried to open it again only to have Nanny hold it closed.

"I am so bored! Can't I just have a peek inside?"

"No, the room is off limits for a reason. Stop trying to go in there." I sighed and walked slowly towards a chair near the door to the hallway.

"What am I supposed to do all day anyway?"

"As I have said before it is not my job to entertain you." I smirked that was the answer I was hoping for.

"Then I will just have to entertain myself." I said breaking into a full run towards the hallway door. Nanny didn't make it in time to stop me and I was out in the hallway. I turned away from the throne room and made my way down the hall. I had to pick up the skirt of the dress to keep from tripping. Though I was working with no shoes so I had decent balance anyway. Nanny came running after me.

"Stop you must not venture through Barad-Dur without permission!" My suspicion was correct that while Annatar and the Nazgul were far faster than me Nanny was not. To long spent tending to a castle I guess. I smiled at my success and went through the first archway into a different room, the room was simple it had some tables and chairs but no one was there. I continued on into the next room which was significantly smaller as it was just an entry way to a set of spiral stairs going down. I sped down them as Nanny followed calling for me to stop. The room I entered next had very much the same set up as the room above only there were a few men dressed in dark clothing.

They looked rather shocked at a girl running through the room with the former Emissary chasing after her. This was good though the more I saw of Barad-Dur the better I could gage my chances at escape. There were men here, that was good to know. I split out of the room into a wide hall that had thin long tables between the doors. I didn't have time to test doors to see if they would open let alone get the massive things to open. So I sought a door or archway that was already open.

The next one I went through led to a sort of study or library, it was hard to tell as the room was dimly lit but I continued on trying to find another door to head through. There was none, so I sprinted back towards the door clearing it just before Nanny got to it. He stumbled as I ran out past him and down the hallway. I was very thankful for the endurance that I built up while traveling with the fellowship.

I turned down another hallway to see two Nazgul walking in my direction, one slightly taller than the other. I made to ignore them and run past but when the saw Nanny chasing after me they got involved. The taller of the two grabbed my arm as I made to slip past them. My momentum pulled the Nazgul back a half step but he had a firm hold on my arm preventing me from twisting out of his grip. Nanny finally caught up with me wheezing for breath. I too was out of breath but I had a smile on my face.

"So good run Nanny?" Nanny didn't get a chance to say anything as the Nazgul that held me spoke to him in a critical tone.

"You are meant to keep her in the safety of her rooms. What is she doing roaming the halls? She has not been granted permission to be here. You will face Lord Sauron for your treason." The Nazgul started walking pulling me along with him and Nanny fell in line behind the Nazgul.

"Treason? I was the one who ran from the rooms, Nanny didn't let me out." I said though the Nazgul ignored me and just pulled me along. We made our way back up the stairs and down the hallway to the throne room. When we entered Annatar was sitting on his throne waiting for us as if the Nazgul had paged him or something. Annatar looked like he was on the verge of losing his temper again as we made our way across the room to stand before the throne.

"Care to explain what happened?" Annatar asked and Nanny bowed his head saying.

"I can offer no excuse for what has transpired."

"So you let her leave the rooms and run around Barad-Dur?"

"I take full responsibility for this my lord."

"What no! That isn't what happened at all, I left the rooms and Nanny was trying to stop me." I said not wanting Nanny to be punished for my causing trouble. Annatar looked at me then asked.

"Why did you feel the need to run from the safety of those rooms?"

"I was bored to the verge of death. You can't expect me to stay locked up in a few room like a caged bird."

"No I suppose you are too free of spirit to be content within some rooms. If you want to be out of there so badly then I have no other choice but to keep you at my side at all times." I frowned at this and said.

"Can't I just wander around with Nanny?"

"He seems rather inoperable as a Nanny. You will be at my side from now on. As for you Nanny, you will spend your time in the pits for your inability to do your duty."

"Hey! It isn't his fault. At least let him go back to a job that he was good at. Let him become Emissary again." Annatar frowned at me and asked.

"Why do you fight for him so?" I glanced over at Nanny; he looked terrified of the concept of going to the pits. I didn't know what the pits were but they must have been bad if they were a punishment for treason.

"He is loyal to you, far more loyal than I can understand. You are going to waste that loyalty by putting him in the pits? Let him do what he is good at and be Emissary again." I knew the look on Nanny's face, it was uncertainty and worry. He was probably freaking out right now; I only hoped that Annatar would listen to me for once.

"Very well you have persuaded me. Understand Emissary that you owe your life to her for this."

"Yes my lord. Thank you my lady I am very grateful for your mercy."

"All of you leave, Witch-king send in the Haradrim." I turned to leave with the group but that same invisible force stopped me. I turned back towards Annatar and he beckoned for me to come to him.

"You are to stay by my side, or have you forgotten already?" I sighed and walked over to stand next to the throne.

"I feel like this is going to be about as boring as staying in the rooms." I said dully as the group retreated from the room.

"Come now I am not all that bad."

"Not all that bad? Are you kidding me? You nearly killed me the other night with that peach and you burnt me. I only look ok because of that skunk salve." I said looking at Annatar, it really irked me that we were eye level when he was sitting and I was standing.

"I apologize for the burns; I forget that you are not immune to such harm as I am. I will not let my temper get so out of control around you again. It was irresponsible of me to risk breaking my prize after I have barely had you." I sighed and said.

"Do you really have to refer to me in such and objective way? Even if I am part of your soul I am still a human being."

"Love you have not been human since the day we met." It took me a moment to register what he said.

"What do you mean I haven't been human since we met?"

"Just as I said, when I changed your appearance I ensured that you will not die an aged death. Little dove I have shared with you my long years and thus you will not die unless you are killed by blade or poison. You are the same as I am now, only without my powers." I almost laughed at his words, he was unbelievable.

"You really have taken everything from me. I can't even call myself human now. Tell me did I ever have my own soul or have I always been a hundred percent part of you?"

"I suspect that when you were an infant you had a complete soul separate from the fraction of mine, but it has blended and mixed with that soul so completely that they are the same now. Do not be angry at me, the frown is not becoming of you. Why not smile like you did in your dreams?"

"Because I had reason to smile then." I said bitterly as the door at the end of the hall opened and an eastern looking man with black hair and dark skin walked in. He had a red and white design painted on his skin and his armor had been polished recently. He stopped halfway to the throne and knelt down.

"I pledge my men and loyalty to you Sauron lord of men." I rolled my eyes, at the man's words. Annatar didn't seem to notice my expression as he said.

"Have your armies join with mine here in Mordor, there is much to prepare before we attack. Go now." The man stood then bowed and left the room, as he left the Nazgul that Annatar had called the Witch-king came in and stood next to the door waiting for an order.

"Is that really what you do all day, give people orders as they bow down to you?"

"When I am trying to prepare for a war yes."

"How do you not die of boredom here?"

"There are ways to entertain yourself here just the same as anywhere else. Send the next one in." The Witch-king left and returned with another delegate, thus was the mood for the day set. I eventually got bored of just standing there and made to sit only to have Annatar say.

"Don't sit on the floor." The last delegate was walking in as I spoke.

"Well where do you expect me to sit?" Annatar smiled and said.

"Sit with me then." I frowned at him and said.

"I am not sitting in your lap. So unless you plan on standing…" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit in his lap. I pushed away from him ending up on the arm of the chair. The delegate was kneeling but watching us as if uncertain as to what was going on. Annatar was ignoring the delegate and tried to pull me into his lap again.

"Stop acting like a child, I'll stand."

"No sit."

"I'll sit on the arm but I am not going to sit in your lap. Now give the man your time so he can get to work." Annatar sighed at me but gave the delegate his orders. Then signaled for the Witch-king to leave and turned towards me.

"What is the trouble with being friendly towards me?"

"The kind of friendliness you are taking about is more romantic than friendly."

"What is the problem with that little dove? You don't have anyone romantic in your life so why not give me your affections?" I rolled my eyes and said.

"You don't know my love life; I actually had someone before you sent the kidnap crew to get me."

"Yet he did not try to rescue you. Where as I have always been here for you. Perhaps think about who has shown more devotion?" I shook my head he was unbelievable, it was clear that he didn't know me.

"You don't understand love Annatar you cant just choose to love someone. Guess what I don't love you! So no I will not just give you my affections, you're behavior has only made me like you less."

"Then I will work to change your opinion of me. Will you keep an open mind my little dove?" I frowned at him and said.

"No promises." As much of a crazy bastard Annatar was I couldn't bring myself to hate him. He behaved as one desperate for attention and companionship. He was so childlike in his behavior, he wanted everyone to obey his command and was used to getting that unchallenged obedience. I doubted that he had ever dealt with someone who was unwilling to give in. Or at least someone who he wanted to keep alive that was unwilling to listen. He wanted me to be something that I couldn't be, not for him.

I was unwilling to give up on the hope that Boromir was still alive. I wanted to be free from Mordor and return to the comfort that came with traveling with the fellowship. I knew that it would be some time until I was free from Mordor so I had to hold on to the dream of freedom. I hoped that Frodo would get the ring to the mountain soon and let this whole fiasco be finished.

( Yeah Annatar/Sauron is kind of a crazy control freak with mood swings. Let me know what you think. I know you want to know what happened to Boromir but you cant know yet. ;) I really want you to stay with me through to the end of this story. I have to say that my estimate before of only five or so more chapters was wrong. There will be more chapters than I estimated so stick around, and as always I would love to hear what you think.)


	17. Chapter 17 O

Temperance Chapter 17: ( note chapter has boarder line M material, nothing explicit but super suggestive. Like you couldn't be more obvious kind of suggestions)

After a week of hanging out with Annatar all day I came to the conclusion that the only thing that had really changed was that I was now resigned to sitting on the stone arm of the throne as he delt with his subjects. In all sense of the word Annatar was a king, and one in preparation to invade the closest kingdom. I wondered if he was able to conquer the whole of middle earth, would he stay in Mordor and keep Barad-Dur as his castle? The depressing landscape and general gothic theme to the place suited him. I was sure that he was aware of this face as he had everything decorated in black and red. It was a striking look but it still made me long for a selection of spring pastel colors.

In the course of that week Annatar had consistently tried, and often succeeded, in putting me in situations that made us appear to be in a relationship. While I tried to avoid these situations I was at a bit of a disadvantage. As I was stuck all day with him I was never able to get away from him very long. He had even taken to sitting with me while I took my meals. He never ate though and it made me wonder if he even needed to eat. This was one such time as I sat rolling a grape around on my plate. Even though I only ever ate the fruit the other platters of meats and soups had been put out for me regardless. It was later in the day than when I was usually allowed to have breakfast. Normally Annatar would be seeing his subjects well before now. I suspected that today was somehow different though I could not fathom why.

"So what is the agenda for the day? Meet with more easterners and then some of the orc generals?" I asked stabbing the grape with my fork. Annatar smiled and said.

"Actually no, today I thought we would do something else. I was thinking a walk, you seem rather sad lately. If you want I could have the Witch-king take his fellbeast and fly you over The Mountain of Fire." I blinked for a moment unsure what to do, Annatar was trying to cheer me up. Not that a walk would help me in anyway.

"I don't like to fly I have a problem with heights. I guess we can walk though." My tone was flat as I examined the grape critically before eating it.

"Shall we go then?" Annatar said standing I nodded tossing down the fork with some distain and followed him to the hallway. As we approached the stairs he looped my arm around his, the same way that Boromir would hold my arm when we had walked through Lothlorien. I pulled away from Annatar freeing my arm from his loose hold. He stopped and looked down at me.

"If you want to walk then you need to take my arm."

"No, I don't need someone to hold my hand to walk." Annatar seemed to have some sort of realization and said with a little smirk.

"Your lover did this while you walked together. Do not be alarmed it is proper behavior for the lords and ladies to walk arm in arm. It is not significant of romantic affections or relations."

"Still not going to let you hold my arm." I said and made to walk past him. He trapped me against the wall hands flat against the wall on either side of my head.

"If you want to go on this walk then you will allow me to walk arm in arm with you. If you are so against it then I could simply keep you up here. I am sure there are other ways I could entertain you." The implication was clear, he had me trapped and I had only one option if I wanted to retain my purity.

"Fine, we will walk arm in arm." Annatar smiled and letting me free from the spot where he had trapped me he looped his arm with mine.

"Pity, the idea of staying here was becoming more appealing."

"Hardly." I said as he led me down the stairs. We went two floors down before anyone addressed us. The further down we went the more populated the place became. I suppose only certain people were permitted in the higher levels of the tower.

"Good day my Lord Sauron, Lady Dove." A man wearing black silk said bowing. He had similar features to Aragorn but looked sleazier with his hair slicked back and a well-trimmed beard that shone with oils. Annatar nodded to the man never stopping as he walked leading me away.

"Lady Dove? Is that what they are really calling me?" I asked giving Annatar and accusing look.

"Do not be angry with me, I have announced no formal name for you. They have come to call you Dove because of my pet name for you. Perhaps they hope to see Mordor have its first queen."

"They can keep hoping because that isn't going to happen."

"How can you be so sure of this my little dove?" I frowned at him and said.

"Because I would have to like it here to become the queen, and I hate this place. Everything here is depressing."

"It is sad to hear that you feel so about your home. If it is depressing why not change it to your liking?" I laughed at this, yeah right how was I supposed to make a place like Mordor less depressing.

"I think you have gone insane. There is nothing that I could do to make this place any less depressing. You made this castle to mimic the landscape outside and guess what Mordor is depressing all around because of it. There aren't even plants here."

"It is a pity that you feel that way. I do not feel the need to have plants to have beauty. To me this place is one of eternal beauty. Never will the stone rot or die, the mountain of fire will always cast a red glow to the land around it. The land is as eternal as I am, perhaps that is why I can see its beauty but you are blind to it."

"Thought we decided already that beauty was a matter of perspective, same as my appearance is a result of your vanity. I do not see this form a beautiful, not for who I am."

"Do you truly think yourself so ugly this way?"

"No but I am not a person who should have a terrible beauty like this. It is a cruel beauty that you have made me into. I am not suited for that kind of beauty and will never be."

"People change given time; you will grow to accept your beauty as it is now." I sighed.

"So you are still refusing to return me to my former appearance?"

"I thought we decided already, you are too weak to survive another change. Though I am glad to see that the burns did not leave any permanent marks."

"Speaking of which, Nanny told me that you once lit an elf on fire with your anger. Is that true?" Annatar laughed drawing the attention of those around us. Many looked shocked by the sound that their king made.

"Indeed Gilgalad went up in spectacular flames. The elves wrote a song about it one verse is quite entertaining. 'For into darkness fell his star; In Mordor, where the shadows are.' They made that star reference because when I threw him flaming across the battlefield it looked like a star had fallen from the sky." I looked at him in disbelief as he smiled at the memory.

"You are unbelievable. How is that entertaining? You lit a man on fire."

"I have lived my life so long in war that if I did not find things like that entertaining I would be a very dull man. Do not give me that look my little dove, I don't intend to let your life be one where you must find entertainment in death. I will have taken back my former kingdom before that happens and there will be no wars."

"There will always be war, it's a fact of the world."

When we returned from the walk I was none the wiser on how to get out of Barad-Dur, at least I had gotten out of those cursed rooms for a while. When we returned though Annatar disappeared almost as soon as we got into the living room. I was a little lost as to where he went he was gone so quickly. I wandered over to the balcony looking out over the land. The sun was setting on the horizon and the dark land became darker. We had to have walked the halls of Barad-Dur for several hours for it to be night already. It was a strange idea at how quickly the land became dark with night. I studied the land trying to understand how Annatar could see the desolate place a beautiful. It was a failure of an effort as I could not see the beauty he spoke of. I shuddered as the feeling of Annatar's presence became stronger as if he was enforcing his will upon someone.

I left the balcony and was making my way across the living room passing the forbidden door I paused. Nanny wasn't here now, and Annatar was not here. I could go into this room and find its secrets. I pulled the door open and was slightly shocked at what I saw. It was a room with a comfortable chair and a pedistal. Annatar was sitting in the chair focused on a stone ball he held, it was about the size of a soccer ball and had a warped image of a person in it. I edged closer getting a better look at the ball, it was Pippin's face that was inside.

"What is your name?" Annatar whispered to the ball seemingly ignorant of my presence. I watched closely as Anntar scowled at the image of Pippin's frightened face. That same fear vanished into a mask of pain as Annatar spoke with more anger.

"Tell me your name." I didn't think as I moved forward grabbing the stone ball from Annatar's hands pulling it away. As my hands enclosed around the ball the room around me vanished and I was in some strange room with wooden walls. Around on the floor were furs and pillows. In front of me sat Pippin his hand on the ball thing too. Though I was transparent in this place I could see Gimli, Merry, and Gandalf. I did not see Aragorn or Legolas and there was no sign of Boromir.

'Pippin! Pippin whats the matter?' Merry asked his voice echoing and hollow. I looked at Pippin's face he was shaking in fear, it was fear of me. I realized how terrifying I must have been for him. He had been hurt by Annatar and now he was face to face with a woman who looked just like Annatar.

"I'm so sorry Pippin, I am so sorry that he hurt you." My voice sounded foggy, Pippin looked at me with shocked recignision.

'Senia?' he asked and then the world vanished and I was back in the blank room with Annatar. He had knocked me to the ground the ball was rolling harmlessly across the floor the image of Pippin gone leaving the stone blank and black. Steam was rolling off of his clothing and skin as he glared down at me. He was fighting with himself trying to not strike me though he was angry beyond belief at me.

"How dare you! You are not to be in this room and now you interfere with my search for the ring!"

"You will not find the ring with that one. Do not be angry at me for defending my friend from harm. You were hurting him! What did you expect me to do stand by and watch as he was suffering by your hand?" I yelled at him, he raised a hand to strike me and I flinched expecting pain. When none came I looked at him, he was clenching his fist then hit the wall with a force so great that I could feel the vibrations of the impact through the floor.

"How I wonder did he gain your loyalty? What did he do to deserve your loyalty?"

"He didn't do anything to gain my loyalty, he earned it by being my friend." I said unsure if Annatar would strike me or not. He moved away from me picking up the ball and setting it upon the pedistal. He flopped down into the chair and sighed with frustration pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I need to find my ring. Perhaps you do not understand my little dove. It is a part of us and when we are together we will be complete."

"I told you he does not have the ring." Annatar looked over at me then asked.

"So tell me love, do you know where my ring is?" Oops now I was in for it, I had managed to hide what I knew about the ring up until now.

"I don't know anything more than you do about the ring's location." I said lying. He smirked looked at me and calling my bluff.

"You will tell me what you know, my love."

"You can torture me and burn me with your anger but I will not tell you where the ring is." Annatar stood walking slowly over to me he had a malicious smile on his face. He knelt down in front of me grabbing a lock of my hair letting it slide between his fingers.

"I do not need to torture you to get the information you have been hiding my little dove. There are far more entertaining ways of getting the information from you." His other hand grabbed the back of my head and pulled me forward as he pressed his lips to mine. I tried to scream my protest only to have his tongue invade my mouth. I bit his tongue and pushed him away as he drew back at the sharp pain. In the moment he spent shocked that I had bit him I made for the door. Though, escape was made impossible as it slammed shut from the unseen force. I turned just before he trapped me against the closed door pressing his body against mine.

"Get away from me Annatar!" I yelled at him as he put his hand against my cheek caressing my face.

"You could end this if you wanted to. Just tell me where the ring has wandered off to." I shied away from him as much as I could given how close he was to me I couldn't move very far. Annatar's other hand slid down my back resting on my rear.

"Get off of me!" I yelled kicking him in the shins as hard as I could and pushing him away from me with as much strength as I had. I stumbled away from Annatar as he took a step back letting me out of his hold a wicked smile on his face.

"Why not just tell me what I want to know? It would be easier wouldn't it?" I glared at him and said.

"If you determined to rape me a little talking isn't going to stop you." Annatar tsked me and said.

"Rape is such a disgusting word; I prefer to call it pleasurable interrogation." He caught me once again this time picking me up off the ground and holding me against him before continuing to talk.

"Besides, I think that you are enjoying this. Tell me when the last time you laid with a man was?" I pushed against his shoulders trying to get away from Annatar.

"That's none of your damn business and I am not enjoying this!" His arms tightened around my ribs forcing my breath out in a whimper. His lips found my neck as I struggled against his hold. Annatar walked me to a wall using it to hold me up while he ran a hand up my leg under the skirt of the dress. The memories of five years ago flashed through my mind, those men putting their hands all over me. Annatar's hand neared my hip and I broke.

"Please stop! Please. I don't know where it is now but it was held by one of my friends. Please stop." My voice trailed off as I started to cry in his arms. Annatar withdrew his hand from my leg and setting me down on the ground. Though his arms remained wrapped around my waist his advances stopped.

"Who has my ring?" He whispered in my ear still holding me tightly against him.

"A hobbit, but he wasn't with the group that I saw in the ball thing. I don't know where he is."

"His name my love, what is it?" Annatar whispered to me despite his tight hold I was shaking. I hated myself, I was pathetic and weak too scared to sacrifice everything for the ones I cared about.

"Little dove answer me." Annatar whispered into my ear, I could feel his hot breath against my neck. I shuddered at the contact and spoke.

"f-f-Frodo."

"What does this Frodo intend to do with my ring?" I couldn't tell him what Frodo's goal was I couldn't let him know that Frodo and the ring were closer than he could even imagine. I wouldn't tell him. Then he pressed his lips to my neck below my ear and the memories surfaced again. I had to give an answer but it didn't have to be the whole truth.

"He- he is trying to find a place to hide it where you wouldn't find it. To keep it away from you." Annatar hummed in satisfaction to my answer and said.

"Now was that so hard my little dove?"

"Please, let me go." He tilted my face up to look into his eyes and wiped the tears from face with his thumb.

"Go and get some sleep my little dove. Perhaps now that there are no secrets between us you can start to smile again. I would enjoy seeing you smile." I didn't say anything as he let me go. I made my way to my room and sat on the bed hugging my knees and cried. I had become a traitor for the sake of my own dignity.

I had underestimated what Annatar would do for information. He knew exactly how to break me and had saved it for the most important information. The ring was the determining factor in this war and I had spilt the beans on everything. The only thing that I had managed to keep from Annatar was that Frodo was seeking to destroy the ring. I wondered why Annatar had such trouble finding the ring when I could pinpoint it so easily. I was avoiding letting Annatar know that I could sense him and the ring so well because if he knew I would become a tool to find the ring. Then it would all be over and everything would be for not.

Perhaps it would have been better if I had died in Moria, if the elves of Lothlorien had denied me admittance and I had died. They knew what I was; a fraction of a monster, but even a fraction of a monster was a monster all the same.

The next few days were spent as if nothing had happened; Annatar did not have as many subjects to deal with. I suppose that the war was close, nearly everything was finished preparation wise. Annatar had sent the Witch-king to Minas Morgul to make the final preparations. It was left to the Witch-king to decide when to attack, Annatar was pleased to sit back and watch event unfold. Though a notice was put out to all of Mordor to capture any hobbits that were found and bring them immediately to Barad-Dur.

I was sitting down on the balcony leaning against the railing looking down at the numerous campfires of the orc troops. I hadn't spoken since Annatar forced the information from me. I only hoped that Frodo would be able to avoid the servants of Mordor. There was no excuse that could lift the guilt I felt right then. If the quest failed and Annatar took the ring it would all be my fault. He knew almost everything he needed to find and capture Frodo it was only a matter of time until he thought to look in his own backyard for the hobbit.

I looked past the jagged mountains at the fragments of clear sky that I could see. I didn't deserve that small glimpse of freedom. I turned away from the balcony and wandered inside and curled up in a chair burying my face into the cushions. Resigned to my fate of being a prisoner in Mordor I accepted the fact that I would be trapped here. Even if Frodo managed to destroy the ring I could not forgive myself. At the very least I put him in unnecessary danger and proved that I would break in interrogations. Untrustworthy, useless, a traitor.

(Defiantly a risky chapter for the T rating, just a note but I always mark my riskier chapters with a O after the chapter number. I really wanted Annatar to be a complicated character, more so than Senia. I hope that I am conveying this idea well enough. I wanted Annatar to be a strange mix of friend, enemy, crazy bastard, and potential lover. I feel like he is being less of a friend than anything else. Please let me know what you think. I wanted to say thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's always a great thing to hear that people can wait to get home from work to read the new chapter. Or that they think the characters have really developed. I've been getting so many story favorites and reviews lately it makes me happy to see that people enjoy this story. I have always viewed fan fiction as practice for original stories and hope that if I ever got an original story finished it would be appreciated as much as these fan fictions are.)


	18. Chapter 18

Temperance Chapter 18:

I had to admit that I hadn't talked so little in a week. Annatar had persuaded me to speak to him on occasion. It was with the threat of his persuasion tactics. So I only talked as much as I had to and it was only to Annatar. Though over the past week I had spent less time with Annatar and I was left in the care of Nanny. He had been in a chipper mood lately and had tried to get me to talk but I ignored him. He had talked about the army marching on Gondor apparently we were days from attack. I hadn't thought that I would be so indifferent towards this war. Thankfully Frodo had as of yet avoided capture. Which meant that my treachery might not have the effect that I originally thought it would.

"Lady Dove, why have you become so silent?" Nanny asked I just glanced at him not even bothering to turn my head towards him. After giving him a silent look I turned my gaze back to the empty fireplace where I had been previously starring off.

"If you are unhappy perhaps you could request Lord Sauron to walk with you again. That seemed to cheer you up." I shot Nanny a glare this time getting up and stalking out to the balcony away from him. Not that it mattered as he followed me out I leaned against the railing looking down on the dark lands. Even though the army had left Mordor there was still a strong defending force. It was large enough to be another army completely. It never occurred to me that Annatar would have numerous armies stationed in Mordor and only deploy a few of them

"I thought you enjoyed walking? When you ran from me that day you were smiling. I owe you for convincing Lord Sauron to allow me to return to my position as Emissary. What can I do to repay your generosity?

"If you will not tell me what I can do to repay you then at least do something that would make you happier." Do something that would make me happier. It was a strange concept to be trying to cheer myself up in Mordor. I closed my eyes thinking back to the time I spent with the fellowship. The hours spent walking through the wilderness sharing songs and laughing at the jokes that Merry and Pippin were fond of making. None of that seemed appropriate for Mordor and I wasn't in the mood to sing. Nanny's constant attempts to make me talk were grating my nerves. No wait that was not it I was anxious. The presence of the ring which had since the swamps been a side thought was stronger now. Frodo was somewhere in Mordor he had finally passed over the jagged mountains and was in this black land filled with an impossibly large host of orcs. I only hoped that he would be able to sneak past the forces.

My mind was filled with questions at the sense of the ring now closer than ever. Was Frodo with the rest of the fellowship? Had they all managed to find a way to sneak into Mordor? Was Boromir with them? Where were they exactly? Did they have a way to sneak past the hoard of orcs? Did they know I was here?

"Little dove! Ah there you are! Why not come with me to inspect the armies that will be defending the black gate?" Annatar walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pushed him away and left the balcony.

"Now little dove do not be like that it would be good for you to get out of these rooms. I fear I have neglected you too much this past week. You must forgive me my love war is upon the world of man and we are in the final hours before war. I feel that something wonderful will happen before too long." Annatar followed me into the living room he was far too happy at the moment and it made me want to hurt him. I walked over to the fireplace where the iron fire prod sat in a little stand with the ash shovel next to it.

"Little dove you need to talk or you will forget how. I do not understand why you are mad at me; I have done nothing to cause such spiteful silence from you." My hand tightened around the handle of the fire prod, I could sense Annatar standing just behind me. I turned fire prod in hand and swung it at Annatar. It hit him on the upper arm but he stood unfazed and his other hand wrapped around the fire prod. He smiled warmly at me then pulled the fire prod from my hands and pulled me forward into his arms.

"Are you still mad about my little interrogation last week?" I struggled trying to get out of his arms but he held on to me tightly.

"You must learn to forgive the past my little dove. I know you are angry at me I suppose I should expect nothing less than a lasting grudge from you seeing as we are the same. Why not forget your past and accept your new life here with me?" I didn't answer and he put his forehead against mine before saying.

"Answer me little dove." I frowned at him but was unable to pull away so I answered.

"I don't want to forget the past."

"Why is that my love? Terrible things have happened to you, you are afraid of men. Wouldn't it be better to forget all of that?"

"No it wouldn't be better. If I forgot the past that would mean forgetting the good things too, and I don't want to forget that. So if I have to suffer through the terrible things that have happened to keep my good memories then I will. I never want to forget the fellowship and the friends I have made here. I don't want to forget, and I could never forget what you have done to me. I could never forget betraying my friends because if it either. Let me go, please." I spoke in a soft tone the sound of it was alien to me. I had never sounded so defeated in my entire life. Annatar had won and now I was weak, open for manipulation. He knew this just as well it was all part of his plan for me. Every time he saw me he forced me into close quarters, I suppose he wanted me to become accustomed to him being close to me. I did care if he made me comfortable with him close, I had given up on the idea that he would not take me. Eventually there would be no stopping his advances and he would win, that didn't mean that I would make it easy for him.

"Don't you want to go out with me to see the black gate? It is a spectacular feat of construction, and takes two trolls to open just one side."

"Not interested. I'd rather take a nap."

"Very well my little dove. I will see you when I return from the inspection." I pulled away from Annatar and went to my room not speaking. I closed the door and leaned against it listening to Annatar talking to Nanny.

"She only spoke when you prompted her, my lord."

"How has that project progressed?"

"It will be complete in a few days my lord. It was difficult to find the proper building equipment. I had to send a troop of orcs to retrieve the materials."

"Speed up construction I want it done as soon as possible."

"Yes my lord. With your leave I will go and see to it now."

"Yes I do not think she will venture out while you are gone." Then they left and I was alone. I wasn't about to go to sleep no I had a plan because I refused to be a complete failure of a companion to the fellowship. I left my room and headed towards where Annatar had the strange crystal ball thing. The door was not locked and I went into the room. The ball thing sat on its pedestal but it was still dark. I looked around spotting a door in the corner of the room that I had not noticed before. I pushed the door open and was a little shocked at what was in the room. It was a bedroom, the bed sat in the center of the room a desk against one wall was piled with scrolls and old books. It was all so ordinary but I was positive that it was Annatar's room. I suppose that I expected something more sinister, something I would see an evil overload having. I wandered over to the desk looking down at the papers. One caught my attention it was half covered by a book. I moved the book aside and looked down at the paper. I gasped as I took in the ink drawing. It was me how I used to look, the features were so foreign to me now that I hardly recognized it as being me. There was a small section of writing on the bottom of the paper it was strange how I understood the writing. It looked like elvish but strange all the same.

It said 'perfect to be my queen, I will have to fix her appearance; she is far too kind looking rule my kingdom.' I backed away from the table and the picture. Now it was clear, I never had a choice. It made me realize how much of a pawn I was in all of this.

I turned and headed out and into the bathroom. I lit the stove and took a piece of wood lighting one end of it and carrying it out of the bathroom. I went back to Annatar's bedroom and lit the desk and bed on fire then lit every piece of furniture on my way towards the hallway. After I lit the last piece of furniture I tossed the flaming piece of wood behind me and left the room. It was quickly filling with smoke and I started towards the stairs. I got two floors lower before people started greeting me as Lady Dove. I ignored them all heading for the stairs down, I reached the stairs before someone noticed the smoke drifting down the stairs and yelled fire. Everyone spurred into motion heading for the upper levels to try and stop the fire. They were all aware of Annatar's absence as he was out inspecting the black gate. I got five levels further down than when I went on a walk with Annatar. There were more orcs on this level and they seemed confused and interested in who I was.

Another level down and lost. The further down the larger the levels became and thus the stairs were more difficult to locate. I wandered into a room that appeared to be a sort of mess hall where orcs and easterners were eating together. They all stopped when I entered and looked at me for a moment they were silent. That was only a moment though as a tall man with pale skin and dark brown hair walked over to me with a small group of two other men and three orcs. He looked rather cocky and he had a smile across his face like he thought that he could order me around and I would just do whatever he wanted.

"Why hello there, looking for me?" He said with his cocky smile. I met his gaze but said nothing, there was a doorway on the other side of the room that looked like it might lead to the stairwell. I went to walk around him and the group only to have the man step in my way blocking the path.

"Where are you going sweetheart? Why don't you spend some time with me? I'll show you a good time." I went too moved past him again this time he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Hey don't walk away from me! You slut I am going to turn you into an obedient little whore." I turned towards the man giving him my most vicious glare. I suppose that I must have frightened him with my glare, which was good. This man deserved to be afraid of me, since I looked like Annatar I probably had the same sort of death glare as him. I noticed a movement behind him and a shuffle in the room. The group around him turned and became uneasy as they should be.

"You don't know who I am, do you? No of course you don't know who I am. If you did you wouldn't have addressed me so."

"Who the hell are you to speak to me like that!" The man said fighting past the glare I was giving him. Oh this was going to be fun, his group was trying to decide the best way to alert the man but none of them did anything.

"Turn around." I said with a cruel humor at the situation. True it wasn't what I wanted but it was worth it to teach this man a lesson. The man frowned at me then looked behind him and flinched but still held on to my arm. Annatar was standing there with a glare far more frightening than anything I could muster.

"My lord Sauron!" The man said shocked bowing briefly before rising and saying.

"This woman was throwing around orders as if she had the authority to do so. I was about to reprimand her for her insolence." I laughed at the man's words and he turned on me.

"Shut up you!" He yelled at me pulling my arm up and shaking me slightly, as if that would frighten me.

"You thought you would reprimand her? Do you even know who she is?" Annatar asked his tone dangerously low. The man paled visibly and I smiled he was terrified. He probably realized that he had screwed up big time and was questioning who I was.

"Take a close look at her and tell me who she is." The man looked down at me and I gave him a mocking smile.

"I do not know her name my lord." Annatar's glare grew even more sinister. The man's grip on my arm loosened and eventually he let me go completely.

"I thought that to be the case." Annatar said before addressing me.

"Tell me love what punishment does this man deserve for his actions?" The man took a step back from me with a look of horror. After all his lord and master had just asked me what I wanted to have done with him for treating me the way he did.

"I think you have frightened this peon enough leave him be." I said looking at Annatar and shooting the man a smug look.

"You are far too merciful my little dove. If that is what you want, but you are not supposed to be down here. What are you doing?" I shrugged looking away from Annatar. The man looked from me to Annatar and then back to me.

"She is Lady Dove?" He sounded genuinely shocked. Annatar walked to me taking my arm and said to the man looking over his shoulder at the man said.

"Were it not for her you would be dead." He said it in such a cold heartless tone that the man started shaking with fear.

"Come along my little dove." Annatar said leading me away from the group and back up the levels of Barad-Dur. When we neared the top there was a huge group of people with pails of water passing them along towards the top floor. Smoke made the air thick and many of the people were covered in soot from the fire. Annatar sighed and looked down at me with a glint of humor in his eyes.

"So that is why you were so far down. Did you really have to light the place on fire? It took quite some time to prepare those rooms for you."

"I got bored." I said as if that was explanation enough. Annatar turned to one of the men and said.

"Watch her for a moment." Then walked to the stairs and went up, everyone who had been passing the water pails stopped as they watched Annatar walk up the stairs into the thick smoke that had a red glow from the flames. Moments passed and the man told to watch me looked up at the stairs with interest. I watched as the red glow in the smoke disappeared. I walked pasted the guard and went up the stairs into the smoke before the man could stop me. It was near impossible to see but the heat from the fire was gone. I went to the balcony and pushed the glass doors as wide open as I could so the smoke clear from the room. As the smoke cleared from the room I saw with satisfaction that everything in the room was burnt beyond repair. Annatar walked out of his private rooms running his hand through his hair, the crystal ball thing in his other hand.

"Why on earth did you think that lighting the rooms on fire was the best way to alleviate your boredom?"

"I told you I was bored. There is nothing to do here I had to figure a way to entertain myself." I said with a cold look towards Annatar. He had such a carefree look across his face that it almost seemed like he expected something like this. A group of men came up the stairs the smoke had cleared enough for them to brave venturing up. Annatar turned towards them and said.

"Go through the rooms and collect anything that can be salvaged, little dove come with me." Annatar finished speaking and walked out into the hallway. I followed him as he went to the throne room, the fire hadn't made it very far down the hallway and everything was simply darkened with smoke damage. When we reached the throne room Annatar set the crystal ball down on the throne and turned towards me a smile across his face. I gave him a blank look and said.

"What did you expect that I would just sit by after everything?"

"I am glad to see that this little episode has you talking to me again. If you need to set something on fire before you can forgive me then by all means set the rooms on fire. Though I think that you were far too merciful to that man, I really would love to know why you feel the need to show such mercy to everyone but me."

"People are fools, they behave stupidly. Sometimes things aren't even their own fault as it was with Nanny. You know exactly what you do, you are not stupid and I can hardly be blamed for the things you have done to me. That is why I show you no mercy, and I still haven't forgiven you for what you did."

"Love you can't hold a grudge against me for long after all we will be together for the rest of our lives."

"I can try." I said with a defiant tone, Annatar chuckled at me and said.

"I would expect nothing less. Your defiant nature is so appealing to me." He reached out to caress my face; I swatted his hand away and glared at him.

"That fire was just the start of my revenge. I will cause you as much trouble as I can until I have inflicted the same pain and suffering that you inflicted upon me that night." My tone was bitter this didn't seem to faze Annatar though as he still wore that same smile of amusement that he had whenever I showed resistance towards him. That same amusement that seemed to say that no matter what I did it would make no difference in the end.

That might have been the case but I was not prepared to give up just yet. If anything I had become more determined to cause trouble for Annatar.

"Sounds like fun, only if you promise to become my queen when you have finished with your little revenge mission."

"Why on earth would I ever promise you that?"

"Because," Annatar said as the invisible force wrapped around me holding me completely still as he approached me stopping just before me. The force moved me forward until I was leaning against Annatar's body his arms snaked around my waist as he finished saying.

"I could control you completely all the time and force you to do whatever I want. I do not want to have to force you though, because I would rather have my queen love me, and accept being with me. If I forced you then you would only hate me."

"I already hate you." Annatar laughed at my words and said.

"You do not hate me, not really. You are holding on to some illusion that you belong with those people you have been traveling with. Tell me did they even know that we were connected? Did they know that you spoke to me nearly every night in your dreams? No they didn't know did they? Of course you wouldn't tell them, if they knew they wouldn't trust you. If you felt that you belonged with them then why did you never tell them about me?"

"They knew, they found out and they didn't care. He chose to love me regardless of you." I said glaring at him and struggling against the invisible force that held me it was useless though I couldn't move.

"Oh your little romance, I forgot about that. Do you think that he truly loved you? If so why did he never come for you? Not once since I had Sarumon capture you did anyone of your friends try to save you. If he only declared his love after finding out who you really were don't you think that it is a little strange? To me it sounds like he was trying to control you in the foolish hope that if he could control you he would gain some sort of advantage against me."

"He wouldn't! He loved me for me not because I was connected to you!" I said glaring at Annatar.

"Struck a nerve there did I? Think about it this way, I have loved you unconditionally from the very beginning. You simply don't see this because they have painted me as a villain."

"As far as I can tell you have lived up to the expectation of a villain." Annatar sighed and let me go and the invisible force vanished as I was permitted to move away. As I took a few steps back I staggered the presence of the ring was getting stronger. I was not sure where Frodo was but he was moving quickly towards Barad-Dur.

I looked at Annatar who wore a knowing smile. It couldn't be how could he have known where to look? It was not possible.

"It is a real pity you did not come to the black gate with me, this wouldn't be such a surprise then."

"What have you done?" I asked my voice quivered as my worry grew.

"Love you gave me all the information I needed to find our missing piece. Shame that we will be greeting our guest in a burnt out husk of our castle." Annatar's smile brought me sheer horror; I had thought that since a week had passed with no news of Frodo or the ring that they were safe from him. It made me feel sick that I had provided all that Annatar needed to find Frodo. That guilt of breaking in his interrogation was brought back to me with a new strength.

"No." I whispered unable to produce anything but that murmur of realization.

( not much to say for the end of this chapter, hope you all enjoyed part one of Senia's revenge but it defiantly came at a price. Read all about it in the next chapter)


	19. Chapter 19

Temperance Chapter 19:

Annatar sat on his throne his face one of satisfaction; I stood next to him eyes downcast and fighting back tears. We were waiting for Frodo to be brought in; he was not far off now. With each step I could feel the presence of the ring growing stronger. It woke up more the closer it got to Annatar, it became more active. Then the door was thrown open and in walked two Nazgul, between them they dragged the small form of a hobbit. He struggled desperately against their hold but it was useless. His face was a mask of horror at the sight of Annatar, he didn't even seem to notice me, then again he wouldn't recognize me. What was more shocking was that he was alone, where was the rest of the fellowship? Had they been killed? After all Annatar would only need Frodo.

Frodo was thrown down before Annatar who stood his smile wide. It must have been a terrifying sight for Frodo, seeing Annatar smiling down at him.

"You have something of mine." Frodo's arm suddenly went to his neck grabbing the chain that the ring hung on and ripping it free holding it out before him in offering to Annatar. I knew this was not of Frodo's free will, the unseen force than Annatar controlled was forcing him to do this. Annatar reached out and took the ring; the shock of his presence coming in contact with the rings shook me. It was such a strong reaction that I had to grab hold onto the arm of the throne to keep steady.

Annatar slid the ring on his middle finger and it was finished. It was all over, everything we suffered and struggled through was for nothing. Annatar has won.

"Finally I have my precious ring once again. See my little dove now we are complete and we will rule this land together." Annatar turned to me holding up his hand showing me the ring, the band glowed with red writing.

"My lord what of the Halfling?" One of the Nazgul asked. I looked back at Frodo he sat there on his knees in complete horror. Annatar looked down at him considering for a moment then said.

"Kill him I have no further need of him."

"Wait!" I said suddenly spurred into motion at the words I ran to Frodo kneeling down next to him wrapping my arms protectively around him.

"My love what are you doing?" Annatar asked with a slight frown.

"Please let him live, he is my friend and I do not want to see him suffer. Please let him stay here." I looked up at Annatar pleading for him to be understanding and spare Frodo's life. Frodo was slightly shocked at me defending him; of course he didn't recognize me so he didn't understand why I was defending him.

"Why should I let him live?" Annatar asked his tone critical.

"Please if you let him live he can stay and serve as a companion for me. I accept that I will never leave this place but please allow me something familiar. Allow me to keep my friend." Annatar looked down at me, as if he was figuring out the possibilities if he let Frodo live. Whatever he decided he must have seen some benefit in allowing Frodo to live.

"Should he try to escape or stand against me and he will die. For now though, you can keep your 'friend'." Annatar said sitting in his throne again his face a mask of pleasure at having the ring on his finger again. A smile crossed my face, I may have caused the mission to fail but I at least saved Frodo's life.

"Thank you." I whispered pulling Frodo up and guided him along with me outside throne room. I pulled Frodo along with me to the burnt rooms. The men sent to clean up and salvage what they could had been through. Most of the burnt furniture was gone and the ash was swept into a messy pile in the corner of the room. Once inside Frodo pulled away from me staggering back.

"Who are you!" He yelled at me it was only now that I realized he was crying.

"Frodo, it's me. Senia."

"You look nothing like Senia you imposter." Frodo said accusingly.

"Frodo it is me, look at my back, it is the scar from Moria. I realize that I don't look like I used to, Annatar…Sauron. He changed my form; you know as well that I have a fragment of his soul within me. Much like the ring has a fragment of his soul within it. I am so sorry."

"I didn't want to believe it; I didn't want to believe that they were right. How did you get here?" Frodo asked, he was still shaken up but he was at least not letting his fear rule him. He was putting up such a brave act but I knew he was scared; we never talked about what could happen should we fail in our quest to destroy the ring.

"That day at the river when Merry and Pippin were taken by those Uruks, another group took me. What happened to you? Where is everyone?" I asked trying to figure out what happened to the fellowship.

"I don't know about the rest of the fellowship, Sam and I crossed the river and went ahead on our own. We were captured near the black gate; we were planning on sneaking in while an army was going in. Only we didn't expect him to be there though. I thought he couldn't take form but there he was standing on the wall looking right down to where we were hidden. It was then that the Nazgul came down on us." Frodo said looking down at the burnt floor. Wait if he had been with Sam when they were caught then where was Sam?

"Frodo, where is Sam?" Frodo clenched his fist and said his voice shaking.

"He is dead."

"What? No! How?" I asked tears pricking my eyes as I watched Frodo break down. His shoulders shook and tears rolled down his face.

"He tried to defend me and they killed him." I held my arms open towards Frodo. He hugged on to me and I held him as we both cried for the loss of Sam. He never should have been on this mission Sam was no fighter. He had too kind of a nature to kill, he had been brave though far braver than anyone gave him credit for I think.

Within the hour Frodo controlled his emotions and became closed off. Frodo had changed so much since I last saw him. His travels had hardened him to the world; I knew that the ring had been slowly beating away at his resistance. I never imagined what it would do to him though, and he was changed for it. He carried troubles that he never deserved.

"What happened in here anyway?" Frodo asked absently looking around at the burnt walls and pile of ash that was haphazardly swept to the corner of the room.

"I set it on fire. Didn't do much good though they caught it before it could do any real damage."

"You are still fighting, even though you are a prisoner. How can you find the will to fight even though we have failed in everything we set out to do?" Frodo looked kind of shocked to hear that I set the place on fire.

"I can let myself stop. I owe him for some things that happened while I was here. The fire was just part of my revenge. I know I am never going to be free of this place but I won't just lie down and give up."

"What's the point? We failed." Frodo said sulking. Later Annatar came to the rooms finding Frodo and I sitting on the balcony. I stood turning to face him; Frodo cringed at the sound of his voice.

"Little dove I still do not understand why you had to light everything on fire. Now we will have to furnish the place anew. Any request for furnishing?" I glanced at Frodo who was hugging his knees looking out over the land.

"Can we make a room for Frodo? I would like Frodo to be able to feel comfortable here."

"Such concern for his comfort. If that is what will make you happy then I will have it done." I nodded at Annatar looking down at his hand where the ring glowed with the writing. Annatar smiled catching my inspection of the ring; he held his hands up so that I could see it better. The ring glowed with the writing around the band. I looked at the writing I knew what it said, like an old memory that came back to you but you weren't sure when it happened. I noticed something strange though there was a scratch along the band. It looked so out of place on the ring. Annatar was a perfectionist and made things in his mind of perfection. He would never have let the ring be forged with a scratch along the band, yet there was no weapon that we had that could harm the ring. If we had a method of harming the ring we wouldn't have had to go to the trouble of getting to the mountain of fire.

"What do you think?" Annatar asked, I met his eyes and said.

"I didn't know it glowed." Frodo looked over at me then away quickly. Annatar looked down at Frodo with a slight frown and said.

"Don't forget to feed your pet. I will be leaving Emissary with you as I have to meet with the Witch-king to discuss why he was defeated in the battle against Gondor."

"They lost? I have to say that is a little surprising considering how confident that you were." Annatar sighed and said.

"Yes as it turns out we didn't plan for them having a secret force large enough to defeat the force we sent to defeat them."

"Right, well go and take care of that I am not going to be any trouble right now." I waved Annatar off and he smiled walking out as he left Nanny walked in and stood by the door. I turned back to Frodo he was glaring at me.

"What?" I said looking at him confused.

"Your rather friendly with that villain. So when did he turn you against us?" Frodo's glare was almost shooting sparks at me. I sighed and sat down next to him.

"He never turned me against you, he broke me Frodo. Nearly a week ago he used some unconventional means of interrogation and I broke. I hate myself for not being strong enough, but I never turned against you. As for how friendly I seem to be towards him that is because I have been trapped here. He has no intention of letting me go or of killing me and it hasn't really been an option to be completely hateful towards him."

"It doesn't matter if you are going to be here forever you shouldn't show him any kindness he is completely evil."

"No Frodo he isn't completely evil. Nobody is. It is narrow minded of you to think that way."

"What does it even matter now?" Frodo yelled at me I sighed and stood walking to the dining room and poking my head in, the table had burnt and it had been replaced by a few barrels with several boards placed on top of it to create a makeshift table. On the table there was one platter of fruit that was mostly apples. I picked a few up and took then out to Frodo setting them down next to him.

"You know not all is lost. There is still hope. If you weren't with the fellowship then they are still fighting to save middle earth. They won the battle for Gondor the world of men has not yet fallen."

"He has the ring there is nothing that we can do to stop him now."

"We will find a way just don't give up yet."

Later that day a crew was sent in to finish the clean-up of the rooms. Nanny moved to stand at the doorway to the balcony where I was still sitting with Frodo. Nanny hadn't spoken since he was set to watch us, though he was watching the work crew more than he was me or Frodo. The crew finished sweeping out the ash and a team went to work scrubbing the scorched stone floors and the walls. As the crew worked on cleaning the rooms more and more came to help them. It got to the point where there was over fifty people working to clean and repair the rooms. As the number grew a few Nazgul found their way to the balcony and stood guard with Nanny.

"Why are you three here?" I asked the Nazgul one looked down at me then said in a low tone so that the work crew could not hear.

"Because they are not to be trusted. You are as precious as the ring to Lord Sauron, and he is risking no harm to you."

"Yeah that sounds about right for him." I said absently the Nazgul looked at me for a moment longer then turned his attention back to the work crew. I followed his gaze and saw a few of the men staring at me and Frodo. It was the group that I had encountered on the lower levels of Barad-Dur. They all had glares on their faces, so that is what the Nazgul meant. I was rather thankful for the presence of the Nazgul, while those men have been scared shitless of Annatar they were only angry at me.

I was sure that given the chance they would take revenge on me for humiliating them. After all in this world women were hardly equal to men. I was a prisoner and outranked them and was able to influence their lord and master, it must have made them spiteful.

"Senia, I can't tell anymore is it night or day?" Frodo asked pulling my attention back from the work crew. I looked out over the land of Mordor and said.

"It's nearly dawn Frodo. Are you tired? It's ok to sleep we are safe here surprising I know but true."

"I will never be able to sleep in this place." Frodo said looking down at the camp fires of the orcs below.

"It's ok, I will be here watching over you." I spoke in a soft tone, Frodo looked up at me and I smiled gently at him. He quickly looked away from me and my smile faded, he still couldn't see me as the Senia who traveled with him at the beginning of this mission. He was unable to see past the change in my appearance; after all it was nearly the same as looking at Annatar when he looked at me. There was one thing that had not changed since I came to Mordor aside from my scar. I had held back in spite and self-pity but now that Frodo was with me I couldn't be so selfish. If it could help him then I would not withhold it. For the first time since I had become a prisoner, I sang.

"Child of the wilderness  
>Born into emptiness<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to find your way in darkness<p>

Who will be there for you  
>Comfort and care for you<br>Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to be your one companion<p>

Never dreamed out in the world  
>There are arms to hold you<br>You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
>Child of the wilderness<br>Learn to Be lonely  
>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<p>

Learn to be lonely  
>Learn to be your one companion<p>

Never dreamed out in the world  
>There are arms to hold you<br>You've always known your heart was on its own

So laugh in your loneliness  
>Child of the wilderness<br>Learn to Be lonely  
>Learn how to love life that is lived alone<p>

Learn to be lonely  
>Life can be lived life can be loved alone." By the time I had finished the song Frodo had drifted to sleep. Good he looked far too tired to be trying to stay awake. I only hoped that he would be able to rest up some. I cradled his head in my lap trying to make sure he was comfortable so he could rest better. Nanny was watching me, he looked rather shocked.<p>

"What? You look so shocked; I am not the person who you have seen here in Mordor." I looked fondly down at Frodo and said.

"You shouldn't be surprised I was a very different person when I was free."

"So why behave this way now?" Nanny asked. I looked up and said.

"Isn't it obvious? It's because of him; he needs me to be the person he knew before Mordor. I may have been the reason he came to be here, but if I can save him at least from a little of his pain then it is worth it."

"I do not understand that logic. You give him this affection because you caused his being here?" Nanny said looking down at Frodo for a moment.

"Nanny I don't expect you to understand. It is the bonds of friendship that a warrant this affection, he is my dear friend and I will comfort him if I can."

"Strange concept Lady Dove. It seems that the Halfling brings you joy and that is enough to keep him alive I suppose." I shook my head and said.

"You simply don't understand Nanny, points for trying though."

I sat with Frodo still sleeping and watched as the sun slowly rose by the sky brightening between the jagged mountains. The work crew had finished cleaning up and the number of people decreased by half. Still the Nazgul remained with Nanny on guard. The work crew was bringing in new furnishings now. A corner of the room was being paneled off with wooden floating walls. It wasn't until they brought in the frame of a bed that I realized the area was Frodo's room. Annatar had probably sent the crew to clean and repair everything when he left.

Another half hour and the crew was done and gone. The Nazgul went through the rooms checking to be sure they were clear and then left.

"Nanny can you open the door to Frodo's room for me?" I said picking Frodo up like a child and carrying him towards the small room that had been quickly constructed. Nanny nodded and went ahead of me opening the door. The room held no decoration and a small bed sat in the corner while a small dresser sat against the opposite wall. I put Frodo down in the bed pulling one of the blankets over him. I was expecting him to wake up when I moved him but he must have been more tired than I realized. Now that he no longer had the ring he was able to regain the strength that the ring has sapped from him over the months that they traveled. I gestured for Nanny to leave the room; once we were out I closed the door.

"I am going to sleep." I said absently walking to my room; I paused at the door and said without looking at Nanny.

"Thank you." Then I went into my room leaving Nanny behind. Inside the room it looked just the same as before. The furniture showed signs of the fire but they had survived the drapes and blankets on the bed however had not. As it was the mirror had cracked from the heat and several of the panels of glass in the windows had cracks in them. The wardrobe had survived barely with barely any sign that the fire had occurred. Figures that the dresses he wanted me in would survive. Wait, I had seen the dresses being removed with the burnt remains of the blankets and drapes. I opened the wardrobe and there was only one dress hanging inside. The overly elaborate dress hung taunting me. I didn't have any other option but to wear this one now. I frowned, why on earth would Annatar be determined to make me wear this one?

(So here it is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. And don't worry there will be more Boromir OC stuff to come. )


	20. Chapter 20

Temperance Chapter 20:

I was in Lothlorien with Boromir; we were sitting on a bench simply watching the world go by. Everything was brighter and colors were more vibrant. I was holding on to his hand. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me in return. He said something but I couldn't hear him. Somewhere nearby I could hear someone hammering something. Perhaps the elves were building something. I was just happy to be with Boromir again, it felt like ages since I had seen his smile. I leaned against him and he rested his head on top of me. I really wish that I could remain here forever in the loving warmth of his arms. With him I was not so scared; with him the past was not so terrible. With him I could heal.

"Little dove, wake up. Come on now wake up." Someone said to me and I turned my head into my pillow mumbling.

"What time is it?"

"It is midafternoon my little dove. Come now wake up." The person who was talking pulled me over into his arms he held me close to him. He whispered in my ear now.

"My little dove you have adopted a strange sleep schedule. You need to wake up now." I murmured and snuggled up to the person holding me wanting to sleep longer.

"Hmm No I am tired." Who was this anyway? He smelt familiar, what was that smell? It smelt like spiced cider. That was the smell of the soap though, the soap that was at Barad-Dur. The man chuckled and said.

"Had I known you would be in a mood to cuddle I should have taken it upon myself to wake you up more often." I snapped fully awake as I recognized the chuckle belonging to Annatar. I pulled away from him finding my way to the other side of the bed.

"What are you doing in here? Get away from me!" I pushed Annatar off the edge of the bed with my foot. He laughed and grabbed hold of my ankle and pulled me towards him.

"Love you refused to walk up, I was polite enough to knock on the door. When you did not respond I was worried about you. Come now you need to get up we have to meet with some Emissaries from Gondor. If you would rather stay in bed then I suppose we could, there are entertaining ways to spend time in bed." I was up and out of the bed in record time, Annatar laughed at how quickly I got up but for me it was no joking matter.

"Let's go meet some emissaries. Come on you are the sleepy head now." I said heading for the door. I grabbed the handle and tried to open it, it would not budge. I turned on Annatar who had a smug smile across his face.

"Open the door Annatar."

"Love you can't meet the emissaries in that simple dress. There is one more appropriate for a queen in the wardrobe, wear that."

"I am not a queen and won't pretend to be one. This dress is fine for me, now let's go." I said trying to pull the door open again pulling with all my weight. My hand slipped off the handle and I fell backwards into Annatar's waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around me and said softly.

"You will be a queen my little dove and you will behave as one. Now you will change into that dress. I would hate to have to threaten you so soon after that sweet moment we just shared."

"That was no sweet moment; I was half asleep and didn't realize what I was doing."

"You were dreaming about that little romance you had, personally I think that he looks like a simpleton."

"You don't know what he looks like, hell you don't even know who he is so you can't say a thing against him."

"My love we are connected do you really think that you could have a dream and I not be aware of it?"

"Then you know that I wasn't thinking about you." Annatar tightened his arms around me and said.

"Irrelevant, it was me who you clung to even after your dream faded away. Now let us stop fighting about this you have to get dressed." I sighed and pulled out of his hold walking over to the wardrobe pulling the elaborate dress out. I stopped holding on to the dress and looked at Annatar.

"Are you going to leave so I can change? This is the dress you want me to wear isn't it?" Annatar took two long strides over to stand in front of me he smiled down and said.

"I will help you with the lacing of the dress." I frowned and pushed Annatar towards the door.

"No you will not, I am going to wear the dress like you wanted but you will not be staying in here while I change." Annatar laughed and said.

"Very well my little dove I will wait for you outside." Annatar left the room and I sighed leaning against the closed door. I held the dress up and looked at the jewel crafted emblem with gold trim. Whoever these emissaries were Annatar was going for an impactful appearance of power and beauty. I sighed and put the dress on.

Looking at myself in the cracked mirror I understood why Annatar wanted me in this dress it was beautiful and had sharp lines that echoed the angular features that was now my face. I didn't want to admit that I agreed with Annatar but I did look like a queen in this dress. Exiting to the hallway and I saw Annatar waiting for me, Nanny was standing next to him holding on to a wooden box that had gems set into the lid. I gave Annatar a suspicious look, he just smiled at me.

"My love I have the finishing touch for that dress, come try it on." He gestured to Nanny who pulled the lid of the box open inside on a silk pillow sat a crown. It was an inverted version of Annatar's crown. Along with the red jewel at the point of the crown were two slightly smaller accent jewels set on either side of the point.

"I am not wearing this. I am not a queen and I am not your queen." Annatar pulled the crown from the box and put it on my head and said.

"Just try it on for size then. I have something to show you before we go to meet the emissaries. Come."

"Hold on let me get Frodo." I said only to have Annatar loop his arm with mine and say.

"Emissary watch over my love's pet while we are gone." With that he led me out of the rooms and towards the throne room. Once inside the room he led me back behind the throne where a door sat. I never noticed the door before now it was smaller than the back of the throne so it was well hidden. He opened the door a warm light filtering out of the room; he had a smile plastered across his face as he led me inside. When I saw what was inside I gasped in awe.

The room was circular with a ring of white marble pillars. The warm light came from what appeared to be a giant crystal suspended at the center of the domed ceiling. The room had no floor in the formal sense of the word. It was covered with spongy moss the room was filled with plants. Around the outer edges of the room were larger plants and several trees. Annatar let go of my arm as I walked forward into the room the soft sensation of the moss on my feet was foreign as if I had forgotten how soft the world could be. As I wandered into the room the more flowers appeared, Rosses. They dominated the attention as they grew everywhere. They were every shade imaginable: reds, pinks, orange, and yellow, even a blue purple color that varied in intensity so much that some were almost black in color, and white. In the center of the room on the moss floor was a large couch it was black and plush in front of it sat a marble top table that was white like the pillars. It was beautiful like life had been taken and placed in Mordor. I turned to Annatar who was smiling at me.

"Why?" I asked softly not realizing that I was smiling until he cupped my face with his hand.

"I recall you mentioning that you missed seeing plants, and it is my wedding gift to you." My smile faded and I pulled away from his touch. I should have expected something like this; Annatar did not give for noting.

"I cannot marry you Annatar."

"I am afraid it is not your choice. We will be together forever regardless if you agree to marry me. So why not allow remove all barriers between us?"

"Because I do not love you and I will not pretend because you want me to. Don't allow me in here if that is what you want but I will not marry for anything less than love." Annatar's smile faded and he said.

"I did not want to have to do this but should you refuse me I will be obliged to repay this sorrow you have caused me. I will not risk harm to you so it will have to come at the cost of your pet." No not Frodo I couldn't let him hurt Frodo.

"Don't you dare harm him!" I spat glaring at him. Annatar turned away from me pulling a red rose free from the bush and said turning back.

"It is equivalent exchange my love. You hurt me with your rejection so I will hurt you for causing my pain."

"A cage of roses that is what you have given me Annatar. If it will save Frodo from your wrath then I accept." I said looking down at the ground. Annatar lifted my head to meet his gaze and tucked the rose into my hair next to the band of the crown.

"Do not look so sad my little dove, though you claim to not love me that will change with time. You are free to come to this room whenever you wish, my queen." Annatar pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I did not respond to him, when he let me go I just turned my eyes down to the ground. I would never have accepted Annatar's offer had it not been for Frodo. I had to protect him; I had to redeem myself for breaking under Annatar's interrogation. Which meant that if I had to accept his proposal to protect Frodo, then I would bear it with silent resignation.

"Come my queen we must ride out to meet the emissaries at the black gate."

"I'll go get Frodo." I said absently walking out back to the rooms with Annatar walking alongside me. At the rooms Annatar wandered off to talk to Nanny and I went to get Frodo. When I entered the room he was sitting on the bed hugging his knees.

"Come on Frodo, we have to go and meet with emissaries from Gondor." My tone was dull and lifeless. Frodo didn't move, he didn't say anything. I frowned at him, he was ignoring me.

"Frodo get up. Annatar isn't going to wait for us long." Again Frodo did not respond to me, he didn't even move. I glared becoming angry at his defeatist attitude so I yelled.

"Frodo get up! Stop wallowing in self-pity and get up!"

"Why bother?" Frodo asked glancing at me then flinched at seeing me.

"I have given up any hope of freedom to save your ass. Don't make my sacrifice worthless. Get up!" Frodo glared at me but did as I told him. He followed me out to the living room where Annatar was waiting. He had in that time changed his clothing and was dressed in robes that were trimmed with gold and had red jewels sewn to it in a decorative pattern. It was crafted to match the dress I wore. Figures he would want to complete the royal couple appearance that he created with the crowns. I sighed but said.

"Alright let's go." We went down through the levels of Barad-Dur and eventually found our way to the ground floor. Annatar led us to the stables.

"You keep horses here?" I asked Annatar as he walked over to a stable where a giant horse stood waiting already saddled. This thing was a giant black powerhouse of a horse; its shoulders were above my head. Annatar was tall so it made sense that he would have a horse that was just as imposing. I stood before the horse looking at its face. It nudged me with its great head and I brought my arms up to scratch behind its ears.

"He is a warhorse yet it seems he has taken a liking to you. Alright on the horse with you." Annatar said with a smile and picked me up loading me onto the horse just in front of the saddle. Annatar got up behind me wrapping his arm around my middle to hold me on the horse. I looked down at Frodo then to Annatar.

"He is walking." Annatar said answering my unasked question.

"I would see him go with the emissaries from Gondor once we are done." I said absently looking up at Annatar. He frowned down at me and I spoke before he could say no.

"It won't change anything you will still get your way. He will only suffer if he stays in Mordor." Frodo looked at me questioningly but I did not meet his gaze.

"If that is what you wish my love." Annatar said kicking the horse into motion, Frodo walked alongside the horse having to jog more than walk to keep up. We left Barad-Bur and headed for the gate. There was one long straight road that went to the gates and the trip went by faster than I expected. Along the way we had accumulated an entourage of people that I had seen on the upper levels of Barad-dur.

So when the gates finally opened for us we had a group of nearly twenty people most on horses. Nanny was on a horse just next to and a little behind Annatar's. I didn't expect an army to be waiting on the other side of the gates, and I most certainly didn't expect to recognize the group on horses that were the emissaries. There they were the fellowship. It took me a moment to believe that the man in white on a white horse was Gandalf. There was no mistaking the old man's face though. Next to Aragorn was another face I had been longing to see, Boromir. He looked tired but he was alive and that brought a smile to my face.

My sudden smile did not go unnoticed by Annatar and he pulled me closer to him on the horse before spurring it forward to meet with the Fellowship.

"Sauron we have come here to pass judgment for the crimes you have committed against the free peoples of middle earth. Have you anything to say for your treachery?" Aragorn said in a commanding voice. He had turned into a true leader since I last saw him. Annatar held up his hand showing the ring to the group who all gained a shocked expression that quickly turned into discomfort and worry.

I looked at the ring my attention caught by the scratch I had noticed before. The ring was supposed to be perfect, Annatar had made it so it was perfect and nothing but the fires of Mt. Doom could harm it. So how did it get the scratch? It was a question that had been bothering me since I saw it the other day.

"I do not believe you will be passing any judgment on me. You were fools to try and destroy my ring, but even more foolish to not keep her hidden." Annatar said directing all of their attention to me. It was Pippin who spoke first.

"Senia?" I don't know if it was from happiness or from shame but tears pricked at my eyes and I nodded slowly.

"Let Frodo go Annatar. We agreed that he would go with the emissaries." I said softly, Frodo looked up at me not daring to look at Annatar.

"Run along Halfling you are no longer wanted." Annatar said not letting his gaze leave the fellowship, he was smiling cruelly at them. Frodo darted out and across the small gap to the fellowship. Merry and Pippin jumped from the horses they were on and ran to Frodo.

"Where is the other? There were two Halflings that ventured into Mordor." Gandalf said.

"Sam is dead." I said loud enough for them to hear me. The recognition that appeared on the faces of the fellowship was heartbreaking. Only Pippin had been able to recognize me before I spoke.

"Enough of this, you will bow down to me or you will die. The choice is yours." Annatar said causing Aragorn to glare.

"We will not bow down to you master of lies." Annatar smiled wider and said.

"You will die then." He moved to direct the horse away when I spoke.

"If they are going to die, then can I bid my friends farewell? Please." I gave Annatar a pleading look and he seemed to see a sort of victory in my look. He smiled and said.

"Yes my queen you may bid these friends of your farewell." With that Annatar dismounted and pulled me off the horse. I walked towards the fellowship and they all dismounted their horses. I went first to Gandalf and said.

"I thought you died. I am happy to see that in the end you survived."

"Senia, I am sorry. I had no idea that with you he could take physical form let alone change his appearance, and it seems yours as well."

"It's ok Gandalf. This was bound to happen eventually." I said moving on to Aragorn.

"Senia, I didn't recognize you." Aragorn said his eyes downcast.

"I didn't expect you to, he made me in his image no one would recognize me anymore. You really have become a leader haven't you? You will have to be strong once this is done, the world will be broken in need of stability." Aragorn gave me a questioning look, what I was saying would sound strange. Though it would soon make sense. I passed on to Boromir who reached for me but withdrew his hand before touching me.

"I was so worried, when we did not find you with Merry and Pippin. What has that monster done to you?" Boromir asked tears in his eyes yet he was smiling at me. I smiled in return.

"It doesn't matter what he did to me. I am so happy you are still alive Boromir." I said wrapping my arms around his middle in a hug. He hugged me in return, while doing so obscuring my arms. I moved quickly grabbing the dagger that hung next to his sword. The same dagger that he would sharpen when bored.

It was a ditch effort to save them but one I had to make. I pulled the dagger free and pushed Boromir back. I lifted the dagger up and plunged it into my chest, it stopped half way in.

"No!" I looked at Annatar he had his hand raised towards me, he was holding his chest in the same place where I had stabbed myself. He was breathing heavy as if barely able to stop the blade. I pushed down harder on the hilt, the invisible force broke and the dagger was hilt deep in my chest. Annatar collapsed the posy freaking out and most fleeing. I fell to my knees Boromir catching me before I went face first into the dirt.

"No Senia!" Boromir pulled the dagger from my chest causing me to scream from it. My scream was echoed by Annatar who was experiencing the same death as I was. I was right, the ring has a scratch because I had a scar across my back.

"Frodo…" I said weakly my strength quickly draining I didn't bother trying to turn my head my vision was already starting to blur. Boromir laid me down on my back and Frodo came into my line if sight. Using most of my dwindling strength I pointed at Annatar who was writhing in the dirt alone and forgotten by his subjects.

"Make sure, the ring is destroyed." I said then started coughing up blood.

"Yes of course." Frodo said looking down at me with tears in his eyes. I could hardly see now the world blurring in and out of focus. I was vaguely aware of the fellowship around me, someone was trying to stop my bleeding but it was too late I knew that. I would die and so would Annatar. The ring would be damaged but have to be destroyed properly to ensure that it was the end of it all. There was one thing I had to do still before I died. I had to tell Boromir how I felt.

"Boromir I" I started coughing again and I fought to keep conscious to finish what I had to say. It was all fading too fast.

"I love-" My voice failed and my world went black my last sight was Boromir with tears streaming down his face.

( end of chapter! Don't be worried duckies there is another chapter to come. But if I don't get any reviews I might be mean and wait a week before posting it.)


	21. Chapter 21

Temperance Chapter 21:

The fellowship had returned to Minas Tirith after the encounter with Sauron and Senia's sacrifice. When news got out that Sauron was dead his forces scattered to the wind and the Nazgul where nowhere to be seen. Frodo had taken the ring from Sauron's corpse and they had destroyed it properly throwing it into the fires of Mt. Doom as was Senia's last wish. They had succeeded in their goal of killing Sauron but somehow it didn't seem worth what was sacrificed to get there. They all sat around a large table in the dining hall of Minas Tirith's citadel.

Pippin sat plate full of untouched food as he thought back to that night in Edoras when he foolishly picked up the Palantire. When he touched the stone he had been taken to a different place it was a black place and the only thing he could see before him was the giant flaming eye that was Sauron. When Pippin didn't answer Sauron's questions the evil lord began to hurt Pippin. It was like his body had been engulfed in flame. It was the most intense pain he had felt but soon vanished as the world around him changed. It became a room of stone that was black but had definition and before him holding on to the palantire standing across from him was a woman. She was terrifying and had the mark of Sauron sewed to her dress. What struck Pippin the most was the jet black hair and red eyes. She looked like all the descriptions he had heard of Sauron when he had been in his fair form. Deceivingly beautiful and terrible at the same time. Was this some trick of Sauron's? Then she spoke

"I'm so sorry Pippin, I am so sorry that he hurt you." It was Senia's voice. He knew she had been taken by Sarumon but he never imagined she would end up in Mordor with Sauron.

He said her name questioningly without realizing it. How did she look so different, surely having part of Sauron's soul wouldn't change her appearance? No this was the work of some sorcery. Pippin watched helpless to let go of the palantire and let that vision of Mordor go as Sauron advanced on Senia. The Lord of Mordor had steam rolling off his skin and a glare that froze Pippin's blood directed at Senia. When he struck her she fell letting go of the palantire and the world vanished. Pippin was able to drop the ball now and he did so with haste.

"What was that? The palanitre had the great eye in it then it turned white. Pippin?" Merry asked relaying what the rest of the fellowship had seen while Pippin saw that room in Mordor. He looked around at the group shaking; it was Gandalf who forced him to respond.

"Pippin what did you see?"

"Senia, he has her with him in Mordor. She stopped him from hurting me."

"What?" Gandalf said with a shocked gasp.

Legolas sat slightly apart from the fellowship remembering when they had gone after Merry, Pippin and Senia. They had assumed that the orcs were all part of one group so they followed the trail of the large group that had attacked. They had fallen behind due to Boromir's injuries but the man refused to rest. He kept saying that Senia went to save him and that he could not let her stay with the orcs. Legolas felt slightly responsible for Senia being taken, if he had gotten there faster, if he had been a better fighter, if he had known where she was. Maybe just maybe he would have been able to save her. Because of the delay they tracked the orcs down to find a pile of burnt bodies. Aragorn had been able to locate signs of Merry and Pippin fleeing into Fangorn forest but there was no sign whatsoever of Senia. Legolas recalled that they had torn that pile of corpses apart checking each one to be sure that Senia was not among them.

Boromir's outward signs of anguish mirrored the sorrow that Legolas felt at not finding any sign of Senia. Regardless of her rejection he still loved her and worked desperately to convince himself that it was the love one felt to a sibling. He was forced to bear the pain at her loss in silence. Even as they searched for Merry and Pippin in the forest he had some inexplicable hope that they would also find Senia. When they ran into Gandalf it was more than a little disappointment for Legolas.

"Where is Senia?" Gandalf asked looking at the four of them after they told him that Frodo and Sam had gone on alone.

"We haven't been able to find her since she was taken." Gandalf gave a heavy sigh; they all knew what she was now so there was no hiding the truth of the matter. She was as important as the ring in this war. They could have crippled Sauron again by killing her but they had agreed that felt more like senseless murder when there was another option. They could only hope that she would be able to escape from the orcs that had her; they all knew it was unlikely though.

Aragorn sat with a cup of wine in hand, he had wanted to honor Senia for the selfless act she performed in taking her own life to kill Sauron. He thought back to when they were all together in Lothlorien as Celeborn and Galadriel told them about Senia and her hidden past.

"She is more than some random girl; she was summoned here by a great power. Somehow they knew where to find her and pulled her from the world she had been living and brought her here. The girl has a fragment of Sauron's soul within her much like the ring." Galadriel spoke and was followed up by Celeborn.

"Gandalf knew this, yet kept the implications from you. If you were to kill the girl you would severely weaken Sauron thus gaining more time to destroy the ring."

"That is not an option; after all she has gone through with us I refuse to believe that she is part of Sauron." Boromir said defensively. Celeborn looked at him but said nothing as Galadriel spoke again.

"The girl's individual soul has fused with the fragment of Sauron. Even if you wished to save the girl she would die when the ring was destroyed. She is bound to the ring's fate the same as Sauron, to save her you would abandon your quest. There is no way to avoid this cruel fate."

"Regardless of whether you kill the girl or not, do not inform her of these things. We do not want to risk her betraying the fellowship to save her own life." Celeborn said and they all nodded in agreement. Even if they did not believe that Senia would betray them it was better to not burden her with the fact that she was aiding in her own death. They had decided to let her live though and enjoy what time she did have left.

After Senia was taken Aragorn often wondered if they chose the crueler of two paths; she was suffering unknown terrors. He carried the guilt of not being able to find her; he claimed to be the best tracker in the world yet could not find her. In Edoras when he learned that she had ended up in Mordor and was at the mercy of Sauron his guilt only increased.

Frodo was absently stabbing at some mashed potatoes on his plate as he considered recent events. Senia had folded under interrogation there was no other explanation to how the Nazgul suddenly zoned in on his location. Frodo thought he hated Senia for telling Sauron, after all it ended up in the death of a dear friend who they would never be able to give a proper burial to. Barad-Dur was not what Frodo had imagined to be either. It was far more elegant and castle like than the stinking pits he originally thought, He never told Senia but she fit in the that place, her new appearance matched the look of Barad-Dur. It was a strange frightening beauty that she had become, when Frodo looked at her he could only see Sauron. Though that was the intent the dark lord had when he changed her appearance. Frodo wasn't sure when or why but at some point Senia had come to wearing a crown. When he was brought before Sauron he truly expected to die, and did not recognize Senia as she stood next to the throne.

He hardly recognized her when she begged Sauron to let him live. The only things about her that he did recognize was her scar and her voice. Though it took convincing for him to believe she was actually Senia. Then she went on to have a room built in Barad-Dur for him. She watched over him and protected him while at risk herself. Frodo assumed it was mostly from guilt that she did these things but still. She risked herself to ask Sauron for a room to be built for him. She had somehow gotten him apples a food that he had nearly forgotten the taste of. Then she sang him to sleep. In that short time she had devoted herself to looking out for him completely. Finally she was able to set him free of Sauron's hold. It was only after Senia's sacrifice that Frodo realized what the crown was. It was the price of his freedom she had to agree to give herself completely to Sauron. Even in the end she was weighted down by her guilt and desperately trying to redeem herself.

Frodo remembered his horror when he saw Senia kill herself. She didn't do it because she was giving up or because she wanted to die. No Frodo was quite sure that Senia wanted to live. She did it because she somehow figured out that her death would also mean Sauron's death. It was a selfless act and made Frodo realize that he did not hate her for breaking in interrogation. He couldn't begin to imagine what she suffered while prisoner to Sauron. She had been desperate to redeem herself; Frodo only wished that he could tell her that she didn't have to go so far. He wished that he had been able to tell Senia that she had redeemed herself while watching over him at Barad-Dur.

Ulgruk sat in the camp. Durring the attack on Isengard he took his troop along with any other that wanted to leave and hid them in the forest. The old man was dead now scouts had found out that much. It had been and unstable time after the old man died many of the orcs wanted to move to Mordor and serve directly for the eye. Ulgruk had been able to convince them that going to Mordor was a bad idea. After all if they went to Mordor they would be put under the command of lesser orcs.

They as Uruks were too proud to allow that. Ulgruk was waiting though; he had sold most all of them on the idea of setting up an Uruk society in the mountains away from humans. The only reason they were still camped out in the forest was because not all of them were sold on the idea while the eye was still in power.

A scout came running in and headed straight towards Ulgruk. It was one of the scouts that he sent out to keep tabs on the war while they main group remained hidden. Ulgruk was now in charge of ten troops having nearly 15000 uruks under his command. His original troop had taken it upon themselves to keep the others in order.

"Ulgruk, Mordor has fallen, the eye is dead." The scout said between gasps of air. Many of the Uruks began talking amongst themselves; none of them actually expected the eye to be dead. They all turned their attention to Ulgruk who standing said.

"Very well we are heading to the mountains. If any of you do not wish to work and create an orc society then leave now." Ulgruk turned and started walking towards the Misty Mountains; there were very few towns and villages in those mountains. Ulgruk's goal was not the assimilate the uruks with humans but to prove to humans that orcs were a legitimate people and had their own culture. The only trouble was that the uruks had only ever exsisted for war and had no real culture. It was starting from scratch and Ulgruk was prepared to put in the effort to create a society and culture for his kind.

"Lead them into the mountains to the valley we found the obsidian in. I will meet with you in a few days there is someone I must meet with before I join you. Have them start constructing a town, do not let then set the forest on fire those woods will supply us for the first few months."

"So you are going to that cabin again? You realize that if they are found helping us they will be killed."

"I am going to speak with them nothing more. There is hardly any risk to them should I go to talk. I agree though it was far too risky to ask for then to get supplies for us." Thalruk looked at Ulgruk critically and said.

"You are far too fond of human society. You wear their armor and carry their weapons." Ulgruk covered the little knife that hung on his belt with his hand. It was the same blade that the woman had used to try and escape from them. It was an ingenious contraption as the blade folded into the hilt when not in use. It was the reason that he had not recognized the item as a weapon, it was made with good steel too which only improved its value.

"I use quality items Thalruk, we will learn how to make weapons and armor that is superior to the human craft and then I will wear our own armor."

"Just remember that we are not doing this to be like humans. We are seeking our own culture."

"Thalruk do not be worried about that, there is no way we could imitate the humans we are far too different from them."

"I do not want you to be your own ruin."

"My friend I have faith in this endeavor."

The funeral was a large event. Aragorn had the event set up so that the entire city was part of the funeral. He wanted to make sure that his people knew what Senia had given up for their sake. He led the precession through the city; the entire fellowship was taking part. They carried her body through the city on a stretcher, and took her to the burial chambers that the kings of old rested. Her body had been prepared for the long sleep of death, her wound was sewn closed and she was dressed in white. Though they could not remove the changes that were done to her appearance they removed all other traces of her time in Mordor. The dress with Sauron's emblem and the crown he had made her wear were burned. While the dress was destroyed the crown inexplicably remained untouched. So it was put in the treasury of Minas Tirith.

The event was not long winded no one could find appropriate words to say. It was known throughout Gondor that Senia had given her life to save the whole of middle earth. Though the people expected Aragorn to give some sort of memorial speech he did not. He would not try to explain who Senia was and what she had given up for their sake.

They placed her body into the stone coffin and the lid was slid over it. The writing read 'Lady Senia, the Temperance of Sauron. Sacrificed her life for the safety and preservation of Middle Earth.' When the stone was in place most everyone left, save for Boromir. He stood next to the grave in the mausoleum, his hand rested on the lid as he stood vigil.

Aragorn made his way to the mausoleum the next day around noon when he could not find Boromir. As Aragorn expected Boromir was still standing next to the stone coffin.

"You can't stay here forever Boromir. You cannot carry the weight of the dead."

"She never got to say it, she was finally ready to express her feeling and she died before she could say it."

"What was she trying to say?" Aragorn asked he had not heard Senia's last words; he had to keep the army calm in the sudden panic from Sauron's forces.

"She was trying to say 'I love you' but she died before she said it." Boromir dropped his head and his shoulders shook as his emotions broke free and he cried for the first time since her death. Aragorn put his hand on Boromir's shoulder before saying.

"Do you remember what she told you when you were shot down at the riverside?"

"Live for tomorrow." Boromir said with a sigh.

"You should follow those words; I do not think she would want you lingering over her grave." With that Aragorn left Boromir. Soon he too left her grave, he could not bring her back but at least he could honor her every day, living by those words.

Two weeks later…

Boromir walked through the halls of the citadel in Minas Tirith, he was a lord under Aragorn's rule. Though Aragorn had changed his name to Elessar after his coronation.

"Hello Lord Boromir." A noble lady said with a smile on her face. Her light brown hair and brown eyes something that would be considered beautiful. She had with her two other ladies who both were blushing under Boromir's gaze. He nodded to them continuing on; he had to get these documents to Elessar after all it was his duty.

"He is so cold; before he went to the elves he at least smiled and talked to us." Boromir overheard one of the women say as he walked away from them. True before he joined the fellowship he was a sort of ladies' man in Gondor. Women had often vied for his attention as he was the most eligible bachelor in the city. Back then though he was heir to stewardship of Gondor, effectively he had been in line to be king. He had to be honest with himself, he was happy that the rule of Gondor no longer rested upon his shoulders. He was not sure he could handle such a role anymore. He just didn't feel like entertaining the ladies of Gondor anymore with meaningless flirtation. The sorrow of Senia's passing was still too near.

Boromir walked into Elessar's study documents in hand.

"Here you are." Boromir said his tone even and lifeless. Elessar looked at Boromir and said.

"It has been two weeks, have you visited her grave since then?"

"I have not; I cannot wallow in my sorrow."

"Visiting her grave is not wallowing in sorrow Boromir. You can't pretend like she never existed. Why not go and visit her grave?"

"Is that an order?" Elessar stood and put his hand on Boromir's shoulder.

"It is a suggestion from a friend." Boromir nodded and said.

"Thank you, Aragorn." Elessar smiled and said.

"Glad to see you still think of me as a friend." With that Boromir left heading for Senia's grave.

As Boromir got to the mausoleum he noticed that the door was ajar. Boromir pushed the door open and walked towards Senia's grave. He turned the corner and froze in horror.

"Who the hell… Damn it!" Boromir turned and ran from the mausoleum back towards the citadel. A group of nobles had to jump out of his way as he sprinted through the hallway. He rounded a corner and burst into Elessar's study. Elessar was sitting with Arwen; they had been talking but stopped when Boromir burst in.

"She is gone! Someone stole her body!" Elessar looked up shocked.

"What?"

Within moments Elessar, Boromir, and several guards were at Senia's grave. The stone lid was lying on the ground broken into three large pieces. The coffin bedding was still intact the only thing that was missing was the sheet that was used to cover the body.

"Impossible…"Elessar said in horror that someone had been able to get to the moseuleum and steal Senia's body without being detected. Elessar's face hardened into a deep set frown and he said to Boromir.

"I will find whoever did this and they will pay."

A figure covered in an old brown cloak with the hood up walked hunched over carrying a limp woman piggy back style. She was covered with a thin white cloth that was partly see-through. Her black hair could be seen through the cloth. He had finally found her body, there was still hope. If there was still time that is. It had taken far longer to infiltrate the city than he expected. He finally succeeded in recovering her though; he just had to get to a secure location now.

( Stick around if you want to find out what happens next the story is not yet done!)


	22. Chapter 22

Temperance Chapter 22: Part 2 A Shard of Eternity

"Captain we've lost the trail, we must go back." A soldier of Gondor said to Boromir who stood on a hilltop looking over to rolling plains of Rohan. Two months of hunting and he was back at this spot. He glared at the lands before him; somewhere in those hills the thief that stole Senia's body had eluded him. Even with blood hounds Boromir's group had been unable to locate any sign of Senia beyond the point where he now stood.

"Where have you taken her?" Boromir growled under his breath watching the landscape. A hand came down on his shoulder and Boromir turned to look at his little brother.

"Boromir, she is gone. We have to go back, King Elessar needs us."

"They broke into her grave, defaced it and stole her body! I will not give up on finding her?"

"Brother she is dead, what do you intend to do if you find her body? She is not coming back to life; you must accept that she is gone." Feramir said pleadingly, he had been with his brother for two months as they searched for the body of the woman he loved. The same woman who saved all of middle earth by giving up her life.

Boromir shook off Feramir's hand and said stalking away from him.

"I have accepted that she isn't coming back. I just wanted to be able to protect her in death as I wasn't able to in life."

"Brother you said that she wasn't even from this world. Perhaps…" Feramir hesitated as Boromir stopped and turned on him.

"Perhaps it is best that every trace of her has disappeared." Boromir looked grieved to hear his brother say this but sighed and nodded.

"Perhaps it was destined to happen, for her to disappear with no trace as suddenly and mysteriously as she appeared." Boromir said and signaled the group to turn around and return to Minas Tirith.

One year since the fall of Mordor…

Boromir walked into the study of Elessar and was gestured to sit with Elessar at the table.

"So Boromir, how would you fancy a trip?"

"What are you talking about Aragorn?" Elessar held up a letter and handed it to Boromir.

"It's from Frodo; he is leaving with Lord Elrond to the undying lands. He asked us to come see him off. I can't go but you should."

"Frodo is leaving?" Boromir asked looking at the letter, sure enough it was a courteously notice from Frodo that he was leaving Middle Earth. Boromir hadn't seen any of the hobbits since the coronation for Elessar.

"What about my duties here?"

"I think I can manage a few weeks without you by my side."

"Very well, I will set out tomorrow morning."

"How are you doing by the way?" Elessar asked, Boromir understood that his king was talking about the anniversary of Senia's death. How could Boromir answer that question? There was no way that he was fine, how could he be? Even a year after her death and months of searching for the thief who stole her body he was still in mourning. The fact that he had been forced to give up the search for her made matters worse.

They had repaired the tomb but her coffin held no body. For that reason Boromir never visited the grave, why should he? She wasn't there visiting the grave wasn't actually visiting her.

"Still that bad huh?" Elessar said when Boromir did not respond. Boromir looked up at the king and said.

"I am fine; please stop pitying me over her death. It is a depressing topic anyway. How is Queen Arwen doing?" Boromir said changing the subject putting on the most believable smile he could muster. Elessar shook his head knowing that Boromir was trying his best to behave as if nothing was wrong.

"She is doing wonderful the baby is due in a few months."

"That is good to hear." Boromir stated simply, he was happy for his friend and king. Elessar had been excited about the baby since Arwen became pregnant. Boromir however had not been able to share in the joy that his friend felt. He had succeeding in failing to do what Senia had asked. He hadn't been able to live for tomorrow.

True he was alive; he was going about his day and performing his duties. He was not really living though. He knew that Senia had meant more than simply living, he knew she had wanted him to be happy even if she couldn't share that happiness with him. He had yet to allow himself to be happy though, he couldn't find the will to be happy again. After a year he had yet to smile in earnest.

Boromir watched as Elessar smiled and said.

"Boromir you don't have to try and make small talk if you don't want to. I would rather you not pretend to be happy when you are not."

"I am not pretending to be happy. It is wonderful news to hear that Gondor will have an heir soon." Boromir said slightly defensively. This caused Elessar to laugh and respond with.

"Indeed not. I should let you go and prepare to set out it is no small journey to the docks Frodo will be leaving from."

"I will be going then." Boromir said and left the office to prepare for the journey.

It was a slow trip; Boromir did not take anyone with him as he traveled to the docks. No Elessar needed everyone to be available while Boromir was gone. Indeed Boromir had become a loyal and rather vital subject of Elessar. Being his right hand man Boromir handled all the matters that were too small to bother Elessar with on a daily basis. His role was not so different from what he did when his father was steward. Only he handled the armies of Gondor less now that Feramir had gotten credit for his ability to command the armies.

The journey to the docks took less time than Boromir expected. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he hadn't stopped as he normally would if he was with a group. The docks were as he expected, old, and elven. It was filled with weatherworn statues and archways that led down to small docks where a large ship was waiting.

"Boromir! I didn't expect you would be here." Merry said slightly shocked that Boromir was there to see Frodo and Bilbo off.

"Indeed I had not expected to be here either. Elessar…I mean Aragorn sends his apologies. There was too much going on in Gondor for him to be able to get away to be here."

"Ah well that's alright he is after all a king now." Pippin said with a smile. In the year since the destruction of the ring the hobbits had not changed overly much. Frodo carried the weight of the memories upon his shoulders. Memories that held terrors Boromir could not even guess at. It had caused Frodo to become subdued in his nature a drastic change from the cheery hobbit that Boromir had met in Rivendell.

"Boromir, it is good to see you." Gandalf said pulling him aside from the hobbits and elves.

"I understand that Senia's body was stolen from Minas Tirith. Were you able to recover it?" Boromir frowned and said softly his voice heavy with shame.

"No I was not."

"That is unfortunate, though what is done cannot be undone. You should look to the future instead of lingering on the past as you have been. It has been a year since her death; you have yet to begin to heal." Boromir's frown deepened and he said with a rather bitter tone.

"I would say that I am recovering, slowly." Gandalf smirked knowing that Boromir was trying to make it seem as if he was doing better than he actually was.

'I warned her that she would suffer…' Galadriel's voice echoed through Boromir's mind, he turned to see Galadriel standing with three other elves. She walked away from the other elves and silently beckoned Boromir.

"What do you mean that you warned her?" Boromir asked walking over to stand with Galadriel.

"Just as I said, I warned her before the fellowship left Lothlorien. On the journey she suffered more than any of the fellowship. She was broken and the ring fell into the hands of Sauron because of her. The only reason she is in her condition is due to her refusal to surrender, even when all hopes of men had faded and gave into despair. Her actions came at the point of no return, the last moment before darkness ruled the land. It was the fear she saw in your eyes that caused her to take that dagger and make her sacrifice. Now she will never experience the love you intended to bestow upon her."

"I suppose you do not know her body was stolen from her grave."

"I know about her disappearance and your search for her. I know that your search was unsuccessful, perhaps you did not know her as well as you thought. You must have known that if she did not want to be found you would not find her." Boromir looked at Galadriel with a wary look.

"You speak as if she is still alive. Tell me what is going on." Boromir said trying to figure out what Galadriel meant by Senia not wanting to be found. Galadriel only smiled and said.

"The forest of Mirkwood is wonderful this time of year. You should travel through the southern end of the forest, on your way back to Gondor." With that Galadriel turned and walked away from Boromir and entered the boat. Any sort of explanation was unavailable now as the other elves followed Galadriel on board. Elrond leading Bilbo onto the boat as Frodo began to say goodbye to Merry and Pippin. Boromir walked over to Frodo and the other two hobbits and said.

"Frodo it is good to see you one last time. We have traveled far together and I am glad to call you my friend." Boromir said shaking Frodo's hand in farewell.

"I hope that the remainder of your life is one filled with happiness." Frodo responded giving a genuine smile to the man. Frodo knew that Boromir would still be grieving for Senia's death. Frodo could only hope that Boromir would be able to be happy again, it was clear that the man was still suffering.

It was moments and Boromir stood on the docks with Merry and Pippin. As the ship faded into the distant sea Merry turned to Boromir and said.

"Boromir if you have the time you should visit the Shire."

"Yes you look like you could do with a rest in a peaceful place. It would be wonderful to have you visit." Pippin chimed in Boromir shook his head and said.

"I am sorry but I can't, I am needed in Gondor now more than ever. I would like to come but that visit will have to wait for more stable times." Both hobbits looked slightly disappointed but understanding that Boromir had responsibilities.

"When you have time then." Merry said with a smile, they soon bid farewell to Boromir and started towards home. Boromir left as well hoping to make good time and return to Minas Tirith as quickly as he arrived at the docks.

This seemed not to be the case though as the trip home seemed to be taking forever. It was then as he was riding across the land that he remembered Galadriel's words

'The forest of Mirkwood is wonderful this time of year. You should travel through the southern end of the forest, on your way back to Gondor.' He looked to the west and lo and behold there was the edge of Mirkwood. Indeed it was on the way back to Gondor, a minor detour really.

What with the way that Galadriel had been talking and the suggestion to go to Mirkwood. Boromir found the choice to go through the forest a compulsive one, mainly out of curiosity to understand the elf's words. It did not make sense her words, perhaps there would be some understanding if he followed the suggestion. After all Mirkwood was not too dangerous of a place, though it was the domain of the wood elves their cities were farther north than the portion of the forest Boromir was about to pass through.

As he traveled into and through the forest it was not exactly stunning. Indeed it looked like every other normal forest. Normal because it was not like Lothlorien with its silvery trees or Fangorn with the eerie trees that were unnaturally tall.

I suppose in a way it was a nice forest, not too difficult to travel through and healthy as forests went. The bird songs were strange though; there was one in particular that echoed through the trees. It was not like any bird song that Boromir had heard before. To him it sounded as if there were words to the song yet they escaped his comprehension as the source was too distant to clearly hear. Boromir tried to shrug off the song and the strange familiarity that he found with it and continue onwards.

It was not till the song started to become clearer that he realized he was traveling towards it instead of south towards home. It got to the point where the underbrush was too dense to ride through. Boromir figured that he might as well find the source of the song since he had already gone out of his way.

Boromir cursed to himself as he tripped over a tree root and was sent sprawling into a bush. He pulled himself free of the bush and paused. There was a gully below only a few feet from where Boromir was pulling himself free from the bush. There was a strange sort of flower that was growing down in the gully along the shore of a small pond. The flowers had milky white petals with a red center its shape similar to that of a lily. The pond had a glassy surface with little fish swimming around inside. The ground was covered relatively well with elf moss. It was a nice little spot but these things were not what drew Boromir attention.

"Far away long ago, glowing dim as an ember.

Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember…" The song was clear to him now and he realized why it was familiar. It was a song that Senia had sung when they were in Rivendell. But sitting there next to the pond in a white and gold dress was a woman. Black hair falling like a waterfall down her back. She was not facing Boromir, indeed she seemed oblivious to his presence regardless to the noise he made in removing himself from the bush.

Boromir stood silently watching the woman; he would not get his hopes up. But she looked so much like Senia, and there was the song. If he could only see her face he could be sure. He chest ached with anticipation and hope the woman looked so much like Senia.

Then as if on cue she turned slightly reaching out and picking one of the flowers as she sang. Boromir gasped as he looked at Senia's face. She looked the same as she did that day over a year ago at the black gates of Mordor. How? It was Senia, but she was dead. There was no doubt in his mind or heart that the woman he was watching was Senia. This must have been what Galadriel had meant. Boromir made to go down the slope to the gully but was stopped as the cold edge of a blade was pressed to his neck.

"Back away from the gully, quietly." Boromir turned away from the gully and Senia, he frowned at the man holding the blade. Though when he saw the man, it was a poor description of the creature that held the blade to his neck. It was hooded and cloaked and suspected to be dead, a nazgul.

The nazgul led Boromir back away from the gully to be surrounded by two more nazgul.

"Leave this place human. You have no purpose here." Boromir glared at the nazgul and said.

"You are supposed to be dead, and then again so is she. How did you bring her back?" Boromir said only to have his words cut short as the sword was pressed against his throat with more force.

"Leave or die either way you will not stay here." Boromir frowned even more as he consented and started walking away from the gully and back towards where his horse was tied up. Upon reaching the horse Boromir saw another Nazgul holding the reigns of the dark horsed that they had. So he was being escorted from the forest? There must have been more to this whole ordeal than the nazgul just having Senia hidden in the forest. If those monsters were still alive then that meant somewhere Sauron was alive.

Perhaps he was near where Senia had been, it would make sense if Sauron was somewhere in the forest as well. It was the only explanation for why there were so many nazgul in one place. At the southern edge of the forest the nazgul stopped and one said.

"Return and you will die human." So Boromir reluctantly left Mirkwood, not that he had much of a choice. If he refused to leave he would die and at the moment that would be inconvenient.

He hated having to leave after seeing Senia alive and well. If he could pull it off he would go back now and take Senia away from those creatures. Boromir was no fool he could not win against four, possibly more nazgul on his own. He would return to Mirkwood with others and launch a full scale rescue mission. His goal was now to return to Minas Tirith as soon as possible so he would be able to return and rescue Senia.

"I will return for you Senia." Boromir said under his breath as he made for Gondor with as much speed as the horse could manage.

( hahaha well I have to apologize to you my readers. I was on vacation for most of last week and this week as well. I thought I would be able to get the chapter done and posted at some point while I was on vacation but turns out Wyoming has no internet at the camp sites… This chapter was so hard for me to write; I had so many options for what to do and had trouble deciding. Indeed I could have ended the story with this chapter or a few chapters ago. Someone convinced me that I had to continue the story beyond the events at the black gates. That original ending of the story was meant to be at the end of the chapter where Senia died. I don't know depending on how I feel the story is going I might just cut back the chapters and return it to the original ending. I am taking more time with this because this is the official start of the second arc and since there is no guide for what will happen from here on its going to be a lot more relationship and drama based. Sorry I don't know if I will continue this story or not.)


	23. Chapter 23

Temperance Chapter 23: Part 2 A Shard of Eternity

Boromir slammed his fist down on Elessar's desk in the study.

"Damn it! I am positive it was her! She is alive and so are the Nazgul." Elessar sighed and said to Boromir.

"Senia has been dead for over a year Boromir. Sauron and the Nazgul died with her; if the nazgul are still alive then her sacrifice was for nothing."

"You aren't listening to what I am saying. Senia is not dead, neither are the nazgul. Even if you don't believe that Senia is alive we have to destroy the nazgul." Elessar sighed and said.

"Even if you are mistaken it is worth checking out. A group that is claiming to be nazgul needs to be dealt with. We will organize a group and investigate this."

"That is good enough. I'll put the group together." Boromir said turning to leave but was stopped when Elessar said.

"No Boromir, you aren't thinking straight. You are going to stay here, Feramir will lead the group." Boromir turned on his king in utter shock and despair.

"I am the one who discovered them! Senia won't know who Feramir is; it would be the same thing as when the orcs kidnapped her along the lake side."

"Do you not hear how you sound? You are completely out of your head. Senia died Boromir she is not the woman you saw in that forest."

"How many other women have red eyes? It was her I am certain!"

"Boromir! That is enough. You will remain here while Feramir handles this. I do not want to hear another complaint about my choice." Boromir glared at Elessar and stalked out of the room. It was outrageous. Elessar did not believe that he had seen Senia, or that the Nazgul were still alive. Now he was sending Feramir to handle the ordeal when Boromir should be going and getting Senia.

Boromir stalked down the hallways making his way to the dining hall, he needed a drink. Everyone must have seen his expression for no one stopped him. Pint in hand he sulked as he drank. Feramir sat down next to Boromir and said.

"You have to understand how outrageous your story sounds."

"So you are going to call me crazy as well?"

"No, but it sounds crazy. Everyone knew that Senia died at the black gates. To suddenly hear that she is alive sounds insane. On top of that to hear that at least four nazgul survived. It is unsettling to say the least."

"It is unsettling yes but also a blessing. She is alive; by some miracle she is alive."

"Doesn't that mean that Sauron is alive as well?"

"We don't know that, the only real sign of Sauron that I saw was the Nazgul. They might just be guarding Senia in the hopes that Sauron will reappear."

"Regardless of whether Sauron is actually alive or not, your message caused many to fear and have doubts about King Elessar."

"That is preposterous, I get that they would be concerned about the nazgul but to doubt Elessar is silly. Elessar didn't have much to do with the actual downfall of Sauron anyway."

"Brother it doesn't really matter if Elessar wasn't directly involved with the death of Sauron. He still has to look as if he has everything under control. This change in things is causing instability. To be honest I really hope that it is just some idiot bandits who think that they can scare people by dressing as Nazgul." Boromir sighed and said.

"Just promise me that you will bring her back with you. Feramir promise me you will bring her back." Feramir looked at his brother and said softly.

"I will try, if we find her." Boromir sighed this was the best answer he could hope for from his brother. While Feramir had promised to look for Senia it sounded more like a confirmation that she would not be found. Boromir now debated how him sneaking away to find Senia would go over, probably not as well as he would like. He consented to the fact that he was effectively grounded which had about the same effect as it would on a child.

The different between Boromir being grounded and a child being grounded was that he had enough honor and loyalty to trust Elessar's judgment. So though it made him annoyed and frustrated he would stay in Gondor and not follow his little brother to rescue the woman he loved.

The next day Feramir left with his group of rangers and no word was heard from the group for a week now. Perhaps that was a good thing; then again it might have been a bad thing. Boromir was eager for news either way. He had been planning on preparing a room and having it ready for Senia when she arrived. Elessar had convinced him that this wouldn't be the best thing to do since Senia might not be coming back with Feramir.

"You are going to wear a rut into the stone if you keep pacing like that." Elessar said to Boromir who was pacing along the wall of the citadel court yard looking out over to land in the direction which Feramir would return by. Boromir turned to look at Elessar and sighed.

"It has been over a week since they left, we should have gotten word by now. I cant help but worry over Feramir and Senia." Elessar stood next to Boromir and said as he looked out across the lands of Gondor.

"I am sure that they are fine, Feramir would not take this task lightly. Be patient, it is not a quick trip to Mirkwood." Boromir sighed again and said.

"Yes you are correct." He didn't have much choice but to wait now, he was sure that he would die from anticipation. Regardless he began to pace along the wall once more.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood…

When the men from the south attacked it came as a bit of a shock. I hadn't realized that they knew about us. Apparantly a scout had seen me at the pond and had returned with a rather sizable group of warriors to attack us. The Nazgul were quick to return the attack and defend us but I was honestly worried because there were only eight of them.

I had been walking near the fort when the men attacked and now was running to a side entrance to the fort. Annatar was inside and would need help getting out of there. So while the Nazgul defended the main entrance I headed for the side of the fort. The path was over grown with plants and weeds, the door concealed by age old vines that grew on the walls of the fort.

Since I woke up at the fort we had been relatively safe. The elves that lived in Mirkwood did not come near the fort that once belongs to a being they called the Necromancer. Now it was occupied by Annatar, the Nazgul and I. We all lived together in exile as the men of the south had driven us out of our lands with the intent of killing us. It was only our resolve to survive that kept us from dying as those men wanted us too.

"Stop!" A man of the south yelled at me. I turned slightly and saw that he was not alone. The man had three others with him and were quickly making their way towards me. I threw my meager weight against the old door and fell through the entrance and into the hallway. I kicked the door shut as the men reached it. Scrambling to my feet I reached the deadbolt and locked the door as the men began throwing their weight against it trying to enter the fort. While the door kept them at bay for now it was old and rotted. I did not expect that the door would hold for any great length of time.

I had to get Annatar to safety before they broke in. I raced down the dimly lit hallway and up a flight of stairs to a room just off to the side of the stairs. It was a simple bedroom with little more than a bed and dresser. Annatar lay on the bed; he had been weak since the attack and rarely left the fort. When I came in he turned to look at me, he knew what was going on. While his body was weak his mind was just as strong as it had been before we were driven out.

"We have to get you out of here. The men of the south have found us and the Nazgul won't be able to hold them off for much longer." I said helping Annatar up and supported him as we made our way over to the wall. It was not a very elaborate fort but it did have secret passages and rooms that were in case of emergencies like this.

"Little dove this room is not large enough for us both to hide away in. We need to go to the hall passage." Annatar said his voice soft and pleading.

"There isn't time. Once you are inside the secret room I'll go to the hall passage." I said pushing a stone in as a small portion of the wall swung outward. The room was really intended to hide objects of importance and was little more than a small closet. It being empty as it was not though would work to hide one person. Annatar stepped into the closet leaning heavily against the wall his legs barely able to support him. I took a step back and slid the wall back into place closing Annatar inside. The last image of him was one of a man who was far too tired and weak to even move. If he was found he stood no chance.

I turned to go out to the hall and hide in the hallway passage but paused as the sound of several men running up the stairs. There was no time to get to the hallway passage and it would be a dead giveaway if I tried running from the room now. So with no better option I hid under the bed. Just in time as it would seem for a few men ran into the room weapons drawn and ready. It was really a poor hiding place as they found me almost immediately.

I struggled as they drug me out from under the bed and once on my feet I attacked the men. I hit the one that held me in the neck and then kneed him in the groin. I grabbed his sword and spun around slashing out at the other men who were advancing to help their comrade. The two jumped back as the blade narrowly missed their faces. Before the man who I disarmed could recover enough to take action I thrust the sword between two plates of his chest armor sinking the blade in between his ribs. The man cried out in agony and collapsed as I pulled the sword free of his chest. I turned on the other two and swung out, they were prepared this time and one began to block all of my attacks as the other managed to get hold of my arm.

As I tried to pull out of his grip the man who I had been fighting grabbed my other arm taking the sword away from me. My arms now being restrained I lashed out with my feet kicking and struggling against them.

"Feramir we have her!" One of the men yelled out before grunting as I delivered a rather vicious kick to the shins. With the man's cry for aid more of the southerners came into the room. One kicked the back of my knees forcing me to kneel before them. My face was set in a glare that was as frightening and cruel as anything Annatar could dish out.

The man Feramir entered the room. The only reason I could tell this man was their leader was the fact that the others moved out of the way for him. When he saw me he looked rather shocked. His expression was one of a man who was sure he was looking at a ghost.

"It can't be; you are alive."

"I survived because the Nazgul were able to get me out before you and your king destroyed my home and slaughtered Lord Annatar!" I spat at his feet causing him to look even more shocked. Did he expect me to simply roll over and give up? They clearly did not know anything about me, women of Mordor were expected to be strong and their matriarch even more so. By the expression the men had they were not expecting this sort of reaction from me. Perhaps it also meant that they would believe that Annatar was dead and the Nazgul were only protecting me.

"Senia how are you even alive? I was at your funeral, I saw your corpse." The man Feramir said, ah so that is why he looked so frightened by me. I apparently looked like this Senia.

"You have the wrong person, now kill me and go. That is what you came here to do isn't it?" I said in a bitter tone. Feramir looked past me to see the corpse of the man I killed and nodded to the men holding me down. They tied my hands behind my back and then pulled me to my feet as Feramir said.

"Let's go home." The men dragged me along with them down the stairs and out the main gate of the fort. There were dozens of men dead outside scattered around the fallen Nazgul. The men were foolish if they thought they were actually dead. The Nazgul got their strength from Annatar and thus in his weakened state they were also weaker. We were leaving though and Annatar was still hidden and safe. Given time the Nazgul would recover and tend to Annatar. I could not expect them to be able to rescue me though. The Nazgul had been too weak to defend the fort they would not be able to rescue me from these men. I would rather them defend Annatar instead of chasing after me. He needed them more than I did.

The fools had tied my hands together loosely. Their arrogance was unbelievable, I had already killed one of their men and now they flirted with the death I could deal by thinking that I could not escape from such loose rope. I would be sure to kill their leader, this Feramir who was so confident in his power. Once free of the trees of Mirkwood I was loaded on to a horse and the southerners began riding at a fast pace towards the southern kingdom of Gondor.

I hated that land and its people; they all sought to destroy my kingdom. Indeed they have succeeded in taking Mordor, but Annatar was still alive. There was still hope at reclaiming the lands of Mordor and the territories that it once ruled. No matter how terrible our situation was Annatar always spoke hopefully about the future of Mordor. I honestly hoped that he would live to see those hopes become a reality.

As dusk rolled around Feramir signaled for the group to stop. I saw one man continue on ahead of the main group. So a messenger was being sent to alert the Gondor king of what had happened. Too bad that the mission would be fruitless as I would not allow myself to be a prize that could be had. We were out in the middle of nowhere and the wind swept across the land carrying a cold air with it. The men had set up several camp fires but the warmth was fleeting.

Though I was offered food I refused it and curled up on the ground pulling my legs to my chest. My bare feet felt like ice but I did not speak to the men unless it was necessary. A thick wool cloak was tossed over me as the man Feramir sat near by the fire I was next to.

"Explain something to me. How can you be alive when I saw you take my brothers dagger and kill yourself at the Black Gates of Mordor? You died so quickly that your last words were unfinished ones."

"I don't recall stabbing myself at the Black Gates. I do remember the siege your king made against my home and having to flee for my life."

"I am certain it was you. Unless you have a twin that is." I scoffed at the man, the only person that looked remotely like me was Annatar and that was only due to the fact that I shared a portion of his soul.

"It matters not since I am very much alive and will be free of you."

"So my brother was mistaken, there is no way that you can be the right person. You are nothing like the woman I was asked to look for." Feramir seemed to be expecting some sort of response but I gave none and ended the conversation there.

Hours passed and I faked sleep as the men of Gondor settled down. Once I was sure that those around me were asleep I began to twist my hands working them out of the rope that was tied too loosely to be secure. Within seconds I had my hands free. I was thankful that the fires had burnt down to glowing coals as the men on watch might have seen me if the fire was stronger. I looked around trying to get my baring as to who was around me. Feramir had foolishly remained where he had sat and now slept soundly. As quietly as I could I pulled a dagger from the belt of a man on my other side. I would slit his throat cutting the arteries and kill him quickly, it would be a relatively silent death and could give me a chance to escape unnoticed. I could not hope to kill all of the fifty some men that made up the company. I turned to see Feramir sitting up watching me, once he registered that I held a dagger he sprung at me reaching for my wrists. I threw myself to the side and evaded his grab for a moment that was long enough only to try and stab him. So much for a silent kill.

The blade skirted across his arm and I pulled my hand back to stab at him again. This time he pinned me down grabbing my wrists so tightly that I dropped the dagger and it fell next to my head cutting my cheek as it went past. The men around us were now either awake or waking up. I brought my leg up and my knee connected nicely to Feramir's ribs causing his hold to loosen. I took that moment to bring my leg up again, Feramir let go of one of my hands to pull his arm down to protect his ribs. I changed the swing of my leg and pushed off the ground using my free arm and forced Feramir on his back with my other knee planted firmly in his gut. I wrenched my other arm free and brought my hands down around his neck and tried to crush his windpipe. I was only able to mildly choke Feramir before the men were dragging me back off him and restrained me.

The man who tied my hands together had been rather cruel with how tight he tied them. Any movement chaffed my wrists and my hands felt numb from lack of circulation. Why was it that none of my plans ever happened the way I wanted them too? We were now on our second day of travel and well into Gondor lands. The dark mountains that circled Mordor stood waiting for their lord and lady to return. Beyond them the tower of Barad-Dur a home I had not seen in over a year. It would not be long now until we reached Minas Tirith. I did get some satisfaction that the cut I delivered to Feramir's arm had to be stitched up. It would leave a pretty scar for him to remember me by.

Roughly an hour later and we were at the citadel of Minas Tirith, and to my surprise the king himself came out to greet me. With him was a man with brown hair who looked over joyed to see me.

"Senia!" The man said walking right up to me and wrapping his arms around me in a hug.

"Unhand me now." I said my voice venomous as my glare. He let me go and looked down at me confused.

"Senia what are you talking about? It's me Boromir." I watched the man named Boromir for a moment then looked at the king who seemed utterly shocked at my reaction as well. My next words were not difficult to say but their reactions were some mix of shock, confusion, and horror.

"I know no one named Boromir."

( ok so if you couldn't catch on to it Senia isn't exactly the same person she was. Indeed her memories are even different. What will happen in the next chapter? I don't know! Senia's resurrection has me slightly disliking this story as I believe death to be rather final. But hey Gandalf came back so why not her?)


	24. Chapter 24

Temperance Chapter 24: A Shard of Eternity

"I don't understand, how can she not remember me?" Boromir said frustrated.

"I agree with you that this woman looks exactly like Senia, but she is nothing like the woman." Elessar said sitting with Boromir in his study, since Faramir returned with this woman things had been difficult. There were several questions being thrown at Elessar about the whole situation. The entirety of Gondor knew that Senia had sacrificed herself to stop Sauron. The report that Faramir made of there being eight Nazgul defending the fort in Mirkwood and the woman was a troubling one to listen to.

The only silver lining that the situation had was the Nazgul had only been protecting the woman there. As far as they knew Sauron was still dead which was a good thing but was also troubling. Elessar had been under the impression that when Sauron died so did the Nazgul. The only people who would know for sure about that were: Elrond, Galadriel, and Gandalf. They had all left for the undying lands and were unable to help them now. No, the only real option was to question this woman that Faramir brought back to Minas Tirith. Currently she was locked in a guest room with guards posted outside the door. After what Faramir told them that she had done on the way back it had been agreed that it was necessary.

"Boromir, if this is the same woman as Senia then she has had her memory seriously tampered with. Side question; was she always so skilled with fighting?" Elessar chuckled at the thought of Senia being skilled in fighting. No the one time she had bested him was what he concluded was beginners luck. Boromir seemed to find the question humorous as well for he wore a slight smirk as he answered.

"No Senia was a determined fighter but not a skilled one. Still upset about her being able to take you on huh?" Faramir's faced reddened slightly at the jab from his brother. Indeed he had become the brunt of some jokes among his company over that event.

"I think that we need to talk to her try and find out why the Nazgul were defending her, and who she is." Elessar said bringing the two brothers back to the problem at hand.

"That woman is Senia I am sure of it. She just needs to remember who she is. It isn't as if her personality has totally vanished. When I first saw her in the forest she was singing the song about memories past that kept referencing December." Boromir said, Elessar nodded he knew the song that Boromir was talking about. Senia had sung that song during their travels.

"There is a simple way to find out if that woman is actually Senia you know." Faramir said earning the attention of both Boromir and Elessar. He looked at them as if he expected them to realize what he was thinking as well but when they remained silent he continued to speak.

"Did you not tell me yourself that Senia was seriously injured in the mines of Moria and that it was the reason you remained in Lothlorien for so long? So just get a look at her back and if she has the scar then the woman is Senia. There are very few people let alone women that have scars like that. With how much this woman already looks like Senia the scar would be confirmation that she is who you suspect her to be."

"I don't think going up to her and pulling the back of her dress open is the best way to go about confirming her identity though." Elessar said halting the conversation. They all sat and thought about what to do about their new predicament. After several minutes of silent thinking they finally came to a conclusion.

I sat working at a fast yet silent pace. The fools thought to keep me locked in a room in the citadel instead of the dungeons. They might have been able to keep me if I was in the dungeons but in this room I could escape. There was nothing really special about the room; it was a guest room so it was set up comfortably. It was large enough to house a bed and small sitting area. These things didn't concern me though I would find no use for them. It was well into the night and no one had come for me since I was locked in the room.

Which as I would have it because my task would become useless if anyone came in now. I had taken a wash basin and with it wrapped in the blankets on the bed had broken it into rather sharp shards. I now used one of these shards to help me tear the sheets and curtains into long strips which I was tying together in a long rope. My window looked out over the city and the nearest landing was at least thirty feet below the window. I finished shredding the last of the curtains and tied the final section of the rope together. I tied one end to the bed as my anchor then threw the remainder of the rope out the window and watched it fall. The end of the rope hung about ten feet above the balcony below. Well at least I wouldn't break my legs if I dropped from the end if the rope.

I carefully climbed out of the window holding tightly to the makeshift rope and remained still for a moment as I listened to the fabric give a strained sound. I waited tentatively one hand on the sill should the rope break. Thankfully that did not happen as the fabric was strong enough to hold my weight. So letting go of the sill I began to shimmy down the rope regretting my poor upper body strength as I was quickly becoming tired. I made it to the end if the rope soon enough though and was more than happy to let go and drop the last ten feet or so. I landed relatively quietly as my bare feet slapped against the stone.

I did not move though as I looked in through the glass panel doors to a study where three men sat around talking by candle light. I couldn't be sure because the light was rather poor but I was rather certain that it was Faramir and the king in there along with the man called Boromir. Great, figures that I would drop to a balcony that led to a room full of my enemies.

I peeked over the edge of the balcony railing to try and figure if I could jump safely. The drop was at least twenty feet maybe more, there was no way I could fall that far and be unharmed. I turned back to look into the room. Perhaps they would leave and I would get lucky. I waited at least an hour out on the balcony before there was any change inside the room. Since I had been unable to hear anything I had been spacing out so it was too late when I realized that they were not getting up to leave. Boromir opened the glass panel door and looked down at me with a questioning look.

"Senia what are you doing out here?" If he had not been standing in the door I would have tried to dart in past him and run but as it was now I had no chance of getting away. Even if I had gotten past Boromir the other two were still in the room and aware of me on the balcony. I sighed and stood my legs stiff from crouching so long in one spot.

"Why not come in and have a chat with us?" The Gondorian king said his tone louder than normal so I could hear him. With another sigh I pushed past Boromir and into the room flopping down in a chair and gave the men a glare. I didn't say anything if they wanted to talk to me it would be about the nazgul and the fort in Mirkwood.

"How did you get the scar on your back?" Faramir asked bluntly. How did he know about my scar?

"I don't think it matters how I got a scar. Why not just ask the questions you really want answers to." I said my tone bitter.

"Why are you with the Nazgul?" Boromir asked walking over and sitting next to me. I edged my chair away from him before I answered.

"They were protecting me."

"How is it they are alive? Sauron is dead isn't he?" The king Elessar asked.

"He is dead, but part of his soul is part of mine so the Nazgul lived and became my protectors."

"Senia how is it you are alive? I held you as you died at the black gates." Boromir asked, I shot him a glare and said.

"Do I look dead? You have me mistaken for some other woman."

"So you don't remember the events at the black gate. Do you remember how you got your scar?" Elessar asked. Why they were so insistent about my scar I did not know.

"I don't remember how it happened; I have had the scar for as long as I can remember." I said getting irritated with them. They shared a look that held some unknown significance before Elessar spoke.

"So what is your name? You claim you are not Senia so who are you?" I paused for a moment, what was my real name? Annatar had always called me little dove and the Nazgul only referred to me as my lady. My frown was now one of frustration at myself, how could I not remember my own name?

"Call me whatever you want, I don't really care." I knew they would probably just call me Senia, the name wasn't that terrible as far as names went. It was rather exotic for Middle-Earth but not bad, and strangely it seemed to suit me. From the sounds of it though this Senia character had been someone very different from me and apparently she was supposed to be dead. For whatever reason they were convinced that I was her come back from the grave or something.

Several things were clear to me though; firstly this Senia had known these three men, secondly she was friendlier with Boromir than she was with the other two, thirdly she was my clone. Somehow I felt like if I had known the woman I would have hated her. If only for the simple fact that she supported these men who represented everything Annatar and I fought to defend against. I might have tried to persuade them to join with Annatar but these men were lords of the rebellious kingdom. I knew they would not change their alliances, besides it would endanger Annatar; at this point they were convinced that they had won this war and that Annatar was dead. To try and change their alliances now would only confirm their suspicions that Annatar was alive. With how weak he was I couldn't risk these men finding out about him.

"If you won't give us your name then we will just call you who we believe you to be." Elessar said to me before looking at Boromir and continuing.

"Since Senia will be staying with us I think it would be appropriate if you were her personal escort here in Minas Tirith." Elessar put emphasis on the name he called me by and his words seemed to make Boromir happy. Now that I would have to spend all of my time as a prisoner with the man it was looking even drearier than before. Did he honestly expect me to ever become comfortable in this place? I had never been comfortable as a prisoner…

Hold the phone, when had I ever been a prisoner? Never, not that I could remember at least; in fact this would be the first time I had been a prisoner. So where did that thought come from? It was peculiar that I couldn't remember such an event but somehow knew exactly how I'd be in such a situation. Though, with how long Annatar and I had been alive some memories would fade, but should I not have forgotten something like being a prisoner.

"Senia are you alright with this, having Boromir as your escort?" Elessar asked me directly, I hardened the glare that had faltered with my thoughts and said.

"It isn't as if I have much of a choice, after all I am a prisoner. If you really cared what I thought about then you would let me go. You wouldn't force me to be somewhere I don't want to be."

"We aren't trying to force you to be here against your will. Senia we thought that you were trapped by the Nazgul. We saved you, how can you not understand that?" Boromir said and I glared at him before yelling.

"I am not Senia. No matter how much I look like her I am not that woman. You presume that you saved me but did you ever consider that I did not want to leave that place? How was it not clear that I didn't want to leave? Did my killing one of your men, or attempt to kill your brother not get the message across?" I was nearly yelling at Boromir by the time my little rant was finished and for some reason the fool had a smile on his face.

"So how did you know that Faramir and I are brothers? I don't believe we ever introduced ourselves as such." Was this seriously his reason for smiling? I understated his stupidity this man was truly a fool, looking at the two of them it was easy to tell they were related.

"You can tell by looking at the two of you, you practically have the same face." I said crossing my arms and sitting back in the chair. Honestly could he not realize that he and his brother held a resemblance?

"Hardly, besides I don't think it really matters if you want an escort or not. You could have gotten yourself killed by climbing out that window. You need to have someone keep you from killing yourself again."

"I don't need your help to stay alive."

"Let's not argue something that isn't going to change. Senia you will be escorted by Boromir and please stop climbing out windows. We didn't go to the effort of getting you to Minas Tirith alive and well only to have you die from a fall out of a window."Elessar said interrupting the argument I was having with Boromir. I frowned that the man would think that he could command me. Unfortunately he could command me, I was a prisoner and he was a king even if it was to a kingdom that he stole from Annatar.

There was a knock at the door before one of the guards that had been posted outside my door came in. He was about to relay that I had gotten out of my room when he saw me sitting with the three men. He stood mouth agape for a moment before speaking.

"My Lords, I apologize we were unaware of the lady's escape. Should we return her to her room?" I smirked the guard was very awkward at the moment; he knew he messed up big time and was now afraid of what might happen.

"Lord Boromir will be acting as the lady's escort. You are now under his direct command in regards to the safety of Lady Senia." The man blanched as the name was said in reference to me. So he had known the woman as well. From what I gathered about this Senia most all of Gondor knew who she was. She was supposed to be dead so I guess now that the king was calling me Senia rumors would spread that the woman had come back from the dead.

"The lady should be getting rest though. With your leave I would escort her back to her rooms." Boromir said as he stood up. I sighed as Elessar nodded giving us both permission to leave. So I stood and stalked towards the door and the guard who was still trying to get his head around that I was Senia.

Boromir was slower to exit the room but as he closed the door behind himself I could hear Elessar chuckle at some joke I missed. To be honest I wanted to sink a knife in all of them but that would have to wait for when they weren't expecting it. For now I would play their game and pretend to be this Senia they thought I was. If I could convince them that I was not as dangerous as I proved to be during the trip then perhaps they would become lax with my guard. The sooner I was not under Boromir's watch the better. I knew that the man would not be as easy to escape from as the guards were. The way he behaved told me that he would rather I never leave his sight again. He would be hard to get away from and I had to convince them that they could leave me alone and not worry.

When we got back to the room that I had been put in before I engineered my great escape, Boromir pretty much freaked out. The makeshift rope I had been using was badly frayed and broken up where it rested against the window sill. Had I been slightly heavier or hung on to the rope for a minute longer it would have snapped and I would have fallen.

"How could you think that these sheets would be good rope material? You could have died!"

"I didn't, so it doesn't matter does it?" I said with a frown. Boromir ripped the rope free of the bed and pulled it up balling the fabric and gave it to one of the guards who were in the room with us.

"Clearly you can't be left alone."

"What do you plan to do about it? Stay in here while I sleep?"

"Yes. If guards outside your door cannot ensure your safety then you need someone watching over you in the room." I frowned and said.

"Do you realize how creepy you are being?"

"Still not going to change my mind, now go to bed." Boromir said gesturing for the guards to take up their posted outside the door.

"You touch me and I will kill you." I said warning him that I would not tolerate any contact whatsoever. Boromir nodded as if expecting something like that and sat in a chair. I flopped down on the bed without sheets and curled up to wait for a sleep that never came. How did I get myself into this mess?

( Sorry for screwing up Faramir's name in the last chapter, got a lot of feedback about that lol and yeah lot of people don't like what Senia is like now. She has had a bit of a personality change, but that should make for interesting chapters ahead. Let me know what you think. If you have any ideas of things you want to see happen in the story let me know and I will take them into consideration.)


	25. Chapter 25

Temperance Chapter 25: A Shard of Eternity

"Do I have to sit here all day while you work on random things for your king?" I asked frustrated, two days had passed and Boromir had been insistent that I remained by his side. After the first night I had made an agreement that I would not climb out the windows if he would let me be alone at night. He only agreed under the condition that the two guards remained outside the door.

Though he had kept his word and left me alone at night I barely slept. I was not going to let my guard down and somehow I think Boromir knew this. I had become very comfortable around him and though he was my enemy I was felt oddly safe around him.

"You were put under my care that does not exempt me from my other duties though. If you are bored you could read a book." Boromir said not looking up from his papers. I sighed and said.

"If I took the two guards with me could I look around?"

"I don't think so. You have already proved that you can get away from people if you want to; I have no doubt that if you went with the two guards you would lose them within minutes. It seems that avoiding people is something you have become quite good at."

"Unlike my skills with the sword you mean?" I said as some long forgotten memory, of a man telling me my skills with the sword were terrible, surfaced. Somehow it seemed connected to Boromir, the memory. When I spoke Boromir gave me a curious look as if it was odd that I made the comment. Perhaps the comment was somehow familiar to him as well, if it was he didn't say anything about it.

I sighed and settled into the chair I had been occupying and waited for him to finish with his work. After a few minutes Boromir began to hum a tune that was familiar. I listened for a moment trying to place the song but its name and words eluded me. As he hummed the melody of the song was clear in my mind. It was a song I loved; only he was messing the song up. Just in that moment he changed the melody slightly and messed up the song. It was irritating; couldn't he remember the melody of one song?

"You are messing it up." I said quietly rolling a quill between my fingers. Boromir stopped humming and looked up at me before he asked.

"Would you remind me of how the song is meant to sound?" Was he seriously asking me to sing? Did he expect me to just do whatever to entertain him? I wasn't going to sing, not for him. If I sang it was because I wanted to and not because some man asked me to. Regardless the words to that song eluded me.

"No." I said flatly and expected that Boromir would try to persuade me to change my mind.

"Oh, I just thought that since you knew the song you would like to sing it. I guess I was wrong."

"Yes you were wrong. I am not going to just sing because you want me to. Why would I?"

"No real reason why I thought you might sing is because you always used to sing. You always knew strange songs that I had never heard before."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"You always sang strange songs, when I first met you; you sang a song that was about people's goal in life to get rich. I believe it was something like Pink loid." {He means Pink Floyd but he doesn't remember the name exactly} Yes I remembered that song but I don't remember ever singing it around Boromir. It was odd he seemed to know things about me and how I was that I didn't remember. I could not figure how he knew these things about me. Perhaps he had a spy or something in Barad-Dur that informed him of these things. It was a strange tactic though if that was the case. It would be more useful to know about Annatar instead of me. Why would he know what songs I sang though? That information would be completely useless in any tactical plan. So why did he have his spy find out about me?

I found it hard to believe that he might have heard about me and decided that he would steal me from Annatar. It somehow did not match with Boromir's character. He did not seem like he was the kind to try and torment a person by stealing the one they loved. Even if that was his intent it would not have worked with Annatar, though he loved me he was far too devoted to his kingdom to allow personal matters to affect him so. Not that Boromir had any chance at stealing me from Annatar. Even though I had been stolen physically there was no way that Boromir would be able to make me love him over Annatar. That was simply impossible, Annatar was part of who I was and in the same token I was part of who he was; sharing your soul with a person did that to you and it was not something that could be undone.

True I did not agree with all that Annatar did but at the same time he was one who would listen and was willing to hear my opinion. It saved him several negotiations and prevented at least one war with a potential ally. Those at Barad-Dur would call me 'the dove of mercy' for the fact that I was the only one who was able to convince Annatar to spare the lives of those that disappointed him. Though I was not without my own sense of ruthlessness; should they fail Annatar again I dealt with them and their punishment. While I personally did not administer the punishments as I was physically too weak they were normally worse than what Annatar would normally do. It was a scare tactic that we implemented after I set Annatar's room on fire after a fight. So while I was 'the dove of mercy' I was also known as 'the lady of fire' for I did not give subordinates a third chance. Many thought that the Nazgul only obeyed me because I had punished them in to the point that they were afraid to dare disobey me. That however was not true; I had never had trouble with the Nazgul disobeying me. We all knew the chain of command, Annatar was our king but I was second to him, third would have been the witch king but he died in battle. Since then he hadn't had time to appoint a new leader of the Nazgul. In all reality it would be a clear choice to have the bearded one as the new leader. His name had been forgotten long ago along with all the other names of the Nazgul. The Witch King had been allowed to retain some individuality because he had been the lead, now they would have to give the bearded one a defining title. It was the expectation that the leading Nazgul was given a title to be defined apart from the others.

I looked at Boromir who was focused on his work and sighed getting up and going over to the bookshelves looking at the titles hoping there would be something I could understand. It had long been popular to write in elvish and that for the elves was good, only I did not know elvish and could not wrap my head around the language. True I understood and could speak the black speech of Mordor but I was hopeless for writing or reading it. The letters were so similar in shape and style to the elvish that I had failed to learn it. So when the need for me to write came about I either wrote in a language and style that no one else seemed to understand or I found a scribe which usually ended up being one of the nazgul. Annatar had found it strange that I had been unable to read or write the elfish letters but adopted the language I wrote in as a sort of code. He used it for documents that were not to be trusted in anyone's hands but our own, though he had a tendency to make the letters more curved and elegant like the elvish script.

As I looked over the books not one was in a script I understood, though I could feel Boromir's eyes on me. So I grabbed a random book and opened it pretending to read. Just after the door opened and a man walked in with some papers and started talking to Boromir about Osgiliath. He stood blocking Boromir's view of where I stood and consequently the open door. Boromir began talking to the man with a frustrated tone, something about the structural security of the remaining buildings. The man sighed and unrolled a huge scroll across the table and started pointing at something to which Boromir started to study the parchment.

I glanced at the open door; there would probably at least one of the guards outside. They had been reluctant to be near me though, so I had a rather good suspicion that they wouldn't grab me to stop me from running. All I had to do was get past them. I edged towards the door walking lightly so as to not make any sound. As I got closer to the door I realized that the guards were indeed outside, both of them. They were looking bored though so if I sprung out and ran they would probably take a moment to realize that they had to follow. I glanced Boromir's way again; he was still studying the scroll, so I dropped the book and ran.

"Senia stop!" Boromir yelled after me as I burst from the room and into the hall startling the guards as I ran past. Courtly women and noble men parted in the halls as I came running. I lost one of my slippers and stumbled slightly looking quickly over my shoulder to see Boromir yelling at the guards who were now following me. A smile spread across my face as I started sprinting kicking off my other slipper in the process.

"Senia! Someone stop her!" Boromir yelled at the people in the halls those the women all looked too shocked and frightened to do anything. The men mostly looked shocked and some frightened. Indeed they had told the people that Senia was alive and well, but until now not many had seen me. I suspected the sight of a dead woman was frightening to them, all the better.

Within moments I was down another hallway and heading up a flight of stairs. The guards that were chasing we were nowhere in sight and Boromir's yelling was faint almost inaudible. I smiled to myself and kept running down the hall looking for somewhere to hide out until I could find a way out of the city. I started trying to open doors and found several of them locked. Indeed the fifth door finally opened which was just my luck as I could hear people running down the hall behind me. I closed the door silently and slide the lock into place. Perhaps I would get lucky and not be found.

"Are you hiding or did you actually come to visit me?" A woman's voice sounded softly from behind me. I turned to see a very pregnant elf sitting next to a table where she was embroidering a blanket with leaves in a twisting pattern that was a popular theme in Imladris. I stood uneasy for a moment, what the heck was I supposed to do? If I told this woman I was hiding then she would no doubt know that I was the supposed Senia. Then she would call for the guards and I would be caught. I wouldn't harm this woman even though she was my enemy. She was pregnant and an unborn child was innocent regardless of what flag it was born under or who sired it. Children were what made the future, had it been Annatar faced with this situation he would not have had any reservations about killing the woman and child.

"So you are here to hide. That is alright, I understand you have been with Boromir since you arrived several days ago. He can be overwhelming sometimes, so you are free to stay here with me for a time if you wish. Please sit." The woman gestured to a chair across the table and I cautiously walked over to the chair and sat. We were the only ones in the room and once I sat she continued to work on the blanket.

"If you know who I am then why aren't you calling the guards or something?" I asked rather confused by the woman.

"Senia you don't want to be found I understand this, which is why I haven't called the guards. Besides I have been meaning to speak to you for some time." I frowned at the woman who just gave me a small smile before changing the color off thread she was working with.

"Would you tell me about yourself?" I had a smart remark prepared for the woman but I starred at her dumbstruck, she wanted to hear about who I was. She wasn't assuming that I was Senia; did she honestly want to know who I was?

"I thought you people knew all about me, so why bother asking?"

"You have said many times that you are not Senia, so I want to know who this woman who sits before me is? For she does look like Senia did when she died."

"I have always been with Annatar, the one you call Sauron. I have aided him in his rule of Mordor and his kingdom for years. It was only recently that I have been forced to deal with matters outside of his kingdom. When the humans started to rebel and the wars of the third age started."

"How did you come to live with Sauron? Forgive me for being forward but I am curious." The woman said and I frowned, I couldn't remember exactly when I came to live with Annatar, the oldest memory I had was the day that I set his room on fire after we fought over something. It is hardly important seeing as we share part of his soul."

"I find it hard to understand how you can only remember a fight where you set his room on fire. What is your oldest memory?"

"Why do you care? Who are you anyway?" The woman smiled and set the needle down not bothering to work on the blanket anymore while talking to me.

"My name is Arwen, which is not important at the moment. I just want to know what Sauron did to earn your loyalty. You say things like memories are not important because you share your soul with his. How did you come to share your soul with him? Why did he see fit to give you part of his soul and make you look like he does?" I frowned at Arwen, she was the queen and the child was that of Elessar. Why did she want to know so much about me and Annatar? It wasn't really any of her business how I came to share my soul with Annatar. Might as well answer her, if she got bored with me I was sure she would have the guards in and hauling me away in chains.

My frowned deepened as I realized that I could not recall the details, I knew what had happened yes but they were not from my eyes. They were the memories that children had the memories that they were told happened but they couldn't actually remember on their own. Though what had happened before the fire I set? What were we fighting about that caused me to set fire to the rooms? It was something big I remember that but what exactly I could not recall. The more I thought about it the more my head started to hurt as if I was hitting my head against a wall.

"What is the matter? You look like you are in pain." Arwen said as I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead.

"It is just a headache. I am fine. What was it you were wanting to ask me?"

"Please don't trouble yourself over my questions. I was merely curious but it seems that my prying has caused you to fall ill. Perhaps you should rest?" Before I could respond there was a knock at the door before it was opened and in walked Elessar. He didn't look shocked that I was there with his wife at all. He entered the room followed by Boromir and I had to suppress a sigh, so they had figured out where I was.

"Good afternoon Senia I see you are causing Boromir some frustration. How have you been?"

"I'd be better if I wasn't tied to his apron strings all day. How long was it until you figured out I was here?"

"One of the handmaids told us that she heard someone talking to Arwen. Since Boromir lost you when you came up to this floor we figured it was you with Arwen."

"I wonder why this woman has been under constant guard since she came here, she has been perfectly pleasant with me. Though you mentioned you had a headache, perhaps it would be best for you to rest." I stood realizing that I was being sent away, it didn't matter anyway. Now that Boromir found me the game of hide and seek was over and I had to accept that I was once again caught. I walked past Elessar and Boromir pausing at the door I said over my shoulder.

"Maybe we will have another little chat soon." With that I left and walked down the hall, the two guards met me in the hallway and followed on either side of me. I heard Boromir sigh and follow coming to walk next to me.

"So why did you run and hide in the queen's rooms?"

"I was bored." I said simply crossing my arms behind my back and walking on the balls of my feet so I was slightly taller next to Boromir.

"That is seriously your reason? I would have thought that you would try and escape…again."

"Her majesty wanted to have a little chat, so I humored her. Besides I pity her." Boromir gave me a questioning look and I smiled and said.

"Because she has to have that man's child. It is a real pity because she could have done much better." Boromir frowned at me and said.

"You used to call that man friend. He was the one who taught you how to hold a sword and deserves your respect at the very least."

"I don't owe any of you anything!" I said before losing my balance and stumbling forward only to have Boromir grab my arm steadying me. I pulled my arm away from him and gave him a glare before I said.

"Don't touch me." With that I hurried off to my room leaving Boromir behind in the hallway. My headache was slowly ebbing away from thinking on my memories that somehow did not make sense to me. I would have to sit and try to come up with a conclusion as to why my memories were so scrambled and lacking. Arwen had tackfully pointed out that my memories and past was troubled and woefully incomplete. It made we wonder what exactly was hidden within my memories that I could not remember.

Meanwhile in Mirkwood…

"My Lord what is the matter?" One of the Nazgul asked as Annatar had a pained expression on his face. He gasped and said.

"Someone has made my dove examine her memories I gave her. She is beginning to realize that they are not her own." The nazgul exchanged a look then the one from before asked.

"My lord what do you want us to do about this?"

"I have stalled her from discovering the truth for now. It will not be long until they have made her question the memoires too much and the false memories fail. I give you the title of Captain, go now and bring her back. Three of you remain here with me." Annatar said tired and out of breath. The newly appointed head of the Nazgul bowed and left the room with four others while three remained to defend Annatar who was still bedridden and weak.

( Yeah so if you are wondering why there seems to be so many holes and errors in how Senia's false memories match up it is because Annatar is still recovering from nearly dying again. If you recall in the book he hides out in Mirkwood until he's recovered his strength and returned to Mordor. Considering that he only became a problem again in the years before the lord of the rings started I am going with the assumption that it will take him quite a while to fully recover. I will probably make it a little sooner than the 3000 some years that it took before for the simple fact that I like the idea of some showdown between Boromir and Annatar. After all they both love Senia in their own ways. The real fun bit is going to be when the Nazgul with their new leader, Captain. I wonder how Nazgul who aren't at full strength will go about rescuing a woman from the very heart of Minas Tirith? Let me know if you have any amazing ideas about what should happen.)


	26. Chapter 26

Temperance Chapter 26: A Shard of Eternity

The four Nazgul arrived at the gates of Minas Tirith late in the night; they wore brown cloaks that hid their unseen forms. They could not afford to travel as they had when Sauron was in Barad-Dur and both Senia and the Ring were safe. Now with the ring gone the only thing that kept them and Sauron alive was Senia. The Nazgul had been rather shocked when they did not perish along with their master when the ring was destroyed.

They were by no means partial to all of their master's secrets but they were aware of Senia having a portion of their master's soul. When they survived the destruction of the ring they set out to locate both Senia and Sauron's body. Sauron was easy for them to find Senia however took longer to locate. It had required them to be extremely subtle to sneak into the city and steal her body. They intended to enter the city again in the same manner that they had used before.

The task was a matter of speed and secrecy. They could not take forever in this task; they had to recover her before she remembered her resistance to Sauron and her rebellious nature. A construction in her mind that took considerable effort from Sauron when he was revived and before Senia awoke.

"You sure have a knack for disappearing when you want to. So why did you come here?" Boromir said as he walked across the stone hall towards me. I had escaped my guards in the morning before Boromir came to get me. It was too easy to elude the guards in the halls of the citadel. I was able to weave between the crowds and turn the corners quickly. The guards wore armor which slowed them down that coupled with the fact that they were both taller and larger than I was made it more difficult for them to move through the groups of people. I did not turn to look at him I was fixated on the tomb before me. The stone lid to the cascade was smooth and polished the figure that was carved into the lid was disturbingly similar to my own appearance.

"Who's grave is this?" I asked softly my head had been aching for the majority of the day every time I tried to remember my past the pain increased. Boromir stood next to me and looked at the grave then said.

"This is your grave." I remained silent for a moment it was strange to think that these people actually believed me to have died for their cause. As I looked down at the carved lid it seemed as if my representation was missing something. I frowned as I thought back to just before Annatar and I were driven from Mordor. The pain of my headache increased as I thought back.

"Senia, are you alright?" Boromir asked cautiously seeing my pained expression. I ignored his question and forced myself to think about the past. Arwen had made me question my past and now I could not shake the feeling that nothing matched up. Memories flitted through my thoughts a flash of a dagger a black and red dress. A gold crown that was a symbol of captivity, the moment that I remembered that crown my mind was filled with images of rosses of every shade and color imaginable and Annatar '…it is my wedding gift to you.' I staggered as the pain of my headache became unbearable; it felt as if my head was splitting. Boromir grabbed my arm to steady me.

"Senia, what is wrong?"

"My head…" I said in a whimper as I closed my eyes trying to alleviate the pain that the sunlight filtering through the high widows caused me.

"Come on you need to go to the house of healing." Boromir said as he led me from the mausoleum.

"No, I'll be fine. I just need some fresh air." I said as I tried to pull away from Boromir. He did not let me go though he was determined to assist me.

In a matter of minutes Boromir had guided me to the stone court yard where the white tree of Gondor sat in full bloom. I was seated on a stone bench and Boromir stood next me to waiting.

"What happened?" Boromir asked softly his voice barely audible over the steady breeze that swept across the courtyard. I looked at him then back down at the stone of the courtyard.

"I was thinking about my past, really thinking and the more I tried to put things together in an order that made sense the more my head began to hurt. Tell me do you remember if I ever had a gold crown?" I asked flinching slightly as the pain in my head increased as my thoughts went to the crown.

"Yes, when we marched on the Black Gate and Sauron came out you were with him. Both of you were dressed to match; you had a gold crown with red stones in it. It was just before you took my dagger and killed yourself to stop Sauron." Boromir's voice sounded as it was an extremely painful memory that he spoke of. I couldn't be bothered with his emotions at the moment as I was thinking on what he said when the pain in my head became worse than any other time. Memories flashed through my mind and then I settled on one memory it was blurred and progressively getting darker. I could see Boromir's face sorrow writ across his face. 'I love…' my words echoed through my mind then the world was black.

When I woke it was midday and I was in my room in Minas Tirith I was alone. I sat up and put my hand to my head which still ached. I got up and quickly went from the room in the hallway the guards looked at me as if expecting me to run.

"Where is Boromir?" I ask softly, the guards exchanged a look but one said to me.

"This way Lady Senia." They led me down the hallway and to the main hall when the guards opened the door and let me in I saw a crowd of men around the thrown where Aragorn sat.

"I don't believe that the Nazgul survived because she somehow came back from the dead. This whole mess reeks of Sauron's deceptions! We should destroy all remnants of that villain!" One man yelled though they did not notice me, they were all too focused on their argument.

"She is a human being not some evil creature, we cannot kill her for simply being." Someone else retorted the man who spoke first.

"Father it is not as simple as just destroying remnants of Sauron. Senia died to stop him, she was dead and someone returned from death. There is something more at work than her. I do not deny that she is connected to the Nazgul being alive." I heard Boromir speak through the groups.

"Then what is this mysterious thing that keeps her from death and allows the Nazgul to survive? We cannot be fools to the fact that if the Nazgul are alive that somewhere Sauron is still alive." Denathor Boromir's father said.

"We should try talking to her again, if she will tell us what she knows then it will help us to defend against Sauron rising to power once more." Aragorn said to the group. I walked forward on silent steps and said softly.

"The ring was destroyed was it not?" The group of men looked at me all silent. I frowned at them and said.

"Well wasn't it?"

"Yes, I watched Frodo throw the ring into the mountain of fire myself." Aragorn said looking down at me with an expression that said he knew where I was going with this train of thought.

"What does this matter now?" Denathor said with angered tone.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I said as Boromir made his way through the group and walked towards me.

"Is there another ring?" Boromir asked tentatively.

"I don't know if there is another ring or not, but it would make sense that there is something else that has kept his soul and by extension mine held to life."

The entire group fell silent in shock and horror at the concept. I watched the group slightly nervous, I had not yet told anyone that I remembered the truth. I longed to wrap my arms around Boromir and just hold onto the man whom I loved and had been parted with for what seemed to be ages.

"If it was forged in the same way that the ring was then how are we supposed to destroy it now?" One man asked breaking the silence. I frowned slightly at this, why was this a problem?

"Why not take it to the mountain of fire and destroy it in the same way that Frodo disposed of the ring?"

"Senia the day that we destroyed the ring the mountain of fire erupted, it has been silent since." Aragorn explained silently. I paused at this, the mountain was silent? The volcano had died? How could we destroy whatever else Annatar had attached his soul to? I set my face in a serious expression and said.

"Nothing is eternal; we will find a way to destroy this second ring." I tried to sound confident as I could but I had no clue where to find this second ring. It was unbelievably cleaver of Annatar to create a second ring as a safe guard. More amazing was the fact that he had been able to keep the second ring hidden so well.

"Why should we trust this… thing?" Denathor said with a glare at me. Boromir walked over to me and but his arm around my shoulders turning on his father and said.

"She is a respectable woman and you should not speak of her that way father." Boromir was trying to defend me but I understood why Denathor bore such distain for me, after all I did look like Annatar and it was no secret to anyone that I had been in Mordor for several weeks before the last battle. I suspected that many held distrust of me, while they might not express it I saw their looks and understood what they meant.

"Boromir do not argue with your father in my regard. In time I will prove to you all that I am worthy of your trust. I will leave you to finish your meeting." I said pulling away from Boromir and left with the guards who had waited for me at the door. No one stopped me and I did not look back to see their expressions.

I sat out in the courtyard under the white tree its blossoms filtered the light that passed through them and provided a degree of shade. I sat for perhaps ten minutes listening to the sounds of the city that drifted up to the courtyard. When the sounds of footsteps caught my attention I turned to see Boromir walking out towards me. A smile spread across my face, and as I stood and ran towards him. He was bewildered as at the last moment I wrapped my arms around him and crashed into him. He took a half step back and wrapped his arms around me.

"Senia?"

"Thank you, you never gave up on me. Even when I was so awful to you; you did not give up on me."

"Senia are you saying…?" Boromir asked me uncertain of what I was saying but I could hear the hope in his voice.

"Yes, I remember." I said looking up at Boromir's face a smile spread across his face. I reached up to his face cupping his cheek I pressed my lips to his. He responded be holding the back of my head deepening the kiss. When he released me I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him. A giddy happiness had taken me and I wished for nothing more but to remain by Boromir's side.

'Return to me my little dove…' Annattar's voice echoed through my mind I pretended to not have heard him but I knew better than to think that he would leave me be. Especially now after everything.

"We need to meet with Aragorn, to discuss the possibility of a second ring." Boromir said to me after a moment. I sighed softly and nodded, he was right it could not be left without there being unrest among Aragorn's council.

"We should do that now, but I am not sure what help I will be."

"Perhaps, at this point any information we can gather is better than where we are now." Boromir said as he led me inside to the study where we waited for Aragorn to arrive. When Aragorn came into the study and saw us sitting next to each other and I leaning against Boromir he wore a most amusing look.

"Aragorn, have to say I am not sure about the beard." I said as he sat across from us, and I sat up.

"Senia, you remember the truth?" I nodded and the gesture caused Aragorn to smile.

"It is good to have you back."

"Yes it is good to be back, but let's focus on the matter at hand. I will try to answer what I can."

"What can you tell us about the Nazgul?" Aragorn asked starting out with the interrogation.

"They are weak they have been the entire time that I spent in Mirkwood. I don't know why they are back but I would assume it's the same reason that I am."

"And Sauron?" Boromir asked now its tone wary. I looked at him and Aragorn, I knew Sauron was alive but were it impulse or unwillingness to offer him up in his weakened state I lied to them.

"He was not with me at the fort only the Nazgul. If he is alive somewhere I would guess that he has hidden himself even from his own minions." Both Aragorn and Boromir appeared to accept my answer and moved on to a different question.

"Do you have any idea where this second ring might be?"

"No, I never saw him with any ring besides the one. It could be in Barad-Dur I wasn't allowed to go many places. He often kept me near." Boromir shifted slightly at my comment about Annatar keeping me close. I didn't blame Boromir for being uncomfortable with hearing about Annatar and Mordor. He knew nothing of what happened when I was in Mordor or Mirkwood. I wondered how much he thought of that time, or if he wondered what Annatar had done to me in that time.

"Did Sauron have any sort of treasury or place that he might hide a second ring where it wouldn't look strange?" Aragorn asked ignoring the uneasiness of Boromir.

"I am sorry, I don't know." I said getting used to the questions that Aragorn and Boromir asked. It was mostly about the servants that Annatar had and what sort of secrets were held in Barad-Dur. Unfortunately most of my answers were apologized concedes of a lack of knowledge.

The next several days I spent in a blissful state with Boromir. He did not pressure me for details about Mordor after our conversation with Aragorn. It was time spent walking the streets of the city and talking to one another. All to make up for time that was lost.

I was walking through the halls to my room as Boromir was attending to some errands that Aragorn had requested of him. In those days since I remembered the truth of events I had not entered the dream world where Annatar and I would talk at a distance. Though I wondered if he was simply too weak to do so at the moment. That had not however explained the voice I heard, I was convinced that it was Annatar speaking to me.

It was a strange thing for me to be here in Minas Tirith with Boromir, I was happy our goal was finished and though Annatar still lived it meant that I could be with Boromir; A happy side effect of the ultimate failure to destroy the evil which the kingdoms of men saw in him. While here though I worried over Annatar, indeed we were tied together by fate and destined to exist in the same world till we destroyed each other. I did not sense him as I had before the ring was destroyed; though I had known this before I was brought to Minas Tirith it had never been as unnerving as it was now. Should something happen to him I would also feel those effects. Regardless of the Nazgul being with him to guard and protect they like Annatar were not at full strength and should a battle befall them they would fail.

I took hold of the door handle and paused, alarm bells went off in my mind and I could sense uninvited guests waited for me on the other side of the door. Standing still for a moment I debated on calling the guard, though whoever it was that was within would then be taken and thrown out. For one reason or another, perhaps just impulse took me, I opened the door and entered the darkened room. The shutters of my windows were closed blocking the evening light and through the limited light from the hall I saw them standing tall and unmoving as statues. Had it not been for the presence they held I would not have recognized them as the Nazgul for the wore brown and had a weathered look to them. I closed the door behind me and lit a candle that stood on a small table.

"Why are you here?" I asked as I lit several more candles with the flame of the first.

"Our master wants you to return to him." One of the Nazgul said taking a step towards me, I gave him a warning look and he stopped. So this was the one that Annatar had placed in charge, the power hungry underling that was the largest threat to the Witch-Kings command. I did not like this Nazgul, in truth I did not like any of them, but this one was the least.

"If I wanted to return I would have. Go back to him now; I have no need of you here." Their spectral faces were hard set and I understood that this was not what they wished to hear.

"It was never an option if you returned or not. The only choice is if you do so of your own free will." The Nazgul hissed out at me. I looked at the five of them and knew that I would not be able to fight them off even in their weakened state. I turned quickly and reached for the door handle. The Nazgul grabbed me and pulled me away from the door as my hand closed over thin air. I was however able to grab onto the small table that held the candles and threw it at the few Nazgul who were now descending upon me.

"Guards!" I yelled my call for help fell short as something hard connected with the back of my head and the world fell into darkness.

When I woke it was to the smell of horse and the chill of the predawn around me in the steady breeze of the barren hills that was Rohan. I was seated on a horse with a Nazgul sitting behind me holding me on the horse. In front of me the Nazgul rode at a steady trot towards the north, they were taking me back towards Mirkwood.

Boromir walked down the hall in the morning, Senia had yet to join him for breakfast and it was nearly noon. He knew that she never took breakfast when in Rivendell but since she came to Minas Tirith she had a habit of waking early. He expected that she had simply overslept but Boromir had duties to attend to any he did not want to spend a moment away from the woman he had just got back. A woman who he spent far too long morning the loss of.

"Senia are you awake?" He asked through the closed door after knocking. When no response came he tested the handle it was not locked. He opened the door to find a room in disarray. A table was upturned and several items were scattered across the floor. The bed was untouched and all the candles around the room had burnt down to stumps and sputtered out wax cascading down the candle holders and onto the surfaces they say on. Boromir stood in the doorway horror struck at the sight before him. She was gone, again taken from him while she was under his protection.

"Guards!" He yelled as he strode from the room several soldiers came over running.

"Search the City Lady Senia has been kidnapped!" Boromir said as he turned down the hallway heading to where he knew Aragorn would be. He walked up to his king and queen as they sat together in the stone courtyard enjoying the morning.

"Senia has been kidnapped." Boromir said saluting the two as he walked up. Their relaxed demeanor vanished as they saw the distraught expression of Boromir.

"How? When?" Aragorn asked standing.

"I don't know I assume at some point in the night, her room was in disarray the candles were burnt to the stump. She is gone, Aragorn I request leave to find her." Aragorn looked at Boromir with concern, the man had not addressed him by his old name the fact that he had done so now only showed how distraught the man was.

"Where do you intend to look Boromir? If it is as you say and the candles were burnt out then she was taken last night. She could be anywhere." Aragorn said, he did not wish to tell his friend this but the facts and chances of finding Senia now that she was missing for at least ten hours. So many people came and went from Minas Tirith each day that it would be impossible to track her.

"I want to go back to that fort in Mirkwood it was where I found her last time she may be there again." Boromir said his tone desperate. Aragorn looked down and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What if the Nazgul are still there? Would you risk yourself and any men you take with you in an uncertain fight?" Aragorn asked trying to show Boromir the reasons and risks of what he was suggesting. Boromir did not speak however, and Aragorn knew that he would risk everything for Senia.

"Boromir, search for her. Only go knowing that you will be met by evils of this world that seek her for their power." Arwen said speaking in the conversation for the first time. Boromir and Aragorn both look to her and Boromir bowed low and said before leaving them.

"Thank you Lady Arwen." He turned and left, Aragorn looked down at Arwen and said.

"I am going to see him off, I will be right back." Arwen nodded as if expecting him to go. Aragorn moved quickly catching up with Boromir's determined stride.

"Boromir please do not do anything reckless while you are gone, I do not want to have to bury another friend."

"With all luck you won't have to." Boromir said as he quickened his pace slightly.

"I have your word on that. I will send a message to Eowyn in Rohan letting them know that you will be traveling through and to keep a weather eye for Senia. How many are you taking with you?"

"No one, I am going alone. I will send word when I can." Aragorn frowned at this and said

"Just be sure you come back."

( Sorry it took so long for this chapter to come as my watchers noticed I started a new story for Star Wars. I am planning on finishing this story, not sure how many chapters I want to give this story now as I have gone through and reread the entire thing before I started this chapter. I noticed one thing more than anything else, I really need to edit my chapters more before posting, I saw many errors and have to say that I feel rather silly about it. I thank you all for putting up with my errors and sticking with my story. Side note who saw the Hobbit? I think there was too much CG but aside from that it was amazing they picked a really great place to stop for the first film. I cant wait until the next film and they make it to Mirkwood I have to say that my favorite part is the spiders where Bilbo names his sword. If you haven't read the book you ought to do so before the next film comes out. Please leave a review for me letting me know what you think about the story and all that what not. I am currently formulating another LotR story that I will start after I finish this one. I will leave a blip at the end of the last chapter of this story to give all my readers and idea of when that story will be starting and a preview of the first chapter.)


	27. Chapter 27

Temperance Chapter 27: A Shard of Eternity

When we arrived at the fort in Mirkwood I was greeted by the sight of the remaining Nazgul that were not sent to fetch me and Annatar. This sight baffled me slightly as I had not thought him strong enough to walk about the fort and yet here he was standing at the top of the steps waiting for me a smile on his face. I glared up at him and walked up the steps away from the Nazgul that took me from Minas Tirith.

"What do you think you are doing?"

"It is good to see you are well my little dove. I feared that you would be harmed within that city." Annatar said opening an arm out as a hug. His other arm held tightly to a cane that was mostly hidden beneath the sleeve of his robe. I stood apart from him at the top of the steps and glaring said.

"Why can't you just let me be? I was perfectly safe in Minas Tirith with Boromir." Annatar frowned and said turning and started making his way slowly into the fort.

"I do not want to hear that name again. You belong here with me not with some man who sought our death." I frowned and following Annatar because I knew that the Nazgul would not let me leave.

"Not our death only yours, my death is an unfortunate side effect. I don't see why I have to stay by you forever; I was safe in Minas Tirith, far safer than I have been here."

"Because of what happened at the Black Gate! You proved that you could not even be twenty feet away from me without being in mortal danger. I will not risk such an event again. Now that you are back with me I need not worry so much." Annatar said his frustration with me was clear but I was not about to let him off the hook so easily.

"I did that because you were going to have them killed. I don't know why I am even bothering to talk to you! I should just leave. You and I both know that the Nazgul are not as strong as they were before the ring was destroyed….What is going on?" I asked my attention being pulled by the state of the fort, the hall in which we walked through had several bags sitting in it against the wall. Annatar wandered off into a room just a ways down the hallway. Following him I found him sitting at a table and pouring two cups of wine. I frowned at this and said.

"What is going on?" Annatar gestured at the other chair next to the table and waited for me to sit before speaking.

"You are right that the Nazgul are unable to defend us as well as they had when the ring served as a secondary source of power. So we are leaving this fort in place for one that is more secure. If only for the fact that none would look for us where we are going."

"I am not going with you Annatar, I don't want to."

"You know that I won't allow you to wander off. I don't know why you even bother to ask, you know that we are bound together. We will together and die together, though I would rather not die again."

"Aside from the fact that I don't plan to start listening to you now how exactly is it that we are alive anyway?" Annatar smiled at this and said taking a drink from his glass of wine and said.

"I took precautions when you came to me. I am no fool I expected some attempt to kill us from you. The beauty of this is that now you and I cannot be destroyed, not permanently."

"What do you mean? Explain." I said my tone rising in fear of what he was saying.

"My little dove the ring was not the only thing that holds us to this world. Yes it is not as powerful as the ring was but it holds us to life all the same."

"What do you mean that we cannot be destroyed? The kingdoms of men will find this new ring and destroy it the same way as they did the first. Just because the volcano sleeps now doesn't mean that it will always be so."

"I am counting on Mt. Doom awakening once more, it would be unfortunate if those fools of men should throw it into the fires but it would not matter." I gave Annatar an 'are you kidding me' look and said.

"Of course it would matter, you throw that thing into the fires of a volcano and it is going to be destroyed."

"It would have to be the same fires from which it was crafted to be destroyed. Those men from Gondor saw to it that it would not be the same fires when they threw the ring in and neglected to dispose of the other at the same time. If they tried to destroy it now their attempts would be futile we would live on." I sat shocked and silent for a moment. I could not imagine having to spend forever with Annatar. Even when my memories had been tampered with I had found myself wandering away from him to the forest. Though; I had never been able to escape the confines of Annatar's protection; as I would be shadowed by the Nazgul whenever I wandered away from the fort. Mirkwood held many dangers one mainly being the giant spiders none of that had ever affected me.

I had once wandered into a great hollow of trees that was covered in long elastic threads of web. The spiders who had been all around me at the time had kept their distance, not because of the Nazgul but because as they had said 'I was the Necromancer but also not.' That being the name they had for Annatar.

The Nazgul had done their job in fending off any other threat that I may have wandered into. It wasn't until I had been in Minas Tirith that I learned that they had also been responsible for fending off Boromir when he first found me in Mirkwood.

"You will come to accept the idea of eternity after a few hundred years." I sat with my elbows resting on my knees and pinched the bridge of my nose I did not want to think of spending any more days with Annatar let alone an eternity. I wanted to scream with my frustration I could not win for losing. Even when I tried to sacrifice myself to stop Annatar and gain my freedom from him it was all for not, he had planned for the event of my death and defended himself and me from it. Gods it just was not fair!

"My Master we are ready to leave whenever you are." One of the Nazgul said from the door way waiting for orders.

"Let us leave." Annatar said standing and leaning heavily on the cane that he had.

"How are you even able to stand let alone travel?" I asked with a frown as the Nazgul came into the room taking the remaining bottle of wine and corking it as well as ushering me towards the door with Annatar.

"You will enjoy this, my little dove, as it turns out my hindrance of your memory was preventing my recovery. Since you persistently sought to examine your past memory and broke through the veil I have been recovering at a comforting rate."

"I actually didn't enjoy any of that. I would have been just fine if I had remained dead."

"You had not died, not truly. That was merely a state of imprisonment that occurs with having a physical form." Annatar said as we walked from the fort to the front of it where just down the steps waited the Nazgul and several horses. They had abandoned their brown cloaks and had donned the familiar black color that was known for the servants of Annatar. Somehow the Nazgul had been able to find themselves another horse, though they probably stole it from Minas Tirith.

"At least you are letting me have my own horse." I said walking down the steps and pulled myself up to sit in the saddle of the only horse that was any color but black. Annatar did not say anything to my comment on the horses but rather got onto his own great horse with the aid of a Nazgul.

"My love do not dawdle, we are going to be hard pressed to make it beyond the borders of this forest before the ill planned rescue attempt of those men arrive."

"I don't think it's so ill planned if we will be hard pressed to escape."

Annatar ignored me again and kicked his horse to moving the Nazgul pulled their horses around shepherding me forwards once more. With more than a little frustration I followed Annatar, I knew that I could have tried to run yet at the same time I knew that the Nazgul were armed and had no qualms about killing the horse I rode. That however would have left me in their hold and without a horse so that I would be forced to ride with either Annatar or one of the Nazgul.

This I did not want and so I went with them without a fuss, there would be time later to cause them trouble.

Boromir had been traveling for several days now; he had made his way directly towards Mirkwood and the old fort only to find it was abandoned with horse tracks leading away and towards the East. As Boromir followed the old and fading tracks he was forced to make a detour towards Edoras as supplies ran short.

As Boromir road up towards the city he was met with open gates as Eomer waited.

"Boromir! It is good to see you again; we received word that you might be passing through."

"Yes, I am glad for your hospitality. My search has been thus far in vain."

"Come Eowyn wished to see you when you arrived." Eomer said having a page take Boromir's horse to the stables and lead him to the Golden Hall. Boromir nodded and followed Eomer into the hall and saw Eowyn sitting upon the throne with the thin circlet of golden flowers upon her head. When she saw Boromir enter she stood and walked down the hall and with a smile greeted him.

"Lord Boromir! It is good to see you once again, what news from Minas Tirith?" Boromir bowed in respect and said.

"King Elessar and Queen Arwen are expecting a child within weeks. Mordor and the Mountain of Fire remain silent, and Lady Senia has been kidnapped." Boromir said giving the major events that could be recounted. Eowyn nodded and said.

"Yes we received a messenger that Lady Senia had been found alive and well and with an escort of Nazgul. Now we receive word that she has been kidnapped from Minas Tirith and that is why you are here now is it not?"

"Yes, I began my search in Mirkwood where I initially found Senia, regrettably I was forced to leave the trail as supplies became scarce."

"It is good you came here then, Eomer would you share what Rohirim patrols reported?" Eomer nodded and said.

"A report came in that an elven woman with black hair was seen traveling towards Isengard."

"Was she alone? What more can you tell me?" Boromir asked latching onto the bit of information, it had been rare to see an elf in recent days and such a sighting of an elven woman was even rarer.

"Indeed she was alone from the report. No one stopped her because the report came back just before the messenger arrived from Minas Tirith."

"This is more help than anything I have found; it is good that my path led me here."

"I am glad that we have been helpful, how does your brother fair in these peaceful times?" Boromir smirked slightly at this comment from Eowyn, ever since the great battle she and Feramir had a fondness for each other that had developed in their time in the house of healing. Though duty pulled them apart as Eowyn was bound to come and rule Rohan as was her uncle's last wish. Feramir was still a captain of Gondor and until the forces of Mordor were successfully dealt with he was bound to remain in Gondor.

"He is well, though he is taken with letting his thoughts wander to affairs beyond the lands of Gondor. Often is he found looking off the white tower towards the North." Boromir said giving Eowyn a very diplomatic answer to her question. It was clear enough for her what was meant with Boromir's words but not so clear that sneaking ears might catch on to the meaning.

My horse which I had affectionately called Trotter bore me steadily on towards the misty mountains. I was leaving the flat lands of Rohan and was now coming quite close to the forest which hid the great river. It would not be long until I was able to turn on a path that would take me to the west road which if I followed it properly would take me where I was heading. I was rather shocked though as I rode alone with not a sign of Annatar or the Nazgul about me the only trace of them was the Morgoth blade that Annatar had bid me take as some sort of defense against any dangers I might find. I had convinced Annatar that for a time it would be best to let me wander the lands of middle earth. He had only agreed to it under specific conditions. As proven by the soft sound of many wings moving silently above. It must have looked odd a colony of bats flying in the daylight across the open fields of Rohan following after a single woman riding through.

It still baffled me how much Annatar could control even when he was in exile as he is. Though for one who has lived as long as he, perhaps it is not so strange. The spiders in Mirkwood certainly respected him and the Nazgul, the most formidable creature aside from a Balrog served him most loyally. Perhaps he had control of the Balrogs also; it seemed many of the darker creatures were his to command.

Only once had I seen another person and that was a small group of horsemen, probably of the Rohirim, they however were a long ways off and did not bother me as I passed. I suspected that they would bring word of my passing to those at Edoras. After all from a distance there was little difference in appearance between me and an elf. As I came to understand, elves had become quite a rare sight as of late. I soon came to the forested areas that were near Fangorn but not part of the ancient woods, then promptly got lost.

Had my sense of directed been any worse I would have found myself looking at the black tower of Barad-Dur. I knew that I was somewhere near my destination though the whole endeavor of trying to find my bearing with trees on all sides proved too difficult a task. So I opted for the next best thing and followed a game trail that was well marked with trampled plants and ferns. What direction or path it leads me to I knew not, only that I swiftly came to the foothills that preceded the Misty Mountains. That at least was in the direction of where I was heading, perhaps the game trail would take me to a path that was clearer and more distinct.

An hour passed and I was beginning to think that my plan for following the game trail was not the best I could have come up with as the trail had narrowed severally and it branched off now in many places. I followed the clearest path as straight as I could though as night fell over the forest and I it was clear that I was well and truly lost.

Eventually I gave up and sliding off of Trotters back I tied the horse to a tree that had a great deal of greenery growing under it and proceeded to prepare for a night in the woods. I pulled Trotter's saddle off and then opening my pack I pulled out my bed roll and settled down for the night. The colony collected themselves in the trees around me. I was left to the sounds of the forest to be watched over my dozens of little eyes all of whom were following their master's orders.

I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of dozens of little creatures chirping in alarm. Something had caused the colony to become restless and increasingly so as several of them flitted through the tree branches. I knew there was a serious problem as Trotter began to shift about nervously and tug at the tree he was tied to. I quickly got up from my bed roll and grabbing the Morgoth blade I held onto the chilling handle of the blade as I waited watching the dark trees around me suspiciously. For a moment the night was still as not even a breeze ruffled the leaves, then a flash a movement of shadow through the trees. It could have been human, but then again it could have been orc. I slowly moved so that my back was against the tree I had Trotter tired too. Whatever was watching me must have realized what I was going to do as they came charging out of the trees towards me. I pulled the Morgoth blade and swung it through the reigns that were tied to the tree. Trotter pulled away from the chill of the cursed blade and rearing up he turned and ran from me causing the person who was running towards me to have to dodge a frightened horse. I took that time to grab hold of the lowest tree branch and began to climb it as quickly as I was able.

As it would turn out this was not fast enough as a hand clamped around my ankle pulling me down. As I fell I twisted around lashing out with cursed blade at my assailant. He backed away from the blade with a certain amount of fear. He knew what this was, though this only made him take me seriously as he now pulled his own sword. I could tell from the smell of the person that he was an Orc and not a man. Orcs had a different kind of odor that no number of unwashed weeks could a man replicate. So when he attacked I knew, if only vaguely, how he would attack me. I ducked low under his first attack and made to hit him across the chest only to have an iron plated knee come up to hit me in the stomach. Despite the pain I rolled away from him as he made to grab me. The colony was in an uproar now as they frantically flew through the trees around us, chirping in alarm. Several of the bats started swarming around the Orc trying to dissuade him from attacking me. I did not know much about bats or these that followed me but when the Orc gave a howl of pain as one of the bats bit his ear I was sure that they were not any kind of bat I had seen before. The moment the first bat had succeeded in biting the Orc the others seemed to get increasingly aggressive and began to attack the Orc with the abandon of an animal in a feeding frenzy.

The Orc slashed at the bats that were swarming him taking out several of them and driving off the others. This moment of distraction gave me a chance to gather myself enough to attack the Orc instead of being forced to defend myself from his attacks. The Orc was swatting at the few brave bats that were still attacking him when I attacked. I charged the orc dagger held tightly with both hands; unfortunately he saw me in time and grabbed both of my hands with one of his large hands. He twisted my arms around intending to get me in an arm lock; I lashed out at him with my feet trying to get a good kick in. One of my feet connected with his shin but before I was able to pull my leg back to kick him again he shifted his stance. In doing so he get his foot behind my supporting foot and pulled it back pulling me off my feet and tackling me to the ground pinning me down. His hand that held mine tightened viciously making me forget about holding onto the dagger and try to save my hands before he broke them. Once my grip on the dagger loosened he took it from me letting my hands go and swiftly he threw the dagger away and I heard it thud deftly into a tree somewhere in the darkness. Now that my hands were free I clawed at his face, even in the dark though I was able to see enough to make out where his eyes were and that is where I aimed. I had gotten a good scratch across his face before he grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the ground on either side of my head.

( Sorry for the long wait, Ive been having a rough time as of late and never found time to work on this or any of my stories. Please Review)


	28. Chapter 28

Temperance Chapter 28: A Shard of Eternity

I expected him to attack me, or rape me, as was what was expected from Orcs. Only he did none of these things, he held me as I struggled against his hold. This did not last long as I was finding it difficult to breathe while trapped under a 200lb+ Orc.

"Are you finished woman?" The Orc growled at me as I gave up on struggling. Strange his voice was familiar but I couldn't place where I had heard him before. Perhaps in Barad-Dur but he seemed to be far too big for an orc of Mordor.

"What do you want?" I said in a faint rasp. He seemed to realize that I was about to pass out from asphyxiation as he let up slightly pinning me a bit less to the ground.

"I don't believe it, you are still alive." I frowned as the Orc let me up and sat on his heels looking at me; I pushed myself to a sitting position and edged away from him slightly. I was curious about this orc now but I was no fool, I was all too aware of the fact that he was stronger than I was and that his sword sat on the ground next to him gleaming lightly with the slowly increasing light of the predawn.

"Who are you orc?" The orc messed with something on his belt then held it out to me.

"I am not surprised you don't remember me, our time together was very brief. You attacked me with this." He held the object out to me; still frowning I took it from the Orc who was being suspiciously vague as he answered. It seemed that he was determined for me to remember him of my own. Looking down at that object I could hardly see in the darkness of the forest I knew what it was from the feel of it in my hand. My brothers old pocket knife, the one I lost when I was taken by a band of Orcs to be taken to Saruman. I tried to open the pocket knife but found the blade was stuck fast in the handle.

"You are the orc who kidnapped me. What do you want?"

"You brought that evil relic with you; I was going to kill you before you tried to enslave us. Though you are hardly the general of the Eye that I was expecting. Why do you have that evil blade with you?"

"The Eye? Oh you mean Annatar. I had it for protection from…well from you basically." The Orc who's name I still couldn't remember laughed at me.

"Lot of good it did you woman. Why are you without your companions were they killed?"

"No! They are still alive; we don't travel together anymore though. Our goal was completed. I am trying to find my way through these stupid mountains."

"Hnn, then come with me. I can get you on the right path."

"Why should I trust you?" I said as I tried to open the pocket knife again, it must have been broken somehow for it was not moving whatsoever.

"Why do you have a better option?" The orc countered giving a good point; there were no real options here. I had lost my horse and my supplies so I could wander aimlessly and starve to death, or I could trust this orc and risk walking willingly into a trap. Aside from those two options I could send the colony to Annatar and have one of the nazgul come fetch me. I did not like any of the options but the Orc had not moved to harm me since he recognized me.

"Fine." I muttered as I watched the orc stand and sheathed his sword. I stood myself and watched him as he started walking through the trees.

"Come along then." He said not looking back at me. I frowned by followed him thankful for the growing light of the rising sun and the still uneasy chirps of the colony.

He led me through the forest and along a winding path. Eventually the trees gave way to an open field where several circular house structures stood built of wood. There were few trees scattered through the village left as if the building has been constructed without clearing the forest beforehand. I looked back towards the forest and noted that up in the trees platforms had been constructed and rather well hidden holding sentries.

"Are you going to just stand there?" The orc said and I turned back to him, it was now far enough into the morning that the sun shone brightly and I could see what damage I had done to the orc. It was rather pitiful as he had a few scratched across his cheek and that was it. I sighed but followed him. Looking around as we walked through the village I saw several orcs around. Most of them were gathered around large racks that held the carcasses of different forest animals. As we passed the orcs would stop what they were doing and would watch our passing. One orc walked up to us, he was a brut taller than the one that I followed and stronger of build, he was also far uglier than the orc I currently followed. Not than any orc was what I would consider handsome or even decent looking.

"Ulgruk, what are you doing? This woman reeks of Mordor." The orc said addressing Ulgruk, he practically spat the word 'woman' turning it into a curse.

"Thalruk be calm. This woman is no threat to us; she is the woman Saurman had us take for delivery to the Eye." Thalruk gave a hiss of annoyance and said.

"Even more reason to not have brought her here. I do not think it wise to trust the humans with our location so quickly after the fall of the Eye."

"She is alone and will not be a risk to us." The two seemed to have a stare off before Thalruk gave a gruff 'hmph' and nodded before saying.

"Ilmarin wanted to see you when you returned."

"I will go now; I want the woman to meet her." I frowned at this and wondered if there was actually female orcs, something that I had not seen even in Mordor. Ulgruk led me along to a house that was constructed with no steps to the door and a railing next to it. Ulgruk stopped before the door and said.

"I realize this will sound odd from me, but remember your pleasantries with Ilmarin." Then he knocked slightly on the door before opening it and entering into the dim house lit only by the light that filtered in through the door.

"Ilmarin how are you?" Ulgruk asked rather politely for an orc as he entered, I followed behind him expecting to see some imposing she-orc what I saw left me speechless. Ulgruk pushed open a shutter letting in more light, though looking at the elf before me I understood why she had been in the dark. Her eyes were milky white and clouded, blind.

"I am fine Ulruk, did you find the…You brought them here? Why?" The woman changed subject midsentence as I entered. Ulruk looked at me and then kneeling next to Ilmarin said.

"Ilamrin, this woman is not a servant of the Eye. She had an evil blade, which is what I think you saw." Ulruk looked at me and said.

"Woman do not be rude, introduce yourself." I took a half step forward the sound gaining the attention of the blind elf.

"I am Senia." I said faintly still in shock from the fact that an elf sat before me in a village of orcs. Ilmarin seemed to understand by my tone alone as she smiled and said.

"You are confused by our relationship and my presence in this village. It is understandable that you are confused, so long have these people been considered the enemy. You must be terribly uneasy but please sit." Ilmarin gestured to the chair across the table from her, I sat and looked at what occupied the table; an assortment of herbs and medicinal tools.

"I may be blind young Senia but I see much more than most. You are surely aware that elf kind are often gifted with abilities beyond what men can comprehend. I am gifted with foresight, which is how Ulgruk knew to look for you and how I know what medicines I must prepare and for whom."

"I don't understand how did you come to be here? Why? How can you trust them?"

"Are you so ignorant to judge an entire race by the actions of a few in times of war? If you should fear anyone then fear men, for their hearts are full of greed and deceit. You should know that no one is wholly evil; your time in Mordor should have proven that to you. Oh yes I know of you, I became aware of you the moment you reentered this world when I was struck with a vision of the strongest possibility of the future." I sat for a moment unsure what to say to that. I did however want to know what she saw.

"What did you see?" Ilmarin scowled at me and said.

"A world without war a world; a world built on blood soaked dirt." She spat this premonition at me; it gave no indication to me as to who would win man-kind or Annatar. I wondered if Ulrguk thought this future had been averted, I knew better than to think that though. Annatar was still alive and this future could yet come to pass for either side, because as long as he lived war would follow.

"Ilmarin, I have work to attend to. Will you be alright with this girl here?" Ulgruk asked as if unsure I could be trusted. Ilmarin did not look towards Ulgruk but nodded slightly to this Ulgruk made his way towards the door. Before he left he turned to me and said.

"I will return for you when we set down for dinner. After that if Ilmarin will tolerate your presence you can stay the night, if not you will leave." Ulgruk strode out of the house and left me and Ilmarin alone.

"Your unease is tangible Senia, you would do well to let go of that fear. It is something orcs can smell." I looked at Ilmarin who started picking up herbs smelling them and then sorting them into piles on the table and put a few into a mortar.

"You expect me to trust them. Even if I did not judge all orcs on the actions of those in war time I could never trust these orcs."

"Why is that?"

"Because they kidnapped me and delivered me to Sarumon. It is because of them that my friends do not recognize my face."

"Though they also saved your life from the other orcs who attacked you and your party when you were kidnapped, Ulgruk protected you from the abuse of his own troop and saved your life in the forest when you became lost. If any other orc had found you, we would not be speaking."

"I don't know if I could ever trust an orc."

"Then don't. Only swallow your fear Senia. It will only stir memories of war in them. You want to know how I can live in a village made entirely of male orcs? It is because I do not fear them and I do not trust them. Behind that door is a round stone that I roll in front of the door each night barricading myself in."

"You seemed to trust Ulgruk." I said in a mutter half to myself though Ilmarin answered anyway.

"Ulgruk I do trust. Though he has proven himself to be trusted."

"How did he do that?"

"I will not answer that." Ilmarin snapped ending the conversation quickly. I sat there quietly for a moment watching Ilmarin smell and sort herbs. It was not until the silence descended that I noticed how she sorted the herbs. The table had groves carved into it lines leading to sections that were carved into different designs. Once she identified an herb she would follow the grove with her finger tips and place the herb onto a section with a design. One grove in the table led to where the mortar and pestle sat.

"So what are you making?" I asked as I watched her take the mortar and pestle in hand and start grinding the herbs into a paste.

"This is for the orc Zurgit he is going to come back to the village with several bites from that colony of bats that is following you around. It will stop any infection."

"You saw that in a vision? So you make these medicines for the orcs?"

"Yes, I would not be here if I did not serve a purpose in the village. This is a mixture of elvish and orcish medicinal styles. The elvish medicine is better suited to healing without a mark but the orcish medicine is better to heal quickly and this if often painfully effective. The mixture lessens the pain of the orcish medicine and lends to healing without scars. Also orcs have very few medicines for illnesses like fevers." Ilmarin explained as if she wished for nothing more than to go on about medicines with someone who would listen.

"That's kind of amazing, so you identify every ingredient by smell?"

"Yes, it is a practices talent. Tell me though what was the medicine of the place you were before returning to middle earth?" I paused for a moment thinking back to what I knew of earth medicines. It had in the past year become rather difficult to recall details from my time on earth but it returned to me as I focused on the subject.

"Most medicine was administered by a small tablet that you would swallow. People would take vitamins, tablets that were made of nutrients found in food. Those would be used to help prevent people from getting sick. When you were sick if it was a fever or something they would take tablets that would ease the symptoms of the fever and allow your body to rest and heal on its own. For things like cuts if they weren't too bad we would just wash them and cover them with a small bandage that had glue on the ends to stick to your skin. If it was more serious we would go to healing houses and they would stick you up much like you would a cut here. Instead of pastes like that though we had refined liquid medicine that we would put into the body to prevent infection. It would be put directly into the blood and it would work on the whole body instead of just the area that it was applied to. Though we had healers for many different kinds of illnesses, and there were some whose only job was to cut your body and sew it back together again to make you look more attractive." I spoke for a long while on the subject of medicine, mostly answering what questions I could of those that Ilmarin presented to me. She at one point asked me if I had been a healer on earth and I had to explain the concept of college and the requirements on earth to become a doctor. Occasionally I would present my own questions to her which she quickly answered.

I had not realized that several hours had passed when the so for spoken of orc Zurgit entered covered in several bites from the bat colony that had dispersed around the village waiting for me to leave the place. In that time I remained quiet and under the instruction of Ilamrin dressed the orcs wounds. It never had occurred to me that she would be unable to actually dress the wounds that she made the medicines for.

"Are you the one who gave Ulgruk the marks on his face?" The orc Zurgit asked me as I wrapped his arm in bandages where he had a concentration of five bites.

"Would it matter if she did? Zurgit the girl is under my protection; she is a dear friend of mine from the woodlands and should be treated as you would me." Ilmarin interjected before I could answer for myself. The orc looked me over as if confused by what Ilmarin said.

"She does not smell like an elf, Ilmarin who is she?" Zurgit said not looking at Ilmarin when he asked he only kept his yellow eyed gaze on my face as if he recognized me and was trying to remember who I was.

"Her name is Celebrithol. Perhaps she does not smell like an elf because she has been on the road for many months to come and visit me. She has scarcely had time to clean up since arriving." I glanced to Ilmarin and wondered why she was lying for me, even so Zurgit seemed to be very suspicious of me. I honestly did not blame the orc for being wary of outsiders, after all war had not been so long ago that they had forgotten how their kind was seen to all other races.

"Celebrithol, fancy elf name. So are you going to stay here with Ilmarin then?" Zurgit asked addressing me now instead of Ilmarin.

"No I wont be staying long, I am more of a drifter as it were." I tried to sound casual with the orc but to be honest I was not sure how to speak to Zurgit. I knew that whatever I did say to the orc would spread to the others in the village. I finished tying off a bandage and nodded to Zurgit.

"That should do it."

"Hrmph, well if you finish catching up with Ilmarin perhaps you could give us new of what is up on the world now." Zurgit said before leaving, he did not seek any promise from me but put it out as a suggestion. I suspected that the lack of demands was due to Ilmarin claiming to be my protector, the elf certainly had a sort of power over these orcs.

"Careful what news you share with them if you do. If they suspect that Sauron is alive from what you tell them then they will abandon this endeavor to creature a solid society." Ilmarin warned me after Zurgit was out of earshot.

"You lied for me, why?"

"Because you are who you are and they are not fond of your…other half. That and it is easier to believe that I would protect a fellow elf, hence the name change."

"So who was Celebrithol?" I asked curious. Ilmarin looked at me with her milky unseeing eyes and said.

"An old acquaintance." It was an unsatisfactory answer and also a lie. She took far too long to give such a simple answer, but I would not press the issue further.

"Ilmarin, have you grown tired of our guests company yet?" Ulgruk asked entering the little house with a quick knock on the door frame.

"Not at all, but I believe that she has more questions than I am willing to answer." Ilmarin said with a slight smile on her face. Ulgruk looked to me and said.

"So Celebrithol, since you are a wandering elf perhaps that means you are also an elf who eats meat? Care to come have dinner with the village?" I was taken aback for a moment on firstly how polite Ulgruk was being, secondly how quickly what little 'news' that was learnt of me spread. Finally, that Ulgruk actually wanted me to be part of the village dinner.

"Uhm, sure. It's not raw is it?" Ulgruk rolled his eyes and said.

"It is cooked. Though I must be honest you will not be staying here after dinner. I will lead you to the road and from there you will take your leave of this place and forget its location."

"Is it…?" Ilamrin started to be cut off by Ulgruk.

"Yes she has stirred to much the feeling of war. They sense that she is not elf regardless of her appearance." Ulgruk made a gesture for me to follow him and then turned away walking from the house. I stood and made to follow pausing before I left and said to Ilmarin.

"Good bye, perhaps we will meet again." I said almost with hope. Ilmarin gave a small laugh and said.

"A sweet fantasy but no we shall not meet again, but all will know you for ages to come Dove." I stood uneasy for a moment but did not say another word to the elf and followed Ulgruk through the camp.

"That little knife I gave back to you in the forest. The blade has become stuck in the hilt. Though I must thank you for attacking me with it so long ago." Ulgruk said looking down at me as I walked next to him.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because it has become an inspiration to those who are devoted to the cause of this village. It is like no weapon wielded by man or elf. It is what we now are forging our own weapons after. The workings of the blade elude use though, how is it secured so that it moves and is solid at the same time?" I pulled out the pocket knife and looking at it again saw that the blade was stuck with what looked like dirt. I held it up pointing to the screws in the side where the blade was held into the handle.

"There is a piece of metal well-oiled and tightly fitted together. It looks like you got too much dirt into the handle here and that is why the blade is stuck. If you want to make stronger metal then you should fold in upon itself several times while it is hot. It takes longer but the metal becomes stronger and the blade less brittle."

"How is it a woman knows so much about metal working?" Ulgruk asked taking the pocket knife I offered him.

"Back home I studied a great many things. Metal working was only one of the things I learned about. Now I wander unable to find home again." Ulgruk snorted at the comment and I looked up at him waiting for an explanation.

"You do not need to find a home, but rather make one. Do you really think this place is our home? Most of us were born in the pits of Isengard, the rest are from scattered troops of orcs without a leader or purpose. We made this place our home because there was no home to be found." That ended our conversation as we neared a cooking fire with a whole horse roasting over its flames. I paled when I realized that the horse was Trotter. They were eating my horse.

"Whats this? An elf that eats meat?" Thalruk asked in a rather jovial tone and the other orcs around the fire gave a roar of amusement at the idea. Ulgruk joined into their jovial mood and sat on a log taking two plates that were handed to him. He kept one and held the other out offering it to me. I still slightly dumbfounded by what was happening before me took the plate after a moment, then sat next to Ulgruk on the log. Around the fire were maybe ten orcs. Looking around I saw several other cooking fires with orcs sitting around them all eating some sort of animal.

"You are Celebrithol? I am Worbla. Tell us what do you think of this fine village?" The group that had been jovial a moment before grew silent as the question hung in the air. Worbla was a rather bulk orc, had he been standing I was sure that I would be nearly three heads shorter than he.

"I think this place has more promise and hope than I have seen anywhere else in my travels."

"Good answer, very diplomatic." Thalruk said with a toothy smile.

"The elf thinks there is hope for us! This calls for celebration." One orc on the other side of the fire yelled then started into a song in the orcish tongue, several others started to sing along to the song until a chorus of baritone voices sang in the orc tongue. Ulgruk just laughed as I must have had a rather scared look on my face.

"They are singing a song about a troll hunt. Don't be so scared this is good." Ulgruk explained to me between bites of horse meat. I smiled slightly though the expression quickly faded and changed to one of pain as I dropped my plate my hand clutching my side where a phantom injury gave me great pain.

"Ulgruk! Ulgruk!" I could hear Ilmarin yelling as my world started to blur and my hearing became muffled as I heard my own heart beat in my ears.

"Ilmarin! What is the matter with her?" Ulgruk asked as he took Ilmarins outstretched hand. She had found her way to the cooking fire with a staff to keep her from running into anything.

"Bring her to my house, she has an injury she kept hidden from me." The orcs who had been singing became quiet with curiosity. Ilmarin rarely ventured from her house and their first visitor was now lying on the ground clutching her side her face twisted in great pain.

( so yea, lol I might end this story soon. It really got this Shard of Eternity branch because people requested I don't leave it with Senia dying. I've a few ideas for different stories that I am keen on writing but I promised myself I would not start a new one until I finished this story. Let me know your thoughts on this story as it is going atm.)


	29. Chapter 29

Temperance Chapter 29: A Shard of Eternity

I woke to see an orc hovering over me as I lay on a cot in a small house. It took me a moment to realize that the orc was Ulgruk and that I was not in any actual danger. I did however have a linger ache in my side and only when I registered this pain did I remember what happened. I had honestly never expected to feel the phantom pain of Annatar being injured. I had no idea what had happened to him only that whatever caused his injury the pain had been mirrored. It did make me briefly wonder if Annatar had felt these pains whenever he injured me in Barad-Dur, or any of the injuries that I suffered on the road.

"She is awake." Ulgruk said to Ilmarin who was grinding some dry herbs up. She scraped the powder into a cup and said.

"Please mix this with water and give it to her." She said as Ulgruk took the cup and filled it with water that had been heating in a kettle over the fire. He handed me the cup after I sat up and I frowned at the smell that came from the mixture.

"Drink that, it will help you regain your strength." I took an experimental sip and gagged at the taste, I had never tasted anything so disgustingly potent.

"Ulgruk she cannot stay here any longer. Do you have a horse that she can take? She must leave now."

"What exactly happened?" he asked Ilmarin however remained silent as I did. I was not sure if Ulgruk would take kindly to what the phantom injury meant.

"Her soul is bound with another's, if one is injured the other feels it. Consequently if you kill one of them the other dies also. I suspect that her partner was injured, though my vision was rather unclear as to who it is she is bound to."

"What do you mean?" I asked latching onto this piece of information hoping that Ilmarin knew more.

"I saw two fighting before several others came in chasing off one of the fighters. I do not wish to have you so banished from the village but the war is not yet over for you and you would bring it here if you stayed." I nodded slightly as I tried to choke down some more of the vile tasting tea.

"I will go and get a horse for you, we have a few." Ulgruk said before he left. After a moment of silence and trying to figure out where the hell I would go now I spoke.

"I am sorry Ilmarin."

"For what?"

"The trouble I have caused you here. I did not intend to come by this place."

"None can truly choose their path in life. Only follow its possibilities. You were bound to end up here sooner or later. As it is I am glad that you come here alone and in a time of peace." I had to stop myself from laughing at the comment.

"A peace that I hope is not short lived."

"In time we will see, though you should not dwell on this. Now worry only about your duty."

"Right, like it is so easy to stop the world from being ruled by evil. Not to mention being part of that evil and knowing that I am killing myself to save the world."

"If you had any sort of intelligence you would have convinced Him that this place is not worth ruling and you would not have to kill him."

"Yea ok I am going to leave now. I don't need you telling me how incompetent I am." Ilmarin said nothing as I left the house to find Ulgruk was walking towards me.

"Finished speaking with Ilmarin?" He asked only to receive a nod from me as I started walking towards the edge of the village.

Together Ulgruk and I walked through the forest with the horse trailing behind. We did not speak to each other beyond what was necessary and it made the trip short and quiet. When we reached the road Ulgruk handed the reins to me and said pointing.

"That direction will take you towards the elf city. The other way is towards Rohan. Forget what you saw. I hope to never see you again." With those rather mixed words Ulgruk turned and disappeared through the trees.

I looked down each path unsure which way to go. I was conflicted on what to do. I longed to be by Boromir's side and to return to Gondor, though I would only cause him heart ache if I did return. He wanted me to be a wife a thing that I could not be for him. Not since Annatar changed me to be as undying as he was.

With a sigh I climbed into the saddle and lightly kicked the horse letting it decide where to lead me. The horse turned towards Rohan. I should have figured that it would go that was seeing as it was probably stolen from Rohan in the first place. Regardless I let it carry me where it wished.

…

Boromir had followed the tracks from the old fort towards the Misty Mountains. He had caught up with the Nazgul in a matter of days, they were not moving with the urgency that had possessed them in the beginning of their journey. None patrolled around their camp but only stood waiting and watching the forest around them. In their center was a figure that Boromir had hoped to never see again. The form of Sauron stood in the center of the camp slowly studying the forest around as if trying to determine which direction he would travel. Boromir held onto the hilt of his sword nervously waiting to see Senia.

He had been silently watching the camp for near an hour now and there had been no sign of Senia, and all of the Nazgul were accounted for. He did not think that Sauron would let Senia wander free of his sight or that of a Nazgul. Once Sauron had made a full circle in his study of the surrounding forest he made a gesture and the Nazgul moved away and into the trees.

Boromir watched the Nazgul disappear into the trees though his attention was caught by Sauron and he stood in the small clearing facing Boromir, watching him. No sense in trying to hide even after being spotted Boromir drew his sword and strode down to the clearing with resolve.

"Tell me where Senia is." Boromir said pointing his sword at Sauron who only smiled.

"So my little Dove did not fly back to you? How tragic I do believe you have lost her love. She has been free of me for several days now. Even I know not where she has gone."

"Liar. You will tell me where you are keeping her and I will give you a quick death." Boromir said tensing and began his attack. Sauron drew no weapon but simply dodged Boromir's blade. And in the matter of a few moments Sauron's hand shot out and he held Boromir up by his throat. Boromir dropped his sword to grasp Sauron's hand trying to pry himself free.

"You think to kill me; you haven't the spirit to even contend with me." Sauron said glaring at Boromir as he let his anger burn the man's skin. It was only the sharp pain of a dagger cutting into his side that stopped Sauron from lighting Boromir on fire like he had done with Gilgalad. Sauron dropped Boromir drawing away from the man covering the stab would with his hand burning the wound closed with the dark fire within himself. Boromir stood quickly having found his sword he took a moment to gasp for air. He did not get another chance to attack Sauron as the dark lord spoke in the vile tongue of Mordor and the Nazgul came swords drawn.

Boromir had no other options but to run from the clearing and pray that he could find Senia since she apparently was not with Sauron. Boromir fled a good ways from the clearing and the Nazgul though they did not seem to pursue him, he could only hope that it was because they were too concerned with helping their injured master.

Boromir sat at a little stream soaking a piece of cloth in the cool water and wrapping it around his neck to cover the burn from his encounter. He grimaced at the pain and was thankful for the cool water that now soothed his burn.

Boromir was thankful for the fact that he was still alive though, it had been foolish of him to attack Sauron here. He was not prepared for such a fight and doubted that he had the strength to defeat Sauron.

…

I did not know where I was going onto that I was looking for an end. I was not a fighter, nor a diplomat; I was not even human anymore. I was bound to one I hated and prevented from being with one I loved. On top of that I had a colony of bats following me and I suspected reporting back to Annatar. In all I was feeling rather sorry for myself and quiet lost emotionally. I knew where I wanted to be and where I would be happy but I prevented myself from having that because it would bring pain to Boromir. With the conditions that Annatar had set into place for my being apart from him I might as well have not left his side at all.

I rubbed my side idly as the ache still lingered, I could only hope that it would fester and kill him. Though I knew that he would not fall to something like an infection, if anything he would burn his own wound clean. No I would not be so lucky as for him to die on his own. Regardless if he did or not there was the matter of the second ring being so hidden as it was. I would not find any rest in death until it was dealt with.

So lazily I rode on letting the horse take me ever towards Rohan and the kingdoms of men. It was midday when I reached the edge of the forest to find myself looking out unto the open plains of Rohan. Looking out over the grasslands I idly wondered how anyone ever found their way without proper roads.

I noticed then a dark fleck far off into the grasslands, squinting I saw that it was a person on horse. They held no banner and though I could not see them clearly I was sure that it was indeed a man and not an orc. Regardless of who it was I directed my horse towards the man kicking it into a good trot. As I neared the rider they had noticed me and now stopped and waited for my approach. I saw that they held sword in hand as if expecting attack. Only when they recognized me to be a woman did they sheath their sword.

"Rider of Rohan, what is your path?" I asked raising my voice as I crossed the last twenty or so feet to pull my horse to a stop next to the man's horse. He was indeed a man of Rohan his features spoke to this end.

"My Lady, my path leads to Edoras. Might I ask your name and purpose for riding across these lands?" He was quiet polite and I had not thought that I would be met with such pleasantries, though I suppose the man before saw me only as an elf and one who was looking rather worse for wear. I however did not wish to be under suspicion so I did not give him my name but rather a name that was truly elvish.

"I am Celebrithol and I seek to find my way to Edoras, then Minas Tirith."

"Lady Celebrithol, I am Talmer. Would you care to share the road with me unto Edoras?" He asked.

"I would, thank you." I said thankful that he offered to lead me to Edoras as I was truly lost and I knew that if I went my own way in these lands that I would become even more lost. Talmer started his horse to walking again and I followed suit riding next to him. After a moment of silence Talmer decided to strike up conversation with me.

"Lady Celebrithol, might I ask why you are traveling these roads alone?"

"I am friend to Arwen now Queen of Gondor. I wished to visit once more before venturing to the Grey Havens. There are so few of us left here in Middle Earth that I am left with little choice but to travel alone."

"It is fortunate that we met instead of others who wander these hills. Even with the vigil of the Rohirim orcs are not uncommon here."

"Fortunate indeed."

"My lady, what is beyond the sea in the undying lands?" Talmer asked then watching me with hope in his eyes. I simply gave him a look and he looked away from me and said.

"Forgive me; it was not my place to ask."

"Yet you did." I said, truly I had no idea what the undying lands were and if they were an actual place or if it was some passage to the afterlife for elves. I only knew that the elves who went there never returned.

"It is just that you are unlike any elf I have met before. I hear that even elven women carry swords with them when they travel, yet you do not. I have never seen an elf with dirt upon their skin either." I looked at Talmer and decided that he was suspicious of me, but he was trying to be polite about it.

"Perhaps I do not require a sword to defend myself. As for my appearance perhaps you should consider that I have not had an uneventful journey thus far. Please I do not question you about Edoras or question your state of cleanliness." With that Talmer did not speak for the remainder of the journey to Edoras. I was again thankful for happening upon the man as Edoras was practically hidden among the rolling hills. When we reached the stables I gave my horse over to a stable boy and said to Talmer.

"Thank you for sharing the road with me, now though we must part ways." With that I left before Talmer could respond to my comment and made my way up the hills to the Golden Hall. I knew that Eowyn sat as Queen of Rohan. I only hoped that she would see me as I now required her aid.

When I reached the doors to the Golden Hall I was stopped by two guards.

"Who comes?" One of the guards asked.

"I am Senia, I need to speak to Queen Eowyn." The guard frowned at me and said.

"Senia died at the Black Gates, you dare claim her name?"

"I claim it because I am she." I said glaring at the man. I would have been refused entry if it were not for Eomer walking up the steps during this conversation.

"Senia? It is true then, you have returned." Eomer seemed rather shocked that I was actually standing before him.

"Why are you here and not with Boromir?" He asked waving away the guards.

"That is why I have come, I need your help."

"Of course, come in Eowyn will want to see you." Eomer said opening the door to the great hall letting me in. Eowyn was talking with a few men in armor but stopped when she saw me enter with Eomer.

"Eowyn, this is Senia. She is the one who brought an end to Sauron." Eomer said introducing me as we walked forward. Eowyn stood and putting her hands on my shoulders said with a smile.

"We owe you a great debt. I hear that by the time the armies reached the Black Gate Sauron had the ring once more. Had it not been for you we would all be dead. What has brought you to Edoras?"

"I need your help. I need to return to Minas Tirith and to Boromir. Only I do not know the way."

"Boromir passed through Edoras several days ago in search of you."

"Do you know where he went?" I asked only to have Eowyn shake her head though Eomer spoke.

"We will send Rohirim scouts out to find him."

"Yes that is a good plan; in the meantime please stay with us here." Eowyn said. I looked between the two siblings and gave a nod accepting their suggestions. It would not do for me to wander off at this point. Boromir would be found by the Rohirim scouts and brought back here, to find him all I had to do was remain here.

Eomer wandered off and Eowyn beckoned one of her hand maidens over.

"Your grace." The maid said with a little bow to Eowyn.

"Please take Lady Senia to one of the guest rooms and fetch her water for a bath and some clean clothes."

"Yes your grace. Please come with me my lady." The maid said to me and started walking off.

"Thank you Eowyn." I said before leaving her to her duties.

The maid led me through a door to the side of the hall and down a hallway opening a door near the end of the hall. Inside was a rather spacious room with a large bed with a bedside table and a vanity. A room divider that was carved images of horses sat blocking off a bathing tub and low table with a few bars of soap. A wardrobe sat against one wall the other had three windows of paneled glass.

"It will take a moment to prepare the bath; can I bring you anything while you wait?" The maid said.

"Something to eat please." I said and watched the maid give a little bow then left. With a sigh I sat in the chair before the vanity. Seeing my reflection I had to admit that I did not blame the guards for stopping me outside the Golden Hall. I was a mess. My hair was tangled and dirt smeared my face. I had scrapes and bruises along my arms. I knew I smelt bad, mostly due to body odor and dirt but sniffing my own arm I realized that I smelt partially of orc.

When the maid returned it was with a plate of bread, cheese, and two apples in one hand and a pail of steaming water with the other. She set the plate of food before me on the vanity and took the water to the tub and poured it in. As I ate I watched her go back and forth perhaps ten times with pails of water, she had gotten another maid to help her and the two brought four buckets of water at a time. When they had finished filling to tub I thanked them several times. Though they waved me off saying that it was their duty to take care Eowyn's guests; regardless I thanked them again before they left.

It was the best bath I had ever experienced before. I might have enjoyed a time soaking in the hot water but I was far too keen on getting clean. I scrubbed my skin red with the soap only satisfied with how clean I was when the bath water was nearly as dark as my hair with the dirt I had scrubbed off. When I brushed my hair out I felt like I was pulling it out with the number of tangles that the long locks had. In the wardrobe I found a few simple dresses taking a pale green dress pulled it over my head.

Perhaps it was the fact that I had been traveling on the road so much since I came to Middle Earth or the fact that Annatar had changed my entire appearance when we first met but the dress was large on me. I knew it was not made for a large woman, if anything it was an old dress of Eowyn's. Regardless I had to belt the dress to fit it. Finally I was cleaned up and dressed properly, only now did I brave leaving the guest room.

I ventured to the great hall where I stopped in my tracks. Talmer was sitting at one of the tables eating and absently watching the workings of the court. When he saw me enter the hall a smile crossed his face. He set aside the piece of bread he was about to eat and stood and bowed slightly to me.

"So Celebrithol does it become tiresome to have people doubting that you were the woman to stop Sauron that you have changed your name?" I sighed slightly and said.

"Yes so it would seem. Safer to travel under an unknown name, but I think that you were less than forthcoming with me as well."

"I did not lie. My name is Talmer, only I am a captain of the Rohirim." Talmer gestured to the bench offering me a seat which I took.

"I must say I can hardly believe you to be the Lady Hero Senia. Even now that you are cleaned up."

"Is that what people are calling me? Lady Hero? I am unsuited for such a title."

"Celebrithol is a good name for an elf. Though everyone talks of you as if you were mortal and not elf kind." I sighed wondering how I would explain this now. He would hardly believe me if I said that my race was changed by the lord of evil.

"I am what I need to be. If it comforts people to think that An- Sauron was defeated by a mortal woman than an elf who am I to tell them they are wrong?"

"Interesting that you would not seek absolute clarity as to what becomes history here."

"I have been in war for what seems an eternity. Sometimes the alterations that happen to the histories are better than the truth."

"What do you mean?"

"War is a lot bloodier than the stories make it out to be, let's leave it to that."

Talmer watched my expression carefully, curiously. I gave a sigh and said.

"Ask what questions you have. Know that I will not relate the suffering I underwent while a captive of Mordor." A small smile crossed Talmer's face as he began to ask his question. I had assumed that at some point Aragorn, Boromir and the others of the fellowship would have shared the stories of what happened during the war. Even so I was rather overwhelmed by the number of questions that Talmer asked. So many that we remained talking long into the night.

( So I have figured out where I am going with this and you all are going to hate me for it. I promise it will make for a good story though. Don't forget I promised a bonus chapter at the end of this story with a sneak peak at my next LotR story. In the second to last chapter of this story I will list a few options of potential story lines to follow, the one that gets the most votes is what my next story will be based on and is what I will have in the sneak peek chapter.)


	30. Chapter 30

Temperance Chapter 30: A Shard of Eternity

"You jest! I am not convinced that you were able to best King Elessar with a sword when he was the one who taught you to wield it." Talmer said as we sat at the same table, it was midday and two dawns since I arrived at Edoras. I had come to share stories with Talmer when he was not busy with his duties as a captain of the Rohirim. Eowyn I realized had a very busy time as Queen of Rohan and while she joined in to listen to the stories being recounted she often did not remain long.

"I don't jest. Elessar was striking in a pattern and when I caught onto it I used it to my advantage and was able to best him. True that never happened again but it was entertaining at the time. I was certain that Gandalf was going to drop his pipe with how much he was laughing." I said recounting the story which made Talmer laugh.

While in this exchange I did not notice the great doors to the hall open and Boromir enter. When I looked up and did see him he was just standing there watching me.

"Boromir!" I said with a chipper tone and nearly ran to him. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug which he returned. Releasing him I noticed that he was watching Talmer with a suspicious look in his eye.

"Boromir this is Talmer, I came across him while wandering the Riddamark lost. He brought me to Edoras." Boromir seemed to realize that he was being awkward and gave Talmer a nod and said.

"I owe you a debt, Senia's sense of direction is quiet terrible." Boromir put his arm around my shoulder and now speaking to me asked.

"You did not befall any trouble on the road yes?" I knew he was asking if anything happened when I was with Annatar.

"No, no trouble at all…" I frowned slightly taking note of the cloth he had wrapped around his neck.

"What happened?" I asked nodding towards his neck. Boromir gave a small smile as if it was a joke.

"Ran into some unsavory fellows while on the road."

"Forgive me; I will leave you two to catch up. Lady Senia, Lord Boromir." Talmer said with a slight bow before he marched away. I had nearly forgotten that he was standing there with us, and now felt guilty for ignoring him once Boromir arrived. It was probably not as big a deal as it felt but there was defiantly something off about the two men meeting. Once Talmer was a good distance away from us Boromir pulled me off to the side of the great hall and asked in a serious tone.

"What happened to you? I was worried sick searching for you!"

"He intended to keep me at his side. I made a deal and he gave me a degree of freedom. I became lost one free of him. I did not mean for you to be in such danger because of me." I said gingerly pulling the cloth from around his neck to see the handprint burn. I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"You should not have attacked him."

"Senia what did you promise him? What deal did you make?" Boromir asked looking down at me.

"In some years I must return to his side without complaint, for that I am given freedom until that time."

"When do you have to return? Do you not know when he expects you to return?"

"I know when I have to return to him…"

"Then when? Senia we need to know how long he will not seek to take you back."

"I have to return to him, the day you die." Boromir stood silent for a time as he held me in his arms. I did not know what Boromir was thinking at this point. I had in that one statement guaranteed that I would outlive Boromir and so would Annatar.

"We will have to find a way to stop him before I die then." Boromir said after a moment.

"You have been reckless though, he said he would not seek to kill you. I was right to not trust him in that statement. Why did you attack?"

"He saw me in the woods. I should have realized that you were not there. I was able to get away by stabbing him with the same blade you used at the Black Gate."

"Yes I felt that. It was reckless all the same."

"You mean? I am sorry; I did not realize that it would harm you. Are you alright now?"

"It was a phantom injury; I was dealt no true damage." I lied; my side ached still from the event. It made sense now why it hurt so; a stab wound would take time to heal even for Annatar. So until he healed I would feel his pain.

"That is good; we should make for Minas Tirith as soon as possible. From there we can work to find the…the answer to this problem." Boromir said with a wary glance around the hall. I followed his gaze to find that Boromir's wary look was directed at Talmer. The man stood with a few others who were talking. Talmer met my gaze for a moment then looked away.

"I want you to see a healer for that burn. We can worry about getting to Minas Tirith after you are healed. It wouldn't do for you to die of infection."

"We needn't stay for that, a salve will be sufficient."

"Please at least stay the night and rest." Boromir gave a sigh as if he was not interested in staying but was doing it to humor me. Once he gave in to my pleading he wandered to the healing house leaving me in the great hall. I wandered out to stand in front of the Golden Hall the banners floating in the wind that fluttered by with the smell of late summer. The view of Rohan from the Golden Hall was spectacular. The golden hills of the Riddamark lay over the land like golden silk the breeze rippling through the tall grass.

"I did not realize you were married to Lord Boromir." I nearly jumped out of my skin as Talmer stood next to me before the Golden Hall.

"We are not married, it is complicated." I said as I looked back to the distance and gave a sigh.

"It certainly looked as if he thought you to be his wife. So how is it complicated?"

"If things had been different we probably would be married now. That would have been if I had not ended up prisoner in Mordor and if I had not died at the Black Gates."

"What purpose do you have for going to Minas Tirith?" I looked at Talmer and wondered if he knew that I was only alive because of Annatar. I had to chide myself at the thought; there was no way that he knew that. Regardless he was expecting an answer from me.

"I lost something during the war and need to find it. I am going to Minas Tirith to use the city as a sort of base of command."

"You could not do that from Edoras? It is more centralized in Middle Earth."

"Are you asking me to stay?" I asked softly as Talmer watched my expression.

"Would you stay if I were?" His counter question and expression were too uncomfortable to watch so I looked out over the city and beyond.

"I cannot stay here." Talmer put his hand on my shoulder turning me to face him.

"Cannot or will not?" Removing his hand from my shoulder I walked a few feet away from him and said.

"Both." Though I was turned away from him I could hear the sound of his footsteps as he followed me.

"When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow." I had been reduced to one word answers and refusing to look at Talmer. He had in the few days that I had been at Edoras he had come to harbor some sort of affection for me. I knew that it was too soon for it to be anything more than a simple crush, never the less I did not wish for his attention in that way. It became clear that in those hours we spent talking he had been subtly flirting with me, and I being the fool that I was did not realize what he was doing and unknowingly led him on.

"Would you allow me to escort you to Minas Tirith?" Talmer asked he had come to stand directly behind me; I shied away from him when I became aware of how close he had come to me.

"She does not need two escorts to Minas Tirith. Nor does she need some man pandering for her attention." Boromir said walking up the steps and put himself between me and Talmer forcing the younger man to take a few steps back from the imposing height of the Gondorian. Just by looking at Talmer I could tell that Boromir had angered the man, but not so much that Talmer forgot himself. As he stiffly bowed and said.

"Of course." With that he left and Boromir was still standing tall and rigid as if Talmer might try to come back with him around.

"Why are you insistent on talking to that man? Are his intentions not clear to you?" Boromir asked fuming his frustration. He had a bandage about his neck covering the burn mark; his trip to the healing house had been short so the burn must have not been as bad as it looked.

"He was trying to be helpful, and yes I am aware of his feelings towards me."

"So you seek to torment me by continually seeking his company?"

"Your jealous." I accused and Boromir frowned.

"No I am angry. I have been by your side since the beginning yet you continually give your attention to those who do not care for you as I do. I rode out of Minas Tirith the moment I knew you had been taken, only to spend days searching for you to be met with a scout telling me that you are in Edoras."

"Sorry you didn't get to ride in on a white horse and rescue me from some horror of the wilderness. If you recall most of what has happened since our journey began has not been in my favor either. If you are so worried about other men paying attention to me then perhaps you chose the wrong woman to love; if you trusted me then you would know that I would not be so fickle as to drift to men as is convenient." I said becoming angry with Boromir myself and I made to walk past him he grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Since the day you were taken at the river I have not stopped worrying about you! Now that you are safe at last you do not seem to care for the pain you caused me." I yanked my arm from his grip and said in a venomous tone.

"Do not think to scold me about pains suffered since we were parted at the river. You have not even bothered to ask me about Mordor." With that I left Boromir alone in front of the Golden Hall and retreated to my room. Inside I passed by Talmer who looked concerned at how angry I appeared to be.

"Lady Senia?" He asked talking a half step towards me. I did not even stop walking to address him properly but went wordlessly past. I did not trust myself to not cause serious political damage between Rohan and Gondor at the moment.

Come morning I had spent near an hour in the great hall and had yet to see Boromir. So while waiting I sat myself at a table and watched the passing of people and the proceedings of Eowyn's court. Talmer passed through the hall; he made eye contact but did not come over to me. This was good in my opinion because I did not need any more trouble than I already had.

A short while later Boromir entered the hall and walked directly over to me.

"Are you ready to depart?" So he was still upset about the other day, his tone was stony and cold. I gave a nod and we bid Eowyn and Eomer good bye and went to the stables where Boromir had been earlier preparing two horses for the trip.

For the majority of the day our trip was silent it was not till we stopped for a break that Boromir spoke.

"I was afraid, that if I asked you about what happened in Mordor that you would see how much I failed you. How much I am still failing you." I had not realized how much Boromir feared that I harbored some resentment for him not rescuing me from Mordor. The frustration from the fight we had the day before vanished as I saw how tormenting the past year had been for Boromir.

"I never blamed you for anything that happened. Don't blame yourself for what happened, no matter what I love you." I reached out to Boromir my hand resting on his cheek he pulled me into an embrace and kissed me lightly. Even after we broke the kiss he held onto me tightly and whispered into my hair.

"I love you." We remained in each other's arms for a long while and it was with some reluctance that we left each other's arms to continue on our way to Minas Tirith.

Later that day Boromir pulled his horse to a halt and looked back behind us. I followed his gaze to see the colony of bats flying in a dark cloud behind us.

"Spys." Boromir said watching the swarm.

"No, watchers. They follow me and report to Him. If I break any of the conditions of my freedom He will send the Nazgul to bring me back to his side."

"What are these conditions?" Boromir asked turning away from the colony of bats.

"Firstly that they watch me, and I assume that they report back to him." I said nodding towards the bats.

"From there it is rather basic, avoid harm, return when I am supposed to… and I cannot marry."

"What?" Boromir asked, I was not at all surprised that he was taken aback by the last condition.

"I cannot marry; I assume that He made such a condition because He is not planning on sharing me even now."

"He did not…?"

"No he did not 'make' me his. It was by no means a secret that he though I belonged to him."

"I'll be damned if I let some devil keep me from marrying the woman I love."

"Boromir I can't, it would break the agreement and I would be forced to return to him. The bats know." I explained causing Boromir to give a frustrated growl.

"We will find a way to be together and not break that infuriating agreement."

( Sorry it was such a short chapter but I wanted to leave room for the potentials list. Yes this means you get to help me pick my next LotR story and it is the second to last chapter. So let's get to the options:

Ulgruk's Story: the treachery of Isengard began long before the finding of the ring and the adventure of a young hobbit. Ulgruk was not stupid he knew that there would be a time without war, a time where he would have to live in peace only he did not know such a way to live.

Ilmarin's Story: She was young when she lost her sight and though she hid it well she harbored resentment for those around her. Being gifted with foresight she saw events before they happened and she tried to be forgiving and peaceful as the elves are meant to be. When a terrible premonition comes to light she is forced to face her past and it puts her on a path to solitude

Carin's Story: She was a lady of Gondor and in her years she shadowed his steps and hoped that he would take notice her. She had hoped to catch his attention when he returned from Rivendel but he was not the same when he returned. He loved another, and even after the war ended he did not give her his attention. No matter how close she got he never loved her back.

Eries and Rhashol's Story: They were an odd pair an woman and orc traveling together. Stranger still is the group that they shadowed, but they are forced from the shadows as events progress. They were met with distrust and disgust as all that they kept hidden come to light. But which side do they fight for? And how strong is their loyalty to each other and their allies?

Val's Story: She was a runner, in line to become an Olympic runner that was until she found herself being chased through the forest by a freaking scary guy in black with a sword. Little did she know that she would not make it back to her house she shared with her best friend and she would never again run for the joy of running. Follow Val as she follows four hobbits to protect them from things she does not even understand. The thing that no one there save for a few elves seem to understand is that she is a woman.

Now how to vote! To vote for the story that interests you the most just leave a review with the number or character that you want to read about. Remember after the final chapter there will be a bonus preview of the new story.)


	31. Chapter 31

Temperance Chapter 31 What it means to live forever…

{ I know this isn't what I normally do but since this is the absolute last chapter of one of my favorite stories I have written. There is a bit is sadness that comes with writing the last chapter wrapping everything up and putting that deathblow bow on top. I also have to say goodbye to a character that was from the very start a shaky idea that took form. I also noticed that at some points in earlier chapters I switched point of view and then at some point it flipped over entirely to being third person. I will try to avoid such confusion in future writings. On a happier note I will be writing another LotR fic soon though I do have to devote some love to my other stories. The two that I have been working on are Simpering Banshee Bitch ( a steamier story than what I normally write) and I'd Rather Kiss A Wookie ( a very subdued romance). Both are good in their own ways so I suggest that you pop over if you enjoy either fic world. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story and hope that in the time that this story has taken to get to this point you enjoyed each chapter and I haven't angered you all too much by taking so long for updates }

I walked down the long halls of Minas Tirith, rich green dress shifting silently around me as I moved. I paused as a group of the court women many I did not know passed. I bowed slightly a silent request to join them and was met with cold stares and conspicuous whispers. The women moved off leaving me alone in the hall. I sighed softly looking out the windows and down on the city.

That was how it had been since I returned with Boromir. The women shunned me while the men saw me as a challenge. The women believed me to be some witch who was pet to Sauron and sought to corrupt Boromir. The men thought of me as Boromir's girl but knew he had maintained acquaintance relation with me. So naturally it was a game for many of the men to try and gain my attention and perchance climb the social ladder through marriage. As it was the only people I spent time with were Boromir, his brother Feramir, and the King and Queen and the crown prince. I heard the soft steps of someone walking down the hallway and turned to see the woman Carin. She was a stately woman of good birth and she had spoken to me on rare occasion at court when she was truly seeking to spend time with Boromir.

"Lady Carin, would you do me the honor of joining me for afternoon tea?" I spoke softly in the manor that the other women spoke. Carin looked like a frightened deer when I spoke to her but she recovered well and asked.

"I would enjoy that. Is Lord Boromir to join us today?"

"He is detained with other duties today, but I would not have him join us for this conversation." I motioned for her to walk with me and we started off towards my room.

"Pardon Lady Senia but what is the purpose of this conversation?"

"I would not speak of it until we are well away from any lingering ears." My words kept her from asking more until we reached my rooms and I had sent a servant off for tea. Carin sat at a table and I brought a bowl with apples over and set it in the center of the table and took the other chair across from Carin. Only when I was seated did she speak.

"Please Lady Senia what is this about?"

"You fear what I have to speak to you about? What is it you fear from me?" Carin looked nervous and asked.

"May I speak plainly?"

"I would have nothing else."

"It is no secret that you and Lord Boromir are extremely close. Many call you lovers; I know that I was not subtle when I sought you two out at court. I will leave Lord Boromir alone; you need not give any assertions of your power." I sat there floored, surely I was not expecting this, she seemed genuinely afraid of what I would do to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about quite the opposite actually."

"I'm sorry what?" Carin asked now floored. I could not explain further as there was a knock at the door and the servant entered with a tray of tea. I took this from them and thanked them before closing the door and returning to the table. Setting a cup of tea before Carin I sat and set mine aside.

"I want you to spend more time with Lord Boromir."

"I'm sorry Lady Senia I do not understand why you would want me to do so."

"I will explain but please tell me what you know of me." Carin looked uneasy about being asked to relay the rumor she had heard but she did so.

"It is said that you joined the fellowship to destroy Sauron only part way through your journey you were captured by Sauron. That is when he changed your appearance and…" Carin trailed off. Here it was the scandal.

"And?"

"And you succumbed to him before your sacrifice. Then the gods saw fit to bring your spirit back." Carin stopped speaking looking at me nervous of how I would react. I knew that I was considered someone to be cautious around, after all I was friend to the king and queen, and spent much of my time with Boromir who was also a greatly influential person.

"As it is I spend much of my time with Lord Boromir though despite the rumors we are not lovers. Circumstances being what they are I will never be with Lord Boromir, as a lover or a wife. He is too noble of a man to accept that he can still have a family even though I cannot. If given the opportunity would you give him what I cannot?" Carin nearly dropped her tea when I asked this.

"He would never agree to this. He loves you Lady Senia not me."

"Would you do it though? Knowing that he may never love you, that he may seek my company even after you are married."

"Why are you asking me this? He would not marry me."

"He may. Please know this however I will not disappear, if you accept you must also accept that I will be part of your life." I waited for her answer as I drank my tea. She was taking a great deal of time to decide and I scanned the room my eyes settling on the curtains wherein I could make out of the shape of a bat nested in the folds of fabric. They had hidden themselves in the city well, not many had noticed them but they had always managed to find a way to where I was. I had once found one clinging to my skirt hidden in the folds of fabric.

"If he agrees to such an odd arrangement then yes I would. May I ask you a favor though?"

"You may."

"If he agrees to this, please do not hide anything from me. I do not want to fear what transpires between you two when I am not there."

"You will never have to fear him being unfaithful if that is what you mean. There are some things that we may discuss that I cannot share with you. What I can share with you I will."

"It will have to do. Have you spoken to Lord Boromir of what you intend yet?"

"No I wanted to ensure that you would be willing to accept this first."

"I will speak nothing of it then." Carin said and we concluded our conversation.

Later that night I found Boromir in his study and he greeted me with a hug.

"Senia I haven't seen you all day what were you up to?"

"I was speaking with Lady Carin."

"Oh? So are the women of court finally warming up to you?"

"No I asked her to have tea with me so I could speak with her. Boromir we cannot keep pretending, there is no life for us. I think you should marry." Boromir looked at me his generally cheery expression vanished.

"What are you saying?"

"I think you should ask Lady Carin to marry you, she is a very honorable woman."

"You want me to marry her? I hardly know the woman."

"Boromir she can give you want I cannot, you deserve a family and a wife that will be able to love you." Boromir's expression darkened as I tried to explain to him.

"I love you Senia, does that mean nothing? Do you not love me?"

"I love you more than anything, but I cannot be a wife to you, I cannot give you a family. She can."

"I do not want a family if it is not with you."

"Boromir we both know that you have always wanted a family. We have spent months trying to find a way around my…contract. There is no way that we can be together."

"So you will do what leave me? Disappear again so that I will have a family with this woman?"

"Not at all. I spoke with her about this. If you two marry she is aware that I will still be spending my time with you."

"You have been plotting this with her? How long has this been going on?"

"Boromir I only spoke with her about this today. I want you to be happy."

"I am happy with you."

"Nothing between us would change, this arrangement frees you from your obligation towards me."

"You are not an obligation."

"Boromir I am, I know you. You feel honor bound to remain with me regardless of your own happiness."

"And what of your happiness?" Boromir asked looking at me having calmed down from his initial anger at the situation.

"It would make me happy to see you with a family of your own." I said my tone even and face blank. I would not let him see the hope that he would still refuse, I would not let my desire to keep him to myself to show.

"Very well, only if you promise that no matter what you will not leave me before you must."

"I promise." I said as Boromir sighed pulling me into his arms holding me tightly. I remained there in his arms for only a few moments and then pulled away smiling up at him.

"I am going to go to bed, I will see you tomorrow. Ask Carin when you are ready."

Three months later…

Boromir walked through the halls of Minas Tirith searching for Senia. Today was his wedding to Lady Carin. When he had asked her to marry him she had been eager to accept and it was not three days till the whole of the court knew that Boromir would finally be wed. Carin had been quick to organize the wedding and it was delayed only by the time it took for her seamstress to make her wedding dress.

When Elessar heard of the wedding to be Boromir explained what Senia had concocted. He had been unsure of how Senia and Carin would get along after the marriage. Though Boromir had come to understand that Carin was aware that while she would be his wife he would not love her.

Boromir knocked on Senia's door but no answer came. He opened looking inside to find it empty. He sighed slightly. He had hoped to see her before he got married. He wanted to ask her one last time if she was alright with this arrangement. She had always insisted that she was alright with it but he was not sure. Yet he could not find her and it was fifteen minutes before he was to get married. He sighed and returned to the courtyard where the wedding was set up.

…

"Miss are you certain that you wish to be up here? When the ceremony is over I will be ringing the bells, it will be terribly loud." The bell ringer said watching me. I sat on one of the window sills at the top of the bell tower. It was a three foot wide space on the stone sill, a large copper bell hanging next to me. Though I sat on the sill I was not concerned about the bells when they rang, they swung the opposite way.

"Thank you but I will be fine here."

"Are you sure that you do not wish to join in the ceremony Lady Senia? Are you not close to Lord Boromir."

"I am but he does not need me there now."

"As you wish my lady." The bell ringer said leaving me at the top of the tower. He went down two levels to wait by a window so he knew when to begin ringing the bells.

As I watched the ceremony I did not try to stifle the tears that fell. I felt my heart shatter as Lady Carin walked towards Boromir and Elessar who stood under the white tree. She was beautiful her dress trailing out behind her. Even from the height of the bell tower I could see the pattern on her train. I turned away from the window crying openly. How I wished I could trade places with Carin.

As I sat there crying I could sense Annatar turn his gaze towards me, he must have sensed my sorrow. For it was not a moment later that his voice whispered in my mind.

'_Why so sad my love? Did you want him to marry? Did you not want him to live his life?'_

"Leave me alone." I whispered trying not to hear him but knew better than to think that I could prevent him from speaking to me.

'_So much sorrow over this, why not come back to me. You would not have to suffer watching him come to love that woman. You would be happy with me.'_

"I will return when it is time for me to return. Not before." Annatar did not speak to me again. It was part of the agreement that he would leave me be while I was in Minas Tirith. Then the bells began to ring and it was done. I sat there letting the booming sound of the bells drown out the world. I remained there late into the day my tears drying up hours ago. The bell ringer had checked on me a few times when he noticed that I had not left.

"There she is my queen." The old bell ringer said softly, I looked over to see Arwen standing at the stairs a knowing expression on her face.

"Thank you, would you please leave us for a moment." The bell ringer nodded and left walking down the stairs. Arwen walked over and sat next to me.

"There is always a great pain for those you love. Even more so for those you cannot be with."

"But you are with your love. You have Aragorn, and you have your beautiful baby. I will never have such things."

"There was a time when I was sure that I would not be with Aragorn. My father had looked into my future and saw only death for me. He would have seen me leave middle earth than hope for Aragorn to return safely to me. Though it nearly killed me I remained and hoped, even when Sauron regained the ring and the darkness that spread from Mordor had me a breath from death I did not give up. You must not lose hope there is one who is meant for you."

"Sauron has seen that will never happen." I said bitterly glaring at the bell that rang to announce such happy news earlier that day.

"What do you mean?"

"I am here under the condition that I do not marry or take a lover. I cannot allow myself to come to harm and I cannot aid you in ways you might kill him. These are the conditions that have bought middle earth peace for as long as Boromir will live."

"You mean he is truly alive. Why have you not spoken of this to Aragorn?"

"How can I? I take this to him and he takes it to his council seeking a way to prepare for that time. My death resulted in stopping him at the black gates. That would be the same now. And I would have brought myself to danger. The contract would be broken and he would come for me. There would be no safety for anyone who might get in the way." Arwen remained silent for a long time thinking on how to react to such news.

"What will happen when Boromir dies?"

"I must return to him, and I must find a way to ensure lasting peace."

"I will keep this quiet then until you must leave us. Then we will begin preparations for war once more."

"You have the answer, you just need to find it." I said standing and walking out of the bell tower with Arwen.

Ten years later…

"Carin are Faris and Seny ready?" I asked softly walking into the room. I was dressed all in black as was Carin. The children were nowhere in sight so I assumed they were in the other room. Carin looked up at me her face streaked with tears.

"You know what he said to me the night of our wedding? He said 'I will never love you' and he meant it. I thought that he might have come to love me in time but you were there. He loved you so much more than me. I was just a substitute for a wife where you could not be one." I walked over to Carin kneeling down on the floor before her and took her hands.

"That is not true. He loved you. Yes it took time for him to love you but do you not remember? When you were first with child he took you in his arms and held you with such a smile across his face as I had never seen. You have given him what he most wanted. He loved you when you were with child. When Faris was born he did not seek me out but came always to you directly. The love he had for each of us was as different as tree and rock. You were not a substitute for anything." Carin managed half a smile as she took my hands and said.

"You have been so good to us over the years. How were you able to encourage me when I was wife to the man you loved?"

"You have become a sister to me Carin. It does not matter if I loved him, I could not give him what he wanted and I would not let myself be bitter from my short comings."

"Sisters I like that."

"Come now you must get ready. It will be starting soon. I will go and make sure the children are ready." I said getting up and going to the other room to find two children both less than ten years old sitting on their parents bed Boromir's old fur cloak wrapped around them. The same cloak that had once been wrapped around me outside the gates of Moria. They were crying.

"Come now little ones, dry your tears. Do you remember what I told you happens after death?" I said sitting on the bed next to them. They crawled into my lap and I wrapped my arms around the young boy and girl.

"Death is a natural part of life; rejoice for those who have died. Their journey through the world is complete and they now live in the great halls of their forefathers. Do you know what that means?"

"Papa is with grandfather?" Faris asked softly. He was a strong boy and looked so much like Boromir that I knew he would be a mirror of his father.

"Yes Father and Grandfather are together now. I am sure he is boasting of what good children you are."

"Auntie will we be with Papa when we die?" I looked down at the girl who Boromir had named after me and gave her a warm smile.

"Yes but you will have to wait till you have lived a long and happy life before you can."

"You will be there too right Auntie?" Seny asked and I faltered slightly. How would I explain that the woman they had grown up knowing to be their aunt would never die.

"I am sure that I will be there. Come along we have to go see your father off to the halls of your ancestors. It is his last journey in the mortal world." I said and got the children up ushering them out of the rooms and down the halls with Carin.

At the funeral Arwen sang a lament for Boromir, Elessar stood next to her his head bowed. In the ten years I saw no change in his appearance, though he was long lived he would someday die. I stood next to Carin and the children were crying softly now as Boromir's tomb was closed. I touched Carin on the shoulder slightly and whispered to her.

"I must leave, tell the children I have gone to visit with the elves." Carin did nothing but nod slightly. She had been informed that once Boromir died I too would leave her with her grief. As the funeral ended and Carin went with the children and the others who had come I went to Elessar and Arwen.

"Would you ride with me Aragorn?" I asked him in a quiet tone. I had not used his old name for years so the fact that I had now done so caught his attention. Arwen nodded slightly and said.

"You should go dear. I ride would be…enlightening I think."

"Very well." Elessat said as he walked with me towards the stables. His kings guard trailed behind him as we went.

I had sensed Annatar's presence closing in on the city since Boromir took ill. I had alerted him to Boromir's condition with my grief I am sure. So now that the funeral was past I knew that he would be out there on the plains waiting.

Once we rode out of the city Elessar's kings guard fell back to give us the privacy for conversation.

"Senia what is this about? Riding out now after the funeral?"

"I had bought peace for the duration of Boromir's life under the condition that I returned after. I ride with you to show you what you must prepare for. When I return to Minas Tirith it will be with the banners of war." Elessar looked down on me in horror at the realization.

"Why have you kept this to yourself for so many years? We could have been preparing."

"It would have broken my contract. I will try to ensure a peace that will last longer. To give your son time to become a man, and for you to prepare. I cannot promise anything though; even as Temperance I cannot stay his lust for power. War will come, if it is you who leads the armies of men or your son I cannot say. Only that I hope I can give you enough time to be able to defeat him."

"My king a party of nine approaches!" One of the kings guard called out announcing Annatar's arrival. We stopped our horses and waited moments later we saw Annatar and the nazgul crest the hill and stop.

"Is that him?" Elessar asked his tone dark. I knew that he was debating on whether he and his kings guard could slaughter Annatar and the nazgul.

"Yes, though he is not here to do more than take me from the world of men I would advise against attacking him. He would expect such a thing."

"I haven't the men with me to defeat eight nazgul and him."

"You see that he is alive and well, there are only eight nazgul now. The witch king is dead. Take what you have from this and prepare." I saw Annatar raise his hand out towards me in summoning and I turned to Elessar for a moment and said.

"Farewell my friend."

With that I spurred my horse forward and once my horse was next to Annatar's did I look back. Elessar had not moved. That was the last time I hoped to see him as I turned and rode off with Annatar and the nazgul.

Forty years later…

Elessar paced in the throne room impatiently waiting for the scout to bring news. Six weeks with no word from Rohan. Six weeks of being trapped in his own city. Six weeks on the verge of war. The doors to the throne room were thrown open as several guard entered with the scout Elessar had been waiting for.

"What news?" He asked stopping his pacing. The young man who stood before him was shaking slightly as he spoke.

"Still no word from Rohan, the orcs numbers have tripled at least. I could not count them all, my king." Elessar's face fell, triple? Gondor could not defeat such a force even with the aid of Rohan. Arwen put her hand on Elessar's arm though they had been preparing for this war since Senia left it seemed that it was not enough.

Elessar turned and sat upon his thrown and ran his hands over his face. He was old, his hair was peppered with grey and wrinkles had set themselves deeply upon his face. Though he kept himself fit he was not the warrior he once was.

"Father!" Elessar looked up to see his son enter, he was a young man blessed with long life numenor. Though he looked more like Arwen, Elessar thought.

"The armies are marching on the main gate, they are chanting. 'Rohan has fallen'" Elessar looked to his commanders in the hall around him and said solemnly.

"Prepare for battle. Gondor is the last free kingdom of men, it must not fall." Elessar watched and the commanders left the hall in haste his son among them. Arwen picked up the breastplate and brought it to Elessar.

"I had hoped that this day would not come." She spoke softly as she helped him to strap on the armor. Elessar took Arwen in his arms and looked down onto her beautiful face not a day older than when he had first seen her so many years ago.

"Even in death we will be together. My love." He said holding her tightly in his arms, he knew better than to hope they would survive this.

The battle had not lasted even an hour before several fell beasts landed in the stone courtyard their nazgul riders slaughtering the guards as the figure in full black armor walked into the citadel. They followed their master through the citadel to the throne room where Elessar was waiting sword in hand.

He had not expected sauron to come himself to destroy the world of men but confronted with the imposing armor that was so similar to the mural in Rivendell he was proven wrong. The villain waved the Nazgul to the side and they guarded the door not moving towards Elessar. He could not worry about the nazgul at the moment as the villain attacked with a great sword. The fight lasted longer than Elessar expected Sauron did not deliver a killing blow, as if playing with him.

Elessar swung his sword at Saurons ribs and shifted at the last moment sending his blade towards the monsters throat. This was blocked as if the monster expected such a move. Sauron blocked the attack and backhanded Elessar knocking him back. Elessar did not give up he attacked again. Sauron knocked his blade aside and kicked him in the gut causing the world weary king to fall to the marble floor. The great sword came down on Elessar's shoulder piercing his armor and driving straight through hitting the marble floor and reverberating back. Elessar gave a cry of pain and the villain that had him pinned to the floor spoke.

"Aragorn, do you still wish to defend your people?" The voice was muffled by the helm but Elessar was quite certain that the person who stood over him was not Sauron. They seemed to see the confusion in his face for a gauntleted hand came up and took hold of the imposing helm and pulled it off tossing it to the side. Above him stood Senia her expression was hard and cold. By all that was good in this world what has happened to you? Elessar thought.

"Do you wish to continue to protect your people?"

"I would die protecting the free world." At this Senia's hand went to her belt pulling free from a small bag a ring, it was old and worn but stately. She held it out to Elessar and said.

"Then take this gift and forever protect your people as Steward of Gondor." It was then that Elessar realized what was being offered, it was the same sort of ring that caused the other nazgul to fall into darkness. It would put him at the whim of Sauron and turn him into a wraith.

"You should know that I would die before accepting that curse." Elessar spat a scowl set onto his face. Senia's expression did not change but she pocketed the ring and said.

"An heir of the throne of Gondor will become steward. If you do not accept this gift then it will be given to your son."

"We will not surrender to you. If all the world of men dies you will not have our surrender." Elessar said his tone menacing as he tried to reach for a dagger at his belt. He did not get to the blade as Senia twisted the great sword causing him to cry out in pain as the wound was worsened. A cold was spreading from the wound as blood seeped out around the blade.

"You can end this battle now. Accept what will happen and I can stop the battle now. No more men need die."

"You would only kill any who would threaten you. Your words are lies." Elessar said through gritted teeth. Senia gained a slightly annoyed expression and turned her attention to one of the nazgul.

"Collect the boy from Annatar; I do not want him harmed." When she finished speaking the nazgul left the hall. Senia pulled the great sword free from Elessar's shoulder and crouched down next to him taking the ring again and slipping it over his index finger. The band of the ring adjusted tightening about his finger. Elessar would have fought her only when she pulled the blade from him it had dissolved into the air and he felt incredibly weak and cold.

"Do not fret your son will not become a nazgul. You never had a choice my friend."

"You are no friend." Elessar said he could hardly move as his body began to shake as the dark magic of the cursed blade set to work. Senia stood and walked past him and sat on the throne.

"I care not what you think of me Aragorn. Your time for choices has gone." With that she did not speak to him again only waited. The wait was not long though it felt like an age to Elessar as he was left bleeding on the floor to turn into a wraith. The pain of passing into the shadow realm was like no other pain he had before felt. Yet his only thoughts were of Arwen and how his becoming a wraith would affect her. She was a pure soul to have her love turned into an evil creature like a wraith might kill her.

…

I sat on the throne stony faced and cold to all. I did not look at Aragorn laying on the floor giving the pained cries that came with turning into a wraith. I had made Annatar wait forty years before reclaiming middle earth. Forty years for all those I knew to die. Only there were not all dead. Aragorn and Arwen still lived and the boy that I had watched grow for ten years was now a man. It was also this reason that Gondor was the last to fall; I longed to flee back to Mordor and to Barad-Dur to never have to look upon the faces of those I had so acutely betrayed. I longed to cry, to express my sorrow for the evil actions that I had committed with Annatar. I could not though. I had to remain strong and cold just until this was finished. Once in the solitude of Mordor I could express such sorrow.

The doors to the great hall opened and Annatar entered though he still wore his helm I knew he was very much pleased with how the battle had gone. Behind him came the remaining Nazgul and the young man who looked very like Aragorn, though many of his traits resembled Arwen. He was bloodied and struggling to fight still though his arms were bound. Over all he was relatively unharmed.

"Father!" The boy cried out when he saw Aragorn on the marble floor. Aragorn let out a choked wail that was beginning to sound like the nazgul. The boy struggled to get free but was still unable to.

"**My love! You end these battles so quickly that I can scarcely call this a war."**

"**A king must have subjects."** I spoke to Annatar in the language of Mordor. It was cruel and sharp like everything else from that land, like me. Annatar walked up to the throne and removed his helm a smile across his face, he wore his golden circlet under the helm. Even though he had been battling the armies of Gondor he looked as clean as when he sat upon his throne in Barad-Dur.

"**Now that you have taken the city do you know where it is?"**

"**The treasury."** I stated simply standing, so that he could sit upon the throne. I then perched upon the arm.

"**Find my crown and the Lady Elf Arwen. Then return here."** I ordered to the nazgul and three of the eight left the hall.

"What are you going to do with us now?" I looked to the boy that was now a man as he stood still defiant after his defeat and the condition of his father. For the first time in years I used his name.

"Eldarion, Gondor has been conquered by Sauron Lord of Men. We desire that life in Minas Tirith continue much the same as it had. There will be changes of course, you will not sit upon this throne, nor will any children you bear. In place of a king there will be a steward. Your father has accepted this task. And will safe guard this city unto the end of days."

"He accepted nothing! You have turned him into a monster!" Eldarion yelled only to have the nazgul kick the back of his legs forcing him to kneel.

"**Stop."** I ordered the Nazgul in the dark language my voice taking on a menacing tone. The nazgul looked at me for a moment but obeyed. Annatar only sat watching a smile across his face, he was entertained by my attempts at diplomacy with the conquered kingdoms. Many of the leaders ended up dead because they would not accept what was offered to them.

The three nazgul entered with Arwen held between two of them the third holding my crown. Once in the hall the nazgul released Arwen as she gave a pained cry at the sight of Aragorn. She went down at his side tears streaking her face as she cupped his pale face. The nazgul that held my crown brought it to the throne and knelt offering it to me.

My hands itched to take the crown, the missing piece. Annatar was cleaver when he initially changed my appearance in the throne room of Barad-Dur he had also in that time split part of my soul imparting it to the crown. It was the reason I had after the change become so weak, but it was also the reason that we both lived now. Our soul was one and here was the piece that had been parted from us.

I took the crown and shuttered as the power I had not known I was missing rushed through me. I put it upon my head with a soft sigh as I gained a strength that I had not expected. I was complete.

My taking the crown had a noticeable effect on all in the room. The nazgul all bowed once I placed the crown upon my head and Annatar had placed his hand on my back I could sense the joy he felt at my reaction.

Arwen and Eldarion both had a pained expression of shock at the sudden spike in my power. Aragorn gave a strangled wail. The wound in his arm had stopped bleeding what blood could be seen had turned black with the dark magic.

I did not wish to look upon the faces of those I had betrayed and so I strode past them leaving Annatar upon the throne.

"_**Where will you go?" **_Annatar spoke to me in the black language, I did not stop or turn my head as I responded in turn.

"**Home."** It was an odd word to use in reference to Mordor but one I had come to accept over the years.

As I left three of the nazgul fell into step behind me as an escort. Not that I needed one when traveling by fell beast. It was however the way Annatar wanted things. I was to always be protected, while Captain remained ever by Annatar's side as the lead of the Nazgul. I however did not like or trust Captain and so in turn I had selected three Nazgul to be my personal guard. Annatar was accepting of this as he wanted me to have them with me anyway. I had selected the bearded one, whom I now called Mentor. He had in the past forty years taught me how to fight with a variety of weapons and he had also tutored me in the languages of the men from the east and south who revered Annatar as their god-king. I was also taught the customs of the people that I now ruled alongside Annatar and the ways that orcs and other dark creatures were controlled.

Aside from Mentor were the other two nazgul whom I had no names for but had taken to calling themselves 'shadows of the dove'. I did not have issue with this for the simple reason that Captain hated that the three I had selected to protect me had all received a title that gave them recognition among the others. I knew that someday Captain would become a problem that had to be dealt with. Though as of now there were no others worthy of replacing him. In time Aragorn would take the place that the witch-king had held. That however would be many years before Annatar would consider him trustworthy enough. Not that it would matter; once the transformation was complete Aragorn would lose any ability to fight against Annatar's will.

I climbed into the saddle of my fell beast and pulled the reigns back turning it away from the stone courtyard. It took off, the last sight I had of Minas Tirith was the white tree wilting the flowers falling rapidly from its pale branches.

I knew Annatar would remain in the city for some time, he would gloat over the victory and root out those who would cause trouble. They would be killed and the rule of the city would be entrusted to Aragorn once he had become a wraith. I did not know what would happen to Arwen but I suspected that she would perish from the darkness that would take Aragorn.

I urged my fell beast on in haste. I did not wish to be near the city any longer. Tears pricked my eyes and I knew that I could not hold my sorrow within for much longer. Though travel by fell beast was by far the fastest manor of transportation it still took a few hours to pass over the mountains and into Mordor. Another half to reach the tower.

…

Annatar had spent a great deal of time in Minas Tirith after the battle had ended. Much of it spent walking about the city in full armor. Not that it was necessary, they did not have the will to continue on, not after word got out that their king had fallen and accepted servitude. Annatar had all too keenly felt the sorrow that Senia held within. She had not wanted to meet those she knew in battle. Annatar could tell when she had reached Barad-Dur for she did not conceal her sorrow within their castle. It was also clear to him when her sorrow gave way to exhaustion for he could not sense her despair.

When Annatar returned to Barad-Dur now lord of all middle earth he did so knowing that he would never again lose it. The elves had left middle earth and his Dove had devised a plan of taking the kingdoms of men. It was primarily comprised of isolating them from one another and then taking out their leaders as soon as the battle began. Indeed she had intended to convince the leaders to surrender but that had only been the case for Gondor. Those who led Rohan had met them in battle and were slaughtered. Each region that they took over they left a trusted servant to maintain Annatar's rule. His Dove had provided him with such concepts of ruling that he had often wondered if he was actually ruling. He had so many servants spread across his kingdom that he was unsure if those that served him would remain loyal. Though his Dove had insisted that the Nazgul should not be idle forces after retaking the land; that they were the ones who would ensure that the regional stewards would remain loyal.

Annatar strode through the halls of his home knowing where he would find his Dove. It seemed that she ever spent her time in the garden he had built for her. It was here that he now found her. She had come straight from the battle here still in her armor. She had fallen asleep on the couch tears dried on her face. The three nazgul which she had given titles to stood at the edges of the room hiding in the shadows of the pillars. There stood as statues unmoving and ever watchful. Annatar smiled down at his Dove. She was coming to accept life in Mordor though he knew it would be many long years before she accepted him. Many years before she simply became too tired of proclaiming that she would only love the man Boromir now long dead; and many years before she accepted that she would love Annatar.

Annatar picked her up ever so gently and carried her from the garden and too her room. Once there he set to taking her armor off and setting it aside. He left her on her bed in the thin clothes she wore under her armor. He idly brushed a strand of hair from her face; he longed to remain with her as she slept. This however she had never allowed him to do. She refused vehemently to sharing a bed with him. He could not say that he was happy with her refusals but he would not force her to share his bed. After all she was his now and she had accepted that she would forever remain at his side. She would accept him in her own time, and if there was anything they had an abundance of it was time.

6000 years after the fall of Gondor….

Annatar sat in the garden with his Dove resting against him asleep and dreaming. His eyes were closed and he shared in her dream.

She walked through Lothlorien arm in arm with Annatar only he did not wear is own face. No in this dream he would take the place of that man whose name his Dove had lost to time. In the dream the songs of elves drifted through the trees and all was light around them. She would often look upon the face of the man and smile brightly showing an unbound love for him that Annatar had yet to experience in their waking hours. Annatar loved and hated when she had this dream, he could experience her love but he could only do so knowing that her love was not directed at him but a man who had died so long ago she could not remember his name.

Annatar would take this time and enjoy the dream with his Dove. She was friendly enough to him but she still held onto the sorrow of taking back middle earth, and blamed him for that sorrow. Indeed she could not look upon the nazgul Aragorn without having her sorrow surface and cause her many days of grief and guilt.

Annatar did not understand her sorrow for taking control of middle earth; after all even though she had turned her friend into a nazgul he still retained his family. Generations of grandchildren and great grandchildren beyond count and the elven woman who had with surprising resilience withstood the darkness that took her love and lived on at his side. They still sat upon the throne of Minas Tirith as stewards of the city.

Yet Annatar was less frustrated by the challenges of ruling the whole of middle earth in comparison to handling his Dove. She would often seek to annoy him and if the mood took her she would set fire to the halls of Barad-Dur. In very little did they ever agree and though she could hardly remember the man she once loved she still refused to share his bed.

Annatar gave a slow sigh as he opened his eyes and left his Dove's dream, perhaps in another six thousand years she will have forgotten that man completely…

The End.


End file.
